Penguins Alternative Universe
by Zim55
Summary: An Alternative version of the TV show, The Penguins Of Madagascar. The Penguins have ages, their own unique personalities, and the main villain is Dr. Blowhole
1. Description

**This is a Penguins Of Madagascar Alternative Universe. Since I made some stories about the penguins, I decided to make my own AU with some chapters. Also the penguins will have ages.**

* * *

Characters and personalities

Skipper- He is seventeen years old. He will turn eighteen on September sixteenth. He is the oldest of all four penguins and the leader of the team. Since he's the leader, his brothers think that he's not afraid of anything. However, there is one thing that he is afraid of, needles. Out of all four penguins, he is the one who protects Private the most. Even though he is seventeen, he cannot drive. He is trying to learn. Skipper also has an allergy to chlorine water.

Kowalski- He is thirteen years old. He's the smartest of all four penguins and needs glasses to see, but it turns out that he doesn't. They're for showing off. He has a fear of the dentist which is weird because penguins don't have teeth. He might only be a thirteen year old penguin, but he is one of the two penguins who can drive. He was still getting over a breakup that he had. Kowalski also has a huge habit of bragging about being a leader, a doctor, driving, etc.

Rico- He is eleven years old. His role of the team is to regurgitate objects that will be useful for the mission. He's like a manic. He's not the best with words, but he's learning how to talk. Even though he sounds like he wouldn't be afraid of anything, he actually is afraid of curses. He might only be eleven years old, he's one of the two penguins who can drive. Rico is a very mischief penguin. He likes to cause trouble. He gets in trouble these days by Skipper the most.

Private- He is nine years old. The cutest of all of the penguins, also the most sensitive one. He has a fear of badgers. He also is the youngest penguin of all four penguins. He also is the weakest and his brothers have to protect him from all kinds of danger. Private watches a kids cartoon called The Lunacorns. The TV show is about unicorns but they're called lunacorns. It's Private's favorite show.

King Julien- He's the penguins annoying neighbor. He loves late night dance parties and loves bothering Skipper the most. He's also very selfish and he steals things from the penguins. Sometimes he get scared of Skipper yelling.

Maurice and Mort- Unlike Julien, the penguins are fine with Maurice and Mort. They don't have problems with them. Maurice is very chill. He's nothing like Julien at all. Mort is in love with King Julien's feet and the penguins don't have a problem with him either.

Dr. Blowhole- The main antagonist. He is Skipper's arch enemy. He loves hunting the penguins down and he has a sister named Doris who Kowalski is in love with. He cannot say the word penguins. Instead he calls them pen-gu-ins.


	2. Meet The Penguins

**It was a normal day in Antarctica, there were lots of penguins sliding on their stomachs. There were also three little eggs. Two minutes later, the eggs hatched. The one in the middle hatched first.  
**

1st penguin: Finally! That egg was killing me! Now what am I going to call myself? I know, I'll call myself Skipper.

 **A few minutes later, the egg on the left hatched. The penguin was taller than Skipper, but he was younger.**

2nd penguin: Hello, who are you?

Skipper: The name's Skipper. You are?

2nd penguin: I don't have a name yet?

Skipper: Lets see, I'm going to call you Kowalski.

Kowalski: Sure. Now we just have to wait for this egg to hatch.

 **An hour later, the last egg hatched. This penguin wasn't as tall as Kowalski, but he was taller than Skipper.**

3rd penguin: Hello.

Kowalski: Skipper?

Skipper: Hello soldier, I'm Skipper and this is Kowalski.

Kowalski: What should we name our brother?

Skipper: How about Rico?

Kowalski: Good idea.

Rico: Hooray I have a name!

Skipper: Welcome to my team.

Kowalski: So are we some kind of I don't know secret agents?

Skipper: Sure. We can do that.

Kowalski: But we need a leader.

Skipper: I'll do it.

Kowalski: Cool. Now I'm very smart, so I'll be the brains of the team.

 **Rico regurgitated a bomb. Skipper and Kowalski gasped.**

Skipper: Rico!

Rico: Watch!

 **The bomb exploded and part of the ice came off. The three penguins jumped on the broken piece of ice and on the ice, there was a small egg.**

Rico: Huh?

Kowalski: Skipper, look!

Skipper: What is this?

Kowalski: I think it's an egg.

Skipper: I know it's an egg Kowalski! But where did it come from?

Kowalski: I'm not sure. Should we keep it?

Skipper: Sure.

 **Two days later, the egg hatched. The penguin was younger than the other three and the shortest.**

4th penguin: Hello. Are you my family?

 **Skipper nodded.**

Skipper: Yep. I'm Skipper, this is Kowalski, and that's Rico.

4th penguin: And what's my name?

Skipper: I'm going to call you Private.

Private: My name is Private or it's too private to tell you my name?

Skipper: It's your name.

Private: Okay.

 **Eight years later, the penguins have grown up. Skipper's now seventeen, Kowalski's now thirteen, Rico's eleven, and Private is eight. A zookeeper put the four penguins in a cage.**

Private: Skipper! Where is she taking us!?

Skipper: Private, calm down. Kowalski?

Kowalski: Skipper, it appears that we're going to be checked out in a doctors office.

 **The zookeeper put the cage down and the doctor checked them. Once the doctor was finished, the zookeeper put the penguins into a new habitat.  
**

Private: Is this our new home?

Skipper: Yes Private.

Kowalski: Hmm. This is a nice place.

 **Skipper opened the tunnel under the fish bowl. He gasped.**

Skipper: What? Guys look!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private looked in the tunnel.**

Private: Wow.

Kowalski: Nice.

Rico: Woo hoo!

Skipper: We can use this to make a secret headquarters.

Kowalski: Good idea Skipper.

 **The penguins got to work. Kowalski built four vertical bunks and a ladder. Rico regurgitated four pillows and four blankets.**

Private: What's that for?

Skipper: That's where we sleep.

Private: Oh.

 **Rico regurgitated a clock.**

Skipper: Private, remember that prize that you won?

Private: Yes?

Skipper: Well we're going to put it on the wall near the ladder.

Private: Yay!

 **Rico regurgitated a TV.**

Rico: Ta-da!

Skipper: I like the way you think Rico.

 **Skipper was building a square metal plate suspended by a concrete block.**

Private: What's that for?

Skipper: It's the table where we eat.

Private: Okay.

 **Then Skipper built four concrete blocks with some help from Kowalski.**

Kowalski: And these are the seats that we sit in.

 **Rico regurgitated a refrigerator and Kowalski built a small laboratory.**

Kowalski: There.

Skipper: What is that?

Kowalski: My laboratory.

Skipper: You made a laboratory?

Kowalski: Correct.

 **Then a lemur with a crown walked in.**

Julien: Oh hello. You must be the new neighbors. My name is King Julien, but you can call me King Julien.

Skipper: Well hello. I'm Skipper and these are my brothers, Kowalski, Rico, and Private.

 **Private waved. Two lemurs walked in.**

Julien: Maurice, Mort, meet the new neighbors.

Maurice: Hi. I'm Maurice.

Mort: And I'm Mort.

Julien: Welcome to the Central Park Zoo.

Skipper: Thanks Ringtail.

 **Julien, Maurice, and Mort left.**

Kowalski: They seem nice.

Skipper: Yeah.

 **Then the penguins heard very loud music.**

Skipper: What's that noise?

Private: Um I don't know Skipper.

Rico: Music!

Kowalski: yes. It's music.

 **The penguins left their HQ and saw Julien dancing.**

Skipper: Did anyone else think that Ringtail is a nice neighbor?

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private nodded.**

Skipper: Well we're wrong! Ringtail's not a nice neighbor!

Private: Give him a break Skipper.

Kowalski: Yeah.

Skipper: Fine.

 **The rest of the day was easy, the penguins stayed in their HQ and they were getting use to their new habitat.**


	3. Skipper's Enemy

**The penguins were in their HQ. Then they heard an alarm. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private woke up.**

Skipper: Code red!

Private: What's going on?

 **Private was hiding behind Skipper.**

Skipper: Stay behind me Private. It's okay.

 **They saw a mad, evil dolphin with one regular eye. The other eye was robotic. The dolphin laughed.  
**

Skipper: Who the heck are you?

Dr. Blowhole: They call me Dr. Blowhole.

Kowalski: How did you get in here?

Dr. Blowhole: I find my ways.

Skipper: We don't even know who you are.

Dr. Blowhole: I told you. I'm Dr. Blowhole.

 **Skipper gasped.**

Skipper: I know who you are. You're my arch enemy!

Dr. Blowhole: That's right Skipper.

Kowalski: What?

Private: How do they know each other?

Rico: No idea.

Skipper: Kowalski, Rico, Private, I have news. Ever since I was born, I was the target of Dr. Blowhole.

Kowalski: Yikes.

Private: How come you never told us this?

Skipper: Well I didn't want to freak you out.

Private: I am freaked out!

Skipper: I'm sorry Private.

 **King Julien walked in.**

Julien: Hello penguins. I just want to borrow you...whoa! Who's this crazy fish fellow?

Dr. Blowhole: A dolphin is not a fish! I am all mammal.

Julien: Okay. Now who is this dude?

Mort: Oh he looks so cool.

Maurice: Yeah. He does.

Skipper: Ringtail, Maurice, sad eyes, meet my arch enemy, Dr. Blowhole.

Maurice: Whoa Skipper, you know this guy?

Skipper: Afraid so.

Dr. Blowhole: Alright, everyone zip it. Skipper and I have a battle to do.

Kowalski: Um excuse me, Dr. Blowhole, do you know a dolphin named Doris?

Skipper: Kowalski.

Kowalski: I just want to know.

Dr. Blowhole: As a matter of fact, I do. She's my sister.

 **Kowalski gasped. He walked away.**

Dr. Blowhole: Um what's wrong with Kowalski?

Skipper: Oh. He's in love with Doris.

Dr. Blowhole: He's in love with my sister? Ew. That's weird. Now where were we? Oh yeah. We have some unfinished business to do.

Skipper: Well I'm ready.

 **Skipper and Dr. Blowhole went to a different room to fight in. Meanwhile, Kowalski sat down on the floor.**

Private: Are you depressed again?

Kowalski: Yes.

Julien: Oh come on brainy penguin. Move on. I never had a girlfriend. I...I never had one.

 **Then Julien started crying.**

Julien: I feel your pain!

 **Private and Rico looked at each other. Skipper walked out of the room.  
**

Private: Where's Dr. Blowhole?

Skipper: Gone for now, but he'll be back. That's what all my enemies do.

Private: How many enemies do you have?

Skipper: Lets see. Dr. Blowhole the dolphin, Hans the puffin, enemies that I can't say...yeah I'd say I have like five hundred enemies.

Rico: Five hundred enemies?

Skipper: Yep. Where's Kowalski?

Private: Crying with Julien.

Skipper: Why would Kowalski start crying with Ringtail?

Rico: Kowalski's in love with Blowhole's sister.

Private: And Julien never had a girlfriend.

Skipper: That I believe. I mean really, who wants to date a guy who's obsessed about his royal, stupid feet?

Private: Skipper.

Skipper: I'm serious! Did you know that he never said anything nice to me?

Julien: That's not true.

Skipper: yes it is. Heck, you're mean to everyone! For example, two days ago, it was Private's birthday and all you gave him was a ripped up candy wrapper.

Julien: It had the candy in it.

Skipper: yeah like a tiny crumb.

 **Then Dr. Blowhole came back.**

Dr. Blowhole: You haven't seen the last of Dr. Blowhole!

Skipper: Get out!

 **Dr. Blowhole left.**

Skipper: I will get him one day.


	4. Kowalski's Depression

**Ever since Kowalski heard that Doris is Skipper's arch enemy's sister, Kowalski was so depressed. He fell into a depression. Kowalski sighed.  
**

Skipper: Oh come on Kowalski, you can't be like this.

Kowalski: Yes I can. I'll never leave my bunk ever again!

Private: Not even to use the bathroom?

Kowalski: That's the only time I will leave my bunk.

Rico: TV?

Kowalski: Oh Rico, I don't need a TV. If I look at the TV, all I'll see is Doris.

Skipper: Rico, Private, come with me.

 **Skipper took Private and Rico to Kowalski's lab.**

Skipper: We need to snap him out of this. He's been like this for three days. Repeating, three days.

Private: I know. We can sing a song from my favorite show.

 **Skipper groaned**

Skipper: Private, whenever I see your Lunacorn show, it makes me want to regurgitate, and not what Rico does. He only does objects. I will regurgitate liquid.

Rico: Kaboom?

Skipper: We are trying to cheer Kowalski up, not blow him up.

Rico: Oh. Sorry.

Skipper: I know. We can go on a top secret mission.

Private: But there's nothing happening.

Skipper: Not yet.

 **Skipper went to the lemur habitat.**

Julien: You want me to do what?

Skipper: I want you to pretend to be a villain and steal my top secret file.

Julien: Ooh. Cool. Can I read it?

Skipper: No way!

Julien: Fine.

Skipper: Thanks Ringtail. I owe you one.

 **Skipper ran back to the Penguin HQ. He saw Kowalski crying.**

Skipper: Kowalski! Rico! Private! Bad news! Dr. Blowhole is back and he made Ringtail evil. Now he has my top secret file.

 **Private and Rico gasp.**

Private: Seriously?

Skipper: *whispers* Private, we're joking, but pretend that it's real.

 **Private nodded.**

Kowalski: Oh come on guys, you're being ridiculous. I know that you're joking.

Private: No. We're not joking.

Rico: We need to stop him!

Kowalski: Okay. I'll help you.

 **Kowalski got out of his bunk and the four penguins left the HQ. Skipper pointed to King Julien.**

Skipper: There's Ringtail.

Private: Crikey! He has your files Skipper.

Skipper: I know. Private, where did you get that word?

Private: No idea.

Rico: Lets take Julien down!

Skipper: I agree.

 **Kowalski took out a picture of Doris while Skipper, Rico, and Private were pretending to fight King Julien.**

Julien: So what do you want me to do?

Skipper: Pretend to beat yourself up.

Julien: Okay.

 **Julien smacked himself and fell on the floor. He gave Skipper the file.**

Skipper: Thank you.

Private: Thanks for helping us.

Rico: Skipper! Look!

 **Skipper looked at Kowalski. Kowalski was on the floor looking at the picture of Doris.**

Private: Wow. He is depressed.

Skipper: yeah. Thanks for telling us Private. We know that.

 **When the penguins got back to the HQ, Kowalski went back to his bunk while Skipper, Private, and Rico were trying of another idea.**

Skipper: What else do we have?

Rico: Food?

Skipper: Sure. I guess. Hey Kowalski, we're going to get some food. Come join us.

Kowalski: I'm too depressed to eat.

Private: Come on Kowalski.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: Fine. I'll join.

 **Once again, the penguins went out of their HQ.**

Private: How are you feeling Kowalski?

Kowalski: *sadly* Depressed.

Skipper: Oh come on Kowalski. Cheer up.

Kowalski: You guys don't get it. You never had your heart broken.

Skipper: True.

Private: Well can we cheer you somehow?

Kowalski: No. I'll just be a single penguin. Forever.

 **Kowalski started to cry. Private sniffled.**

Private: That's...so sad.

Skipper: Enough! When did we all start becoming lovebirds!? We're top secret agents! Not lovebirds! Now our job is to snap Kowalski out of this depression. Or as I like to call it, Operation: Break the depression.

Private: Ooh. I love the name.

Rico: Eh. It needs a more interesting name, but I'm with you.

 **Skipper looked at Rico.**

Rico: The name's fine.

Skipper: Commence operation...now!

Private: Oh Kowalski, there's more in life than love.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Rico regurgitated a science beaker and a q-tip. Private put the q-tip in his mouth and then took it out and put it in the beaker.  
**

Skipper: Kowalski, look. Penguin DNA. Isn't that exciting. *whispers to Rico* Rico, if I ever act like that again, just slap me.

 **Rico nodded.**

Kowalski: I can see that you guys are trying to cheer me up, but it's not going to work.

Private: Why don't you just create a statue of Doris?

Skipper: Good idea Private. Well? What do you think Kowalski?

Kowalski: That...could actually work. Thanks guys.

 **Kowalski jumped out of his bunk and went to his lab.  
**

Skipper: High five guys.

 **Skipper, Rico, and Private slap each other's wings. Kowalski was in his lab, thinking.**

Kowalski: Okay. I need to make a statue of Doris.

 **Kowalski went to work. There was a lot of drilling. The other three penguins heard a lot of noise.**

Private: What's going on in there?

Skipper: No idea young Private.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere far away from the Penguin HQ, Dr. Blowhole was in his lair with his sister Doris. Dr. Blowhole's first name is Francis.**

Dr. Blowhole: So like the new lair and this new scooter that I got for you for your birthday?

Doris: Francis, my birthday is on June eleventh. You're one month off.

Dr. Blowhole: Did you know that Kowalski has a crush on you?

Doris: Yes. I know that.

Dr. Blowhole: But Kowalski's my arch enemy's brother.

Doris: Why are you against those penguins?

Dr. Blowhole: It's classified. You don't understand.

Doris: You know Francis, Kowalski always remembers my birthday. When we were dating, I saw it on his calendar.

Dr. Blowhole: Okay.

 **Kowalski finished his statue.**

Kowalski: Okay guys. Here it is. Doris.

 **The dolphin looked exactly like Doris.**

Rico: Whoa.

Private: Wow.

Skipper: That looks exactly like her.

 **Kowalski looked at the statue. Then something happened. When he put his wing on the desk, some chemicals spilled all over the Doris statue and the statue exploded.**

Skipper: Oh. Well this happens all the time.

Kowalski: Now what do I do?

Private: You can try working on it again.

Kowalski: I guess.

Skipper: I'm sorry Kowalski.

Kowalski: It's alright guys. Maybe I can create something that will make Doris fall in love with me. Yes!

 **Kowalski ran back to his lab. Skipper rolled his eyes.**


	5. Kowalski's Sick Day

**The penguins were in their bunks, asleep. Kowalski was on top, Rico was under him, Private was under Rico, and Skipper was on the bottom. An alarm clock rang. Skipper, Private, and Rico woke up.  
**

Skipper: Rise and shine!

Rico: Hey Skipper.

Private: Morning Skipper.

Skipper: Who's hungry?

 **Private and Rico raised their wings.**

Rico: Me! I want fish.

Private: But we have fish every day.

Rico: Fiiiiiish.

Skipper: Okay! Okay! We'll have fish. Now Kowalski I want you to...wait a minute. Where's Kowalski!?

 **Rico and Private pointed to Kowalski. Kowalski was still in his bunk, asleep.**

Skipper: Kowalski!

 **Kowalski woke up. He hit his head by accident on the ceiling and fell off the bunk. He was on the floor. He got up.**

Kowalski: Reporting for duty Skipper.

 **Kowalski's voice was weak. It sounded like he was screaming Doris's name all night, but he wasn't. Skipper looked at him.**

Skipper: Are you alright?

Kowalski: Who? Me? I'm fine. In fact, I'm one hundred percent perfect.

Private: Great! We were about to have some fish if you want to join us.

Kowalski: Sure.

 **Kowalski yawned. He was very tired.**

Skipper: Kowalski, you seem tired.

Kowalski: Me? Tired? No! I'm fine.

 **Kowalski was lying. He was not fine. Then out of nowhere, Kowalski sneezed.**

Private: Bless you.

Kowalski: Thanks Private.

 **Skipper was a little concerned about Kowalski.**

Skipper: You sure you're alright?

Kowalski: Yeah. I'll be in my lab if you need me.

 **Kowalski walked into his lab.**

Rico: What just happened?

Skipper: Keep an eye on Kowalski. He's not acting like his usual self.

Private: Got it.

 **Kowalski was in his lab. He put his glasses on and tried to combine two chemicals together, but things did not go well. He sneezed and the chemicals fell on the microscope. It exploded and the other three penguins walked in.**

Skipper: Kowalski?

 **Kowalski sniffled.**

Rico: Whoa. What a mess.

Private: How did this happen?

Kowalski: Well I...*ah-choo* was working on an...*ah-choo* experiment. I tried to combine two liquids together but...*ah-choo* I sneezed and the liquids fell on the microscope.

 **Kowalski was sneezing and coughing. Skipper put his wing on Kowalski's head.  
**

Skipper: Hmm. Rico, I need a thermometer.

 **Rico regurgitated a thermometer. Skipper put the thermometer in Kowalski's mouth. One minute later, Skipper took the thermometer out. He looked at it.**

Skipper: Oh boy.

Rico: What?

Private: What is it?

Skipper: Kowalski has a fever of 100.4 degrees.

Rico: Is that bad?

 **Skipper and Private stared at Rico.**

Skipper and Private: Yes!

Rico: Okay.

Kowalski: Well? What did I miss?

Skipper: Kowalski, you have a fever. You're not love sick, you're sick with a fever.

Kowalski: Actually I'm both. Ill and love sick.

Skipper: Kowalski, I want you to go back to bed. Lie down on the lowest bunk.

Kowalski: Okay Skipper.

 **Kowalski walked to the bunk beds. He was lying down on the lowest bunk.**

Skipper: Private, I need you to make some soup.

Private: Coming right up Skipper.

Skipper: Rico, I need you to get Kowalski some juice.

Rico: Okay.

 **Skipper put a tissue box by Kowalski and gave Kowalski a bell.**

Kowalski: What's this for?

Skipper: Since you can't get out of bed, I gave you this bell. If you need anything, just ring this bell and I will come over and help you.

Kowalski: Thanks Skipper.

Skipper: Anytime.

 **Rico regurgitated a table and put the juice box on the table.**

Skipper: Now get some sleep.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski closed his eyes. Skipper put a blanket over Kowalski's body.**

Skipper: Come on Rico.

Rico: Okay.

 **Meanwhile in the lemur habitat, King Julien was bored.**

Julien: I need a better mango.

Maurice: Your majesty, that's the sixth mango that you denied.

Julien: Yes. That is because none of these fruits are fresh!

Mort: I can find another one if you let me touch your feet.

 **Mort jumped onto Julien's feet.**

Julien: Get off the royal feet!

 **Julien kicked Mort off.**

Mort: Owie! Ooh. I bet the penguins have fruit.

Julien: Good idea. Be right back.

 **Julien went to the penguin habitat. Julien knocked on the fish bowl.**

Private: Who could that be?

Rico: I don't know.

Skipper: I got it guys.

 **Skipper opened the fish bowl.**

Skipper: Ringtail?

Julien: Hello neighbor. I was wondering if you have fresh mangoes. The ones that I have are stale.

Skipper: Listen up Ringtail, I have more important stuff to do than help you find fruit.

 **Then Julien saw a bell on the table.**

Julien: What's that?

Skipper: It's a bell.

 **Julien picked it up.**

Julien: Ooh. This will go nicely on my crown.

Skipper: Hey! It's not yours!

Julien: Well then who's is it?

Private: It's Kowalski's. He's not feeling well. So if he needs something, he can ring this bell and we will help him.

Julien: But I want it.

Skipper: Negative. If you want one so badly, just buy one.

Julien: Buy one? Okay, but I don't have money.

Skipper: Rico?

 **Rico regurgitated some money. Skipper took the money out of Rico's mouth and gave it to Julien.**

Skipper: Here you go Ringtail. Go buy yourself something nice.

Julien: I will. Thank you!

 **Julien left.**

Skipper: I'm glad that he wasn't that annoying. How's that soup coming along Private?

Private: Doing good Skipper.

 **King Julien went back to the lemur habitat. He had two bells in his crown.**

Julien: Maurice, Mort! Check out my new crown.

Maurice: Uh where did you get that crown?

Julien: Silly Maurice. This is the exact same crown. The only thing that is different are these bells.

Maurice: Where exactly did you get those bells?

Julien: The toy store.

Maurice: But you need money.

Julien: I got the money from the penguins.

 **Back at the Penguin HQ, Skipper was sitting down, Rico was watching TV, Private was still cooking the soup, and Kowalski was asleep. Julien ran in.  
**

Skipper: What the?

Private: Julien?

Rico: Oh no.

Skipper: Stay away from Kowalski.

 **Julien mocked Skipper. Skipper got annoyed.**

Skipper: That's it. Get out.

Julien: I'm sorry.

Skipper: No. I mean it. Leave.

Julien: But...

Skipper: Ringtail, I'm not kidding.

Rico: Get out!

Julien: Fine.

 **Julien left and went back to the lemur habitat and sat down on his throne.**

Julien: No good penguins.

Maurice: What did you do to them this time?

Julien: They told me to stay away from the brainy penguin.

Maurice: Kowalski?

Julien: Yes. Kowalski. They said that he's not feeling well.

Maurice: Well if I were you, I'd leave him alone.

Julien: Fine Maurice. I will.

 **Mort ran to Julien's feet again.**

Mort: I want to touch your feet King Julien.

 **Julien screamed.**

Julien: Get away!

 **Back at the Penguin HQ, Kowalski woke up and rang the bell. Skipper walked over to his ill brother.**

Skipper: You rang?

 **Kowalski nodded.**

Kowalski: I can't see the TV.

Skipper: Oh that's easy. Rico?

 **Rico regurgitated a small TV.**

Kowalski: And a remote.

 **Rico regurgitated a remote.**

Kowalski: And another juice box, an extra blanket, and another pillow.

 **Rico regurgitated a juice box, a blanket, and a pillow.**

Skipper: Kowalski, don't take advantage of this.

Kowalski: I'm sorry.

 **Kowalski blew his nose.**

Kowalski: I'm also going to need a trash can to throw these tissues away.

 **Rico regurgitated a garbage can. Private finished cooking.**

Private: Soup's ready.

Kowalski: Thanks Private.

 **Private gave Kowalski the soup and Kowalski started eating. Then Kowalski felt very hot.  
**

Kowalski: Skipper, I'm going to need an ice pack.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper gave Kowalski an ice pack. Kowalski put the ice pack on his head.**

Kowaski: Thanks.

Skipper: We're here to help you bro.

Rico: Need anything else?

Kowalski: I'm alright now. Thanks.

Skipper: You're welcome Kowalski.

Private: We're here for you.

Kowalski: Okay Private. I'm done eating right now.

Private: Okay.

Rico: I'll have the rest.

 **Rico picked up the soup, but Kowalski stopped him.**

Kowalski: Do you want my cold?

Rico: No.

Kowalski: Then don't eat the rest of the soup. I need to do something in my lab.

 **Kowalski tried to get out of his bunk.**

Skipper: You know you can't do that.

Kowalski: I know.

 **Kowalski sneezed.**

Private: Bless you.

 **Private handed Kowalski a tissue.**

Skipper: Rico I want you to guard the door. If any crazy lemurs come in, I want you to kick them out.

Rico: Okay.

 **Rico was standing by the ladder. Private saw Rico.**

Private: What are you doing?

Rico: I'm guarding the door. I don't want Julien to come in here.

Skipper: Neither do I.

 **Kowalski closed his eyes.**

Skipper: Okay guys. We have to be quiet.

Private: Okay.

Rico: So now what?

Skipper: Well there's a huge mess in Kowalski's lab. Maybe you and Private can clean it up.

Private: What? Us?

Rico: Okay.

Private: And then what?

Skipper: I don't know. Maybe you can try to act like Kowalski.

Rico: Alright.

Private: Sure.

 **Private and Rico went into Kowalski's lab. It was a mess.**

Private: Wow. This room really is a mess.

Rico: Yep.

Private: So what do we do first Rico?

 **Rico regurgitated a beaker.**

Private: Yes! That's exactly what Kowalski would do! Except for the regurgitating part. What's next?

 **Rico regurgitated a test tube.**

Private: Great! Lets start.

 **Then Private saw the mess that Kowalski made a few hours ago.**

Private: Ooh. I think we should clean this lab up first.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Private and Rico were cleaning up the lab. Five minutes later, they were done.**

Private: Done!

Rico: yeah!

 **Then Private's stomach started to growl.**

Private: Oh dear. I'm getting hungry.

 **Rico's stomach was also growling.**

Rico: Me too.

Private: What do we eat?

 **Rico regurgitated a paper bag that had food in it.**

Rico: Ta-da!

Private: Cool. Wait, how come you didn't eat it?

Rico: It was for later.

Private: What is it?

Rico: A fish sandwich. From a White Castle.

Private: When did you get the time to go to a White Castle?

Rico: Well remember last night?

Private: Oh yeah. You left.

 **Skipper walked in. He saw Private and Rico eating fish sandwiches.**

Skipper: What are you doing? You can't eat in the lab!

Rico: But we're hungry.

 **Skipper changed his mind.**

Skipper: Have fun.

 **Then he walked away.  
**

Rico: Fish are food, not sandwiches.

Private: That's not how it goes. It's fish are friends, not sandwiches.

Rico: No! It's sandwiches are friends, not food.

Private: What!? That's not even close!

 **Private and Rico walked out of Kowalski's lab and they were arguing.**

Skipper: What's going on?

 **Private and Rico were talking at the same time.**

Skipper: Stop! One at a time!

Private: We were eating fish sandwiches but Rico and I forgot the quote that the sharks said about fish.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: "Fish are friends, not food."

Private and Rico: Thank you.

 **Private and Rico go back to the lab and then there's an explosion. Kowalski woke up. Skipper opened the door.**

Skipper: That's out. Out of the lab!

 **Private and Rico walk out of the lab and watch TV. Skipper put his wing on Kowalski's head.**

Skipper: Feel better Kowalski.

Kowalski: Thanks Skipper.

 **Kowalski went back to sleep.**


	6. Dr King Julien

**Skipper sighed. Kowalski was not getting better.**

Private: Crikey! What do we do!?

Skipper: I'm not sure Private. Wait, where's Rico?

 **Rico walked out of Kowalski's lab. He had a nurse hat on and a huge medical suitcase.**

Skipper: You're not taking that on the trip right?

 **Rico and Private were confused.**

Skipper: Oh. I didn't tell you yet. Guys, on the fifteenth of August, we're going on vacation!

 **Rico and Private cheer.**

Private: Where are we going?

Skipper: To England!

Rico: Yahoo!

Private: Oh yeah!

 **Kowalski opened his eyes.**

Kowalski: What did I miss?

Skipper: Boys, we're going to England on the fifteenth of August. Kowalski, we need you to get well.

Kowalski: Okay.

Private: But how do we cure him?

Kowalski: How about a doctor?

Rico: Sounds good.

Skipper: I agree. Come on Kowalski.

 **Skipper, Rico, and Private were helping Kowalski out of his bunk. They left the Penguin HQ. Julien saw the penguins. He still had the bells on his crown.**

Julien: Hello silly penguins.

Skipper: Oh no. Here comes trouble.

Julien: What's up?

Skipper: Kowalski's still sick so we're taking him to a doctor.

Julien: No. I have a better idea. I'll be the doctor.

Skipper: You? You know nothing about being a doctor!

Julien: I do bossy penguin.

Skipper: I don't believe you.

Julien: Want a bet?

Skipper: Yes!

Julien: Alright here's the deal. If I win, you have to have a dance party with me tonight.

Skipper: Just me?

Julien: Yes.

Skipper: Fine, but if I win, you have to be silent for one whole day!

Julien: Deal.

 **Skipper shakes Julien's hand.**

Rico: This we have to see.

 **The penguins and Julien went to the Penguin HQ. Kowalski was lying down in his bunk.**

Skipper: So Dr. Ringtail, what's the plan?

Julien: I know.

 **Julien took out a pineapple and put it on his head.**

Skipper: You think that thing is going to make Kowalski feel better?

Julien: Yeah.

Skipper: I already seeing that you're doing a horrible job.

 **Then Julien realized what will happen if he looses. He doesn't want to be quiet for a whole day. So he put the pineapple away and took a thermometer out. Rico and Private were surprised. They thought that Julien was going to play around with the pineapple.**

Skipper: Whoa.

Julien: Yeah. Lets see how his fever is now. What was it last time?

Skipper: It was 100.4.

Julien: Okay.

 **Julien put the thermometer in his mouth.**

Skipper: What are you doing!? You're supposed to put the thermometer in Kowalski's mouth, not yours.

Julien: You're right.

 **Julien put the thermometer in Kowalski's mouth.**

Skipper: Better.

 **Private ans Rico walked into Kowalski's lab.**

Private: Who do you think is going to win?

Rico: I hope it's Skipper.

Private: Me too. However, if Julien does win, I'd like to see Skipper and Julien doing a dance party.

Rico: Me too.

 **Meanwhile, Julien was talking to Kowalski.**

Julien: So Kowalski, how are you feeling?

Kowalski: I don't know. Check how my fever is.

 **Julien took the thermometer out of Kowalski's mouth.**

Kowalski: Well?

Julien: You're still sick. You still have a fever. It's now 100.3.

Kowalski: Wait why are you helping me?

Julien: I'm a doctor.

Skipper: Ringtail and I did a bet. If Ringtail can cure you, I have to have a dance party with him tonight, but if he can't, then he has to be quiet for one day.

Kowalski: Wow.

Julien: Do you need anything?

Kowalski: Soup will be nice.

 **Julien gave Kowalski some soup.**

Skipper: Oh man.

Private: What's wrong Skipper?

Skipper: What if Ringtail actually wins? I don't want to have a dance party. I hate noise.

Rico: Don't worry. That won't happen.

Skipper: I hope you're right Rico.

 **So far, Julien was actually doing a good job. After Kowalski finished the soup, Julien put an ice pack on Kowalski's head.**

Skipper: Wow. It looks like Ringtail's really doing a good job.

Private: Yeah. He is.

Skipper: That mean he'll win.

Private: Will you stop?

Skipper: Sorry. I just don't want Ringtail to win the bet.

 **Time has pasted. It is now seven fifty at night. Kowalski woke up.**

Skipper: Hey Kowalski. Are you feeling better?

Kowalski: Yeah. Julien actually cured me.

Skipper: What!? Oh no. That mean I have to have a dance party.

Julien: Yes! I am the winner! See you at ten o'clock silly penguin.

 **Julien left. Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: It won't be that bad Skipper. What can happen?

Skipper: I guess you're right.

 **Skipper was getting ready for the dance party at the lemur habitat.**


	7. Julien's Dance Party

**It was now ten o'clock. Julien put very loud music on. Skipper walked into the lemur habitat. Since he lost the bet, he has to have a dance party with Julien.  
**

Skipper: I really don't want to be here.

Julien: Hello silly penguin.

Skipper: Hello Ringtail. So what do we do? Do we get ready for bed and forget about the dance party?

Maurice: Oh Skipper, you've got to come over more often.

Mort: Yeah.

Julien: We have a dance party! Party until dawn!

Skipper: What!? We don't get to sleep!?

Julien: Not this time my friend.

 **Skipper groaned. He did not want to have party until dawn. He had to find a way to get out of Julien's dance party.**

Skipper: Oh Ringtail. I have bad news. I caught Kowalski's cold.

 **Julien put his hand on Skipper's head.**

Julien: You're fine! Stop fooling around.

Skipper: *whispers to himself* That failed. Maybe I can fake an injury.

 **The music was louder. Julien, Mort, and Maurice were dancing.**

Julien: Dance Skipper!

 **Skipper sighed and started dancing. Rico and Private were watching.**

Private: Skipper's dancing.

Rico: I know. Shh.

Private: Okay.

 **Kowalski walked over to Rico and Private.**

Kowalski: What are you doing?

 **Rico and Private scream.**

Rico: We're watching Skipper dance.

Kowalski: Why? Oh yeah. He lost the bet. Guys we shouldn't spy on him.

Private: You're right.

Kowalski: Lets go.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private left. The lemurs were still dancing. Skipper pretended to hurt himself.**

Skipper: Ow!

 **Skipper fell on the floor.**

Skipper: Ringtail, I have to go home. I think I broke my leg.

 **Julien walked over to Skipper. He put a bandage on Skipper's leg.**

Julien: There you go. Now back to the party.

Skipper: Is this what you do all night? Dance and not talk.

Julien: We're too busy shaking our booty.

Skipper: Why am I stuck here? This is torture.

Maurice: Skipper, it's not so bad.

Mort: Have some fun.

Skipper: Maurice and sad eyes, I'm am not a fun penguin.

 **Then another song came on and the lemurs were shaking their tails. Skipper groaned.**

Skipper: I need to get out of here. Ooh. I know.

 **Skipper yawned.**

Skipper: This was fun and all, but I'm getting tired.

Julien: No way. We're not going to sleep. When I say party until dawn, we actually have a party until dawn.

Skipper: Fine. Then can we eat anything?

Maurice: Skipper, we're not allowed to eat anything when we're dancing.

Skipper: What!?

Maurice: Sorry. King's orders.

Skipper: That's ridiculous! Well I refuse to listen to the king!

 **The music stopped. Maurice and Mort gasped.**

Julien: Who wasn't going to listen to the king!?

 **Maurice and Mort pointed to Skipper.**

Skipper: Look. I'm sorry. I just don't want to stay up until dawn.

Julien: Um silly penguin, we had a bet. If I can cure your brainy penguin from his illness, you will have a dance party with me. I won, now you have to have a party.

Skipper: But why me?

Julien: Why do you hate music?

Skipper: Like I said, I don't hate music. What I hate is noise! And this isn't relaxing music, it's just loud and obnoxious party!

Julien: Look, we had a bet. I won it now you will have a party with me.

Skipper: Fine.

 **Skipper was dancing. He was not happy about this. Kowalski, Rico, and Private went back to the Penguin HQ.  
**

Skipper: This is just great. I'm stuck in the lemur habitat and dancing like a weirdo.

Julien: Dance everyone.

Mort: I love dancing.

Skipper: *whispers* I don't.

Maurice: Look Skipper, I understand that you're having a horrible time, but just pretend to have fun.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Fine.

 **Back in the Penguin HQ, Rico and Private were talking.**

Private: Do you think Skipper's alright?

Rico: Yeah. Stop worrying. He's having a great time while we're stuck here.

 **At eleven o'clock, Skipper fell asleep. Julien, Maurice, and Mort were still dancing.**

Julien: Shake your booty Maurice.

Maurice: I am!

Mort: King Julien, the penguin fell asleep.

 **Julien stopped dancing and walked over to Skipper.**

Julien: Hello? Silly penguin?

 **Skipper was snoring.**

Julien: Maybe I shouldn't have told him to have an all night.

 **Julien helped Skipper up and took him back to the Penguin HQ. Private saw Skipper.**

Private: What happened?

Julien: He fell asleep.

Rico: He was probably bored.

Julien: Yeah and I'm really sorry about the bet.

Private: It's alright.

 **Julien put Skipper into Skipper's bunk.**

Julien: Bye.

 **Julien left and Rico and Private fell asleep. Skipper woke up and sighed in relief.  
**

Skipper: At least that's over. That was horrible.


	8. Penguin Fears

**It was a Wednesday morning. The alarm rang. The four penguins woke up. They were in their fighting pose.  
**

Skipper: Roll out men.

Kowalski: What's going on?

Private: Is it a badger invasion!?

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico looked at Private.**

Skipper: What?

Private: Never mind.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private left their HQ. They were grabbed by a zookeeper named Alice.**

Private: Crikey! What's she going to do to us?

Skipper: A better question, who is she? I've never seen this person.

Kowalski: It looks like she's a new zookeeper by the name of Alice.

Rico: How do you know her name?

Kowalski: The name is on the name tag.

Rico: Oh.

 **Alice brought the penguins to the zoo vet.**

Skipper: Oh. So I guess it's time for a physical at the doctors. That's easy. We'll be out in a few minutes boys.

 **Skipper looked around and he saw a needle. He gasped. His brothers looked at him.**

Kowalski: Skipper? Are you alright?

Skipper: yeah. Totally. *whispers* I hope we don't need to get a shot.

 **Alice walked in with the animal doctor.**

Doctor: So what brings these four fellows in here?

Alice: *whispers* They need to get an injection.

Doctor: Got it. You can go now Alice.

Alice: No way. I'm staying right here and I'm making sure no penguins try to escape. I've got my eyes on that flat headed penguin.

Doctor: Okay.

 **The doctor took the needle out. Skipper gasped.**

Skipper: Oh no. Anything but that.

 **The doctor took Private out of the cage.**

Skipper: Be careful Private.

 **The doctor gave Private the shot.**

Skipper: I've got to get out of here.

Kowalski: Skipper?

Rico: You alright?

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Boys, I have something to say. I'm afraid of needles.

 **Kowalski and Rico gasped. The doctor put Private back into the cage and then took Kowalski.**

Private: Hello. What did I miss and why is Skipper freaking out?

Rico: He's afraid of needles.

Private: Skipper, I get it. Needles are sharp and painful, but once you get the shot, the pain is gone.

 **The doctor put Kowalski back in the cage and then took Rico.**

Rico: Bye.

Kowalski: So Private, Skipper's afraid of...

Private: Needles. Yeah Rico told me.

 **While Kowalski and Private were having a chat, Skipper escaped. He jumped out of the window before Alice found out. The doctor came back and put Rico back in the cage. The doctor could not find Skipper.**

Alice: So we're good?

Doctor: No. There's still one penguin who needs to get the shot.

Alice: Oh no. Where did he go?

 **Private, Rico, and Kowalski gasped. Alice took Kowalski, Rico, and Private back into the Penguin habitat.**

Private: Where did Skipper go?

Kowalski: It looks like he escaped.

Rico: Oh no.

 **Julien walked to the penguins.**

Julien: Hello neighbors! Where's the bossy penguin?

Kowalski: Skipper ran away. He got scared of the needles.

Julien: He's afraid of needles?

Rico: yep.

Julien: Why does he need the shot?

Rico: How should I know?

Kowalski: Yeah. We don't know why we need the shot, but Private, Rico, and I got it. Skipper didn't.

Julien: Well have fun.

 **Julien left.**

Kowalski: Alright guys, we need to find Skipper.

 **Rico and Private nodded. They ran away. Skipper was hiding under a table and the other penguins saw him.**

Kowalski: Found him!

Skipper: Keep away from me!

Private: Calm down Skipper.

Kowalski: Look, I understand that you're scared. We all have fears. Private's afraid of badgers.

Private: It's true. I'm also scared of zombies, blood, evil villains, ghosts, and any other scary and disturbing things!

Kowalski: And Rico's scared of curses. Not curse words, bad things that happen to him, a curse.

Skipper: I know what a curse is. What about you Kowalski?

Kowalski: M...me?

Skipper: Yeah. Aren't you scared of something?

Kowalski: Yes. I do have a fear. I'm scared of the dentist.

Private: Kowalski, we don't have teeth.

Kowalski: I know but I'm still scared of the dentist.

Skipper: You mean like beak cleanings?

Kowalski: Yes. Now everyone is afraid of something. Even your own brothers. Now will you still get the shot?

Skipper: Let me think about it...No!

 **Skipper ran away.**

Rico: Well that didn't work.

Private: Yeah.

Kowalski: Well maybe something bad will happen to him if he doesn't get the shot.

 **Alice and the doctor were talking.**

Doctor: This is not good.

Alice: What isn't?

Doctor: If we don't give that penguin the shot, he will get a crazy penguin virus.

Alice: I have to hunt that penguin down!

 **Alice ran out of the room. Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked into the Penguin HQ.  
**

Kowalski: Lets hope nothing will happen to Skipper if he doesn't get the shot.

Private: Will be become a zombie?

Kowalski: Private, there are no such thing as zombies.

Private: Are you sure?

Kowalski: Oh come on Private. I told you that zombies do not exist.

Private: Alright.

 **Skipper walked in.**

Skipper: Hey.

Kowalski: Are you alright?

Skipper: Trust me. Nothing will happen to me. A shot or not, I'll be fine.


	9. The Crazy Penguin

**I saw a fake Emergency Alert System alert that said "Crazy Penguin Virus Warning" What if one of the penguins had that disease?**

* * *

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private were in the Penguin HQ. Skipper was taking a walk. Rico was watching the TV and all of a sudden, the Emergency Alert System came on.  
**

Rico: Whoa.

Private: Crikey! Emergency! Ahh!

Kowalski: Private, calm down. Lets just see what this alert is. "Crazy penguin virus?" Oh no.

Private: We're next!

Kowalski: Calm down. We'll be okay.

Rico: Yeah. None of us are crazy.

 **Skipper walked in.**

Private: Skipper! There's a penguin virus. It makes penguins go crazy.

 **Skipper turned around. He looked weird.**

Kowalski: Uh oh. Guys, stay behind me.

 **Skipper walked closer to Kowalski, Rico, and Private. The three penguins screamed and ran out of the HQ.**

Private: What's going on?

Kowalski: It appears that Skipper has caught the crazy penguin virus!

Private: Oh no! Are we next?

Rico: I hope not.

Kowalski: We have to hide!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private hid under a chair. Skipper walked away.**

Kowalski: I need to find a cure.

Private: You can't go near him! You'll get infected.

Kowalski: I don't even know if this disease is contagious.

Rico: Maybe a doctor might help.

 **Julien walked over to the three penguins.**

Julien: Hello neighbors. Why are you hiding?

Private: There's a new disease called Crazy Penguin Virus.

 **Julien laughed.**

Julien: There's no such thing.

Kowalski: Yes there is! Skipper's acting crazy.

Julien: And I though Pico...

Kowalski: Rico.

Julien: Rico was.

Rico: I'm weird but I don't have a virus. I was born a maniac.

Julien: Okay.

 **Skipper saw Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Private screamed.**

Private: Run!

Kowalski: Oh no!

 **The three penguins were running away. Julien walked back to the Lemur Habitat.**

Maurice: What's going on?

Julien: Skipper's got some weird virus that makes him go crazy.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private hid in the pool in their habitat.**

Kowalski: I think we're safe.

 **Skipper was making weird noises.**

Private: Wow. That's sounds like Rico.

Rico: I'm right here.

Kowalski: That has to be Skipper. We have to cure him before we go on the trip.

Rico: When is the trip?

Private: August fifteenth.

Kowalski: Okay. Come on! We need to fix Skipper.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private went back to the Penguin HQ. Kowalski was in his lab. Rico and Private followed Kowalski.  
**

Kowalski: I hope this can fix him. Rico I need you to turn the TV on and look up the Crazy Penguin Virus.

Rico: Got it.

 **Rico left the lab and turned the TV on.**

Rico: Hmm.

Kowalski: Did you find the cure yet?

Rico: No.

 **Kowalski sighed. He combined an orange liquid and a yellow liquid but the liquids made the beaker overfill and it was all over the lab.**

Kowalski: Are you kidding me?

 **Private walked in with a chart.**

Private: Whoa. Huge mess.

Kowalski: What's up Private?

Private: Remember when the three of us got shots?

Kowalski: Yeah. That was yesterday.

Private: Well that shot was helpful because that didn't make us get the crazy penguin virus.

Kowalski: Oh. That's why we needed the shot.

Private: Yeah. Now how do we cure him?

Rico: I don't know.

Private: Remember when Skipper turned into a zombie?

Kowalski: Private!

Private: It was true.

Kowalski: I remember. This is kind of like that time, but he doesn't look like a zombie.

Rico: What was the cure for that again?

Kowalski: Well he told us that he wasn't a zombie.

Private: But he can't speak at all.

Kowalski: I know.

Private: We can try to snap him out of it.

Kowalski: That can work.

Private: Skipper! It's us! Your brothers!

 **Skipper was still acting crazy. Back outside, Alice was looking all over the zoo for Skipper.**

Alice: Where is that crazy flat headed penguin?

 **The Doctor was on a walkie talkie.**

Doctor: Did you find him?

Alice: No! I'm looking all over the place!

Doctor: Well keep looking.

Alice: Yeah. No kidding. You should keep looking too.

 **Back in the HQ, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were running around, screaming.**

Private: We're gonna catch the crazy penguin virus!

Kowalski: Relax. We won't.

 **Rico was regurgitating a lot of weapons.**

Kowalski: Dude, what's with the weapons?

Rico: Throw them at Skipper.

Kowalski: You're crazy!

Rico: Uh no.

Private: As much as I want to agree with you Kowalski, Rico's right. Skipper's the crazy one now. We have to stop him. We can't have him like this on the trip.

Kowalski: You're right Private. Skipper! Hey Skipper!

 **Skipper looked at Kowalski, Rico, and Private. He made a crazy noise.**

Kowalski: Skipper, it's us, your brothers. We need you back.

Private: It's no use. He's gone!

Rico: Relax.

Kowalski: Skipper!

 **Alice walked over to the Penguin habitat. She opened the fishbowl. The three penguins gasped and hid all their secret things.**

Alice: Lets see. Tall guy, crazy guy, small guy, where's the flat headed penguin?

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private pointed to a crazy penguin. Alice grabbed Skipper. Skipper made a noise that normally Rico would make. Alice brought Skipper to the vet. Kowalski, Rico, and Private followed Alice. Luckily Alice didn't see them.**

Kowalski: Shh.

 **Private nodded.**

Rico: Come on!

 **Alice put the crazy Skipper in cage.**

Alice: Doc, I have the penguin.

 **The doctor saw Alice and crazy Skipper. Quickly, the doctor got the needle. Even though Skipper was crazy, he was still scared of needles. He started freaking out.**

Alice: Hurry! I'm not going to be holding the crazy penguin's wing!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private stacked up.**

Private: What do you see?

Kowalski: Hang on. Rico's cleaning my glasses.

 **Rico regurgitated Kowalski's glasses. Kowalski put them on.**

Kowalski: Okay. Now I see a needle. There's a crazy penguin freaking out. That has to be Skipper.

Private: Agreed.

 **The doctor put the needle in Skipper.**

Doctor: It's done. Now lets check on him later.

 **The doctor and Alice left. Kowalski, Rico, and Private ran in.  
**

Kowalski: Skipper?

 **Skipper opened his eyes.**

Skipper: *gibberish* Kowalski, Rico, Private?

Private: Yes. It's us.

Skipper: *normal voice* Guys! What happened?

Kowalski: You turned into Rico.

Skipper: I did?

Private: Yes.

Rico: You were me but ten times worse.

Skipper: Oh no. Guys, I'm so sorry about not getting the shot.

Kowalski: It's fine. At least I'm not getting a beak cleaning, or Rico is cursed, or Private's surrounded by badgers. Or all three of those things.

Skipper: That would be crazy.

Kowalski: Come on. Lets get home.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private helped Skipper out of the vet and went back to the Penguin HQ and Skipper got some rest.**


	10. Rico's New Snack

**It was the next day at the Central Park Zoo. Rico and Private were talking about something.**

Private: Wow!

Rico: I know. I'm getting hungry.

Private: Yeah when is Kowalski finished in his lab?

 **Kowalski walked out of the lab.**

Kowalski: Sorry guys. I had to do some tests and I had to make sure the Crazy Penguin Virus was out of Skipper's body. Anyway, what's up?

Private: We're hungry.

Rico: Ooh! I got it!

 **Rico regurgitated a pack of gum.**

Private: Gum?

Kowalski: Really? Now I know that gum might taste good but that does not fill you.

 **Then Rico regurgitated a bag of Lay's potato chips.**

Private: Okay. That's food.

Kowalski: But Rico, it's ten o'clock in the morning. We can't eat those at this time. Oh what the heck. Pass me the bag.

Rico: Wait!

Kowalski: What?

Private: Why can't we eat the chips?

Rico: I want to do something. An experiment.

Kowalski: Really? What?

Rico: I'm going to eat this gum and make sure it's soft enough, then I am going to eat the potato chip.

Private: With the gum still in your mouth?

 **Rico nodded.**

Private: Gross.

Kowalski: Not a good idea.

 **Rico took out** **a piece of gum and a potato chip. He ate both of them at the same time.**

Private: Well? How does it taste?

Rico: Fine by me.

 **Kowalski laughed.**

Kowalski: You're weird.

Rico: Thank you.

Kowalski: That was not a compliment.

Rico: Whatever.

 **Kowalski kept laughing. Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: What's going on?

Kowalski: Rico's doing a very funny experiment.

Skipper: Oh. Okay.

Private: How are you feeling?

Skipper: Better. What's the experiment?

Kowalski: Rico's eating gum and potato chips.

Skipper: At the same time?

 **Kowalski nodded. Skipper felt a little nauseous. Private looked at Skipper.**

Private: Are you alright Skipper?

Skipper: Yeah. Nope! Kowalski, I need..

 **Quickly Kowalski grabbed a bucket. Skipper jumped off his bunk, grabbed the bucket and left.**

Private: What happened?

Kowalski: Well I gave Skipper some medicine that will cure his Crazy Penguin Virus, and one of the side effects is getting nauseous.

Rico: I thought it was my experiment.

Kowalski: It's both.

Rico: Who wants to try it?

Private: I guess I'll have a go.

Kowalski: Me too.

 **Kowalski and Private were eating gum and potato chips. After five minutes, Kowalski and Private spit the gum out.**

Kowalski: Ugh! Disgusting.

Private: Yeah. How can you handle it Rico?

Kowalski: He's half goat Private.

 **Rico swallowed his piece of gum. Kowalski and Private were disgusted. Skipper came back but when he saw his brothers getting grossed out he ran back to the bathroom.**

Kowalski: That was gross.

Private: Agreed.

Rico: I don't know. I liked it.

Kowalski: Like I said, you're weird.

Rico: Thanks.

Kowalski: Oh Rico.

 **King Julien walked in.**

Julien: What's going on?

Private: Rico's eating gum and potato chips.

Julien: Gross.

Rico: Want a piece?

Julien: Ew. No thank you. Where's Skipper? I want to know if his crazy penguin flu is gone.

Kowalski: Oh. Skipper's a little nauseous. I gave him some medicine for the penguin virus but it has a messy side effect.

Private: Yeah. He's been vomiting twice today.

Julien: I can help him.

Kowalski: No Julien. You trying to help him will only make Skipper feel worse.

Julien: Fine.

 **Rico regurgitated a stick of gum and handed it to Julien. Julien put it in his mouth. Julien forgot to take the wrapper off. Private and Kowalski laughed.**

Julien: What?

Kowalski: *while laughing* You forgot to take the wrapper off.

 **Julien took the piece of gum out of his mouth and saw the wrapper. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were laughing.**

Kowalski: Funny.

Rico: Awesome!

Julien: Very funny penguins.

 **Julien took off the wrapper off and put the gum back in his mouth. The three penguins were still laughing at the lemur.  
**

Julien: Stop laughing at me.

Private: Well you're annoying to us, so we're going to be annoying to you.

Julien: Goodbye!

 **Julien left. Rico took out another stick of gum and ate it.**

Private: Rico, what happened to the one that you ate?

Rico: I swallowed it.

Kowalski: Oh Yeah. That was gross.

 **Skipper walked back.**

Skipper: What did I miss?

Kowalski: Well after Rico swallowed his piece of gum, Julien walked in and he ate a piece of gum.

Private: *while laughing* But he forgot to take the wrapper off.

Kowalski: So he ate the gum with the wrapper that was still on the stick of gum.

Rico: Funny right?

Skipper: I'm not laughing.

Rico: Can I take gum on our trip?

Skipper: No. I don't want you to eat gum and potato chips on the trip. Oh man. Saying that makes me want to throw up.

Kowalski: I guess my medicine isn't working.

Private: Well if it's making Skipper sick to his stomach, it's not working.

Kowalski: Yeah. I know.

 **Rico put a potato chip in his mouth and then blew a bubble. The bubble was so big that it exploded all over the HQ. Skipper ran back to the bathroom and Kowalski and Private started laughing.**

Rico: Ta-da!

 **Kowalski and Private clapped their wings together.**


	11. Amnesia

**Kowalski took a globe from his lab.**

Kowalski: Perfect! Here it is!

Skipper: Oh no. Here comes Mr. Brainiac.

Private: Oh come on Skipper. It's not that bad.

Rico: You just watch.

 **Three minutes pasted.**

Kowalski: The intersection of the surface of a rotating spheriod like a planet with the plane perpendicular to the axis of rotating and midway between the poles is called the Equator.

 **Skipper, Private, and Rico are bored.**

Kowalski: The Equator separates the Northern and Southern Hemispheres. On the other side, the Prime Meridian separates the Eastern and Western Hemispheres.

Skipper: I am so bored.

Private: Me too.

Rico: Uh huh.

Kowalski: Guys please. I'm on a roll here! The Equator is located at 0°00'00. Also it is an imaginary line.

Skipper: Kowalski stop.

Kowalski: Just a few more minutes Skipper.

 **Kowalski looked very closely at the globe. Rico got so bored and moved the globe. Kowalski hit his head on the globe and fell down. Skipper, Private, and Rico ran to him.**

Private: Kowalski!

Rico: Are you alright?

Skipper: Kowalski, can you hear me?

 **Kowalski shook his head.**

Kowalski: Are you talking to me.

Private: Your name is Kowalski.

Kowalski: Is that my name?

Skipper: Yes.

Kowalski: Who are you?

Private: Crikey! Kowalski has amnesia!

Rico: Knees? What's wrong with Kowalski's knees?

Skipper: No! Amnesia has nothing to do about knees. Amnesia means that you lost your memory.

Rico: Oh.

Skipper: As much as I was bored, we need the old Kowalski back.

Private: How?

 **Kowalski saw the globe.**

Kowalski: Ooh. What's this?

Skipper: That's a globe.

Kowalski: Wait, who are you guys?

Skipper: We're your brothers. I'm Skipper, this is Rico, and that's Private.

 **Rico and Private waved to Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Okay. And I am?

Skipper: You're Kowalski.

Kowalski: Okay but how come I don't remember that?

Skipper: Well this globe hit you in the head and you forgot everything, but don't worry Kowalski. We'll help you.

Kowalski: Thanks. Uh...

Skipper: Skipper.

Kowalski: Thanks Skipper.

Skipper: Now Kowalski, before you lost your memory, you were teaching us about the Equator and the Prime Meridian.

Kowalski: Really? Wait. Where am I?

Private: You're at the Penguin HQ.

Kowalski: Also what species am I?

Rico: A penguin.

Skipper: Kowalski, this is our home.

Kowalski: Okay. I'm not really in the mood. My head hurts.

Skipper: Okay. You can go lie down in this bunk.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski lied down in the bunk. Julien walked in.**

Kowalski: Who are you?

Julien: You know who I am Kowalski.

Skipper: Oh Ringtail, Kowalski lost his memory.

Julien: How?

Skipper: A globe hit him in the head.

Julien: Really? I don't believe it.

Skipper: Ringtail! I mean it!

Julien: Fine. Tell me when he's better. Then I can bother him.

 **Julien left.**

Rico: I'll guard the door again.

Private: But you did it last time.

Skipper: I don't care who does it. Just do it quick!

Rico: I'll do it.

Private: Okay.

 **Skipper was looking after Kowalski. King Julien went back to his habitat. Maurice saw Julien.**

Maurice: Alright. What did you do this time?

Julien: Nothing. I didn't do anything.

Maurice: Really?

Julien: Okay you got me. I was bothering the penguins again.

Maurice: Look, the penguins are very busy now. What on earth are you doing with them?

Julien: Kowalski lost his memory.

Maurice: What's going on with him? Lots of things are happening.

Julien: I think it's because of his breakup with Doris.

Maurice: Poor Kowalski.

Julien: I'm trying to help him but Skipper won't let me.

Maurice: That's because you bother him more often than the other penguins.

Julien: Yeah.

 **Kowalski was asleep.**

Private: Skipper, how do we cure amnesia?

Skipper: I'm not sure.

Private: Rico?

Rico: How should I know!? I'm not Kowalski!

Skipper: Kowalski's the one who has amnesia.

Rico: Yeah.

Private: We know that. Hey maybe something from his lab can cure him.

Rico: Yeah.

Skipper: You are not allowed to go into Kowalski's lab! Remember on the eighteenth of July? Kowalski was sick and you were trying to sub in.

Rico: Oh yeah.

Private: We had an argument about fish sandwiches.

Skipper: I thought you were arguing over a quote from a movie.

Private: Oh yeah. It was a quote.

Skipper: Here's the plan. I will go in and try to find a cure. You guys will stay with Kowalski.

Rico: Deal.

 **Skipper went to Kowalski's lab. Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Where's Skipper?

Private: He went to your lab. Kowalski, do you remember what happened?

Kowalski: I have a lab?

Rico: Never mind.

Kowalski: So I don't have a lab?

Private: No you do have a lab.

Kowalski: Okay.

Rico: We didn't know if your memory was back.

Private: Rico, his memory is not back.

Kowalski: I wish I knew who I am.

Private: I wish Kowalski was back to normal.

Rico: Me too.

 **Skipper was trying to find a cure for Kowalski.**

Skipper: This is not easy.

 **Private and Rico were trying to make Kowalski remember things by showing him Rico's objects. Rico regurgitated a flashlight, a hammer, a kite, ear muffs, b** **inocular's, roller skates, a chainsaw, playing cards, a tape measure, and popcorn.  
**

Kowalski: What the?

Private: So? Do you remember any of these objects?

 **Kowalski shook his head.**

Kowalski: No.

Private: Next set of objects Rico.

 **Rico sighed and moved the objects out of the way. Then he regurgitated the next set of objects. This time he regurgitated a knife, a paperclip, a blind fold, a pack of gum, a plastic spoon, a beach ball, a firefly, flowers, a broom, a worm, a coin, and three balloons.**

Private: Do any of these look familiar.

Kowalski: No. I'm sorry.

Rico: Oh man.

Private: Alright. Lets try it again.

 **When Rico regurgitated the next set of objects, Skipper walked out of Kowalski's lab. He was holding a beaker with blue liquid. He also saw what Private and Rico were doing. Rico also regurgitated a bomb and it exploded. Skipper was covered in blue liquid. The HQ was a disaster.  
**

Skipper: What are you doing?

Private: Rico's regurgitating objects and I'm seeing if Kowalski remembers these.

Skipper: Seriously? How can a box, goggles, a bucket, smoke bombs, a baseball bat, three screwdrivers, a rake, duct tape, a hat, a penny, a tool box, and one of Private's lunacorn toys help Kowalski?

Rico: He might remember some of these objects.

Skipper: Well it's not working.

Rico: How about we just do the thing that caused this?

Private: I guess.

Skipper: But what caused Kowalski to act like this?

Private: Hmm.

Rico: I know what happened! I moved it and Kowalski got hit in the head by the globe.

Skipper: Okay. So you're saying if we move the globe and it hits Kowalski's head, he'll be back to normal?

Rico: Uh huh.

Private: I don't know about this.

Skipper: Private, we have to get Kowalski back to normal. Rico, I need the globe.

 **Rico regurgitated the globe.**

Skipper: Perfect! Hey Kowalski, come over here.

Kowalski: Okay. What is that thing again?

Skipper: It's the globe. I want you to look at it.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski looks at the globe and Rico moved it. It hit Kowalski in the head and Kowalski fell down.**

Private: Did it work?

Skipper: We're about to find out. Kowalski? Are you alright?

 **Kowalski opened his eyes.**

Kowalski: Guys what the heck happened? I was supposed to teach you guys about the Equator!

Skipper: Yes! He's back!

Private: Kowalski!

 **Private hugged Kowalski.**

Kowalski: What happened? Why are you guys acting like this?

Rico: Well after I moved the globe, you hit your head and you forgot who you were.

Kowalski: How can I forget you guys?

Skipper: Long story.

Private: We're just glad to have you back.


	12. Private Is Kidnapped

**Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were asleep. The alarm clock rang. Skipper woke up and turned it off.  
**

Skipper: Morning team.

 **Rico woke up and regurgitated the remote control.**

Skipper: You had that in your mouth the entire night?

Rico: Yep.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Kowalski was still asleep.**

Skipper: Hey! Kowalski! Wake up!

 **Rico threw a pillow at Kowalski.**

Skipper: On your feet Kowalski!

 **Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: I'm sorry Skipper. I had this amazing dream about Doris. We got married and...

Skipper: I don't want to hear it. Now I want you to...whoa, whoa, whoa! Where's Private?

Kowalski: I'm not sure. Private?

Rico: Private?

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were looking for Private. They couldn't find him.**

Skipper: Oh no. This isn't good. Where is he?

 **Kowalski saw a note.**

Kowalski: Skipper, look at this!

Skipper: Huh?

 **Skipper picked up the note and read it.**

Skipper: Private's gone?

 **Kowalski and Rico put their heads down.**

Kowalski: Wait, this says that he's kidnapped, but it doesn't say by who.

Rico: Blowhole!

Skipper: It has to be. Come on team, lets save Private.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico left the Penguin HQ. Private was in a cage in Dr. Blowhole's lair.  
**

Dr. Blowhole: Perfect! You'll never see your brothers ever again and you won't be able to go on the trip.

Private: Crikey!

Dr. Blowhole: Zip it!

 **Private stopped talking but he was very nervous. Meanwhile the other three penguins were coming to the rescue.**

Skipper: I don't understand. Why would Blowhole kidnap Private? Doesn't he understand that Private is the weakest one!? What if he doesn't come out alive!?

Kowalski: Skipper, relax. Nothing will happen to him.

Skipper: How do you know!? Private's the weakest of all of us!

Kowalski: I know.

Rico: Can we get some fish?

Skipper: How can you think about fish when Private's life is in danger!?

Rico: Sorry.

Kowalski: Rico, try not to make Skipper angry when he's like this. He's very concerned about Private.

Rico: I get it, but we're not going to be able to save him if we're walking.

Kowalski: You're right. We need to use that car that we have.

Skipper: That would be cool, but I can't drive.

Kowalski: Well I can.

Rico: Me too.

Skipper: Alright. Well who wants to drive?

 **Kowalski and Rico raised their wing.**

Rico: I will!

Kowalski: What are you insane? I will! You drive like a maniac!

Rico: I can't help it if I drive like a psycho!

Kowalski: You can but you choose not to.

 **Kowalski and Rico were arguing.  
**

Skipper: Guys! Focus!

 **Skipper blew a whistle. Kowalski and Rico stopped arguing.**

Rico: Okay.

Kowalski: But who should drive?

Skipper: Okay here's the plan, Rico you will drive first.

 **Rico cheers and Kowalski grumbles.**

Skipper: I'm sorry Kowalski, but we need a maniac to drive. I need someone to get to Blowhole's lair as fast as they can.

Kowalski: Fine.

Rico: Woo hoo!

 **The penguins got the car. Rico was driving, Skipper was in the passenger seat, and Kowalski was in the back. Each penguin had a different expression. Rico was excited because he was the one who was driving, Skipper was worried because of Private being kidnapped, and Kowalski was annoyed because he wasn't driving.  
**

Rico: I love driving like a maniac!

Skipper: Oh Private. Stay strong! We're coming soldier!

Kowalski: *mumbling* I can't believe that Skipper let Rico drive. Rico's only eleven. I'm thirteen. I should be the one who will drive. I'm a better driver.

 **Skipper heard Kowalski.**

Skipper: Come on Kowalski. Stop this. I know you're upset but you need to move on.

Kowalski: Fine.

Skipper: Turn right Rico.

 **Rico turned the car on the right side. He was speeding. Kowalski was holding his stomach.**

Kowalski: I think I'm going to be sick.

Skipper: Rico?

 **Rico regurgitated a bag and handed it to Kowalski. Kowalski put the bag by his beak.**

Skipper: Turn left!

 **Rico turned the car on the left side. Kowalski's face looked green.**

Skipper: Oh no. Keep it in the bag Kowalski.

 **Kowalski nodded. Skipper saw a stop sigh.**

Skipper: Rico!

 **Rico stopped the car by the sign. Kowalski threw up in the bag.**

Skipper: Okay. Lets keep going.

 **Rico kept speeding. At noon, the penguins made it to Dr. Blowhole's lair. Rico stopped the car. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico got out of the car.**

Skipper: We're here.

Kowalski: I swear, I got sick three times.

Skipper: Kowalski, I don't want to hear it. First of all, it's disgusting, and second, I heard you complaining for two hours!

Rico: So now what?

Skipper: We find Dr. Blowhole and save our little brother.

Rico: Okay.

 **Skipper and Rico went into a building. Kowalski threw the bag into a garbage can and followed his brothers. The building was huge.**

Rico: Are you sure this is the correct place?

Skipper: How should I know? I'm following your directions Rico.

Kowalski: *to himself* I told Rico that my directions were better, but he didn't listen.

Rico: Skipper, this is it.

Skipper: Okay. What floor do we go on?

Kowalski: Skipper, this isn't the right place.

Skipper: What do you mean?

Kowalski: I mean that map that Rico made was for his toy doll that he has.

 **Rico laughed nervously.**

Skipper: Rico is that true?

 **Rico nodded. Kowalski handed Skipper the correct map.**

Kowalski: This is the correct map.

Skipper: Thanks Kowalski.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico left the building. They went back to their car.**

Skipper: That wasn't cool Rico.

Rico: Sorry Skipper.

 **One hour later, the penguins got to the correct place.**

Skipper: Now this is more like it.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico walked in. Private was screaming.**

Private: Help!

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were hiding around Dr. Blowhole's lair. Skipper gasped.**

Skipper: Private.

Kowalski: Shh. Skipper, we don't want Blowhole to find out that we're here.

Dr. Blowhole: And now I will destroy you with this machine that my good friend gave me.

Private: No! Skipper, Skipper! Kowalski! Rico! Help!

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico came out of their hiding places.**

Skipper: Blowhole!

Dr. Blowhole: Pen-gu-ins. We meet once again.

Kowalski: *To himself* I'm not gonna think about Doris, I'm not gonna think about Doris, I'm not gonna think about Doris.

Private: Guys!

Skipper: Hang in there Private, we're coming!

Private: Oh thank goodness.

 **Rico growled.**

Rico: Blowhole!

Dr. Blowhole: Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico. I bet that you're here to save young Private.

Kowalski: Yes!

Dr. Blowhole: Oh Kowalski, I forgot to tell you. My sister Doris doesn't want to see you ever again.

 **Kowalski was now heartbroken.**

Skipper: You leave Kowalski alone Blowhole!

Private: Skipper! Help!

 **Skipper ran over to Private. Private was still in the cage.**

Skipper: Rico! I need a paperclip!

 **Rico regurgitated a paperclip and threw it to Skipper. Skipper caught it and opened the cage. He carried Private. Then Rico regurgitated a bomb and the entire place exploded. Luckily the four penguins were safe.**

Private: Skipper, you saved me! Oh thank you!

Skipper: Anytime Private.

 **Kowalski and Rico walked over to Private. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico hugged their younger brother.**


	13. Kowalski's Failed Experiment

**I saw a picture of the penguins switching bodies. What if Kowalski made an experiment that failed and the other three penguins had different personalities?**

* * *

 **As soon as the penguins got back to the HQ, Kowalski ran to his lab.**

Kowalski: Now I need to work on this experiment.

 **For thirty minutes Kowalski was working on his newest experiment. Five minutes later, he finished it. He ran out of his lab. Skipper, Private, and Rico were playing a card game.**

Kowalski: It's done!

Private: What is?

Kowalski: This is my newest experiment.

Skipper: Really? What does it do?

Kowalski: I'm not sure. Let me just turn this on and...

 **Kowalski turned the little gadget on but then it fell and green smoke came out of it. Kowalski ran into his lab. Skipper, Rico, and Private were in the green smoke. After the smoke was gone, something happened to those three penguins. Their personalities changed. Rico was acting like Private, Skipper was acting like Rico, and Private was acting like Skipper. Kowalksi walked out of his lab.**

Kowalski: Guys? Is everything alright? Skipper, say something.

Skipper: Kaboom! I love explosions!

 **Kowalski was surprised.**

Kowalski: What the heck? That doesn't make any sense. Rico likes explosions. Rico, say something!

Rico: Crikey!

Kowalski: Now that's not normal. Private normally says crikey. Private! Speak to me!

Private: All in boys!

 **Skipper and Rico walked over to Private.**

Rico: Reporting! Sorry. I was very worried about season two of The Lunacorns.

 **Skipper and Private groaned.**

Private: Rico, what did I tell you about that show? Grow up!

Skipper: Yeah.

 **Skipper then regurgitated an object. Kowalski knew that something was wrong.**

Kowalski: Now I know that something isn't right.

 **Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: Oh no. I know what happened. The green smoke that came out of my invention caused this and switched their personalities. Now Private's acting like Skipper, Skipper's acting like Rico, and Rico's acting like Private. I have to fix this.

 **Kowalski opened the door to the lab, but before he walked in, Private stopped him.**

Private: Hey Kowalski, what are you doing? Come on! We're taking a walk out of the HQ.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski closed the door. The four penguins went out of the HQ. They heard a strange noise so they went into their battle pose. However, due to Skipper, Rico, and Private's personality changing, they were not in their normal pose. Kowalski was still in the back because he didn't get affected. Private was in the front. Normally Skipper is, but now Private is. Instead of Rico being on the right side, he was on the left side because he had Private's personality, and Skipper is on the right side because he has Rico's personality. Kowalski smacked himself in the head with his wing.**

Kowalski: This is not how it goes. Skipper should be in the front, Private should be on the left side, and Rico should be on the right side. Of course none of this would have happened if I didn't make my new experiment. This is all my fault. Lets just hope no one sees this.

 **King Julien saw the penguins.**

Julien: Hello. Why are you guys in different poses?

Kowalski: This is all my fault. I made an invention but it failed. Green smoke came out of it and it changed my brother's personalities. Skipper acts like Rico, Rico acts like Private, and Private acts like Skipper.

Julien: Yeah right.

Kowalski: Julien you have to believe me. I want you to bother Private.

Julien: Hello silly penguin!

Kowalski: Watch this.

Private: Ringtail!? What do you want!?

Julien: Wow. He is acting like Skipper.

Skipper: Kaboom, kaboom!

 **Skipper regurgitated a stick of dynamite. Private stopped him.**

Julien: Skipper?

Private: What's gotten into you soldier!?

Julien: You were right.

Kowalski: I told you.

Julien: So are you going to fix it?

Kowalski: I will, but I don't know how!

Julien: Can I help?

Kowalski: Uh...oh what the heck. Come on!

 **The four penguins and King Julien went into the Penguin HQ. Julien and Kowalski were in the lab.**

Kowalski: So this was the invention that caused this. It had green smoke.

Julien: Green smoke?

Kowalski: Yes.

Julien: I want to see this green smoke.

Kowalski: No. If you use it, the two of us will switch personalities.

Julien: Oh really?

Kowalski: Don't you dare!

Julien: Fine! Then why don't we just break it?

Kowalski: I can't break my invention.

Julien: Okay. Well have fun.

Kowalski: Wait a minute, you said that you wanted to help me.

Julien: Yeah, but I got bored. Anyway, I'm going to take this beaker. See yah.

Kowalski: Oh my. Skipper was right! You are nothing but rude! You are not allowed to steal any of my stuff or my brothers things!

Julien: I'm just having fun.

Kowalski: No! You're being rude!

Julien: Me? Rude! You're joking.

Kowalski: No! I'm not!

 **While Kowalski and Julien were arguing, Skipper, Rico, and Private were talking.**

Private: Fall in boys!

Rico: Reporting Private.

 **Skipper was saluting to Private.**

Private: Where's Kowalski? Kowalski!

Rico: I think he's in his lab.

 **Skipper regurgitated a stick of dynamite.**

Skipper: Kaboom?

Rico: Crikey!

 **Kowalski peaked out of his lab.**

Kowalski: Yeah this is not good. What do I do?

Julien: I don't know about you, but I'm leaving.

 **Julien left.**

Kowalski: Thanks for the help Julien. Not! Now I really need to fix my brothers.

 **Kowalski looked at his new invention.**

Kowalski: I wonder if I break this, everything will turn to normal. Huh. Worth a shot.

 **Kowalski broke his new invention and then left the lab. He walked over to his brothers. Skipper, Rico, and Private's personalities were back to normal. They were annoyed at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: What happened?

Skipper: Kowalski, your new invention caused a lot of problems!

Kowalski: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

Skipper: Fine. Roll out men!

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private went out of the Penguin HQ.**


	14. Skipper's Allergy

**Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were walking around. Rico saw an empty swimming pool.**

Rico: Ooh!

Skipper: What is it Rico?

Rico: Swimming pool!

Kowalski: Ah yes. I see it.

Private: Can we go?

Skipper: Sure. I'll join you.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private went to the swimming pool. The pool had a lot of chlorine.**

Private: Here it is.

 **Kowalski smelled the air.**

Private: What are you doing?

Kowalski: I'm smelling the fresh air.

Rico: Whatever.

Private: That's a little weird but okay. What does it smell like?

Kowalski: I don't know. All I can smell is the fresh chlorine, or should I say the not so fresh chlorine.

 **Private and Rico were laughing. Skipper was very quiet.**

Private: Lets just go in.

Kowalski: Agreed.

 **Private walked in, Rico jumped in, and Kowalski dived in. Skipper stayed out of the water. He has a secret that nobody knows except for him. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were splashing each other. Then Private saw Skipper.**

Private: Skipper, are you alright?

Skipper: Yeah. Totally. What makes you think that I'm not alright?

Private: Well you're not in the water.

Skipper: Oh that. Look I...

Private: Skipper, what's wrong?

Skipper: Nothing. Go back to your game Private.

Private: Kowalski, Rico, keep playing. I'll be back.

Kowalski: Sure. Come on Rico. Wait we need a pool toy.

 **Rico regurgitated a toy torpedo and threw it in the water. It sank down to the bottom.**

Kowalski: Okay. I'll race you!

Rico: You're on!

Kowalski: The first one to get the torpedo is the winner.

Rico: Deal!

 **Private swam over to Skipper.**

Private: Skipper, you can tell me.

Skipper: Can you keep a secret?

Private: Yes. I can.

Skipper: Okay. I have news. I can't go in the water.

Private: Why not? You can borrow my goggles.

Skipper: No. It's not that. When I was young, I had an allergic reaction to chlorine water and I still have it.

Private: So if you go into the chlorine water, what happens?

Skipper: I get very sick. I start coughing and I get a rash.

Private: Crikey!

 **Kowalski and Rico heard Private yell the word crikey. When Private says crikey, the penguins know that something bad is happening.**

Kowalski: What's wrong?

Rico: Are you alright?

Private: Oh it's nothing.

Kowalski: Skipper, why aren't you coming in the water?

Skipper: Oh that. I...well I...I'm just getting ready to go in.

Kowalski: Okay. Rico, where's the torpedo?

Rico: Down on the bottom of the pool.

Kowalski: Okay. Instead of the race, I'm going to jump off the diving board and I'm going to get the torpedo.

Rico: Cool! Then I'll do that.

Private: Skipper, you really should tell Kowalski and Rico.

Skipper: Why?

Private: What happens if you get splashed?

Skipper: I still get affected.

Private: Oh boy.

 **Kowalski jumped off the diving board and there was a huge splash. Skipper got hit with the water. He started coughing and got rashes. Private screamed in fear. Rico ran over to Private.**

Rico: What's wrong Private?

Private: Skipper!

 **Kowalski came up from the water and he had the torpedo.**

Kowalski: I've got the torpedo! Your turn Rico. Rico?

 **Kowalski saw Skipper.**

Kowalski: Oh no. What happened?

Private: Skipper is allergic to chlorine water.

Kowalski: Skipper?

Rico: Is that true?

 **Skipper coughed and nodded.**

Private: Crikey! What do we do!?

Kowalski: Well freaking out is not the answer.

Rico: Agreed.

Kowalski: If I were you, I'd get out of the pool and go back to the Penguin HQ and then we can help Skipper.

Rico: But I want to stay in he pool.

Kowalski: Me too, but Skipper is sick. We need to cure him.

Private: Agreed.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private got of the pool. Rico picked up Skipper, and the four penguins ran back to the Central Park Zoo. They went back into the Penguin HQ. Skipper was lying down on a table and Kowalski was in his lab.**

Rico: That was fun while it lasted.

Private: Yeah. Where's Kowalski?

 **Kowalski ran out of his lab and took out his medical suitcase. He put some ointment on Skipper's rashes. King Julien, Maurice, and Mort walked in.**

Julien: Oh hello neighbors. What's up?

Private: Julien, we can't have you in here right now.

Maurice: What smells like chlorine?

Private: We took a swim in chlorine water.

Julien: Why is the bossy penguin lying down on the table?

Kowalski: He had an allergic reaction.

Mort: What is he allergic to?

Private: He's allergic to chlorine water.

 **Julien laughed. Kowalski, Rico, Private, Maurice, and Mort looked at Julien.**

Julien: Oh come on. I can't be the only one who thinks that it's funny.

 **Private was annoyed.**

Private: It's not! You are so rude these days Julien! How would you feel if we were making fun of you if you were allergic to chlorine water!?

 **Kowalski and Rico were surprised. They never heard Private act like that before.**

Kowalski: Okay Private, I think Julien gets it.

Private: No he doesn't! He's still laughing! You are nothing but obnoxious!

Rico: That's enough Private.

Private: I've got my eye on you Julien!

 **Skipper opened his eyes.**

Skipper: What happened? Why is Ringtail in here?

Kowalski: He was laughing at you.

 **Skipper coughed and groaned.**

Skipper: Ringtail.

Private: It's okay Skipper. You rest, I got this crazy, annoying lemur.

Kowalski and Rico: Private.

Private: What? I'm defending Skipper. He does it to me, so I'm doing the same!

 **Skipper lied back down. Kowalski went to his lab to figure out a cure.**

Rico: Okay Private, you can keep yelling at Julien if you want to.

Private: Thank you and I will!

 **Rico walked over to Skipper, Private was still yelling at Julien. He was very annoyed at that lemur.**

Skipper: Hey Rico.

Rico: Sorry about Private.

Skipper: Yeah what's going on? He's acting like me.

Rico: I think I know what's happening. Since you're too weak to yell at Julien like you normally do, Private's filling in for you.

Private: And lets not forget your annoying dance parties! No one and I repeat, no one wants to hear then when they're trying to sleep!

Maurice: Come on King Julien, lets leave the penguins alone.

Mort: Yeah. Private's not in the mood.

Private: No. Maurice, Mort, you guys can stay. Julien, I want you to leave. Now!

 **Julien was now scared. He ran out. Maurice and Mort decided to stay.**

Private: I'm sorry about what happened.

Maurice: No. It's fine. We'll have a chat with him about that later.

Mort: Oh yes.

 **Kowalski walked out of his lab. He had orange liquid on himself.**

Skipper: What is that?

Rico: Did another explosion happen?

Kowalski: Yes.

Private: Kowalski, that's every day. I want you to clean up and make a cure for Skipper.

Kowalski: Roger that Private. Hey Rico, I want to talk to you, alone.

Rico: Oh sure.

 **Rico and Kowalski went to Kowalski's lab while Private went to Skipper.**

Kowalski: Now what's happening to Private? Ever since Skipper got sick, Private's been acting like Skipper.

Rico: Well maybe Private's also allergic to chlorine water, but he might get a different reaction.

Kowalski: So you're saying that the only reason why Private's acting like this is because he's also allergic to chlorine water?

 **Rico nodded.**

Kowalski: Okay I have an idea. As soon as we find a cure, we're going back to the swimming pool where there was chlorine water.

Rico: Deal.

 **Thirty minutes later, they found a cure for Skipper. They ran out of Kowalski's lab. Skipper took the medicine, and he felt better.**

Skipper: I'm back.

Private: Thank goodness!

 **Private hugged Skipper.**

Kowalski: Now come on.

Skipper: You guys have fun. I think your medicine has a side effect. I'm getting tired.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Skipper went to his bunk and Kowalski, Rico, and Private went back to the swimming pool.**

Private: Why are we back here?

Rico: We want you to jump in.

Private: Okay.

Kowalski: Jump in.

 **Private nodded and jumped into the water.**

Kowalski: Now we want you to come out.

 **Private walked out of the water.**

Rico: How do you feel?

Private: What are you talking about? I'm totally fi...

 **Suddenly, Private felt a little weird. He thought that he was Skipper.**

Private: Kowalski, Rico, fall in soldiers!

 **Kowalski and Rico looked at each other.**

Private: Boys!

 **Kowalski and Rico walked to Private.**

Private: Better. All in boys.

Kowalski: Private, we're all together.

 **Kowalski walked over to Rico.**

Kowalski: You were right Rico. Private also has the allergy, but his is different.

 **Private was laughing.**

Rico: What's so funny?

Private: Oh nothing...Except that I fooled you! I'm not allergic to chlorine water! I was joking.

Kowalski: But you were acting like Skipper.

Rico: We thought it was the chlorine water.

Private: Nope. Like I said before. Skipper defends us, so I should do the same.

Kowalski: You know Private, since you can act like Skipper, would you like to be the substitute leader if Skipper's absent?

Private: Okay, but I'm not the strongest.

Rico: Why can't I be the leader?

Private: Rico, you're better at regurgitating things.

Rico: But...

Private: That's an order Rico!

 **Kowalski laughed and then the three penguins jumped back into the water.**


	15. Private's Fear Of Bees

**I have a huge fear of bees. I'm not scared of bumble bees. However, I am terrified of yellow jackets and wasps. I never got stung by one. Also one time, I had a wasp nest in my backyard.  
**

* * *

 **It was a Thursday morning in the Penguin HQ.  
**

Skipper: Morning guys.

Kowalski: Hey Skipper.

Rico: What's up? Can we get back at Julien for what happened yesterday?

Skipper: What happened yesterday?

Kowalski: You forgot? Well you had an allergic reaction to chlorine water.

Skipper: Oh yeah. Hey where's Private?

 **Private woke up, screaming.**

Skipper: Private! Are you alright?

Private: Oh. It was horrible! There were tons of bees around me!

Rico: Really?

Private: It was a dream.

 **Skipper walked over to his younger brother.**

Skipper: It's alright Private. It was just a dream. It's not like a hundred bees are going to be in here.

Kowalski: Private, you shouldn't be afraid of bumble bees. They're very important. They help the flowers.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Rico regurgitated a flower and put it on Skipper's beak. The pollen went into Skipper nose and Skipper sneezed and he put the flower on the table.**

Private: Bless you.

Skipper: Thanks Private. Anyway, Kowalski's right Private, you shouldn't be scared of bumble bees.

Private: No. I'm fine with bumble bees. It's the yellow jackets that I'm scared of.

 **Rico regurgitated a yellow jacket. It was not the bee. It was a regular jacket that people wear and it was yellow.**

Rico: You're scared of this?

 **Skipper smacked his head with his wing.**

Skipper: Not that kind of yellow jacket Rico! It's this kind.

 **Skipper took out a picture of a yellow jacket that Private was scared of. Private screamed.**

Private: Crikey! It's a yellow jacket!

Kowalski: Relax. It's just a picture of one.

Rico: Oh. He's scared of the yellow jacket bee.

Skipper: Yep.

Kowalski: But Private, you shouldn't be scared of those bees either. They help the flowers too and I heard that they're endangered.

 **Private was still scared.**

Skipper: And Private, you're safe. There are no bees in this HQ.

Rico: Except for the one that's in Kowalski's lab.

Kowalski: Oh yeah. I forgot. It was my new experiment.

Skipper: Even though Private's afraid of bees, you have one in your lab?

Kowalski: Yeah. Sorry. Well at least there's no nest.

 **Rico opened Kowalski's lab.**

Rico: You might want to look at that again.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Private looked in. Private screamed.**

Skipper: Seriously? It's okay Private. We'll get rid of this yellow jacket nest for you.

Private: Skipper, it's not a yellow jacket nest. It's a wasp nest.

Skipper: What's the difference?

 **Kowaski opened a book.**

Kowalski: Well according to this book about bees, wasps are usually shiny or appear smooth while yellow jackets are a ground-nesting wasps. They're actually both wasps, but yellow jackets have bright yellow and black bands around them. Also hornets are...

Skipper: Kowalski, we get it and we're not talking about hornets.

Kowalski: You're right Skipper. Sorry.

 **Kowalski put the book away.**

Skipper: Now how are we going to get rid of the wasp nest?

 **Rico regurgitated a bat and started swatting the nest. Then a ton of angry wasps went after him. Skipper closed the door. The wasps weren't able to sting Rico.**

Skipper: Rico, that was not a great idea.

Rico: Sorry.

Private: Great! Now they're angry. Skipper, can I hide in my bunk?

Skipper: Denied! You need to get over this Private.

Private: But they have stingers.

Kowalski: So do needles and you're not scared of getting a shot at the doctor's office.

 **Skipper gasped.**

Skipper: Where's the needle!?

Kowalski: No. There are no needles. The bees have stingers that are like needles.

Skipper: Great. Getting stung is like getting a shot.

Private: Have you've ever got stung?

Skipper: No. I've never got stung by a bee, yellow jacket, or wasp and I want to keep it that way.

Private: Well I got stung and it was not pretty.

Rico: Me too.

Kowalski: Yeah. I got stung too. I was just trying to get a closer look at one but it got angry and stung me.

Skipper: Okay. We have to get rid of that nest without getting stung.

Kowalski: Let me check in my lab and I'll see if I can get rid of it.

 **Kowalski was about to open the door to his lab but Skipper stopped him.**

Skipper: Oh my gosh! Are you insane!?

Kowalski: What do you mean?

Skipper: Do you want to get stung?

Kowalski: No.

Skipper: Then don't go in your lab. The wasps are in there Kowalski.

Kowalski: I'm sorry Skipper. I forgot.

Skipper: It's alright.

Rico: I think we need a bug killer.

Kowalski: They're actually called exterminators.

Skipper: Well who do we know that's an exterminator?

Private: I don't know, but we must do something!

 **Private ran into his bunk and put a blanket over himself.**

Kowalski: Hey how about Julien?

Rico: Yeah.

Skipper: Guys, I know I'm against him, but do you really want him to get hurt?

Kowalski: Since when are you and Julien friends?

Skipper: Ringtail and I are not friends, but I wouldn't go hard on him.

Rico: Can we just try? I have so extra snowballs in my mouth from last winter.

Skipper: And what are you going to do with those? Throw them at Ringtail?

Rico: I was going to.

Skipper: No.

 **King Julien walked in.**

Julien: What is that annoying buzzing? It's been going on for more than thirty seconds.

Skipper: There's a wasp nest in Kowalski's lab.

Julien: Stand back, I got this.

Skipper: No. Ringtail! It's too dangerous! They have stingers that are like needles!

Julien: Move out of the way flightless bird. I got this.

Skipper: Fine. Get stung by a million wasps. Rico, I need a spy camera.

 **Rico regurgitated a camera.**

Skipper: Perfect. Now Ringtail, have fun, but I need to warn you. If you get stung by those bees, I'll have four words that I love to say.

Julien: Really? I knew that you cared about me!

Skipper: What? What the heck do you think the four words are?

Julien: You're going to say "I love King Julien."

Skipper: That's exactly...wrong! It's "I told you so!"

Julien: You should never say that to me! I am the king.

Skipper: King or not, I'm still going to say it!

 **Julien gave Skipper an annoyed look and walked into Kowalski's lab. He saw the wasp nest.**

Julien: Wow. That's a lot of bees. What is that penguin thinking? I won't get stung.

 **Then a ton of wasps flew over to Julien and they stung him.**

Julien: Ow! Ooh! Ahh! Stop! Hey! Ow! Not cool! Cut it out!

 **Julien ran out of Kowalski's lab and closed the door. He was covered with red spots.**

Julien: That is one vicious flock of bees.

Kowalski: They're wasps.

Julien: They stung me a lot of times.

Skipper: So Ringtail, I have four words to say.

Julien: Oh no.

Rico: Say it Skipper.

Skipper: I...told...you...so!

 **Julien ran out, screaming.**

Kowalski: Well Julien didn't fix it.

Skipper: Nope.

Rico: I know!

 **Rico regurgitated a penguin size protection suit and walked into Kowalski's lab. Then he regurgitated a huge knife. He cut the wasp nest and the wasps were going after him. Rico regurgitated a wasp spray and sprayed all the wasps. Five minutes later, the wasp nest was gone and all the bees were dead. Rico walked out of the lab, holding the dead wasp nest.**

Rico: Finished.

 **Skipper groaned. He was grossed out.**

Skipper: Rico, get rid of that nest.

 **Rico threw the nest into the garbage can.**

Skipper: Okay.

 **Then Skipper went to Private's bunk. Skipper moved the blanket so he can see Private.**

Private: Is it gone?

Skipper: Yep.

Private: Good.

Skipper: You're safe now.

 **Meanwhile, back at the Lemur habitat, Maurice was trying to cure Julien's wasp stings.**

Julien: Ow!

Maurice: You need to keep still. I'm almost done.

 **Julien sighed.**

Julien: I hate getting stung.


	16. Rico's Imaginary Friend

**When I was very young, I used to have invisible friends. What if one of the penguins had one? Note: Even though the invisible friend is named Otto, it doesn't mean that this is a crossover with Odd Squad. The invisible friend is a penguin.  
**

* * *

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Private were dusting. The HQ was very dusty, so the decided to clean it up.  
**

Kowalski: Man this place is a mess.

Private: Agreed.

Skipper: Guys, where's Rico.

 **Rico was watching TV. He was sitting on the floor. There was an empty chair that was right next to Rico. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private were confused.**

Skipper: How come Rico's sitting on the floor where there's a chair right next to him?

Private: That's weird.

Kowalski: Rico? Why are you on the floor while there's a chair right next to you?

 **Rico was speechless. Skipper decided to dust off the empty chair. Rico screamed and stopped Skipper.**

Skipper: Rico! What's gotten into you!?

Rico: Don't touch him!

Skipper: Who?

Private: You made friends with a chair?

 **Kowalski started laughing. Private and Skipper stared at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Oops.

Rico: No. Guys, this is my friend, Otto.

Private: I don't see Otto.

Rico: That's because he's an invisible.

Kowalski: You're friends with an invisible person? Wow. That's funny.

Skipper: It's not funny Kowalski.

Rico: And Otto is not a person, he's a penguin.

Skipper: Okay does anyone else think that this is weird?

 **Private raised his wing. Kowalski was laughing.**

Rico: Guys! I'm not kidding.

Private: Rico, you're eleven years old. You can't have imaginary friends at your age. I understand if you're my age, but not your age.

Skipper: Right, and Kowalski you shouldn't be laughing about this at age thirteen.

Kowalski: I'm sorry. It's just too funny!

 **Private's stomach was growing.**

Private: I'm getting hungry. What's for dinner?

Skipper: Well we'll start cooking. Come on Private.

 **Skipper and Private started cooking. Rico regurgitated five plates.**

Kowalski: Why do we need five plates?

Rico: Well it's the four of us and my friend Otto.

 **Kowalski laughed.**

Skipper: Kowalski, stop laughing!

Kowalski: I'm sorry Skipper.

 **Private, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were sitting down at the table. Then Rico regurgitated a fifth chair so his invisible friend can sit down. Skipper and Private had a strange look on their face and Kowalski was giggling. The penguins started eating.**

Skipper: So Rico, how did you meet this Otto friend of yours?

Rico: Well I was out of the Central Park zoo and I heard someone screaming. They were saying "Help! Help!" I couldn't just ignore it so I saved the person. That person turned out to be an invisible penguin yelling for help. He was going to fall into a sewer and then the two of us went to a restaurant. I asked him what his name was and he said that his name was Otto. When we got to the restaurant, we got a menu and Otto can hold a menu all by himself.

 **Kowalski laughed so hard that water came out of his nose.**

Kowalski: That's so funny! A floating menu!

Rico: No. It wasn't floating.

Skipper: Thank you Rico for that story. Now lets talk about reality.

Private: Agreed.

Kowalski: So how do you think Julien's wasp stings are?

 **Rico was talking to his invisible friend.**

Rico: Oh Otto said that Julien's doing fine.

Skipper: Rico, we're not talking about your fake friend. We're talking about real stuff.

Rico: Skipper! Don't say that! Of course Otto is real. Don't listen to Skipper, Otto.

 **Skipper sighed. For an hour, Rico was talking about his friend.**

Skipper: Okay. I'm done eating right now.

Private: Me too.

Kowalski: Yeah.

 **Kowalski walked into his lab.**

Kowalski: There we go. Back to work.

 **Rico popped up. Kowalski screamed.**

Kowalski: Rico! What are you doing here?

Rico: Otto wants to be a scientist too.

Kowalski: Rico, Otto's not real.

Rico: He is real.

Kowalski: Wrong.

 **Private walked into the lab.**

Private: Kowalski, Rico, what's wrong?

Kowalski: Rico's talking about his make believe friend again!

Private: I thought you liked the idea.

Kowalski: Not anymore.

 **It was now nine thirty pm.**

Skipper: Alright boys. Lights out in thirty minutes.

Private: Okay Skipper.

 **Kowalski yawned. Rico was having a private chat with his imaginary friend.**

Skipper: Come on Rico!

Rico: Alright.

 **Rico picked up his friend. Skipper, Private, and Kowalski went into their bunks.**

Rico: Where's Otto going to sleep?

Skipper: Rico, your invisible friend can sleep with you. First of all, he's not real!

Rico: Skipper!

Skipper: Lights out!

Rico: Warning, Otto snores.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Private fell asleep in their bunks. Rico was asleep on the floor. He let his invisible friend sleep in his bunk. At eleven o'clock pm, Skipper woke up. Kowalski and Private were having a chat in Kowalski's lab. Skipper walked in.**

Kowalski: Skipper. Good thing you're up.

 **Skipper yawned.**

Skipper: What's going on?

Private: We need to stop Rico. This imaginary friend of his is getting out of hand.

Skipper: Agreed, but what do we do?

Private: We need to get rid of his invisible friend.

Kowalski: But how?

Skipper: Lets check the internet.

 **Kowalski turned his laptop on.**

Kowalski: Okay I'll search "How to get rid of invisible friends."

Skipper: Well? Did you find anything?

Kowalski: Not yet. Here are some facts. Normally kids have invisible friends because they have social problems.

Private: Does Rico have that problem?

Skipper: No, but ever since he had this invisible so called friend, he's been having social problems.

Kowalski: It says that if kids have invisible friends, relax and enjoy it.

Skipper: You're kidding right? I can't enjoy this! It's driving me crazy!

Private: Well what else does it say?

Kowalski: Lets see. Here's one. Kids who have...

Skipper: Kowalski, that doesn't help us with our problem.

Kowalski: Oh right. Let me check another website. Skipper, there's no answer for this.

Private: We can try to get rid of Rico's friend for good by taking it away.

Skipper: Anything to stop Rico with his "friend."

Kowalski: Lets do this.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Private took Rico's imaginary friend. Rico woke up.**

Rico: What are you guys doing!?

Skipper: Rico, this invisible friend of yours is getting out of hand. You need to stop this.

Rico: Why?

Kowalski: It's not right for you to keep talking about this.

Private: You're also ignoring us.

Rico: Oh. Sorry guys. I didn't mean it.

Skipper: It's alright Rico, just stop talking about your friend.

Rico: Okay. I'll try.

Kowalski: That's all we need.

 **The next day, Rico totally forgot about his imaginary friend and kept talking to his real friends, his brothers.**


	17. Kowalski The Doctor

**Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were asleep. The alarm clock rang and Private, Rico, and Kowalski woke up.  
**

Private: Morning.

Rico: Morning Private.

Kowalski: What can I do today?

 **Rico pointed to Skipper.**

Kowalski: Well we can start with waking Skipper up.

Private: Good idea. Skipper! Wake up!

Rico: Skipper?

Kowalski: Skipper are you alright?

 **Skipper woke up and groaned.**

Skipper: What time is it?

Kowalski: Seven o'clock in the morning.

Skipper: Whoa! I'm up!

 **Skipper jumped out of his bunk, but he felt dizzy.**

Skipper: Ugh. My head hurts.

Private: Skipper? You okay?

Skipper: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm totally fine.

 **Skipper fell down on the floor.**

Private: Crikey!

Rico: Uh oh.

 **Kowalski carried Skipper to the lowest bunk and put a thermometer in Skipper's mouth.**

Rico: What's happening?

Kowalski: It seems to me that Skipper is not feeling well. And that means...

 **Kowalski ran to his lab. Private and Rico were very confused.**

Private: What does that mean?

Rico: I don't know.

 **Skipper coughed.**

Private: Skipper?

Skipper: Private, I'm sick. I need someone to take over.

Rico: Private can!

Private: What?

Rico: Remember when you pretended to act like Skipper?

Private: Yeah. You're right. I can act like Skipper. Okay. I'll do it!

Rico: Lets hear it.

Private: Alright boys! I'm in charge until Skipper's better.

 **Kowalski ran out of his lab.**

Kowalski: Dr. Kowalski!

Rico: So you ran into your lab just so you can get a lab coat on and yell Dr. Kowalski?

Kowalski: Exactly!

 **Rico laughed. Kowalski was annoyed.**

Private: All in boys!

 **Kowalski and Rico ran to Private.**

Private: Alright. I am in charge of the team until Skipper's well again.

Rico: Okay.

Kowalski: Private, I'm the doctor.

Private: Yeah I know. You always act like this when me, Rico, or Skipper are sick.

Rico: Why?

Private: How should I know? Rico, I need you to guard the door. I don't want Ringtail to come in.

Rico: Yes Private.

Kowalski: I'm Dr. Kowalski!

Private: Why are you bragging? Oh wait I forgot. You also do that.

Kowalski: Rico, I need your help.

Rico: Sure. What's up?

Kowalski: I need you to get an ice pack on Skipper's burning head.

 **Rico regurgitated an ice pack. Kowalski put it on Skipper's head. The thermometer beeped. Kowalski took it out.**

Kowalski: Skipper, you have the flu.

Rico: Crikey!

Kowalski: Why are you acting like Private? Oh no. I remember that experiment that made you guys change personalities.

Rico: No it's not that. Since Private's acting like Skipper, I think we should have someone acting like Private.

Kowalski: But I need you to act like yourself Rico.

Rico: Whatever you say Kowalski.

Kowalski: It's Dr. Kowalski!

Rico: Fine Dr. Kowalski. Now what's the first thing you should do? Wait where's Private?

Kowalski: Rico, I need to regurgitate some medicine and Private's training.

Rico: Wow. He's not watching that unicorn show? Because it's on right now.

Private: I'm sorry Rico, but I don't have time for silly kids cartoons for girls, I've got a top secret mission to do. Alone.

Kowalski: Now Private, I know you like to pretend to be Skipper, but remember, you're no super strong.

Private: Nonsense and until the Skipper feels better, you will call me Skipper.

 **Private left.**

Rico: We really should follow him.

Kowalski: But I need to stay here. I'm Dr. Kowalski.

 **Skipper started sneezing.**

Kowalski: Rico, I need you to get a tissue box.

 **Rico sighed and regurgitated a tissue box. Kowalski gave the box to Skipper.**

Skipper: Thanks Kowalski.

Kowalski: Ah! it's Dr. Kowalski.

Rico: You said that five times today.

Kowalski: I know. I'm just trying to remind you.

Skipper: Kowalski, I'm freezing right now. Is there an extra blanket anywhere?

Kowalski: Yes there is, and it's Dr. Kowalski.

Rico: Six times.

Kowalski: Hey, stop counting and regurgitate a blanket.

 **Rico mumbled the word bossy and then regurgitated a blanket. Kowalski put it over Skipper's body.**

Skipper: Thanks Kowalski.

Kowalski: It's...

Rico: Oh my gosh. We know! Dr. Kowalski!

Kowalski: I was going to say that but yeah.

 **Meanwhile, Private was spying on Julien. Julien was dancing.**

Private: Look at that crazy lemur. Time to get some payback.

Julien: Dance Maurice. Dance Mort.

Mort: Okay!

Maurice: We've been dancing for hours. Your majesty, can't we just have a break?

Julien: I don't hear myself complaining.

Maurice: That's because you love dancing.

Julien: That's correct. Now everyone...

Private: Stop!

Mort: Hello Private.

Private: That's Skipper to you!

Julien: What is this?

Private: You're making too much noise Ringtail! Now be quiet!

 **Julien walked away.**

Maurice: What's going on here?

Private: Maurice, Mort, come over here.

Mort: Sure thing.

Maurice: Now why are you acting like Skipper?

Private: Well Skipper's ill today so I'm filling in.

Maurice: Oh. Got it.

Private: You guys sound like you need a break.

Mort: Yes. From all the dancing.

Maurice: Where's Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper?

Private: Well Skipper's in his bunk, Kowalski's bragging about being a doctor, and Rico's vomiting everything that Kowalski needs.

Maurice: That sounds fun. And you're doing what now?

Private: I'm being the leader. Well I better go. I sense something that is not good.

 **Maurice and Mort waved to Private and Private left. Meanwhile, the entire Penguin HQ looked like a hospital.**

Rico: Don't you think that this is too much?

Kowalski: What? No!

Rico: I think it is, but you don't want to admit it Kowalski.

Kowalski: It's Dr. Kowalski to you!

Rico: Okay. I get it. Sorry. Why are you so bossy when you're being a doctor?

Kowalski: I'm not bossy!

 **Skipper rang a bell. Kowalski walked over to Skipper.**

Kowalski: How can I help you Skipper?

Skipper: I'm getting thirsty. Is there a juice box that I can have?

Kowalski: Yes there is. Rico?

Rico: What am I, your servant?

Kowalski: No. I'm Dr. Kowalski and you're nurse Rico.

Rico: I don't want to be a nurse! I want to watch TV!

Kowalski: Speaking of TV, where's that small TV that you had?

 **Rico regurgitated the small TV.**

Rico: This reminds me of you when you were sick Kowalski.

Kowalski: I remember and it's Dr. Kowalski.

Rico: I know. Stop talking about it!

Skipper: It's like he's bragging.

Rico: Agreed. Hey why do you always brag when you become a doctor?

Kowalski: I do no brag!

Rico: Yeah you do!

Kowalski: No I don't!

 **Kowalski and Rico started arguing. Skipper took out an air horn and blew it. There was silence.**

Skipper: Guys! Stop yelling!

Rico: Sorry Skipper.

Skipper: It's fine. Hey where's Private?

Kowalski: He's pretending to be you.

Skipper: Okay.

Rico: So Kowalski, what's next?

Kowalski: It's Dr. Kowalski!

Rico: Oh my gosh. Sorry. Should I call you Mr, Dr. Kowalski?

Kowalski: Just call me Dr. Kowalski!

Rico: Okay.

Skipper: Dr. Kowalski, don't threaten Rico.

Rico: Yeah man! Not cool!

Kowalski: I'm sorry.

 **Skipper closed his eyes.**

Kowalski: Okay I'm going back to work. I'm Dr. Kowalski!

Rico: I thought he said that he wasn't going to brag.

 **Private walked back in.**

Private: I know. Oh hello.

Rico: Hey Private. How was your patrol?

Private: Boring. It's not the same without you guys.

Rico: Aw.

Private: Where's Kowalski?

Kowalski: It's Dr. Kowalski!

Private: Fine. Where's Dr. Kowalski?

Kowalski: Right here!

Rico: Hey Private, lets leave Dr. Kowalski alone. I'm sick and tired of him bragging.

Private: Agreed.

 **Private and Rico walked away.**

Kowalski: Fine! I don't need your help!

 **Kowalski sat down on the floor. He sighed.**

Kowalski: This is my fault. I didn't mean to make my brothers upset. I have to make it up to them.

 **Kowalski looked at Skipper. Skipper was still asleep.**

Kowalski: I can't bother Skipper right now. He has to rest. I have to talk to Private and Rico.

 **Rico and Private were outside of the Penguin HQ. There were people looking at them. Private and Rico waved to the people. Kowalski peaked out of the Penguin HQ.**

Kowalski: Rico. Private.

Rico: What is it Kowalski? Or should I say Dr. Kowalski.

Kowalski: I have to tell you something.

Private: Oh yeah? What is it?

Kowalski: I'm sorry.

Rico: Huh?

Kowalski: I'm sorry about bragging about being a doctor. I didn't mean to make you guys angry. I just wanted to have fun.

Private: You know Kowalski, there is a difference between having fun and bragging.

Kowalski: I know, and I didn't mean to do that.

Rico: It's alright Kowalski. We understand.

Private: Yeah.

 **It was now ten o'clock at night. Skipper stayed asleep. Kowalski put the thermometer in Skipper's mouth and then Kowalski, Rico, and Private went to their bunks.**

Kowalski: Guys, I didn't mean to be a bragging doctor.

Rico: We said that we forgive you. Now go to sleep.

Private: Goodnight.

 **Private and Rico fell asleep.**

Kowalski: Goodnight.

 **Kowalski fell asleep. It was now ten o'clock in the morning. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were up since six am.**

Private: So Dr. Kowalski, do you think Skipper's better?

 **Skipper woke up.**

Kowalski: We're about to find out.

 **Skipper took the thermometer out of his mouth and yawned.**

Skipper: Morning guys.

 **Skipper looked better.**

Kowalski: How are you feeling Skipper?

Skipper: Better. Thanks guys. Now come on. We've got to talk to Ringtail about something. Also Private, thanks for subbing in.

Private: Anytime Skipper.

Kowalski: And lets not forget me. I was the doctor.

Rico and Private: No more bragging.

Kowalski: Right. I forgot.

Skipper: Thanks Kowalski for being the doctor.

Kowalski: You are welcome Skipper.

 **Skipper laughed and then he, Kowalski, Rico, and Private left the Penguin HQ.**


	18. The Hidden Weapons

**Note: There are more characters from the show.**

* * *

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were talking.**

Skipper: Men, we have a situation. Dr. Blowhole has returned to New York and we need to stop him.

Private: Crikey! We live in New York.

Skipper: That's true. We need our weapons. That's where you come in Rico.

Rico: Yeah.

Kowalski: Skipper, I have a camera installed in our TV.

Skipper: Perfect Kowalski. Turn it on.

Kowalski: Got it.

Skipper: Now Rico, I need those weapons.

Rico: Coming right up.

 **Rico regurgitated everything except for the weapons.**

Skipper: Rico, I need those weapons. Where are they?

 **Rico laughed nervously.**

Skipper: What did you do?

Rico: I...I kind of hid them all over the zoo.

Skipper: Rico!

Rico: I'm sorry.

 **Kowalski turned the TV on, but he saw himself.**

Kowalski on TV: Hello Doris, if you can hear me, I am so sorry. I miss you. And I will always love you!

 **Kowalski changed the channel.**

Skipper: What was that?

Kowalski: Skipper. Nothing.

Skipper: That was something. You were singing "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston.

Kowalski: You got me. I miss Doris.

Skipper: We're not going to see Doris, we're going to see her evil brother, Blowhole.

Private: Right.

Kowalski: So where are the weapons?

Skipper: Ask Rico. He's the one who hid them.

Kowalski: Wait, you hid the weapons?

Rico: Yeah. They're all over the zoo.

Skipper: We've got to get them before any other zoo animals find them!

Private: Or worse. Alice will find them.

Skipper: Lets move!

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private left the HQ.**

Rico: Can we play hide and seek?

Skipper: This is not a game! I need to have a serious talk with you after we find these weapons and stop Blowhole.

Rico: Okay.

Private: I don't know Skipper, I kind of want to play hide and seek with the weapons.

Skipper: This is not a child's game! Rico hid ten weapons all over the zoo. What kind of weapons did you hide?

Rico: Oh that's easy. It's a chainsaw, a baseball bat, a missile, a cherry...

Private: Wait. How is a cherry a weapon?

Rico: To put on a ice cream sundae. It's a weapon because it helps when I eat the ice cream and it has...

Skipper: Moving on! What else?

Rico: A Flamethrower, a smoke grenade, dynamite, birthday candles...

Skipper: What?

 **Kowalski and Private shake their heads at Rico.**

Rico: Nothing. What I meant to say was gas bombs, a dart gun, and snowballs.

Skipper: Alright. Those ten weapons can be anywhere. Lets move guys!

Kowalski: Can I ask why you hid those weapons Rico?

Rico: I thought that it would be fun.

Private: Rico, it's the opposite of fun.

Skipper: Okay enough! I don't care if it's fun or not! We have to find these weapons that Rico hid! Now are you going to help me or not?

Private: I'm sorry Skipper.

Kowalski: Me too.

Rico: Yeah, but we're still playing hide and seek right?

 **Skipper smacked his head with his wing.**

Skipper: Fine. We can play as long as you help me!

Rico: We will. We're making it fun.

Private: Yeah Skipper.

Kowalski: Come on.

Skipper: Fine. We'll do it.

 **Rico regurgitated a piece of paper and a pen. He handed the two objects to Skipper. Skipper wrote something down.**

Skipper: Alright guys. I made a check list of every object that we need to find.

Kowalski: But I'm the one who normally does that.

Skipper: You can do the next one! Alright! We've got to find a chainsaw, baseball bat, a missile, a cherry, flamethrower, smoke grenades, dynamite, gas bombs, a dart gun, and snowballs. Come on!

 **The four penguins were looking for the hidden weapons. King Julien was watching the penguins.  
**

Julien: Ooh. What's going on with the penguins?

Maurice: Don't even think about bothering them. They're very busy.

Mort: Yes. They are.

Julien: Fine. Hey what's this?

 **Julien was holding the first hidden weapon. The chainsaw. Skipper saw Julien.**

Skipper: Oh my gosh. Ringtail has the first weapon! Ringtail! Put that weapon down!

Julien: Hello Skipper and the others!

Skipper: I need that weapon. It's one of Rico's.

Julien: No way. It's mine.

Skipper: No. I really need it! Dr. Blowhole is back.

Julien: I don't care about your dolphin friend.

Skipper: He's not my friend! Boys, go find the other weapons.

Kowalski: Okay.

Private: Lets do this!

Rico: Yeah!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private look for the other weapons while Skipper keeps yelling at Julien.**

Kowalski: Okay. Rico where's this list?

 **Rico regurgitated the list.**

Kowalski: Perfect! Next is the baseball bat.

 **Rico pointed to otter habitat.**

Kowalski: The otter has it. Lets go guys!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private ran over to the otter habitat. The otter named Marlene was playing around with the baseball bat.**

Kowalski: Um excuse me ma'am, that's our baseball bat.

Marlene: I'm sorry. I'm Marlene.

Kowalski: I'm Kowalski, this is Rico, and that's Private. We have another brother too named Skipper, but he's yelling at Julien.

Private: Hello.

Marlene: Hello. Oh yes. I know. Julien is obnoxious. Now this is yours?

Rico: Yeah.

 **Marlene handed Rico the baseball bat.**

Kowalski: There's an evil dolphin on the loose.

Marlene: Oh. So that's what's on the billboard.

Private: Correct.

Marlene: Here. Welcome to the Central Park Zoo.

Kowalski: Oh we're not really new here.

Private: We moved here on the ninth of July.

Marlene: Cool.

Kowalski: We have a little habitat underneath that fish bowl.

Marlene: Sweet. I'll drop by. I'll see you guys later.

Kowalski: Bye. Come on boys.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private left the otter habitat. Kowalski checked off the word baseball bat on the checklist.  
**

Private: Marlene was nice otter.

Rico: Yeah. She was.

Kowalski: Alright guys, we have eight more weapons to find.

Rico: I thought it was nine.

Private: No. Skipper found the chainsaw and he's yelling at Julien.

 **Back at the Lemur habitat, Skipper was still yelling at Julien.**

Skipper: Give me that weapon!

Julien: La, la, la, la. I'm not listening.

Skipper: If you don't give me that weapon, I will take that crown off your head!

Julien: If you don't leave I'll dance on your head.

 **Skipper growled. Maurice and Mort were hiding. They didn't want to get involved in this. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were walking around the zoo. Private tripped on something.  
**

Private: Ow!

 **Kowalski and Rico gasped.**

Kowalski: Private! You okay?

 **Private nodded.**

Rico: What did you trip on?

Private: This.

 **Private handed Rico a weapon.**

Rico: It's the missile! You found the next weapon! Cool man!

 **Private laughed. Kowalski check off the missile on the checklist.**

Kowalski: Seven left.

 **There was a habitat that had the next weapon, the cherry.**

Private: There's the next weapon. I'll get it.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Private ran over to the habitat and grabbed the cherry. Then he heard some growling. Private gasped.**

Private: Hello?

 **A voice came out. Two badgers named Stacy and Becky were talking. Private couldn't see them.**

Stacy: Becky look.

Becky: A penguin!

 **The badgers walked out of their cave and revealed themselves. Private screamed.**

Private: Crikey! It's the badgers!

Stacy: No. We're not here to hurt you.

Becky: We just want to be friends.

 **Private grabbed the cherry and ran out of the habitat, screaming. Kowalski and Rico heard the screaming.**

Private: Help me!

Kowalski: Private, calm down. What's wrong? Are you hurt?

Rico: Panic attacks?

Private: I don't even know what that is.

Kowalski: And he doesn't even get them. He never had it.

Rico: Never mind.

Kowalski: What's bothering you?

 **Private was shaking.**

Private: B...B...

Kowalski: Bees?

Rico: Batteries?

Kowalski: Batteries?

Rico: I don't know.

Private: Badgers!

Kowalski: Badgers? Oh yeah. You're afraid of those more than bees.

Private: Yeah.

Rico: Do you have the cherry?

Kowalski: Rico! How can you think about the weapon when Private is scared?

Private: No. It's fine Kowalski. I'm okay. I've got the weapon anyway.

 **Kowalski checked off the cherry on the checklist.**

Kowalski: Where the heck are we going to find a flamethrower in here?

 **Rico pointed to a the flamethrower on a tire swing in a different habitat.**

Kowalski: The flamethrower!

Private: Wow Rico. When you said that you hid them, I thought you meant that you hid them underground.

Kowalski: I thought that too.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private ran over to the tire swing. The swing was in the Chimpanzee habitat. There were two chimps named Mason and Phil.**

Mason: So Phil, this is...

Kowalski: Excuse me? That weapon over there is actually ours.

Mason: Okay. Who are you guys?

Private: We're the penguins. We live south from you. I mean north, west, east? Uh...

Kowalski: What my brother's trying to say is that you guys are located south from us.

Mason: Oh.

 **Rico took the flamethrower.**

Rico: This is ours.

Kowalski: They know that Rico.

Mason: So you're name is Rico?

Kowalski: I'm not Rico, that's my younger brother Rico.

 **Phil asked Mason who the small penguin was in sign language.**

Mason: And who's the little one next to you?

Kowalski: Oh this little guy is my youngest brother, Private.

 **Private waved.**

Mason: I see. What about you?

Kowalski: I'm Kowalski.

Mason: Is it just the three of you?

Private: No.

Kowalski: There's one more penguin named Skipper. He's yelling at one of the lemurs.

Mason: Julien?

Rico: Yep.

Private: Well nice meeting you. We've got to find the other weapons that Rico hid.

Kowalski: Yeah. It's kind of like a hide and seek.

Mason: have fun.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private left the habitat and Kowalski checked off flamethrower.**

Kowalski: We're doing good. We've got five left.

Private: Nice!

 **Meanwhile, Skipper and King Julien were both holding onto the chainsaw.**

Julien: This is my saw. Finders keepers.

Skipper: No. It was Rico's! Now give it back Ringtail!

Julien: Let me think about it. No.

Skipper: You know if I knew how to use this, you will kiss your crown goodbye!

 **Julien gasped.**

Julien: How dare you insult me!

Skipper: Me insult you!? If you never took this thing, this wouldn't have happened!

Julien: Whatever.

Skipper: You annoying lemur! Just give me the chainsaw!

Julien: No.

 **Skipper let go of the chainsaw and then he was ready to attack Julien. Julien started to feel a little nervous.**

Julien: No. I am...not...going to...

Skipper: Do you want me to attack you?

Julien: No! I'm sorry! Here's the saw!

Skipper: Chainsaw and thank you.

 **Skipper took the weapon and he left. He ran to his brothers.**

Skipper: Hey!

Kowalski: You got the chainsaw! Perfect! We just finished up getting all the other weapons.

Private: Plus, we met more animals.

Skipper: Cool, but now we have to fight. Operation: Take Blowhole down is a go!

 **Rico regurgitated the weapons and the four penguins left the zoo to take down Dr. Blowhole.**


	19. Singing Skipper

****Note: I don't own of any of the songs that Skipper sings.****

* * *

 ** **Skipper was taking a walk by himself to calm himself down. King Julien was bothering him last night.** Kowalski, Rico, and Private were watching TV. They heard someone singing "Hey Jude" from the Beatles, but it was not coming from the TV.  
**

Kowalski: Wow. That's good singing Private.

Private: It's not me Kowalski.

Kowalski: Well it's not me.

Rico: Not me either.

Kowalski: Then maybe it can be Julien.

Private: What about Skipper?

Kowalski: Oh come on Private. That's not Skipper. Skipper doesn't sing.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private turned the TV off and they left the HQ. The singing was getting louder.**

Kowalski: Yeah that has to be Julien.

Rico: Yeah.

Private: Yeah.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private were going to the Lemur Habitat. Skipper was hiding behind a wall. It turns out that he was the one singing.**

Skipper: Hey, Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better

 **King Julien was sitting on his throne. Kowalski, Rico, and Private ran over to Julien.  
**

Kowalski: Julien!

Julien: What?

Rico: We heard you singing.

Private: It's amazing.

Julien: Me? No that wasn't me.

Kowalski: Really?

Julien: No. Watch. *off key* La, la, la, la.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private put his wings over their ears.**

Julien: I wish it was me, but it's not.

 **Then the three penguins heard a different song. This song was called "Kokomo" by the Beach Boys. Skipper was still hiding behind the wall.**

Skipper: There's a place called Kokomo. That's where you wanna go to get away from it all.

Kowalski: Then it has to be Maurice.

Maurice: Sorry. It's not me.

Rico: Mort?

Mort: Nope.

Private: Of course it's not Mort.

Kowalski: Marlene!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private ran over to the Otter Habitat. Marlene was singing, but it was off key.**

Kowalski: I'm guessing it's not Marlene.

Marlene: What's going on?

Private: There's a mysterious singer.

Marlene: Yeah. I hear him too.

Kowalski: We're trying to find out who it is.

Marlene: Have you've asked Skipper?

Kowalski: No.

Private: He's not in a good mood. Julien was bothering him last night with the dancing.

Marlene: I see. Well it's not me. Is it Julien?

Rico: Nope.

Kowalski: We thought it was, but it turns out that Julien is a horrible singer.

Private: He dances instead.

Marlene: Oh. Maybe you should ask Phil and Mason. I think they might know who it is.

Private: Okay.

Kowalski: Thanks Marlene.

Rico: Bye!

Marlene: Anytime.

 **The penguins leave the Otter Habitat and go to the Chimp Habitat. Phil and Mason were confused with the singing. The song that Skipper was singing now was called "We Didn't Start The Fire" by Billy Joel.**

Skipper: We didn't start the fire. It was always burning since the world's been turning. We didn't start the fire. No, we didn't light it but we tried to fight it.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private saw the chimps.**

Private: Phil and Mason!

Mason: Hello penguins. What seems to be the problem?

Kowalski: There's a mysterious singer on the loose.

Rico: Do you know who it is?

Mason: No. Phil and I are also wondering about who that singer is.

Private: Well we know that it's a male.

Kowalski: And it's not Julien.

Mason: Really?

Kowalski: Yeah. Julien has a horrible singing voice.

Mason: Skipper?

Rico: No.

Private: He doesn't sing.

Kowalski: It's not you guys?

Mason: No. Phil is mute and I don't sing at all.

 **Once again, Skipper was singing a different song. This one was called "I Ran" by A Flock Of Seagulls. This time while Skipper was singing, he was running to a different hiding place.**

Skipper: I walk along the avenue. I never thought I'd meet a girl like you, meet a girl like you. With auburn hair and tawny eyes. The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through, you hypnotize me through. And I ran, I ran so far away. I just ran, I ran all night and day. I couldn't get away.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private left the Chimp Habitat, and went back to their own habitat.**

Kowalski: Lets think. We can cross out the Lemur Habitat, the Otter Habitat, and the Chimp Habitat. That still leaves a lot of habitats to check.

Private: But what if the mystery singer isn't an animal?

Kowalski: Well Alice is a female zookeeper. It can't be her.

Rico: True.

Kowalski: Well we've got to keep moving.

 **Kowalksi, Rico, and Private left the Penguin HQ and then they bumped into Skipper by accident. Skipper screamed.**

Skipper: Oh hey boys. What's going on?

Private: Skipper, there's a mysterious singer.

Kowalski: And we're going to find him.

 **Skipper was nervous. He didn't want his brothers to find out that it was him all this time.**

Skipper: Oh. Well you guys have fun.

Private: Do you want to join us?

Skipper: Nah. I'm good guys.

Rico: Okay.

Kowalski: We'll see you later.

Private: Bye.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked away. Skipper sighed in relief.**

Skipper: That was close. I can't let anyone know about my secret.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private ran to the Elephant Habitat. Skipper was singing another song from Billy Joel called "It's Still Rock And Role To Me."**

Skipper: What's the matter with the clothes I'm wearing? "Can't you tell that your tie's too wide?" Maybe I should buy some old tab collars? "Welcome back to the age of jive. Where have you been hidin' out lately, honey? You can't dress trashy till you spend a lot of money." Everybody's talkin' 'bout the new sound funny, but it's still rock and roll to me.

 **The Elephant named Burt heard the music.**

Burt: Don't look at me. It's not me. I'm not doing it.

Kowaski: Hmm. This is one tough mystery.

Rico: Yeah.

Private: Agreed.

 **Kowalski crossed out the Elephant Habitat on the checklist.**

Kowalski: This is a total disaster.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private sighed. Skipper was singing a song called "Any Dream Will Do." by Donny Osmond.**

Skipper: I closed my eyes. Drew back the curtain to see for certain what I thought I knew. Far, far away someone was weeping, but the world was sleeping. Any dream will do.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked out of the Elephant Habitat and walked back to the Penguin HQ. Skipper was relaxing in a chair and he was still singing. The three penguins saw Skipper singing. They gasped.**

Skipper: I wore my coat with golden lining Bright colors shining. Wonderful and new. And in the east, The dawn was breaking and the world was waking. Any dream will do. A crash of drums, a flash of light. My golden coat flew out of sight. The colors faded into darkness. I was left alone. May I return to the beginning? The light is dimming and the dream is too. The world and I. We are still waiting. Still hesitating. Any dream will...

Kowalski, Rico, and Private: Skipper!?

 **Skipper gasped.**

Skipper: Do.

Kowalski: You're the mystery singer?

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Okay. You got me.

Kowalski: Wow. You're so talented.

Private: I had no idea that you can sing.

Rico: Cool man.

Skipper: Yeah. Guys, I don't like talking about this. I rather keep this a secret between the four of us.

Kowalski: We told the other animals, but we didn't know it was you.

Skipper: Okay. Just tell them that it was a new zookeeper.

Private: You got it Skipper.

Rico: But lets hear you sing.

 **The four penguins were in the Penguin HQ and Skipper was singing a song called "Vaults Of Heaven" by Michael Ball.**

Skipper: The Keys to the vaults of heaven may be buried somewhere in a prayer. The Keys to the vaults of heaven may be heavy or lighter than air. Open up the vaults, open up the vaults. We've got to find the keys. The nights have been growing darker now than sin. We'll open the vaults of heaven. The treasures are there within. The keys to the vaults of heaven may be seen in a pure child's eyes. The keys to the vaults of heaven may be heard in our desperate cries. Open up the vaults, open up the vaults. We've got to find the keys. The nights have been growing darker. Even darker now than sin. We'll open the vaults of heaven. The glories are there within. The Keys to the vaults of heaven may be buried somewhere in a prayer. The Keys to the vaults of heaven may be heavy or lighter than air. We've got to find the keys, we've got to find the keys. To open up the vaults. The nights have been growing darker. They're so much darker now than sin. We'll open the vaults of heaven. The answers are there within. We've got to find the keys, we've got to find the keys. To open up the vaults. The nights have been growing darker. They're so much darker now than sin. We'll open the vaults of answers are there within!

 **After the song was over, Kowalski, Rico, and Private clapped.**

Kowalski: Amazing!

Rico: Yeah!

Private: You were awesome!

Skipper: Thanks, but this is a secret. You didn't see anything.


	20. Garlic Bread

**Skipper, Rico, and Private are reading an article.**

Private: Wow.

Rico: Oops.

Skipper: Yeah. We have to disturb our comfort zone.

Kowalski: Hmm. Disturbing comfort zone. Maybe I should do that. That's it! I'm going to make something that I never made before!

 **Kowalski ran into his lab and slammed the door.**

Private: Huh?

Rico: What?

Skipper: I think Kowalski's going to cook something. I guess that's disturbing his comfort zone. Boys, give me an example of disturbing your comfort zone.

Private: Well I'm scared of badgers and bees. Disturbing my comfort zone will be when I go near a badger or a bee.

Rico: Or both at the same time.

Private: Crikey!

Skipper: What about you Rico?

Rico: I don't think I disturbed my comfort zone. I'm not scared at all. Skipper?

Skipper: Mine will be taking a shot. You know, needles.

Private: Oh.

Rico: What's taking Kowalski so long?

Private: Yeah where is he?

Skipper: Guys, he said that he's going to cook something.

Rico: Oh yeah. I forgot.

Skipper: I'm going to check on him.

 **Skipper walked away. Kowalski was in his lab. He took out a lot of stuff out.**

Kowalski: Now what should I cook? Hmm.

 **There was a flashback by the water. Kowalski and Doris were talking.**

Doris: Oh Kowalski, I just love the smell of garlic bread.

Kowalski: You do?

Doris: Yes.

 **Kowalski sighed. The flashback ended. Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: I know what I should make! Garlic Bread!

 **The door knocked.**

Kowalski: Who is it?

Skipper: Kowalski, it's Skipper.

 **Kowalski opened the door and saw Skipper.**

Kowalski: Hey.

Skipper: What are you doing?

Kowalski: Well I heard you, Rico, and Private talking about comfort zones, so I'm going to cook garlic bread.

Skipper: Why?

Kowalski: Because Doris likes Garlic bread.

Skipper: Kowalski, we talked about this. Doris talked about this. She only likes you as a friend. She's not in love with you.

Kowalski: I know, but after I make the garlic bread, she will!

Skipper: Are you sure? You never made garlic bread before.

Kowalski: I know, but you said that we need to disturb our comfort zone.

Skipper: Okay. Have fun.

 **Skipper walked out.**

Private: So what's going on?

Skipper: Kowalski's disturbing his comfort zone by cooking garlic bread so Doris will like him.

 **Rico laughed.**

Private: Doesn't he know that Doris is not in love with him?

Skipper: He does, but he said that after he gives her the garlic bread, she'll fall in love with him. His idea, not mine.

 **Rico was still laughing.**

Skipper: Rico!

 **Rico stopped laughing.**

Rico: Sorry.

Private: Will the garlic bread taste good?

Skipper: I don't know Private. Kowalski never did this before.

Rico: Skipper, do you think Doris will like the garlic bread?

Skipper: How should I know? Like I said before, Kowalski never did this before.

Private: Skipper, he said that he's making garlic bread right?

Skipper: Correct.

Private: Then how come I can't smell the garlic?

Skipper: Well maybe it's not strong.

 **Rico opened the door to Kowalski's lab.**

Rico: It's strong in here.

Private: Yeah. It is.

 **Kowalski was smelling the garlic bread. Skipper looked at Kowalski.**

Skipper: What are you doing?

Kowalski: I'm making the garlic bread.

Private: It looks like you're smelling the garlic bread.

Rico: Hah! Hah! Hah!

Skipper: Rico! Stop!

Kowalski: That's exactly what I'm doing.

 **Rico laughed.**

Rico: You're weird Kowalski.

Skipper: Stop.

Private: When is it done?

Kowalski: Right now. You guys have try it and then I'll give it to Doris.

 **Skipper took a piece of the bread.**

Skipper: And what if it tastes horrible?

Kowalski: Oh relax. It will be perfect.

 **Rico and Private take a piece of the bread.**

Skipper: Alright guys, this might be amazing or the worst thing you had.

 **Skipper, Rico, and Private ate the piece of garlic bread and then they spit it out. Skipper groaned.**

Private: Crikey!

Rico: Ew.

Kowalski: So it's not good for Doris?

Skipper: Are you kidding me!? Forget about Doris! You almost poisoned us! Doris isn't going to like it either! If I were you, stick to your comfort zone!

 **Kowalski sighed and waked back to his lab.**

Skipper: You guys alright?

 **Private and Rico were looking at Skipper.**

Skipper: What?

Rico: Kowalski.

Private: I know that the bread was awful but did you really have to go hard on him?

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: You're right. I went too hard on him. I'll be back.

 **Skipper walked to Kowalski's lab. Kowalski was in his lab. He took out his picture of Doris. Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: I guess we were never meant to be together Doris.

 **Kowalski started crying. There was a knock on the door.  
**

Kowalski: Who is it?

Skipper: It's Skipper.

 **Kowalski wiped his tears away with a tissue.**

Kowalsk: Come in.

 **Skipper walked in.**

Skipper: Hey.

Kowalski: Oh Hey Skipper.

Skipper: Are you crying?

Kowalski: Crying? No.

Skipper: Seriously?

Kowalski: Yes.

Skipper: So Kowalski, I'm sorry about what I said.

Kowalski: No. You had the right to have your opinion. I didn't mean to get so sensitive.

Skipper: Maybe you should try it again.

Kowalski: I guess.

 **Kowalski started crying again.**

Skipper: You can do it this time Kowalski.

Kowalski: Thanks Skip.

Skipper: You're welcome, just never call me Skip ever again.

Kowalski: Deal.

 **Skipper walked out of the lab. Private and Rico were waiting.**

Rico: Well?

Skipper: Well what?

Private: What happened?

Skipper: I said that I was sorry and he's going to try it again.

Rico: Skipper!

Private: That bread almost killed us!

Skipper: Now hold on! You guys told me to not go hard on Kowalski, now you guys are. Please, make up your mind.

Private: Sorry Skipper. I'm just worried about what will happen the next time.

Skipper: Private, it's bread. Nothing is going to happen. Now if we were allergic to it, I understand, but we're not. I'm surprised that none of us regurgitated like Rico.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Kowalski walked out of the lab.**

Kowalski: I'm back!

Skipper: Okay guys. Lets do this.

 **Skipper, Rico, and Private ate the second garlic bread. It was still awful.**

Skipper: Nope.

Rico: I'm done.

Private: Sorry.

 **Kowalski walked back to his lab.**

Kowalski: Maybe I can't cook garlic bread. I'll have to find another way for her to love me. I'll give her some chocolates instead!


	21. The Penguin Who Cried Crikey

**Private was watching _The Lunacorns._ on TV. Something happened to one of the lunacorns.  
**

Private: Crikey!

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico ran over to their younger brother.**

Skipper: Private!

Kowalski: What's wrong?

Rico: You okay?

Private: Yeah. I'm fine.

Skipper: But you yelled crikey.

Kowalski: Yeah. When you yell that, we know that it's an emergency.

Private: Oh it's not an emergency.

Rico: What?

Private: Something happened on my favorite show. That's all.

Skipper: So you're not in danger?

Private: Nope.

Skipper: Alright. Lets go guys.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico walked away. Private kept watching the TV show until a commercial went on. The commercial was very scary for Private.**

Private: Crikey!

 **Skipper ran over to Private.**

Skipper: Private! It's okay. I'm here.

Private: Skipper, what are you doing?

Skipper: What's the emergency?

Private: Huh?

Skipper: You said crikey again.

Private: No. It's not an emergency.

 **Kowalski yawned.**

Kowalski: I'm tired.

Skipper: Well lets go to bed now. It is almost ten pm.

 **Skipper turned the TV off and he, Rico, Private, and Kowalski went to their bunks. Kowalski was on top, Private was below Kowalski, Skipper was below Private, and Rico was on the bottom bunk. Each penguin had their very important objects. Kowalski had his picture of Doris, Private had his good luck red ruby, Skipper had his ear muffs that blocks King Julien's music, and Rico had his toy fish. It was eleven o'clock at night. Private was moving around in his bunk. He woke up.**

Private: Oh. It was just a nightmare. I'm getting hungry.

 **Private jumped off out of his bunk and walked over to the table to get some fish, but there was no fish.**

Private: Crikey!

 **The other three penguins fell out of their bunks once they heard the youngest penguin yell crikey.**

Skipper: Private!

Kowalski: What is it?

Private: There's no fish.

Rico: Oh yeah. I ate it.

Skipper: Private! What did I say about that word?

Private: But you guys know it's not a cure word.

Skipper: I know, but it's for emergencies only. You've been saying that word a few times.

Private: I'm sorry.

Skipper: It's alright. Back to bed boys.

 **The four penguins went back to their bunk. It was now six o'clock in the morning. The alarm clock rang.  
**

Private: Crikey!

 **The older penguins ran to Private.**

Kowalski: What's up?

Rico: What?

Private: The loud alarm clock.

Skipper: Private! Only for emergencies!

Private: Oops.

 **Skipper and his team went out of the Penguin HQ. They saw Julien dancing.  
**

Skipper: Just ignore him guys.

Kowalski: Okay.

Rico: You got it.

Skipper: Where's Private?

 **Private sat down on the floor and he saw the grass.**

Private: Crikey!

Skipper: What is it Private!?

Private: I sat down on the grass!

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico looked at each other.**

Skipper: How is that an emergency?

Kowalski: I have no idea.

Rico: Don't look at me.

 **Skipper looked at Private.**

Skipper: Private, I told you. Only for emergencies! So far, every time you said crikey, it's not an emergency! You've heard of the story _The Boy Who Cried Wolf_ right?

Private: Yes.

Skipper: Well the boy kept saying the word wolf and when the people came, the wolf never appeared. Then when the wolf came, no one believed the boy. Now stop saying the word crikey unless it's an emergency! Come on boys.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico walked away. Private sighed and followed his brothers.  
**

Skipper: Shh.

 **Skipper was sliding on his stomach. Kowalski and Rico did the same. Private saw a rope and walked over to it. However, a cage went down on Private. Private gasped.  
**

Private: Crikey!

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico didn't come. Skipper thought that Private was joking.**

Skipper: He's just joking guys. Come on.

Kowalski: Okay.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico saw a fish.**

Kowalski: Is the fish the top secret mission?

Skipper: Yep.

Private: Crikey! Help! I'm trapped!

 **Rico regurgitated a stick.**

Skipper: A stick? How is that going to help us get that fish?

Kowalski: I can try to get it. If we stack.

Skipper: Sure.

 **Private was banging on the cage.**

Private: Oh great. Skipper was right. I was going going crazy with the word crikey, but this time, it's an emergency. Please! Skipper, Skipper! Kowalski! Rico! Crikey!

 **Skipper rolled his eyes.**

Skipper: Private! I told you. That word is only for...emergencies? Guys, where's Private?

Kowalski: No idea.

Rico: I don't know.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico walked back. They were retracing their steps. Then they saw a cage.**

Skipper: I don't think that we went the right way.

Private: Crikey! Skipper!

 **Skipper saw Private in the cage.**

Skipper: Private! What happened!?

Private: I saw a rope and I went near it and then the cage came down. Crikey.

Skipper: Now this is an emergency.

Private: Yeah. How come you didn't come when I yelled the word?

Skipper: You were saying that lots of times! We thought it was another joke.

Private: I'm sorry Skipper.

Skipper: It's fine. Now how do we get Private out?

 **Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite.**

Rico: Kaboom?

Kowalski: I'm not sure about that. Skipper?

Skipper: Yeah. That could work.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Rico put the stick of dynamite by the cage. It exploded. Skipper ran over to Private. Private was on the ground**

Skipper: Private!

 **Skipper picked up Private and they went back to the Penguin HQ. Private opened his eyes and groaned.**

Skipper: Are you alright Private?

Private: Yeah. And I'm sorry about the word crikey. I know it's just for emergencies.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Then Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski left the Penguin HQ and they were doing a top secret mission which was the fish.**


	22. The Night Party

**It was ten o'clock at night. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were asleep. Then there was very loud music. King Julien was blasting the song " _Stayin Alive_ " by the Bee Gees. The penguins woke up.  
**

Skipper: Are you kidding me!?

Rico: Ooh. Saturday Night Fever!

Kowalski: Rico and Skipper, relax.

Private: Is that Julien again?

Kowalski: Yeah.

Rico: Well at least he doesn't sing.

Kowalski: He sings off key.

Private: Correct.

Skipper: Guys, I don't want to talk about my secret. Come on. We've got to stop Ringtail.

 **Then the music stopped.**

Skipper: Oh good. It stopped. Back to bed boys.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private went back to their bunks. Then Julien walked in and turned the music on. The penguins woke up.**

Skipper: What the!?

Kowalski: Um Julien, it's kind of late.

Rico: Yeah.

Private: Can you turn the music off?

Julien: No way Jose.

Private: I'm Private.

Julien: Party until dawn!

Skipper: Oh no. You are not going to have a party until dawn!

Julien: Oh well. You loose.

Skipper: Rico, ear muffs.

 **Rico regurgitated ear muffs and gave them to Skipper. Skipper put them on and went to sleep. Julien gave Kowalski, Rico, and Private purple party hats.**

Rico: Purple hats?

Julien: Party hats!

 **Private and Kowalski laughed. Julien put the music louder. Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Julien were dancing.**

Private: Huh. I don't know what Skipper's problem is.

Kowalski: Neither do I. It's fun dancing.

Rico: Party!

 **Skipper was putting his ear muffs closer to his ears, but it wasn't working. Skipper woke up.  
**

Skipper: Ringtail!?

Julien: Hey! Skippy, you're awake.

Skipper: First of all, don't call me Skippy. Second, turn this music down!

Julien: What? I can't hear you!

Skipper: Turn it down!

Julien: What? Turn it up? Okay.

 **Julien turned the music up. Skipper yelled and walked out of the Penguin HQ. The other three penguins were still dancing. Skipper groaned.  
**

Skipper: I can't believe it! I can't even get some sleep. Well if Ringtail's being annoying at the Penguin HQ, then I'm going to sleep at the Lemur Habitat.

 **Skipper went to the Lemur Habitat.**

Skipper: Maurice, sad eyes.

Mort: Skipper.

Maurice: Skipper, what's up?

Skipper: Ringtail's taking over the HQ. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?

Maurice: Not at all Skipper. You can hang with us.

Skipper: Perfect.

 **Skipper walked in.**

Maurice: Don't worry Skipper, we won't make any noise.

Skipper: Thanks.

 **Skipper put his blanket over himself and fell asleep.**

Maurice: Wow. He really is tired.

Mort: Yes. It is ten thirty pm.

Maurice: We really should stop King Julien.

Mort: Yeah.

 **Maurice and Mort walked over to the Penguin HQ. Julien was dancing. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were also dancing, but they were getting tired.**

Private: Julien, can we stop?

Julien: No. It's a party until dawn.

 **Kowalski sighed. Rico yawned.  
**

Rico: I'm tired.

Kowalski: Me too.

Julien: No falling asleep. Be right back.

 **Julien left and saw Maurice and Mort.**

Julien: Maurice? Mort?

Maurice: You have to stop this party.

Julien: Why?

Maurice: The penguins need to sleep. Look at the time!

Julien: They're not complaining.

Maurice: I think they are.

 **Kowalski groaned.**

Kowalski: I can't take it anymore!

Private: Kowalski?

Kowalski: I'm angry.

Rico: I didn't know you were Skipper.

Kowalski: I'm not Skipper. I'm just annoyed.

Private: Julien, turn the music off!

 **Julien ran back in and he was holding Skipper.**

Julien: Skippy! Wake up!

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Ringtail!?

Julien: Hello.

 **It was now eleven fifty pm. Ten minutes before midnight. Julien was dancing with a flashlight. The penguins were ready to go to bed.**

Kowalski: Okay now it's getting annoying.

Private: We need to sleep.

Rico: Yeah.

Julien: No way.

 **Skipper groaned. Julien was dancing but then he lost control of the flashlight. It dropped and then the flashlight hit Skipper on his stomach.**

Skipper: Ow!

Private: Skipper!

 **Kowalski and Rico looked at Julien. Julien laughed nervously.**

Kowalski: Not cool!

 **Rico had his tongue out at Julien.**

Julien: No need to be rude.

Rico: Rude!? You're the one who's rude!

Private: Are you alright Skipper?

Skipper: Yeah. My stomach hurts now.

Rico: Are you going to regurgitate?

Skipper: I don't think so.

Kowalski: Just get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow.

 **Skipper fell asleep. Kowalski, Rico, and Private looked at Julien. Julien turned the music off.  
**

Julien: Look I didn't mean to hurt him.

Kowalski: Really? I think you did.

Private: Crikey.

Rico: I say we get back at him!

Private: Agreed!

Kowalski: Me too!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked to Julien. They were very annoyed at him.**

Julien: Okay, okay! I'm sorry!

Kowalski: That's all we want to hear.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private fell asleep. Julien left the HQ and went back to the Lemur Habitat.**

Maurice: Now you really got in trouble.

Mort: You should be ashamed!

 **Julien sighed. Back in the Penguin HQ, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were talking.**

Private: We really need to put traps when we're gone.

Kowalski: Agreed.

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: What's going on?

Kowalski: Are you alright?

Skipper: Yeah, but I'm still angry at Ringtail.

Kowalski: We all are.

Skipper: Night boys.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private fell asleep.**


	23. Summer Vacation Part 1

**Hey. From the fifteenth of August until the twenty-eighth of August, I was in England. Note: I don't own any of the songs that penguins sing.  
**

* * *

 **The penguins are in their car. Rico is driving.  
**

Skipper: Do we have everything?

Kowalski: Pretty much Skipper.

Rico: Lets do this.

Private: I'm kind of nervous.

Skipper: Oh it's alright Private. Now here are your passports.

 **Skipper hands Kowalski, Rico, and Private the passports. Then for fun, Rico put all of the passports in his mouth. Skipper saw Rico.**

Skipper: Of course. Now I have your stuff.

Kowalski: The terminal is Terminal four.

Skipper: Thanks Kowalski.

Private: I never went to an airport before.

Skipper: Private, we'll be here with you.

Private: Crikey!

Skipper: What?

Private: Plane tickets!

Skipper: If you mean the boarding passes, I have them.

Private: Good.

Skipper: Now Rico, I need to talk to you. I don't want you causing problems.

Kowalski: What kind of problems?

Skipper: Well I don't want him to make the bathroom his private office and I don't want him going into first class.

Rico: Don't worry Skipper. I won't.

 **But deep down, Rico was going to do that.**

Private: Are we there yet?

Kowalski: Private, we're not even at the airport yet.

Private: Oh.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private took out their very important things.**

Kowalski: I have my picture of Doris.

Private: I have my red ruby.

Rico: I have my fish.

Skipper: And I have my headphones. Now lets relax. Also, we have to sleep on the plane.

Kowalski: Says the penguin who can't sleep in his house.

Skipper: Well that's because the lemurs keep me up, but we're on vacation.

Private: Why are we on vacation?

Skipper: Because we need a vacation from Ringtail.

Rico: Oh.

 **Then the car stopped. The car wasn't broken. There was just a lot of traffic. Skipper groaned.**

Skipper: We're hitting every light!

Kowalski: Oh great. Skipper's getting angry again.

Rico: But we're on vacation.

Private: He should be relaxed.

Skipper: Guys, I'm not in the mood!

 **There was total silence until Kowalski started talking to Private.**

Kowalski: Private, there's a place in the airport where we check our bags. It's called security.

Private: Okay.

Rico: Don't worry.

Skipper: Okay. I'm in a better mood.

Kowalski: Good.

 **However, Skipper saw a sign. It said that it takes forty-one minutes to get to the JFK Airport. The JFK Airport is the airport that the penguins are going to.  
**

Skipper: Forty-one minutes!?

Kowalski: Skipper, calm down.

 **Skipper growled.**

Private: I thought we were on vacation.

Rico: Me too.

 **Then the sign changed to thirty-nine minutes.**

Kowalski: Hey look, thirty-nine minutes now.

Skipper: Thanks. Not! And we stopped again.

Kowalski: Skipper, Rico's driving and he's not angry.

Skipper: Well he's not me! I hate this traffic!

 **Private took out a cute, small, yellow toy duck.**

Private: I have a toy duck. I call it Little Duck.

 **Private gave Skipper the little duck. Skipper smiled at the toy.**

Skipper: Aw. It's cute.

Kowalski: Are you in a better mood?

Skipper: Yeah. Sort of.

 **Then the sign changed to seventeen minutes and then twenty-three.**

Skipper: JFK, seventeen!? Oh great. Now it's twenty-three.

Private: Skipper.

Rico: Skipper, stop.

Kowalski: I recommend singing.

 **Skipper growled.**

Rico: Man. This is one bad traffic jam.

Skipper: It's a Tuesday, we're on the other side of where the traffic should be, and it's 6:30pm!

Kowalski: Pretty soon, he'll start screaming.

 **Then the traffic started to move.**

Private: Yay! It's moving.

 **Kowalski looked at the sign. It now said nine minutes.**

Kowalski: Nine minutes,

 **Skipper sighed in relief. Rico saw a plane.**

Rico: I see planes!

Skipper: Focus on driving.

Rico: Got it.

 **When the penguins got closer, Kowalski reminded his brothers about the terminal number.**

Kowalski: Okay JFK. Terminal four.

Skipper: We know that Kowalski.

 **Kowalski saw the terminal.**

Kowalski: Here it is!

Skipper: We know.

 **Rico parked the car in the area were they should park the car and they got out of the car. Private was holding Skipper's wing while Kowalski and Rico were getting the suitcases out of the trunk. They walked into the airport.**

Kowalski: See Skipper? There was nothing to worry about with the traffic.

Rico: Yeah Skipper.

Skipper: Now to security.

 **Then they went to security. There was a huge line.**

Skipper: Oh great. A huge line. I want to scream.

Kowalski: Don't.

 **Rico checked his watch. He was wondering when the gate will close**

Rico: 8:20?

 **Kowalski nodded.**

Private: Crikey!

Skipper: This will take forever.

Kowalski: No it won't. We have one hour and twenty minutes. It will take us less than thirty minutes to get past security.

Skipper: Thanks Kowalski.

Kowalski: I'm just trying to be positive.

Skipper: Anyway, Rico! Passports!

 **Rico regurgitated the passports.**

Rico: Ta-da!

Skipper: Come on. We have to get there!

 **At 7:30, they got past security. They found four seats.**

Skipper: I'll stay with the luggage.

Kowalski: Come on guys.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked away. Skipper stayed with the luggage. Rico saw a flat escalator. He ran on it.**

Rico: Look! I'm ice skating!

Kowalski: You're not ice skating, That's called a travelator.

Rico: No. I'm ice skating. I even have ice skates.

 **Rico regurgitated ice skates.**

Private: Oh Rico.

Kowalski: You're so weird.

Rico: I'm ice skating!

 **Rico saw Skipper.**

Rico: Hi Skipper!

Skipper: Rico!

 **Rico laughed.**

Private: Time?

Kowalski: Let me check. 7:39.

Rico: I'm ice skating! Skipper! Come on!

Kowalski: Lets get off of that.

Skipper: Guys. Cool it. I'm not going to play games!

Rico: Okay. Race you!

 **Rico ran back on the flat escalator.**

Skipper: Rico! This is not funny!

 **Then there was an announcement saying that the penguins had to change gates.**

Skipper: Crikey! We have to change gates!

Kowalski: Skipper, you never say crikey.

Skipper: Well now I have.

Kowalski: I know you're stressed out but...

 **Kowalski yawned.**

Kowalski: Calm down.

Private: You okay Kowalski?

Kowalski: Yeah. I'm getting tired.

Rico: Stay awake Kowalski. We're not on the plane yet.

 **Kowalski yawned again and closed his eyes.**

Skipper: Kowalski!

Private: Let him sleep.

 **Rico regurgitated a pack of Orbit gum. The flavor was spearmint.**

Skipper: Excuse me, when did you have the time to get gum?

Private: Oh. Rico got that when he was playing around.

 **They now got on the plane. There was a window seat. Rico really wanted that seat.**

Rico: Window seat! I'll get it.

 **Even though Kowalski's half asleep, he didn't trust Rico.**

Kowalski: No Rico. Let me.

Rico: No man! Me!

 **Kowalski and Rico start arguing.**

Skipper: Stop! Here's the plan! Kowalski gets the window seat, Rico sits next to Kowalski, Private sits next to Rico, and I sit in the aisle. Deal?

Kowalski, Rico, and Private: Deal.

Skipper: Good.

 **It's now 9:30pm, the plane starts moving.**

Private: We're moving.

Skipper: That's true.

 **Kowalski started singing Miss Saigon songs. He's addicted to that broadway show. Skipper looked at Kowalski.**

Skipper: Kowalski? Oh yeah. He sings Miss Saigon songs. When he's asleep on a plane, he sings Miss Saigon songs.

Rico: Okay.

Private: Now what?

Skipper: Well there's a runway.

Rico: Ooh! I love the runway!

Private: When is it?

Skipper: Where is it? It's coming. Just wait.

 **Then the penguins felt the runway.**

Skipper: Oh I think I feel it.

 **Rico stared at the TV screen and Private was holding Skipper's wing. The plane went up. To Be Continued.**


	24. Summer Vacation Part 2

Rico: I'm flying!

 **Rico started flapping his wings.**

Skipper: Rico!

Rico: What?

Skipper: Stop.

Rico: Alright.

 **Rico stopped flapping his wings. Then there was some plane turbulence.**

Private: Turbulence?

Skipper: It's alright. Calm down.

Private: Okay.

Kowalski: A song played on a solo saxophone.

Skipper: Oh Kowalski.

Rico: Hey Skipper, can I roller skate on this plane?

Skipper: Absolutely not!

Rico: Oh come on. I have roller skates.

 **Rico regurgitated roller skates.**

Skipper: No Rico.

Private: Crikey!

Skipper: It's alright Private. We're safe.

Private: Okay.

 **Private was holding Skipper's wing. Skipper felt the turbulence too.**

Skipper: Whoa.

Rico: We're on a roller coaster!

Kowalski: A crazy sound. A lonely sound. A cry that tells us love goes on and on.

Rico: Roller coaster!

Skipper: No Rico. It's called turbulence, not a roller coaster.

Rico: Oh.

 **Then there was no more turbulence.**

Rico: What happened to the roller coaster?

Skipper: It was not a roller coaster!

Rico: Oh. Well can I use the bathroom?

Skipper: Sure. The bathroom is by the exit.

Rico: Okay.

 **Rico got up and walked into the bathroom.**

Private: Where's Rico?

Skipper: The bathroom. However, I don't think we should have trust him.

Private: Skipper, relax.

Skipper: Alright.

 **Skipper tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't.**

Skipper: I can't sleep.

Private: Well I'm not tired. We can talk.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Then Skipper held onto his stomach. His stomach was hurting him. Private looked at Skipper.**

Private: You okay?

Skipper: Yeah. My stomach's a little off, but don't worry. I'm not going to throw up.

Private: Okay.

 **Private saw that Rico did not come back from the bathroom.**

Private: Hey where's Rico?

Skipper: Oh no. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. Come on Private.

 **Skipper and Private left their seats. They saw a huge line by the restroom.**

Private: What's going on?

Skipper: I don't know.

 **The people on the line were arguing. Skipper stopped the yelling.**

Skipper: I got this. Everyone! I think I know what's going on.

 **Skipper knocked on the bathroom door. Rico was making an office in the bathroom.**

Rico: Come in.

 **Skipper opened the door saw what Rico did.**

Skipper: Rico! What are you doing!?

Rico: Hey Skipper. This is my personal office.

Skipper: The restroom on a plane is not a private office. I want you to go back where Kowalski is! You're holding the line!

Rico: Okay.

 **Rico walked out of the restroom. Then Private walked into the bathroom.**

Private: Be out in a few minutes.

Skipper: No worries Private.

 **Skipper stayed by the bathroom door. Rico was supposed to go back to where Kowalski was. However, instead of going back to his seat, he went into first class. Five minutes later, Private and Skipper walked back to their seats. They saw Kowalski, but they didn't see Rico.**

Private: Where's Rico?

Skipper: Oh no. Not again. I'm pretty sure Kowalski knows. Kowalski, where's Rico?

 **Skipper and Private looked at Kowalski. Kowalski was still singing.**

Skipper: Yeah Kowalski doesn't know.

Private: You don't think he went into first class do you?

Skipper: I know he went to first class. Come on.

 **Once again, Skipper and Private went to find Rico. They walked into first class. Rico was in one of the seats. He was listening to Elvis Presley songs and he was dancing.**

Skipper: Rico!

Rico: Oh hey Skipper.

Skipper: Rico, I told you to go back to where Kowalski is.

Rico: Skipper, I belong in first class.

Skipper: No you don't!

Rico: Aw!

Skipper: Back to your normal seat soldier.

 **Rico sighed and walked back to his seat. Private and Skipper followed Rico.**

Rico: I'm sorry Skipper.

Skipper: It's fine.

 **Skipper was now getting tired so he fell asleep. Private and Rico fell asleep too. Private took out his red ruby and Rico regurgitated his fish. Kowalski was still singing.**

Kowalski: In a place that won't let us feel. In a life where nothing seems real. I have found you. I have found you.

 **Rico woke up and walked away. Private heard the sound of a penguin walking. He woke up. He was also playing with the TV.**

Private: Rico?

 **Rico turned around and saw Private.**

Rico: Sorry.

 **He went back to his seat and opened the window shade. He saw the sun**

Rico: Morning.

 **Private laughed.**

Private: Yes. It's morning.

Rico: Can I walk around?

Private: No Rico.

 **Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Hey boys. Wow. Nice sunrise. We must be getting close.

 **Kowalski looked at the map on the TV.**

Kowalski: We are. Nice. So what did I miss?

Private: Everything. Rico was crazy. He made the restroom a private office and he went into first class.

Kowalski: Oh Rico. Why?

Rico: It was fun.

Kowalski: Stop causing problems. What's next? Playing on the baggage carousel?

 **The plane started to land and Private's ears were popping because of the pressure.**

Private: Crikey!

 **Skipper heard Private and woke up.**

Skipper: What? What is it?

Private: My ears are popping!

Skipper: Kowalski?

Kowalski: Private, there's nothing to worry. It's just called pressure.

 **As soon as Kowalski said the word Pressure, Rico started to sing "Under Pressure" by David Bowie.**

Rico: Under pressure.

 **Skipper stared at Rico.**

Rico: What?

Skipper: In fact, I'm feeling the pressure too.

Private: Crikey! What's happening?

Skipper: Private!

Private: I'm sorry Skipper.

 **Rico's having fun. He still thinks that this is a roller coaster.**

Rico: Woo hoo!

 **Private was holding onto Skipper's wing.**

Kowalski: It's pressure.

Rico: Under pressure. Under pressure.

Skipper: Rico!

 **The plane landed in the Manchester Airport.**

Kowalski: Here it is. Manchester.

 **They got off the plane and they saw Private's Uncle Nigel.**

Private: Uncle Nigel!

 **Nigel took the penguins to his car.**

Uncle Nigel: So how was the plane ride?

Kowalski: Very good. Rico caused some problems, and Skipper and Private had to chase Rico. I was asleep.

 **In England, the steering wheel is on the right side of the road.**

Rico: How come the steering wheels are on the other side of the car in England?

Kowalski: Well Rico, in England the steering wheel is on the right side of instead on the left side of the car.

Private: Right and people drive on the opposite side of the road.

 **Skipper looked out the window. He was quiet. Private looked at Skipper.**

Private: Are you alright Skipper?

 **Skipper didn't say anything.**

Kowalski: Wasn't his stomach bothering him?

Private: Does your stomach still hurt you?

Skipper: No, well yeah but I'm annoyed at Rico.

Rico: Me? What did I do?

Skipper: Oh come on. You know what you did!

Uncle Nigel: What did he do?

Skipper: I'll tell you the story.

 **There was a flashback to the baggage claim.**

Skipper: Kowalski, you're in charge of Rico and Private. I've got to get the bags.

Kowalski: Roger that.

 **Kowalski was watching Rico and Private, but then he looked away for five seconds and then turned back to Private and Rico. He saw Private, but he didn't see Rico.**

Kowalski: Rico? Private, where's Rico?

Private: Don't know.

Kowalski: Oh no. Private, come with me.

 **Kowalski grabbed Private's wing and ran over to Skipper. Skipper was waiting for the luggage.**

Kowalski: Skipper!

Skipper: What?

Kowalski: I lost Rico!

 **Skipper smacked his head with his wing. Then Kowalski looked at the baggage carousel.**

Kowalski: I think I know where Rico is.

Skipper: Where?

Kowalski: Look at the baggage carousel.

 **Skipper looked at the baggage carousel and saw Rico.**

Skipper: Rico!

Rico: Hey. I'm on a ride!

Skipper: Get off there before we get on the news!

 **Rico got off the baggage carousel.**

Rico: Aw.

 **The flashback ended.**

Rico: Oh yeah. I remember.

 **To Be Continued.**


	25. Summer Vacation Part 3

**When they got to Private's Uncle Nigel's house, Skipper felt jet lagged and fell asleep. Kowalski's in charge.  
**

Kowalski: I'm in charge.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private took a walk outside. They have to get some ginger ale for Skipper's stomach.**

Rico: We're in England!

Private: We know.

 **They went into the store.**

Kowalski: We need to get ginger ale for Skipper. His stomach's bothering him.

Private: Got it.

 **Rico saw the ginger ale.**

Rico: Ginger ale! There it is!

 **They were waiting on the line to pay for it. When it was their turn, Rico took out American dollars.**

Rico: Do you accept dollars?

 **The woman at the cash register stared at Rico.**

Kowalski: Seriously?

Private: Oh Rico. You don't use dollars in England. You use pounds.

Rico: How many pounds do you weigh?

Kowalski: No! Not that kind of pounds. Listen, pounds are what people in England call dollars.

Rico: Oh. What else is used instead of dollars in England?

Kowalski: Well there's something called euros.

Rico: Euros? Is that the English word for cheerios?

Kowalski: What? No!

 **Private laughed.**

Kowalski: Private, why are you laughing?

Private: It's funny.

Kowalski: Oh what do I tell Skipper?

Rico: Relax. He won't even know.

Kowalski: What are you talking about?

Rico: Skipper won't know. He's got a stomach problem.

Kowalski: Yeah but I still...

Rico: Kowalski.

Private: Lets go back to the house.

Kowalski: Good idea Private.

 **They went back to the house after they paid for the ginger ale. Then they felt jet lagged. So they fell asleep. At 5:40pm, Skipper's team woke up. They were having dinner with Uncle Nigel.**

Rico: Why do they call french fries chips in England? I thought potato chips were chips.

Skipper: Kowalski?

Kowalski: Well in England they call french fries chips.

Private: Like fish and chips.

Kowalski: That's right Private.

Rico: But what do they call potato chips?

Kowalski and Private: Chips.

Private: Skipper, is your stomach better?

Skipper: Yeah. I think so.

Rico: Well you can drink the ginger ale that I paid with dollars.

Skipper: Oh thanks Rico, wait dollars?

Rico: Yeah.

Skipper: You can't use dollars in England.

 **At seven o'clock, Skipper's team and Private's Uncle took a walk.**

Uncle Nigel: So you guys slept good?

Kowalski: Yeah we did.

Uncle Nigel: Good.

Rico: Nigel, Skipper, here's the place that we were in this morning.

Skipper: That's where you got the ginger ale?

Private: Yes.

 **Then two or three hours later, they went back to Uncle Nigel's house.**

Kowalski: Did you hear what Rico said about euros?

 **Uncle Nigel shook his head.**

Skipper: No. What did he say?

Kowalski: Rico?

Rico: What?

Kowalski: Tell Skipper what you said about euros.

Rico: But...

Kowalski: Tell him.

Rico: I thought euros was the English word for cheerios.

 **Uncle Nigel laughed and Skipper rolled his eyes.**

Kowalski: What?

Skipper: Nothing.

 **Private sat down on the couch and Kowalski turned the TV on. It was now 11:47pm.**

Skipper: Goodnight boys.

Rico: I'm not tired.

 **Skipper fell asleep.**

Private: I'll stay up with you for a while.

Rico: Cool.

Kowalski: Me..

 **Kowalski yawned.**

Kowalski: Too.

 **Then Kowalski closed his eyes and started snoring. Private and Rico laughed.**

Private: Alright Rico, now we need to get to bed.

Rico: Alright.

 **Rico and Private fell asleep, Kowalski was whistling "Sun and Moon" from Miss Saigon in his sleep, and Skipper was snoring. They were sleeping in the same room. Private's Uncle Nigel was asleep in a different room. There was a lot of rain. There was a boom. It sounded like thunder. Private woke up.**

Private: What was that? Skipper, Kowalski, Rico?

 **Private grabbed his red ruby and then went back to sleep. There was thunder. Private opened his eyes.**

Private: Rico? Rico!

 **Rico opened his eyes.**

Rico: Goodnight!

 **Then Rico went back to sleep. Private sighed and went back to sleep. It was 7:10 in the morning. Skipper was talking in his sleep. He was having a nightmare about Private. Private was in the middle of nowhere and he got hurt.  
**

Skipper: No. Private!

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Private! Crikey!

 **Private heard Skipper screaming and woke up.**

Private: You alright Skipper?

 **Skipper sighed in relief.**

Skipper: You're alive.

Private: Of course I'm alive. You must have had a bad dream.

Skipper: Yeah.

 **Kowalski was still asleep but now he's whistling "The Vaults Of Heaven" By Michael Ball. Rico woke up.**

Rico: Kowalski?

 **Rico saw Kowalski and laughed.**

Private: Why is Kowalski whistling "The Vaults Of Heaven?"

Skipper: No idea.

 **Skipper put a white hat on.**

Rico: Skipper, where are we going today?

Skipper: Liverpool. It's where the Beatles live.

Rico: Cool. Is Nigel coming with us?

Skipper: No. He's got stuff to do. It's just the four of us. Now somebody get Kowalski up!

Private: Got it. Kowalski, please wake up.

Skipper: Rico?

Rico: Wake up!

 **Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalsk: The keys to the vaults of heaven! Oh morning guys.

Skipper: Lets go guys.

 **The penguins went to the car. Uncle Nigel was driving Skipper's team to the train station.**

Private: This is going to be exciting.

Skipper: Yes it is.

 **Kowalski was cleaning his glasses.**

Rico: Are we going on a plane?

Private: No Rico, we're going on a train.

Rico: Oh train, plane. What's the difference?

Kowalski: There's a difference.

 **Skipper took out the train tickets.**

Private: Yeah there is a difference.

Kowalski: You see a train is on railroad tracks and a plane is in the air.

Rico: Oh. Okay. Are we in Liverpool yet?

Skipper: No.

 **Skipper found a newspaper and started reading it.**

Rico: How about now?

Skipper: No.

Rico: Okay well how about now?

Skipper: No!

Rico: Now? How about now? Well?

 **Skipper put the newspaper down.**

Skipper: Rico!

Rico: Sorry.

Private: Oh Rico.

Kowalski: Rico, stop bothering Skipper. Skipper, calm down.

 **There was now total silence. Rico regurgitated his phone and ear buds. There was still silence until Private spoke.**

Private: Wow. Total silence.

 **The car stopped. The penguins were at the train station.**

Skipper: We're here.

Rico: Where are the Beatles?

Skipper: We're at the train station.

Private: Bye Uncle Nigel.

Uncle Nigel: Bye Private.

 **Uncle Nigel drove away while Skipper's team walked into the station.**

Private: What track?

Rico: Nine and three quarters?

Kowalski: Wasn't that from a movie?

Skipper: Stop playing around! The track is fourteen!

 **Kowalski saw a travelator. Rico got Kowalski into those.**

Kowalski: I really want to ride that travelator.

Skipper: What's with you guys and travelators?

Kowalski: I always wanted to ride one that goes up.

Skipper: Guys! It's a horizontal escalator!

 **Kowalski saw a travelator that went up.**

Kowalski: My dream came true. Whoa. There's even another one that goes down!

 **The penguins rode the travelator and then they were waiting for the train. In between the two stations, there was a wall. Rico ran to the wall and banged into it.**

Skipper: What are you doing?

Rico: I thought this was nine and three quarters.

Skipper: Rico! This isn't a movie!

Kowalski: Skipper, calm down.

 **The penguins saw a freight train. It was very long.**

Private: Look at that train.

Rico: So long.

 **The train was now late. It was two minutes late.**

Private: Crikey! It's late.

Skipper: Two minutes!

Kowalski: Well at least it's not three minutes.

 **The train was now three minutes late.**

Skipper: You were saying!

Kowalski: Never mind. warning, don't talk to Skipper right now. He's in a bad mood.

Private: Okay. Thanks Kowalski.

 **To Be Continued.**


	26. Summer Vacation Part 4

**Then they finally got on the train.**

Skipper: Finally!

Kowalski: Relax.

Rico: We're on.

Skipper: Yeah. Lets not cause problems.

Kowalski: Sure.

 **Kowalski fell asleep.**

Rico: Are we there yet?

Skipper: No. Stop.

Private: Skipper.

 **Then the penguins were quiet. Kowalski's asleep, Rico's listening to music, Private's reading, and Skipper's trying to relax. Then Rico started talking.**

Rico: Are we there yet?

 **Skipper started to say something, but Private interrupted.**

Private: I got this Skipper. No Rico. We're not at Liverpool yet.

Rico: Aw.

Private: Just relax.

Rico: Alright. wait I thought we were going to the school in that movie I saw.

Private: No. This is not Harry Potter.

 **Kowalski was snoring.**

Skipper: Did Kowalski get enough sleep?

Private: I think so.

Skipper: Well he's asleep now.

Rico: I can wake him up if you want me to.

Skipper: No. You caused enough problems.

Private: We have fifteen minutes until we get there.

Skipper: Thanks Private.

 **Rico regurgitated a pack of gum.**

Rico: Who wants some?

Private: Me.

Skipper: Sure.

 **Rico handed Skipper and Private a stuck of gum.**

Skipper: Thanks.

Private: Thank you Rico.

 **Rico nodded and then he took out a bag of potato chips.**

Private: Oh no. Gum and potato crisps.

Rico: No. It's potato chips.

Private: We're in England Rico.

Skipper: I think we get off after this stop.

Private: Okay.

Rico: I'm not worried.

 **Then Rico saw a sign that said "John Lennon Airport."**

Rico: Hey look. John Lennon Airport.

Private: Oh yeah. I see that too.

Rico: Can we get off?

Skipper: No.

 **The penguins heard the train whistle. Private saw some houses.**

Private: Nice houses.

Rico: Horses? Where?

Skipper: He said houses not horses.

Rico: Oh. Oops. Are we there yet?

Skipper: No. What are you? Bored?

Rico: Yes.

Private: Well good news. We're almost there.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper elbowed Kowalski. Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: What?

Skipper: We're here.

 **When the train stopped at the Liverpool station, the penguins got off of the train and left the station.  
**

Private: It looks like Penn station.

Skipper: Yeah it does.

Rico: I thought we were in England.

Skipper: We are!

Kowalski: Again with the yelling?

Skipper: Just behave.

 **Then Skipper banged into a pole.**

Skipper: Ow!

Private: Skipper!

Skipper: I'm alright.

 **Then the penguins went on a sight seeing double decker bus tour. They were on the second floor.**

Rico: We're on a bus.

Kowalski: Yeah. A double decker, but I would like to be outside.

Skipper: Me too, but we're not. Sorry.

Kowalski: We're sort of, but there's a roof over our head.

Skipper: Don't worry guys. We'll find a way to be outside without being covered by the roof.

Private: Okay. How's your leg?

Skipper: It's fine.

Rico: Someone laughed at you and by someone, I mean me. I laughed at you.

Skipper: Now I'm annoyed.

 **Kowalski heard something about John Lennon.**

Kowalski: John Lennon.

Rico: And we're on the wrong side of the road.

Skipper: Yeah we know. We'll get used to that.

 **Rico was staring at the floor.**

Rico: Where are the Beatles? I don't see them.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Kowalski, explain to Rico.

Kowalski: Oh Rico, we're learning about the human group called the Beatles, not the bugs.

 **Skipper looked around the bus.**

Skipper: There it is!

Private: What?

Skipper: A seat that's outside and we're not under the roof.

 **The penguins ran to the four outside seats.**

Skipper: Better?

Kowalski: Yeah. Thanks Skipper.

 **Rico regurgitated a map and handed it to Skipper.**

Skipper: Good work Rico.

Rico: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Skipper, start singing.

Private: She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on Skipper.

Skipper: Guys! Look, I know I have a great singing voice, but I'm not singing.

Kowalski: Okay.

Private: Sorry.

Skipper: We're getting off soon.

Rico: Cool.

 **Then Rico saw a cruise ship.**

Rico: Hey cruise ship. I want to go on.

Skipper: No.

Rico: Fine.

Skipper: Lets get off.

 **The penguins got off the bus. They saw a ferris wheel.**

Rico: Lets go on the ferris wheel.

Skipper: Not yet Rico. First we're looking at the water.

Rico: I want to go on the ship.

Skipper: Wait I thought you wanted to go on the ferris wheel, and no! You are not going on that ship.

 **Then Skipper banged into the life preserver.**

Private: Skipper!

Skipper: I'm fine.

Kowalski: That's the second thing that you banged into today.

 **The penguins were walking towards lots of rides.**

Rico: Hey I see rides.

Skipper: We are not going on rides! Except for the ferris wheel. Just looking at these rides makes me want to throw up.

Rico: I have a bucket.

Skipper: No. It's fine.

 **The penguins were walking to the ferris wheel.**

Private: This ferris wheel will be fun. I'm nervous.

Kowalski: You'll be fine.

 **They were now waiting on the line. There were a bunch of little kids.**

Skipper: I don't want to be surrounded by these kids on the ferris wheel.

Kowalski: I don't think you will.

Rico: We'll be together.

Skipper: Good.

Private: I know crying kids get on your nerves.

Kowalski: I think everything gets on his nerves.

 **Skipper and his brothers were watching the ferris wheel. Most of the carts were empty.**

Skipper: Why are we doing nothing while most of the carts are empty!?

Kowalski: Come on. Skipper, you've been yelling ever since we were driving to the airport in New York.

Skipper: This better be worth it.

 **Then there was loud music.**

Skipper: Loud music!?

Kowalski: Will you calm down?

 **Finally it was the penguins turn. They went into a cart and they were together. They were so high. They were even higher than the seagulls.**

Rico: Woo hoo!

Private: Crikey! We're higher than the seagulls!

Skipper: All we need now is this thing going up only once and then we're off.

Kowalski: Relax. We're going up again.

 **Then the ferris wheel went down.**

Private: Not for long.

 **It went up again and then down.**

Kowalski: One more time. Cool.

Skipper: Well at least it's not one time!

 **Then the ferris wheel went up again.**

Kowalski: Okay now we're getting spoiled.

Rico: Well at least Skipper's in a better mood.

Private: He's never in the mood.

 **Then instead of the ferris wheel going back down, it stayed up.**

Skipper: Great! Now we're stuck up here!

Kowalski: We're supposed to look around.

Rico: I'm flying!

Skipper: You're flying alright.

 **The ferris wheel went down and the penguins got off.**

Skipper: Now what?

 **Rico saw a menu that had the word garlic bread on it.**

Rico: Garlic bread!

Skipper: Alright, but I had bad garlic bread for a while.

 **The penguins went to a restaurant. They finished eating at 1:35pm. Private saw a truck that sells ice cream.**

Private: Lets walk and get ice cream.

Skipper: I am not going to spend five pounds for ice cream!

Kowalski: Here we go again.

Rico: Driving on the other side of the road.

Skipper: We know that!

 **Private saw a bunch of places where they sell fish and chips.**

Private: Fish and chips everywhere.

Rico: This isn't England, it's fish and chips land.

 **Kowalski laughed.**

Skipper: Rico!

Rico: Sorry. I'm just having fun.

 **Skipper forgot his sunglasses before they went to Liverpool.**

Skipper: Why did I forget my sunglasses? Guys?

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private saw a water fountain and started playing in it.**

Skipper: Guys! Stop!

Kowalski: Sorry.

 **Private saw a staircase.**

Private: I want to climb those stairs.

 **The penguins climbed the stairs. They didn't know where they were.**

Kowalski: We're here.

Skipper: Where are we?

Rico: No idea.

 **It turns out that the penguins went up the stairs and then went down.**

Private: Well it's an adventure.

Skipper: Yeah. You go up and then you go down! What a waste!

Rico: What a waste. To pay for my...

Skipper: Stop!

Kowalski: In the name of love.

Skipper: Kowalski!

 **Kowalski stopped singing and he saw a statue of Queen Victoria.**

Kowalski: Queen Victoria.

 **Private thought of an idea.**

Private: We can be called The Penguins.

Skipper: Private, we are penguins.

Private: No I mean a singing group.

Skipper: Penguins don't sing!

Private: Well actually we all sing.

Skipper: I don't want to talk about it!

 **To Be Continued.**


	27. Summer Vacation Part 5

**Rico looked around.**

Rico: This looks like New York City.

Skipper: It's not! Lets go into the train station.

 **The penguins walked into the train station.**

Skipper: Now we need to find the next train.

 **Skipper banged into the wall.**

Skipper: Ow! I don't want to miss this train.

 **Luckily for Skipper, the penguins did not miss the train.**

Skipper: Good. We made it.

Kowalski: It kind of looks like an airplane.

Rico: I thought we were on a train.

Skipper: Move on boys.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: You seem exhausted. I can take over.

Skipper: Deal.

 **Skipper closed his eyes. A person with a snack cart was walking towards the penguins.**

Kowalski: You need some stuff?

Private: I'll have some crisps.

 **Finally Rico understood the word crisps.**

Rico: Right. Potato chips are called crisps in England.

Kowalski: There you go Rico. Now you understand.

Private: We were there for four hours.

Rico: Cool.

 **Private got the crisps and he, Kowalski, and Rico were relaxed. Skipper was still asleep.**

Kowalski: There. Now it's relaxing.

Private: Well Skipper's asleep.

Kowalski: Well he might freak out after I tell you this. We're switching trains and there's not enough time. We'll have to wait for the next one.

Rico: Okay.

Private: Fine with me.

Kowalski: Wow. You two are very calm. Well it's an hour later. It's a long wait.

Rico: I'm not annoyed.

Private: Yeah.

Kowalski: I like that you guys are not stressed out.

Private: Why would we be stressed out?

Rico: Yeah. Only Skipper has that problem.

 **Kowalski looked at Skipper. Skipper was still asleep.**

Rico: He's asleep.

Kowalski: Good. All we need is him yelling again. To tell you the truth, I don't think we'll make the next train.

Private: It's fine.

Rico: We'll find a way to do something for an hour.

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: What? Did you just say that if we don't make the next train, we'll have to wait an hour for the next one!?

The three penguins: Uh oh.

 **Skipper stared at his brothers.**

Skipper: Lets stand by the door.

 **The four penguins stood by the door. When the train stopped at their station they quickly got off. They ran down the travelator and got on the next train before it left.**

Skipper: We made it. Thank goodness.

Kowalski: Relax.

Private: We're good.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Then Skipper saw a fly.**

Skipper: Oh no. That's it! I'm getting a fly swatter.

Kowalski: Oh no.

Private: Let it be.

Rico: it's not doing anything.

Skipper: Fine.

 **Then Skipper closed his eyes.**

Private: Skipper?

Kowalski: Lets leave him alone.

Rico: Good idea.

Private: I wish he was having fun on the trip.

Rico: Yeah.

Kowalski: Me too.

 **The train stopped at the train station.**

Kowalski: Skipper, wake up.

 **Skipper woke up and they were walking back to Private's Uncle Nigel's house. Rico saw a taxi.**

Rico: Taxi!

Skipper: Stop.

Rico: Sorry.

Kowalski: Almost there.

 **Before they got to Uncle Nigel's house, they went to the store where Rico wanted to pay with dollars for the ginger ale.**

Rico: Lets see. What can we spend for a few dollars?

Kowalski: No Rico. You use pounds.

Skipper: And don't start by saying how many pounds do you weigh.

Private: Rico.

 **They made it back to Uncle Nigel's house. It was now 10:49 at night. Rico put some music on. Skipper was going to bed.**

Skipper: Don't go to bed late boys.

Kowalski: Am I in charge?

 **Skipper was gone before Kowalski asked the question.**

Kowalski: I guess that's a yes.

 **Rico and Private were dancing. Uncle Nigel was watch TV. It was now 11:19pm. Uncle Nigel and Skipper were asleep.**

Kowalski: Boys, it's getting late.

Private: What should we do?

Rico: Stay up until midnight.

Kowalski: No. We're going to bed.

Rico: Oh come on!

Kowalski: Come on guys. Do you want Skipper to be very cranky?

Private: Kowalski's right. Skipper's very moody.

Rico: But I'm not tired yet.

Private: Kowalski?

Kowalski: Lights out boys. Come on. It's late.

Private: Alright. Goodnight.

 **Private, Rico, and Kowalski fell asleep. It was now 9:01 on a Friday morning.**

Private: Morning.

 **Rico woke up.**

Rico: Hey Private.

 **Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Good morning boys.

 **Rico saw that Skipper was still asleep.**

Rico: I volunteer to wake Skipper.

Kowalski: No! You're not doing that.

Rico: Why not?

 **Rico walked into the kitchen.**

Kowalski: Remember yesterday? He was so moody.

Rico: Oh yeah. I forgot.

 **Then Rico came back from the kitchen.**

Private: He's still moody on the vacation?

Kowalski: Yes.

Private: He shouldn't be. Julien's not here.

Kowalski: True.

Rico: Wake up!

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Rico!

Kowalski: Oh no.

Skipper: Do I smell burnt toast?

 **Rico forgot. He put some toast in the toaster and forgot that it was there.**

Rico: Oops. I was cooking.

Kowalski: Rico.

 **Skipper had an annoyed face on.**

Kowalski: Uh oh. The return of the moody penguin.

Skipper: Rico! I want you to clean that up! I'm not in the mood!

 **It was now 10:30 in the morning, Skipper lied down on the bed. He wasn't going to go to sleep. He was just trying to relax.**

Kowlaski: Once again, he's moody.

Private: What do we do?

Kowalski: Lets leave him alone.

Rico: But...

Kowalski: No buts.

 **Kowalski and Private walked into the living room. Rico walked into the bathroom.**

Private: I wish Skipper was in a better mood.

Kowalski: We all wish that. Hey where's Rico?

Private: He told me that he was taking a shower.

Kowalski: Lets watch a movie.

 **Kowalski and Private were watching a movie. The movie was The Incredibles. Without looking away from the screen, Kowalski and Private were talking.**

Private: Do you think Rico's behaving?

Kowalski: I think so. All we need is him not behaving.

Private: I wish we were superheros.

Kowalski: We're not Private.

 **Skipper walked in. He saw Kowalski and Private.**

Skipper: Hey where's Rico?

Kowalski: I think he's in the shower.

Skipper: Kowalski, why are you and Private staring at the TV?

Private: We're watching a movie.

Skipper: Seriously? We're on vacation and you're watching TV?

Kowalski: Skipper, relax. We're just watching TV. That's all.

Skipper: What movie is this?

Private: The Incredibles.

Skipper: Don't blast the TV.

Kowalski and Private: Deal.

 **Skipper walked out of the room and he was looking for Rico.**

Skipper: Rico? Rico where are you?

 **Skipper knocked on the bathroom door.**

Rico: Hello? Who's there?

Skipper: It's Skipper. What are you doing in there?

 **Rico was making an office in the bathroom. He put his pen down.**

Rico: I'm taking a shower.

 **Then Rico dropped some paper. Skipper heard it.**

Skipper: Really? Because I don't remember having paper in the shower. Are you making an office in there?

Rico: Uh...no?

 **Skipper opened the door.**

Skipper: Now what is going on here!?

 **He gasped.**

Skipper: Rico! Oh I knew it! You're making an office in the bathroom! This is the second time!

Rico: Sorry.

 **Rico put everything away.**

Skipper: I can't believe you.

 **Rico and Skipper walk out of the bathroom.**

Rico: I'm really sorry.

Skipper: We'll I'm not in the mood!

Private: What happened?

Rico: I got in trouble by Skipper.

Kowalski: What did you do this time?

Skipper: He made an office in the bathroom.

Private: Didn't he do that already on the plane?

Skipper: Yeah.

Private: Rico.

Rico: I'm sorry.

 **Private and Kowalski kept staring at the TV until Skipper turned the TV off.**

Skipper: That's it! Everyone out of this room.

 **Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Skipper left the room.**

Skipper: We're going to take a ride today.

Private: Okay.

 **The penguins went to the car. Uncle Nigel was driving them. Rico regurgitated confetti. Last night, when everyone was asleep, Rico left the house and ran to a church and took a bag of confetti and then he ran back to the house.**

Skipper: Oh no. What's with the confetti?

Rico: Oh nothing.

Uncle Nigel: It looks like confetti from a church.

Rico: It's not.

Private: Okay.

Kowalski: Whatever.

Rico: Five, four, three, two, one! Happy new year!

 **Rico threw the confetti in the air.**

Skipper: Rico!

Rico: Happy new year?

Skipper: Rico! It's not new years! It's the eighteenth of August not the first of January!

Rico: Sorry.

Kowalski: Stop being a cranky penguin.

Skipper: I am a cranky penguin!

Private: But we're on vacation Skipper.

Skipper: It doesn't matter. Vacation or not, I'll still be a cranky penguin!

 **To Be Continued.**


	28. Summer Vacation Part 6

Kowalski: Oh Skipper. I think you need a break. I can take over.

Skipper: No Kowalski. I'm the leader.

Kowalski: But every leader needs a substitute.

Skipper: You know what happens when you're the leader. You brag.

Kowalski: But I changed and I'm doing a fine job now.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: I'll think about it.

Kowalski: Okay Skipper. You think about it.

 **Skipper sighed again.**

Rico: I'm sorry.

Private: He didn't mean to.

Kowalski: I know but if we're talking to Skipper, he's pretty angry.

Rico: Don't remind me.

 **Private looked at Skipper. Skipper didn't say anything.**

Private: Are you alright Skipper?

 **Skipper shook his head.**

Private: What's wrong?

Skipper: I'm annoyed again.

Private: Skipper, calm down.

Skipper: I just want to be alone right now.

Private: Alright.

Rico: Okay.

Kowalski: That sounds fine with me.

Private: Can we keep watching that movie?

Kowalski: I think so, but wait. We're in the car. Later.

Private: Cool.

Rico: What can I do?

Kowalski: You can do something. Just don't cause problems.

Rico: Alright. Can I throw more confetti?

 **Private and Kowalski look at Rico and skate their head.**

Skipper: Are you crazy!? No!

Rico: Fine.

Kowalski: You've been cranky for three days.

Skipper: Yeah.

Kowalski: I liked the ride to Liverpool yesterday.

Rico: Me too.

Private: Same here.

Skipper: Yeah everything was fine except for all the problems that happened!

Kowalski: Oh Skipper. Always has to think negative.

Skipper: Well you're Mr. Positive Kowalski!

Kowalski: Yeah I am. I think of the good things that happen. Unlike you with all the bad things.

Skipper: Hey! I think of good things.

Kowalski: Yeah? Like what?

Skipper: Well we didn't miss any of the trains in Liverpool.

Kowalski: Anything else?

Skipper: There was good food there.

Kowalski: What about things that weren't in Liverpool?

Skipper: Well...that's kind of hard.

Kowalski: We hung out with Private's uncle and wasn't the bed and food good?

Skipper: Yeah, but that's it.

 **Time passed and it was eight thirty-five at night. Rico saw a night club.**

Rico: Look! A night club!

Private: Yeah. It's eight thirty-six.

Kowalski: Lets go!

Skipper: Alright but I'm not in the mood to dance.

 **They went to the night club. Uncle Nigel drove away. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were dancing.**

Private: Woo hoo! This is fun!

Kowalski: Yeah.

Rico: Where's Skipper?

Kowalski: At the table.

 **Skipper is drinking a cup of coffee.**

Rico: He's such a party pooper.

Private: Yeah. Lets keep dancing.

Kowalski: Good idea. Lets do it!

Private: Julien would love this.

Kowalski: Yeah. I know he would.

Rico: Party!

 **The penguins cheer.**

Kowalski: Lets dance.

Private: Yeah.

Rico: Fun! Come on Skipper!

Skipper: No thanks. I'm not in the mood to dance.

 **Then he decided to dance with the other three penguins.**

Skipper: Oh what the heck.

 **All four penguins are dancing.**

Skipper: You guys were right. This is fun.

Kowalski: Told you!

 **Rico regurgitated confetti.**

Private: Nice one Rico!

Skipper: Woo! I was so wrong! It's awesome!

Private: He's having fun.

Rico: He is!

Kowalski: Wait a go Skipper!

Skipper: Nice work guys.

Private: You too.

 **Then Skipper got tired. He groaned.**

Private: Alright Skipper?

Skipper: Yeah. I'm just tired.

Kowalski: You can take a break.

Skipper: Yeah. Do penguins sweat?

Kowalski: Well dancing is fun, but it makes you tired.

Skipper: No kidding.

Private: Well now what?

Kowalski: We keep dancing if it's alright with Skipper.

Skipper: Yeah. I'm fine with that.

Rico: Yay!

Private: Yes!

Kowalski: We should do this more often.

Rico: That was awesome.

 **The penguins kept dancing, but by accident, Rico spilled water on Skipper. Kowalski and Private gasped.**

Private: Crikey!

 **But instead of getting annoyed, Skipper started laughing.**

Skipper: I needed that. Thanks.

Kowalski: Oh good.

Skipper: Now I'm not tired!

Private: Good job Rico.

Rico: Thanks.

 **Then the penguins heard Tom Jones and they started dancing again. Then Kowalski got tired. He was falling asleep because it was late.**

Kowalski: Is anyone else tired?

 **Skipper, Private, and Rico shake their head.**

Kowalski: Okay.

Skipper: You alright? You need Rico to throw water?

Kowalski: No. I'm fine.

 **Kowalski closed his eyes.**

Skipper: It's alright Kowalski. We'll leave at 10:30 boys.

Private and Rico: Okay.

 **Kowalski was snoring. Skipper put his wing on Kowalski**

Skipper: Just sleep Kowalski.

 **Skipper, Private, and Rico were dancing.**

Private: Time?

Skipper: 10:02.

Rico: Okay.

Skipper: We still got time.

 **Time passed. It is now 10:30pm.**

Skipper: Alright boys. Lets go.

 **Skipper carried Kowalski. They went into a taxi and went back to Uncle Nigel's house. Ten minutes later, they were back in Uncle Nigel's house. Skipper was looking for a red camera.**

Skipper: Where's the red camera?

Private: Crikey!

Rico: Uh oh.

 **Kowalski was on the couch, asleep. Private turned the movie back on. Then Rico remembered where the red camera was. It was in his mouth. Rico regurgitated the camera.**

Skipper: So that's where the camera was. In your mouth.

Private: Ew. Rico.

Rico: Oh come on.

 **Then Rico regurgitated the tablet.**

Skipper: Good. I'm going to try to put the pictures in.

 **There was a bug on the table.**

Rico: I see a bug. I want to eat it.

Skipper: Don't eat it.

Private: Why would he eat a bug?

Skipper: In the movie or real life?

Private: Real life.

Skipper: Oh yeah. I forgot. Rico is weird.

 **Rico started playing around with the tablet.**

Skipper: Rico!

Rico: Oops. Now how did that bug get in there?

 **Skipper got rid of the bug.**

Skipper: Will you stop talking about the bug!? I just want peace on earth.

Rico: You want peas on earth?

Skipper: I did not say peas on earth.

Private: Aren't peas already on earth?

Skipper: I did not say peas on earth!

Private: Okay.

Rico: Sorry.

 **It was now getting close to twelve o'clock am.**

Skipper: Private, turn the TV off.

Private: Okay but what about Kowalski?

Skipper: What about him Private?

Private: Should Kowalski hang out with us or should he stay on the couch?

Skipper: I'll carry him to the room.

 **Skipper picked up Kowalski and then the penguins went to their room in Uncle Nigel's house and fell asleep. It was now 7:43 in the morning. Private woke up first.**

Private: Morning.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were still asleep.**

Private: And I'm the only one up.

 **Private sighed.**

Private: What can I do? Maybe I can watch the movie. Then again, it's too early.

 **Rico woke up.**

Rico: Hey Private.

Private: Hey Rico. Remember in Liverpool, Kowalski was singing.

Rico: Yeah. What song was that?

Private: Well Skipper yelled stop and Kowalski said in the name of love.

Rico: Oh yeah. That was fun.

 **Rico turns the song "Stop In The Name Of Love."**

Private: Stop in the name of love.

 **Rico pointed to Kowalski.**

Rico: Before you break his heart.

Private: Are you singing about Doris?

Rico: I think. So what? Doris broke Kowalski's heart.

Private: That's mean.

Rico: Yeah.

Private: Now what?

Rico: We can go back to sleep.

Private: No. I'm not tired anymore.

Rico: Neither an I.

Private: Well it's eight o'clock now.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Skipper and Kowalski are still asleep.**

Rico: Should we wake Skipper and Kowalski?

Private: If you want, you can wake Kowalski.

Rico: What about Skipper?

Private: No. He's moody.

Rico: He had fun last night at the night club.

Private: Yeah but he was moody after the party was over.

Rico: Oh Skipper, he can't have fun.

Private: Agreed.

 **Kowalski was talking in his sleep.**

Kowalski: Doris. Please come back! I didn't mean to do something that you hated.

Rico: He's having a nightmare about Doris.

 **Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Doris!

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: Oh hey Private and Rico.

Private: Hey.

Rico: We heard you crying about Doris.

Kowalski: I'm sorry.

 **Kowalski looked at Skipper.**

Kowalski: Skipper?

 **Kowalski rocked Skipper. He was trying to get him awake.**

Kowalski: Are you alright?

Skipper: I'm stressed guys. That's all. I'm so annoyed.

 **Skipper went back to sleep.**

Private: We have to make it up to him.

Rico: Yup.

Kowalski: But how?

Private: We can take a ride.

Kowalski: But we did that already.

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Alright. Lets get up.

 **To Be Continued.  
**


	29. Summer Vacation Part 7

**Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico walked into the kitchen. Private was watching the Incredibles in the living room.**

Kowalski: Skipper, calm down.

Skipper: I'm annoyed.

Rico: What can make you less annoyed?

Skipper: I don't know.

Kowalski: Lets eat something.

Skipper: Sure. Where's Private?

Kowalski: Isn't he watching the Incredibles in the other room?

Skipper: You're right. Private!

Private: Sorry Skipper.

Skipper: I know you want to watch that movie, but we need to focus.

 **Then Kowalski started singing Miss Saigon songs.**

Skipper: Kowalski!

Rico: Miss Saigon.

Private: Again.

Skipper: I'm taking a walk. Who wants to come?

Rico: Me!

Skipper: Lets go.

 **Skipper and Rico left. They were outside. It was raining.**

Skipper: It's raining and cold.

Rico: Now what?

Skipper: We can't walk now. Lets go back.

 **They went back to Uncle Nigel's house.**

Rico: Sorry.

Skipper: It's fine.

Rico: Where's Kowalski and Private?

Skipper: In the kitchen.

 **Private and Kowalski saw Skipper and Rico.**

Private: Hey.

Kowalski: You're back.

Skipper: Yep.

Kowalski: Why are you back so early?

Skipper: Look at the weather.

Kowalski: Oh.

Rico: It was fine before.

Private: It's alright boys.

 **Skipper changed the channel so Kowalski and Private can watch the Incredibles. After the movie was over, they went to the kitchen. It was now 12:03pm.**

Rico: I have a fish! It's for tonight!

 **Rico showed his brothers his fish. It was bigger than his head.**

Private: Wow. That's huge.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: Doris.

Skipper: Lets go!

Rico: I have a fish! I have a fish.

Kowalski: I miss Doris.

Private: Kowalski, there's more in life than Doris and Rico, that fish is bigger than you.

Rico: It's still going to be my fish for tonight.

Private: Okay. Can I have some?

Rico: No!

Private: Crikey!

Rico: I'm sorry. I just never had a huge fish like this one and no. You're not having my fish!

Private: Okay. You don't have to be rude about it!

Rico: My fish. Just look at it. It's perfect.

Private: Yes we know. Wow. Your fish is great. *whispers* For a selfish penguin.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Skipper: Come on guys! I am not just going to sit here!

Private: Okay Skipper. Great. A moody penguin, a penguin who brags about nothing but his fish, and a depressed penguin. Well at least I'm normal.

 **The penguins went into the car.**

Rico: I have a great fish. I love it.

 **Private rolled his eyes. Skipper looked at the window.  
**

Kowalski: How come Doris doesn't like me?

Skipper: Kowalski! Doris likes you as a friend, not as a boyfriend!

Private: Okay stop! Skipper, calm down. Kowalski, move on. Wow. I'm being very mature and I'm the youngest penguin.

 **Skipper had an angry look on his face and Kowalski took his glasses off and started crying quietly.**

Rico: I have a fish and you don't have one!

 **Private put ear buds on to block out all the gossip.**

Skipper: Rico, stop talking about that fish! It's annoying!

Rico: But it's my fish!

Kowalski: Instead of talking about the fish, start talking about Doris.

Rico: Fish!

Kowalski: Doris!

Rico: Fish!

Kowalski: Doris!

Rico: Doris!

Kowalski: Fish!

Rico: Fish? Okay.

Kowalski: Hey! You tricked me.

Skipper: Stop! I'm not in the mood and I don't want to hear it!

Rico: He started it.

Kowalski: No! You did with your stupid fish!

Skipper: Oh my gosh! I don't care who started this!

 **Kowalski and Rico point to each other and yell "He did!"**

Skipper: Stop! Private.

Kowalski: Whoa! No way! I'm still sad about Doris.

Rico: Private doesn't want to hear moody Skipper or depressed Kowalski. He wants to hear about my fish.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico started arguing. Private was getting annoyed.**

Private: Quiet! All of you!

 **There was total silence.**

Private: Thank you. Now we're going to see a show a two o'clock.

Kowalski: Or in England, 14:00.

Private: Yes.

 **The penguins went to a show. It was a child's play called "Room On The Broom." Skipper was not a fan of seeing a child's play. Kowalski and Rico weren't a fan of it either, but instead of telling the truth, they lied so Private won't feel bad. It was now 3:07pm. The penguins went to a mall. Skipper was annoyed.**

Skipper: Private, we need to talk! Now!

Kowalski: I know I'm thirteen, but I think that cured me from Doris.

Rico: Fish.

Skipper: Private, I am seventeen years old and I felt like I was surrounded by five year old kids!

Private: Skipper.

Kowalski: We did it for Private. He's younger.

Rico: So about my fish. It's very big.

Private: Yes. You talked about this for two hours.

Skipper: I felt humiliated!

Kowalski: Relax Skipper.

Skipper: First, there were lots of kids! Second, it wasn't a movie, it was a puppet show that you normally find on a TV show for children!

Private: I'm sorry Skipper.

Skipper: It's alright.

Private: What did you think Kowalski?

Kowalski: About what?

Private: About the play.

Kowalski: It as nice. I liked it. A bit childish but good.

 **The next day, the penguins had to get a freezer for Uncle Nigel. They went to a clearance store.**

Rico: A clearance store.

Uncle Nigel: I might get this dryer.

Rico: Okay. I volunteer to sit on the dryer.

Skipper: No!

Kowalski: I can keep an eye on it.

Private: I can.

Skipper: Private can.

Rico: Fine. Hey, lets play in the freezer!

Skipper: No!

 **Then Skipper saw dents on some refrigerators.**

Skipper: Rico, did you dent those refrigerators?

Rico: No. Why blame me?

Kowalsk: Well Skipper doesn't trust you.

 **It was now 1:10pm, they couldn't find the good freezer and Nigel didn't get the dryer.**

Skipper: All that for nothing!? Lets go guys!

Kowalski: Relax.

Skipper: Fine. Come on Private.

 **They went to the car.**

Private: Well that was a waste.

Rico: What a waste! To pay for my...

Skipper: Stop!

Rico: Sorry.

 **They went back to Uncle Nigel's house, but they had to clean stuff up. In a old refrigerator, the penguins saw peas.**

Rico: Peas! Peas on earth!

 **Private laughed.**

Kowalski: Okay. Just a little more guys.

Skipper: Well I guess I should record this.

 **Skipper took out his phone and recorded his brothers moving a refrigerator into a trailer.**

Skipper: Yeah. This is so much fun. Putting objects in Uncle Nigel's trailer.

Rico: Can I eat the pea?

Kowalski: No.

Private: They're raw.

Rico: Aw.

Kowalski: Rico. Come on dude.

Private: You can't eat those.

Kowalski: Come on. Back to work.

 **Skipper laughed.**

Kowalski: On three, we lift this. One...two...three!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private lift the refrigerator.**

Private: Man it's heavy.

Kowalski: No kidding.

Rico: We can always put it in my mouth.

Private: Ew.

Kowalski: Gross. No. We're doing the normal way.

Rico: Fine.

Private: Besides, we don't want people to see a crazy penguin putting a huge refrigerator in his mouth.

Kowalski: Agreed.

Rico: Come on!

 **Then he saw a sign on the house across the street that said "A lovely lady and a grumpy man live here." He thought of an idea.**

Rico: We should put a sign that say "A moody penguin, a crazy penguin, a depressed penguin, and a cute penguin live here.

Private: Why?

Rico: Skipper's moody, Kowalski's depressed, I'm crazy, and Private's cute.

Private: Okay.

Skipper: Sounds good.

 **Skipper turned his phone off. They went into Uncle Nigel's house.**

Kowalski: Hey! I'm not depressed!

Private: Well when you talk about Doris, you get depressed.

 **Then Kowalski was listening to Celine Dion.**

Skipper: Kowalski!

Kowalski: Where does my heart beat now?

Skipper: Great. Another broken heart song. Kowalski!

Private: Another song that will make him cry.

 **Skipper thought of an idea. He will take Kowalski food shopping. Kowalski and Skipper went into the car. Kowalski was driving. He's not really used to driving on the other side, but he tried. He sighed.**

Kowalski: Doris.

Skipper: Stop.

Kowalski: Sorry.

Skipper: It's fine. Relax.

 **They went to the first food store. They were supposed to find a rare yogurt flavor.**

Kowalski: Where does my heart beet now?

Skipper: Stop! We need to find the correct yogurt. That's our mission. But I don't see it. Next store.

Kowalski: I can't help it talking about Doris.

 **Skipper grabbed Kowalski and the two penguins ran to the next food store.**

Skipper: You should be relaxed.

Kowalski: Says the moody penguin.

Skipper: Me!? Well you...ooh. I see what. We both need to relax.

Kowalski: You're right.

 **Kowalski cleaned his glasses. Skipper and Kowalski couldn't find the yogurt again, so they went to the next food store. Kowalski was more depressed. Skipper looked at Kowalski.**

Skipper: Rico was right. You are depressed.

Kowalski: I know.

Skipper: Once again. I can't find the yogurt. Okay. One more store.

 **Skipper and Kowalski went to the last food store. It was closing soon. Skipper saw something. It wasn't the yogurt that he found. He found a flat escalator that went up. That was one of Kowalski's dream.**

Skipper: Is that a...it is! Kowalski! I see a travelator!

Kowalski: Cool.

 **Kowalski was sad.**

Skipper: I'm not kidding! And it goes up! I even found one that goes down too! Wow. Why am I excited about a flat escalator? Kowalski!

Kowalski: I see it Skipper.

Skipper: You should be excited about this!

 **Kowalski sighed. Skipper dragged Kowalski and the two penguins ran up the travelator and found the yogurt. Then they payed with pounds, and then they rode down the travelator that goes down. They ran back to the car.**

Skipper: Wasn't that fun? *whispers* Wow. What is wrong with me?

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Skipper: I just asked if that was fun. Why am I going crazy with a flat escalator!? I'm not Rico or Kowalski! Then again, Kowalski's upset about Doris, and I'm trying to cheer him up. Kowalski?

Kowalski: What?

Skipper: You're falling into another depression. This isn't normal.

Kowalski: What isn't?

Skipper: You with this depression! And me being excited escalators!

Kowalski: Cool.

Skipper: No. This is not good. Kowalski, you're depressed and I'm being weird.

Kowalski: You know that I get upset about Doris.

Skipper: But I'm excited about escalators and that's not normal.

 **To Be Continued.**


	30. Summer Vacation Part 8

**It was now the next day at six twenty-six in the morning. Skipper woke up.  
**

Skipper: Okay. I'm the first one up. What happened yesterday? What was wrong with me? I was excited about escalators. Also I keep banging into things. Weird.

 **Private woke up.**

Private: Morning Skipper.

Skipper: Hey Private.

Private: You alright?

Skipper: Yeah. Totally.

Private: Good.

Skipper: You?

Private: Fine. So today's the boat ride?

Skipper: Yep. Now I just hope that the weather will be fine.

Private: Yeah, but Skipper, you can't control the weather.

Skipper: I wish I can.

 **Private laughed.**

Skipper: What? It's true.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Private: What's wrong?

Skipper: I'm sorry about being a moody penguin.

Private: It's fine Skipper. Heck, I wasn't upset.

Skipper: Really?

Private: Yeah.

Skipper: Alright. Hey Private?

Private: What's up?

Skipper: Yesterday when I took Kowalski food shopping, I was acting weird.

Private: How?

Skipper: You know how Kowalski and Rico are crazy about escalators and travelators?

Private: Yes.

Skipper: Well I went crazy with the travelator.

Private: What do you mean by crazy?

Skipper: I was excited.

Private: Skipper, it's good to be excited.

Skipper: But I'm not Kowalski or Rico!

Private: You were having fun. The point of going on vacation is to have fun, not be your normal moody self.

Skipper: So you're saying that it's okay to have fun and not be myself?

Private: Yes. Normally you're moody and angry, but try to have some fun.

 **Private walked away. Skipper smiled. Rico woke up.**

Rico: Hey.

Skipper: Hey Rico.

Rico: You're in a good mood. That's new.

Skipper: Yeah. Private told me something.

Rico: What?

Skipper: He told me that I should have fun.

Rico: That's good.

Skipper: Private told me that too.

Rico: He's right.

Skipper: I know.

 **At seven thirty-four, Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Hi.

 **Skipper looked at Rico.**

Skipper: Watch this. Good morning Kowalski!

 **Skipper was standing on the bed. Kowalski was confused.**

Kowalski: Are you feeling alright?

Skipper: Me? I'm one hundred percent perfect!

Kowalski: What is going on here? I'm kind of nervous.

Rico: Private told Skipper to have some fun and now Skipper's not moody anymore.

Kowalski: Cool. I think.

Rico: It's fine. That means I can play around.

Kowalski: No. You're not causing problems.

Rico: Fine. I won't.

Skipper: So at eight thirty, we're going on a boat.

Rico: Cool!

Kowalski: You still have to behave.

Skipper: Calm down Kowalski.

Kowalski: Says the penguin who never calms down!

Skipper, Kowalski, I'm in a better mood.

Private: It's true.

Kowalski: This I have to see.

Rico: Me too. In fact, I'm going to find a way to get Skipper back to normal.

Kowalski: I'll join you.

 **Rico laughed.**

Skipper: Private, you were right. I should have more fun.

 **They went into Uncle Nigel's car. Kowalski's listening to music.**

Rico: Miss Saigon?

Kowalski: How did you know?

Rico: You listen to it every day.

Kowalski: Yeah.

Rico: I'm going to cause so much trouble. First, I'm going to play with my fish and I'm going to throw it in the air and try to catch it in my mouth.

Kowalski: Okay. I'm not sure if that will work.

Rico: Hold it. That's only the beginning. Next I'm going to make a restroom my private office.

Kowalski: FYI, you did that already. Don't be redundant.

Rico: I won't.

Kowalski: You've got no idea what that means right?

Rico: Yeah.

Kowalski: It means that you're doing the same thing over and over again.

Rico: Oh. You're saying that making an office in the bathroom is redundant?

Kowalski: Correct. Think of something else.

Rico: Hmm.

 **Rico regurgitated ice skates and roller skates.**

Rico: Which one?

Kowalski: Don't ask me. You're the one who's causing the problem.

Rico: Okay. I'll do the roller blades.

Kowalski: Okay. I'm having second thoughts about this idea.

Rico: So I should do the ice skates?

Kowalski: No. I mean...

Rico: I can always use...

Kowalski: No! I don't think we should make Skipper mad.

Rico: But this is an experiment.

Kowalski: We're all supposed to relax, not make Skipper moody.

Rico: But Julien makes Skipper moody.

Kowalski: Well Julien's annoying. He bothers Skipper all the time.

 **Skipper looked out the window.**

Private: What's up?

Skipper: Nothing. I'm just looking around.

Private: Cool. You're in a better mood right?

Skipper: Yeah. Thanks Private.

Private: Anytime.

 **The penguins got out of the car and went on the boat. Uncle Nigel was driving the boat. The other penguins were in the galley.**

Rico: Cool!

Private: The waves might be rough.

Kowalski: Sure.

Skipper: Now this will be relaxing.

 **Skipper saw a lot of bags that Rico regurgitated.**

Skipper: I think we over packed.

 **Rico shook his head and then regurgitated more bags.**

Rico: You could never do this in New York.

Kowalski: Yeah.

 **Rico walked away. Skipper and Kowalski walked out of the galley. They were by Uncle Nigel. Skipper inhaled.  
**

Kowalski: Are you smelling the fresh air?

Skipper: More like smelling the fresh boat fumes.

 **Kowalski and Skipper laugh.**

Kowalski: Well I'm going to turn the tea water on.

Skipper: Have fun.

 **Kowalski walked back into the galley. Private and Skipper walked to the other side of the boat where the rope was.**

Private: I hope we don't fall off.

Skipper: Private. Hey where's Rico?

Private: I think he' on the bathroom.

 **Skipper saw some swans.**

Skipper: Swans and little cygnets.

Private: We could live on this boat.

Skipper: Yeah but we don't live on a boat Private. Hey did you say that Rico's in the bathroom?

Private: Yeah.

 **Private grabbed a plate that had English biscuits.**

Private: Biscuit Skipper?

Skipper: Thanks.

 **Skipper took one biscuit.**

Skipper: What's taking Rico so long?

Private: Calm down.

Skipper: You're right.

 **Kowalski came out of the galley.**

Kowalski: This trip is seven hours.

Skipper: Cool.

 **Then the boat was about to crash.**

Private: Crikey! We might crash!

 **Uncle Nigel moved the boat so it won't crash.**

Skipper: We won't. See? Be right back.

 **Skipper walked away. Kowalski sat next to Private. Skipper walked into the galley and knocked on the door. Private and Kowalski were sight seeing. They saw sheep and decided to imitate the sheep. Kowalski and Private laughed.**

Private: Funny.

Kowalski: I'm going to drive the boat.

Private: I'll watch.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski and Private went to the other side of the boat where Uncle Nigel was.**

Uncle Nigel: Hey guys.

Kowalski: Mind if I drive?

Uncle Nigel: Sure.

 **Kowalski started driving. Skipper walked out to Kowalski and Private.**

Skipper: Hey Rico's still in the bathroom. I don't know what he's doing. Hey, are you driving?

Kowalski: Yep.

 **Skipper saw lots of boats.**

Skipper: Look at all those boats.

Private: I see.

Skipper: I bet Rico would want to drive.

Kowalski: Of course he would, but I'm driving now. You will call me Captain Kowalski!

Skipper: Yes Captain Kowalski. I'll be the Skipper. Heck, my name is Skipper.

 **Private saw that there wasn't a steering wheel.**

Private: This boat doesn't have a steering wheel?

Kowalski: Oh it does. See this long thing? This long thing is called a tiller.

Skipper: Cool.

 **Kowalski stared at the water and Private walked back to the galley. Rico started roller skating in the galley. Private saw Rico.**

Private: Crikey! Rico, stop!

 **Rico laughed.**

Rico: Sorry.

Private: Oh what will Skipper say?

Rico: "Great job rollerblading Rico?"

Private: No! He'll start yelling.

Rico: Oh.

 **Captain Kowalski and the skipper who happens to be named Skipper were still outside. Kowalski was still staring at the water. Skipper saw the waves.**

Skipper: Look at these waves.

Kowalski: Yeah.

 **There was total silence until Skipper saw that there was another boat coming to the penguins boat.**

Skipper: Oh no. We're coming up to another boat.

Kowalski: I see it.

 **Kowalski moved the tiller so the boat does not crash into the boat that was coming to the penguins boat. They were in a tight area now.**

Kowalski: This corner is tight.

 **Private was explaining to Rico about rollerblading in the galley.**

Private: Rico, you need to behave and take those roller blades off before you hurt yourself. That's the worst thing you can be doing on a boat!

 **Skipper saw more boats. Captain Kowalski saw a factory.**

Kowalski: Hold on Skipper. I see a factory with fresh air.

Skipper: Fresh air? Yeah. Not!

 **Skipper was going to breathe in the fresh air but Captain Kowalski stopped him.**

Kowalski: I wouldn't breathe in the fresh air yet. There are fumes.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper saw another boat.**

Skipper: Boat ahead!

Kowalski: I'm on it Skipper.

 **Rico walked over to Captain Kowalski.**

Rico: What's up?

Skipper: Hey.

Kowalski: I'm the captain.

Rico: Not for long. I'm driving!

 **Rico moved Kowalski out of the way and took over.**

Kowalski: Easy!

 **Private saw Rico.**

Private: What's going in?

Rico: I'm driving!

Kowalski: We know!

Skipper: Relax.

Kowalski: I'm Captain Kowalski. I should be the one driving. I'm taking over!

 **Kowalski moved Rico out of the way and took over. Skipper stared at Kowalski and Private walked away. Rico saw some ducks.**

Rico: Ducks!

 **Kowalski saw an English pigeon.**

Kowalski: An English pigeon.

 **Rico walked away.**

Skipper: It's just you and me.

Uncle Nigel: I'm here too.

Skipper: Oh yeah. I forgot.

Kowalski: Yeah.

Skipper: I see more ducks in the water.

Kowalski: Yep.

 **Skipper saw Kowalski driving. Skipper wanted to drive. He can't drive yet, but he's learning.**

Skipper: *whispers* I would like to drive.

 **Kowalski saw a boat coming.**

Kowalski: Boat right ahead! Oh wait, I'm driving. I can fix that. Skipper, you should have told me.

Skipper: Sorry. I just would like to drive.

Uncle Nigel: I don't know.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: Nigel, just let him do it.

Uncle Nigel: No.

Kowalski: Oh come on.

Uncle Nigel: Fine. Skipper's allowed to hold onto the tiller.

Kowalski: Skipper, good news. You can hold onto the tiller if you want.

Skipper: Sure. Thanks Kowalski.

Kowalski: It's Captain Kowalski.

Skipper: Sorry. Don't start with the bragging.

 **For five seconds, Skipper was holding onto the tiller.**

Uncle Nigel: Okay. That's it.

 **Skipper let go of the tiller and sighed sadly. Then he walked to the galley. He sat next to Private.**

Private: Hey. What happened? Did you drive?

Skipper: No. Captain Kowalski and your uncle don't trust me!

Private: Oh Skipper. Want a crisp?

Skipper: Sure.

 **Skipper took a potato chip and Private saw Rico. Private asked if Skipper wanted to hang out with him and Rico, but Skipper didn't say anything. Private walked over to Rico.**

Rico: Did you see me driving?

Private: I felt you driving. You were driving like there's no tomorrow.

 **Rico saw a swan.**

Rico: Swan!

 **Rico grabbed a chip.**

Private: Don't drop that crisp in the water.

Rico: Aw.

 **Rico did it anyway.**

Private: I said don't!

 **Kowalski heard the yelling.**

Kowalski: What's with the yelling down there?

Rico: Nothing.

 **Kowalski saw Private and Rico but he didn't see Skipper.**

Kowalski: Where's Skipper?

Private: In the galley.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **To Be Continued.**


	31. Summer Vacation Part 9

**Private and Rico looked at the sky. The sun was coming out. Rico was singing a Beatles song.**

Rico: Here comes the sun.

Private: Oh Rico.

 **Rico heard the water making noise.**

Rico: The water's making noise.

Private: That's nice. What kind of noise does it make?

Rico: "Bubbly, bubbly, bubbly. Gurgly, gurgly, gurgly."

 **Private and Rico laughed. Kowalski heard the laughing.**

Kowalski: What's with the laughing down there?

 **Private was getting annoyed.**

Private: Do you have to get involved? Focus on driving!

 **Rico saw ducks.**

Rico: Duck!

 **Kowalski ducked his head.**

Kowalski: When? Rico, when?

Rico: No! Duckies!

Kowalski: What?

Private: He means that there are ducks in the water.

Kowalski: Oh. Thanks Private.

 **Rico saw that there was a bridge over muddy water.**

Rico: Like a bridge over muddy water. I will not go in.

 **Private laughed. Kowalski saw Private and Rico having a good time.**

Kowalski: Should I even ask?

Private: Don't get involved!

Kowalski: Fine.

 **Private and Rico were now silent. Kowalski got annoyed.**

Kowalski: Okay. Now they're quiet. Rude.

 **Skipper saw Private and Rico and walked out.**

Skipper: Hey.

Private: Hey Skipper.

 **Skipper sat down and Kowalski blew the horn. Skipper screamed.**

Skipper: Kowalski!

Kowalski: Sorry.

Rico: Not cool man!

 **Skipper saw that Rico had roller blades on.**

Skipper: Why are you wearing roller blades?

Rico: No reason!

 **Rico took the blades off and put them in his mouth. It was now one thirty-nine. They came back on the boat after they had lunch in the woods.**

Private: That was fun.

Skipper: Agreed. We're going to move again.

Rico: Yeah!

Kowalski: Just so you know, I'm driving again.

Uncle Nigel: Yes sir.

Skipper: Of course.

Kowalski: I'm the best driver.

Skipper: Why are you bragging?

Private: Skipper, that's just Kowalski.

Skipper: I know.

 **It was now two twenty.**

Kowalski: We're going back now.

Rico: Yes! We're going backwards!

Private: No! Not backwards. We're going back to where we started.

Skipper: You can't drive backwards.

 **Rico saw a helicopter.**

Kowalski: Tonight I will be Miss...

 **Kowalski slapped himself.**

Skipper: Kowalski, what's with you and Miss Saigon?

Private: Explain.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: When Doris and I were together, she said that she loves broadway musicals, so I decided to sing love songs from Miss Saigon.

Rico: Okay. Now let's jump into water.

Skipper: Whoa! No! We're not going in the water.

Rico: Can we jump into the water?

Skipper: No.

Rico: Oh man! You're no fun!

Private: It's called rules Rico.

Rico: Oh.

 **Kowalski didn't say anything.**

Skipper: Guys, lets not talk about Kowalski's crush.

Private: Got it.

Rico: Okay.

Skipper: Good.

Private: Isn't this relaxing?

Skipper: Yeah. Okay boys, I'll hang with Kowalski, you guys can...

Rico: Roller blade?

Skipper: No.

Rico: Ice skate?

Skipper: No!

Rico: Jump in the water?

Skipper: Rico!

Private: What can we do Skipper?

Skipper: Relax.

Private: Skipper, you can take a break. Rico and I will talk to Kowalski.

Skipper: You sure?

Private: Yes Skipper.

Skipper: Okay.

Private: Lets go Rico.

 **Private and Rico walk away. Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Now I'm relaxed.

 **Skipper closed his eyes.**

Kowalski: Okay what can I do now?

Rico: You can always let me drive.

Kowalski: Not a chance!

Private: Can we get along?

Rico: No! Mr. Driver here won't let me have a turn!

Kowalski: You always try to take over!

Private: Guys.

Rico: Why don't we just ask Private? Private, who's a better driver? Me or Kowalski?

Private: Why do I have to get involved?

Rico: Come on Private. It's either you or Skipper and you know what happens if we wake him up.

Private: Why don't we just asked Uncle Nigel?

Kowalski: Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you two get out of the boat and walk around?

 **Uncle Nigel looked at Kowalski.**

Uncle Nigel: Are you serious?

Kowalski: Come on.

Rico: Really?

Kowalski: Yeah.

Private: Alright. Come on Rico.

 **Rico and Private left the boat.**

Uncle Nigel: Why would you do that?

Kowalski: They get on my way. Now that they're taking a walk, they won't get in the way.

 **Private and Rico were walking around.**

Private: Come on.

Rico: Now this is cool! Lets do a race.

Private: Your on!

Rico: Yeah!

 **Back on the boat, Kowalski was steering the boat.**

Kowalski: Now I'm by myself and Private and Rico aren't bothering me. Then again, Private never bothered me, Rico did. I do feel bad for them. They're walking in the cold weather and I'm on a nice, warm boat. I might as well check on Skipper.

 **Kowalski lets go of the tiller and looks at Skipper. Skipper's still asleep. He's moving around but he wasn't awake. Then there's a crash. Kowalski screamed and moved the tiller.**

Kowalski: Okay.

 **It was now five sixteen. Kowalski was talking to himself.**

Kowalski: Wow. Private and Rico are still walking around? That's strange. I have the boat to myself.

 **Uncle Nigel cleared his throat.**

Kowalski: Oops. Forgot. I can still sing all the Miss Saigon songs. In a place that won't us feel...

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: What's going on?

Kowalski: Hey Skipper.

Skipper: Where's Rico and Private.

Uncle Nigel: They took a walk.

 **Then Rico and Private jump onto the boat.**

Private: We're back!

Kowalski: Just in time.

Rico: Yeah!

 **They get off the boat and go back to Uncle Nigel's car.**

Skipper: So what did I miss?

Kowalski: Rico and I had an argument and then Private took Rico for a walk.

Skipper: Okay.

Rico: I'm hungry.

Kowalski: Oh Rico!

Private: How did you sleep Skipper?

Skipper: Good.

 **It is now 7:07 at night. Kowalski sighed sadly.  
**

Skipper: Kowalski? What's wrong?

Kowalski: Not only that I'm not with Doris, everyone we know in the Central Park Zoo is watching the eclipse.

Private: Oh yeah. The solar eclipse is in New York. Which one is it? A lunar or solar?

Kowalski: My favorite one.

Rico: Which is what?

Kowalski: The solar eclipse. It's not fair! Why didn't it happen when we come back?

Skipper: Hey. Calm down.

Kowalski: You three don't understand! This eclipse is very rare! It's my dream to see one.

Private: I thought your dream was to ride a travelator that goes up and down.

Kowalski: That was one of my dreams and it came true. The solar eclipse one is very rare.

Skipper: Well if it makes you feel better, you can always watch it on the TV.

Kowalski: But I want to see it for real!

Rico: You can't always get what you want.

Private: Rico's right. I was going to say that but whatever.

Skipper: Wait wasn't his dream about going on a double decker bus on the second floor?

Kowalski: That was another one of my dreams that came true. It came true in Liverpool.

Skipper: Right.

Private: How many dreams does he have?

Rico: I don't know.

Skipper: Lets see. Falling in love with Doris, seeing a solar eclipse, riding on the second floor of a double decker bus, and riding on a travelator that goes up and down. That's one, two, three, four. Four things. Kowalski has four dreams. Two of them came true. The double decker bus and the up and down travelators.

Kowalski: Three of them should have come true. In fact, all of them should have come true, but...

Private: But what?

 **Kowalski was quiet.**

Skipper: Kowalski.

Kowalski: But Doris doesn't love me and I'm missing a solar eclipse.

 **Kowalski sighed. It was now nine thirty-two at night.**

Skipper: I have an idea. Rico!

 **Rico regurgitated a flashlight.**

Skipper: Private!

 **Private cut out a circle and it was shaped like the moon.**

Skipper: Now! Oh look Kowalski, a solar eclipse!

 **Kowalski looked at Rico and Private. Rico turned the flashlight on and Private moved the paper moon towards the light. Skipper was laughing. Kowalski was not smiling.**

Kowalski: I know what you're up to.

 **They went back to Uncle Nigel's house. Kowalski sighed sadly and started crying.  
**

Skipper: Kowalski, you're crying over an eclipse. Does anyone else think that this is weird?

Private: I do.

Rico: Me.

 **To Be Continued.**


	32. Summer Vacation Part 10

**The next day, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Uncle Nigel were going to the cotswolds, but first Skipper went to the store. Skipper picked up something. Rico ran in.**

Rico: Skipper!

Skipper: Rico? What are you doing here?

Rico: I was bored. I want to come.

Skipper: Fine, but don't cause problems.

Rico: I won't, but I do have a question. Does this store accept dollars?

Skipper: Not this again! Rico! We went over this!

Rico: How about cheerios?

Skipper: If you mean euros, no! Look, if you're just going to bother me like Ringtail does, then go back to the house where Nigel, Kowalski, and Private are.

 **Then Rico and Skipper left the store and went back to Uncle Nigel's house. All of the penguins went into Uncle Nigel's car. He was driving, Kowalski was next to Uncle Nigel, Rico and Private were behind Nigel and Kowalski, and Skipper was all the back. Kowalski sighed.**

Skipper: How's Kowalski?

Private: Sad.

Rico: Where are you?

Skipper: In the back.

Private: What is that? Your private office?

Skipper: Yeah.

Rico: Hang on. How come I can't have a private office in the bathroom, but you can have a private office in the car?

Skipper: Well you misbehave.

 **Then the luggage started to fall on Skipper. Skipper screamed and Rico laughed. Private slapped Rico.  
**

Rico: Sorry.

Kowalski: What happened?

Private: The luggage hit Skipper.

Kowalski: Are you okay?

Skipper: Yeah. I'm fine guys.

 **The place where Skipper was, was not a private office. It was kind of like the trunk.**

Kowalski: Doris, Solar eclipse.

 **Rico laughed.**

Private: Will you stop it?

Rico: Me, Kowalski, or Skipper?

Private: Everyone except for Skipper! Kowalski, move on. Rico, stop laughing.

Rico: Since when are you Skipper?

Private: Skipper's relaxing so I'm in charge.

Kowalski: I thought I was.

Private: No. Remember when he got hit by chlorine water? Now he's taking a break so I'm in charge.

Rico: Whatever.

Kowalski: Sure.

Rico: I wish that I was driving.

Private: Can you drive on the left side of the road and have the steering wheel on the right side of the car?

Rico: No, and neither can Kowalski.

Kowalski: Well I tried, but it didn't go well.

Private: Then you can't take over.

Rico: Fine.

Private: Now how do we snap Kowalski out of this depression?

Rico: We yell at him.

Private: No. You know what, forget about it.

Rico: Fine.

 **Kowalski looked at a picture of a solar eclipse.**

Private: Oh come on Kowalski. This is crazy!

Kowalski: Skipper.

Private: Kowalski, I'm not Skipper.

Kowalski: Oops. Sorry Private.

Private: It's fine.

 **Private looked at Skipper.**

Private: Everything okay back there?

Skipper: Perfect. No worries Private.

Rico: Are we there yet?

Private: No.

Rico: Are we there now?

Private: No Rico.

Skipper: Rico, we're not even there yet.

 **There was now total silence. Skipper's listening to music, Private's holding onto his little duck, Kowalski's crying about Doris, and Rico's looking outside. It was now four twenty-nine. They made it to the cotswolds. Skipper's team and Uncle Nigel were in different parts of the hotel. Skipper's team was on one side of the hotel and Uncle Nigel was on the other side. Skipper and Kowalski were in room 130 and Private and Rico were in room 131. Skipper and Kowalski put their stuff down in their room.  
**

Skipper: This is our room Kowalski.

Kowalski: Sweet.

Skipper: Private and Rico are in room 131.

Kowalski: Okay. All we need now is Rico not listening.

Skipper: I know. What time do you want to go to sleep?

Kowalski: Maybe ten o'clock.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Rico and Private were in room 131.**

Rico: I'm starving!

Private: Me too Skipper.

Rico: I'm not Skipper.

Private: I'm sorry Rico.

Rico: We'll be fine without Kowalski and Skipper.

Private: Okay. I think.

Rico: Don't worry Private. We can meet Skipper and Kowalski in the pool.

Private: That would be cool.

 **Kowalski jumped on the bed in room 130.**

Kowalski: Did you know that there's a swimming pool?

Skipper: Yeah, but I might not go in.

Kowalski: Alright.

Skipper: What? I'm just not a fan of getting wet. Especially with chlorine water.

Kowalski: I understand that because...well, you're allergic to chlorine. You can't go near that.

Skipper: Exactly! But wait! What if Private wants to swim with me in the chlorine water?

Kowalski: Well you will remind Private about your chlorine allergy.

Skipper: Okay. You're right.

Kowalski: So tonight, we can tell scary stories.

Skipper: Oh nothing scares me.

Kowalski: Okay. Then what about scary stories that have needles!?

 **Skipper screamed.**

Skipper: No! Okay. You got me.

 **Kowalski laughed.**

Skipper: Not cool Kowalski!

Kowalski: I'm kidding dude.

Skipper: Okay.

 **In room 131, Rico walked into the bathroom.**

Rico: Be back.

Private: Don't take too long Rico. I want to see the pool with Skipper.

Rico: Okay.

 **Private turned the TV on.**

Private: No good TV.

 **Ten minutes later, Rico was still in the bathroom.**

Private: Rico, you better not be making an office in the bathroom.

Rico: How did you know that?

Private: You've done it more than two times.

Rico: You're good.

 **Rico ran out.**

Private: Come on! We need to meet Skipper and Kowalski in the hallway!

 **It is now ten forty-three at night. In room 130, Kowalski fell asleep. Skipper was still awake. He was changing the channels on the TV.**

Skipper: Do you think Private and Rico are alright?

 **Skipper looked at Kowalski who was asleep.**

Skipper: Kowalski? Kowalski? Kowalski!

 **Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Skipper, go to sleep.

Skipper: I can't! I'm worried about Private.

Kowalski: Skipper, Private's fine. Go to bed!

 **Kowalski threw a pillow on his face.**

Skipper: I'm going to call him.

Kowalski: If that makes you feel better, do it.

 **Kowalski fell asleep and Skipper picked up the phone and called Private. In room 131, Private and Rico were asleep. The phone rang. Private woke up.**

Private: Why is the phone ringing?

 **Rico woke up.**

Rico: I don't know.

Private: Should I answer the phone?

Rico: Do it. I want to see who it is.

 **Private picked up the phone.**

Private: Room 131.

Skipper: Hey Private.

Private: Skipper?

Skipper: How are you doing?

Private: I'm fine. Goodnight.

Skipper: Goodnight.

 **Private hung up his phone. In room 130, Skipper hung up his phone. Kowalski was snoring. Skipper climbed into bed and closed his eyes. In room 131, Rico looked at Private.**

Rico: Who was it?

Private: Skipper.

Rico: Cool.

 **Rico fell asleep. Then Private fell asleep. It was now six fifty-five in the morning. Rico woke up.**

Rico: I'll race you to the pool!

 **Private woke up and called Skipper.**

Private: Just give me a minute.

 **In room 130, the phone rang. Skipper woke up and answered it.  
**

Skipper: Room 130.

Private: Skipper? Let go in the pool.

Skipper: Got it.

 **Skipper hung up and grabbed a pillow.**

Skipper: Wake up Kowalski!

 **Skipper threw the pillow at Kowalski. Kowalski screamed and woke up.**

Kowalski: Up! I'm up! What's up?

Skipper: The pool.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Skipper and Kowalski walked out of room 130 and Private and Rico walked out of room 131.**

Rico: Hey.

Private: Skipper.

Skipper: Private. You alright?

Private: Yes!

Rico: Race you to the pool!

Private: Rico! I said don't!

 **Private was getting annoyed. He groaned.**

Skipper: Rico?

Rico: Sorry.

Kowalski: Rico, I need your help with something.

Rico: Sure.

Kowalski: It's about the water. It has chlorine.

Rico: Oh yeah. Skipper can't go in.

Skipper: Yeah. Sorry guys.

 **Private sighed.**

Kowalski: If only there was a cure.

 **Rico regurgitated a bottle of medicine.**

Rico: Use this!

Kowalski: You know...that could work.

Skipper: What can?

Kowalski: This medicine can help you for a few minutes while we're in the pool.

Skipper: Cool.

 **Skipper drank the medicine. They went to the pool. Rico jumped into the water.**

Rico: Yahoo!

Kowalski: Don't jump into the water.

 **Private and Kowalski walked in.  
**

 **To Be Continued.**


	33. Summer Vacation Part 11

**Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: You can do this.

 **Skipper walked into the water.**

Kowalski: You're in.

 **Rico started to drink the water.**

Kowalski: Don't drink the water! This isn't our house!

 **Rico spit the water at Skipper. Kowalski and Private gasped.**

Private: Crikey!

Kowalski: Skipper!

Skipper: Hey! Ow!

 **Skipper coughed.**

Private: Are you alright?

Skipper: Yeah.

 **Skipper looked at his wing. He didn't see any rashes.**

Skipper: Hey, there aren't any rashes on me. Your medicine worked!

Kowalski: Then lets go in the water!

Skipper: Yeah.

 **The penguins were relaxing. They were doing this routine for three days. Then they went back to Uncle Nigel's house. The next day after they came back, Skipper's team was going back to Liverpool. It was eight forty-one in the morning.**

Kowalski: We went to bed early.

Rico: Correcton, you went to bed early Kowalski.

Private: Guys! We're going back to Liverpool!

Rico: Cool! I get to look for the Beatles again.

Kowalski: Don't cause problems again. I hope Skipper's not moody.

Skipper: Alright boys. We're going back to Liverpool. Now we need to set some rules. Everyone must be on their best behavior! I don't want to hear "Oh Skipper, I want to go on rides." Or "I want to go on the ship." None of that will happen today! Understand?

Kowalski, Rico, and Private: Yes Skipper.

Kowalski: But wait. What if someone doesn't listen?

Skipper: Good question Kowalski. If anyone does not listen, they will stay here the next day! Understand?

Kowalski, Rico, and Private: Yes.

Skipper: Good.

Rico: I can't look for the Beatles in Liverpool?

Skipper: Absolutely not!

 **Skipper walked away.**

Kowalski: The return of the moody Skipper.

Private: That should be a movie. Or a story.

Rico: Yeah.

Kowalski: It should.

 **They went to Uncle Nigel's car.**

Uncle Nigel: So you guys are going back to...

Rico: Liverpool!

Uncle Nigel: Okay.

Skipper: Yeah. Now behave!

Private: Got it Skipper.

Kowalski: We will.

Rico: Are we there yet?

Skipper: No!

Kowalski: Don't start yelling again.

Skipper: I'm sorry.

Private: You're fine Skipper.

 **Then there was a lot of traffic.**

Skipper: We have nineteen minutes!

Kowalski: Stop freaking out.

 **Skipper's team went to the train station. Uncle Nigel drove away.**

Kowalski: Perfect! We went to the travelator that went up again!

Skipper: Now Kowalski's happy.

Private: Kowalski is strange.

 **They went on the train. The penguins were in a seat and they were going backwards.**

Skipper: We're going backwards. I don't want to get dizzy.

Rico: Well if you do feel like throwing up, I have a bucket.

Skipper: Thanks Rico.

Kowalski: I don't think we're going fast. We'll be fine.

Private: Just don't think out the window.

 **Then Kowalski looked around and saw a better seat.**

Kowalski: Guys! I found a better seat and we're not going backwards.

 **The penguins went to the better seats.**

Skipper: Thanks Kowalski!

Rico: Are we there yet?

Skipper: No.

Kowalski: This is nice.

Private: Yeah.

 **Rico put the camera in his mouth.**

Private: Don't forget that it's in there.

Kowalski: I don't think he will.

Skipper: Lets hope not. All I need now is this. "Skipper, I lost the camera!" Then he realizes that it's in his mouth.

 **Then Rico put the traveling bag in his mouth. Private saw lots of trees.**

Private: Lots of trees.

Rico: Bees? Where?

 **Skipper rolled his eyes.**

Skipper: No! Private said trees, not bees!

Rico: Oh. Trees.

Skipper: Yes.

 **Kowalski looked out the window and Skipper was reading a newspaper. Rico was playing a game with Private.**

Rico: I'm thinking of a number that's between forty-four and forty-six.

Private: Is that a trick question? The only number between forty- four and forty-six is forty-five.

Rico: Correct.

Skipper: Be back.

 **Skipper got up from his seat.**

Rico: Why can't I walk around?

Private: You? You would cause problems.

Kowalski: Agreed. Skipper will be back.

Private: All we need is Skipper not listening.

Kowalski: Private. Skipper listens. However, he is taking a long time.

Private: Is he alright?

Rico: I don't know. Where is he?

Kowalski: The restroom.

Rico: Is he making an office in there?

Private: No. You do that Rico.

Kowalski: I'm going to see what's going on.

 **Kowalski got up.**

Private: I hope Skipper's alright.

Rico: He'll be fine. Quit worrying!

 **Kowalski opened the door.**

Kowalski: Hey. Are you alright?

Skipper: Thanks Kowalski. I just realized how to open the door. I thought I was stuck.

Kowalski: Relax.

 **Kowalski and Skipper walked back to their seat.**

Private: Skipper! You're okay!

Skipper: I'm fine. I just got trapped but I know what happened.

Rico: Are we there yet?

Kowalski: No.

 **Then there was a screaming child.**

Skipper: Oh no. Screaming kids. I can't take it!

Kowalski: Oh no. Skipper. I know screaming kids get on your nerves, but relax.

Private: We're the next stop.

Skipper: Thank goodness.

 **They went to Liverpool. They were going to take a bus tour, but they missed the bus.**

Private: Crikey! We missed it!

Skipper: Private. All that walking for nothing!

Kowalski: Skipper?

Rico: What now?

Skipper: We missed it by one stupid minute!

Kowalski: Hey, calm down.

Rico: Skipper.

Private: It's alright Skipper.

Skipper: Kowalski, I just heard that it's not a double decker bus.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Skipper: Boys, the next tour is at one twenty. We can do a tour and come back if we don't finish.

 **Skipper took his team to the a Beatles tour.**

Skipper: We can do this tour.

Private: The Beatles!

Rico: We should pretend to be them.

Kowalski: Yeah.

Skipper: Okay,

Private: Time?

Skipper: We have lots of time.

Rico: I love the music!

Skipper: Me too.

Kowalski: It's better music than the music today.

Private: Yes.

Skipper: Why can't we have this on the radio today?

Rico: It's not.

Skipper: I know.

Private: This is perfect.

 **Skipper saw the yellow submarine and started singing "Yellow Submarine."**

Skipper: In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed to sea. And he told us of his life, in the land of submarine.

Kowalski: He's singing.

Rico: We really need to be the Beatles.

 **Then Private heard the song "Let It Be."**

Private: When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom. Let it be.

Kowalski: Yes.

Skipper: I'm sorry.

Kowalski: No you're fine.

Rico: You're having fun.

 **They were able to finish the tour. Now they were outside.**

Skipper: That was fun. I want to sing more.

Kowalski: Skipper, you need to focus. You're the one who freaked out when we missed the bus.

Skipper: Just one more time.

 **Skipper was singing "Let It Be."  
**

Private: No.

Rico: Skipper!

Kowalski: He's distracted.

Private: What do we do?

Kowalski: I'll lead.

Private: You?

Rico: You brag!

Skipper: Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it be.

Kowalski: Fine. Private can lead.

Private: Okay.

Rico: Come on. We don't have all day.

 **Then Skipper was singing "Hey Jude."**

Skipper: Hey, Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better.

 **They went on the bus. Skipper was still singing. He was singing "Yellow Submarine."**

Kowalski: He's still distracted.

Private: He'll probably stop when we start moving.

Rico: Okay.

 **The bus started moving, but Skipper didn't stop singing.**

Kowalski: Skipper!

Private: Crikey! He can't stop!

Kowalski: How about we ignore him and look at the stuff that we're seeing.

Rico: Deal.

Private: Yes.

Kowalski: Good.

 **Private looked at Skipper and Skipper was sill singing Beatles songs.**

Rico: Maybe when we get back to the train station, he'll stop.

Kowalski: I hope so.

 **Skipper was now singing "With A little help from my friends."**

Skipper: What would you think if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me? Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key.

Private: Oh Skipper.

Rico: Hey, who should be who?

Kowalski: Well I want to do Paul.

Private: I'll do John.

Rico: George.

 **Private, Rico, and Kowalski point at Skipper and say "Ringo."**

Kowalski: Perfect. We're going to do a band.

Private: When?

Kowalski: How about tonight?

Rico: Yeah!

Kowalski: We need to practice for tonight.

Private: Yes.

Rico: Correct.

Kowalski: This is a nice tour.

Private: It is.

Rico: Yep. It helps us with our songs.

Private: And Skipper's singing.

Rico: Yep. He can sing.

Kowalski: Unlike Julien.

Private: Right.

Rico: This is relaxing.

Kowalski: Yes it is.

 **To Be Continued.**


	34. Summer Vacation Part 12

**After twelve songs, Skipper was loosing his voice. He had a hoarse voice.**

Skipper: Well I'm going to rest my voice before I loose it. You can hear it going.

Private: Good idea Skipper.

 **Kowalski and Private were singing two different Beatles songs. Private was singing "Strawberry Fields Forever" and Kowalski was singing "Eleanor Rigby."**

Kowalski: All the lonely people. Where do they all come from?

Private: Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.

Rico: What are we doing?

Kowalski: We're practicing.

Private: Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields forever.

Kowalski: We're also at Strawberry Fields.

 **Skipper started singing "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds." He still had a hoarse voice.**

Skipper: Picture yourself in a boat on a river with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly. A girl with kaleidoscope eyes. Cellophane flowers of yellow and green. Towering over your head. Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes and she's gone!

Rico: I thought you were going to rest your voice.

Skipper: Oops. Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds!

Kowalski: Skipper!

Skipper: Sorry.

Private: You're going to loose your voice if you keep going.

 **Skipper's voice was worse.**

Skipper: You're right.

Kowalski: You're already loosing it.

Rico: I think it's because you're yelling all the time.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: What do I do?

Kowalski: Don't talk. Guys, we might have to cancel.

Rico: No!

Private: Oh no.

Kowalski: I'm sorry. But until we find an understudy, we can't do our band.

 **Private sighed. Then Rico had an idea.**

Rico: I can do two Beatles!

Kowalski: You? You're already doing one. You can't be two Beatles.

Rico: I can!

Skipper: Let him do it.

Kowalski: Okay. Skipper, rest your voice.

Rico: Yes! I'm George and Ringo. I should call myself Gringo!

Kowalski: Oh no.

Private: Wait! Skipper can still be Ringo, but Rico can take over when we do one of Ringo's songs.

Kowalski: Good idea.

Private: Heck, Ringo doesn't sing a lot.

Kowalski: You're right Private.

Rico: Don't worry Skipper. You can still be Ringo, but I'll sing his songs.

 **Skipper sighed and nodded.**

Private: Poor Skipper.

 **Then Kowalski and Private started singing.**

Kowalski and Private: You say goodbye and I say hello. Hello hello. I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello.

 **Then they started singing "All You Need is Love."**

Kowalski: Love, love, love.

Private: It's easy.

Kowalski and Private: All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.

 **After the tour was over, the penguins got off the bus and went on the next train. Skipper sighed and closed his eyes.**

Rico: So who's in charge?

Private: Skipper. Oh wait. He lost his voice.

Kowalski: That makes me in charge until Skipper's better.

Private: Why are you being so rude?

Kowalski: I'm not being rude! I'm just a huge fan of being the sub leader.

Rico: It's not fair! Every time Skipper's sick, you always take over as leader!

Private: Agreed!

Kowalski: Guys?

 **Private and Rico were quiet. Then Rico regurgitated a bottle of water.**

Rico: Skipper.

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Huh?

Rico: I have a bottle of water that can help your throat.

Skipper: Thanks.

 **Then they got back to Uncle Nigel's house. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were practicing.**

Kowalski and Private: Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So please, love me do. Whoa, love me do.

 **While Kowalski and Private were singing, Skipper lied down on the couch. Then the song changed.**

Kowalski and Private: It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog. It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log, but when I get home to you I find the things that you do will make me feel alright.

 **Rico regurgitated drums and started banging them.**

Private: What are you doing?

Rico: I'm Ringo.

 **Then Rico regurgitated a guitar.**

Rico: I'm also George.

Private: You can't do them together.

Rico: It is and I can do it. George plays the guitar and Ringo's on drums.

 **Kowalski stopped singing.**

Kowalski: Rico, stop playing around!

Rico: I'm not playing around.

Kowalski: Yes you are!

 **Then Rico started singing "Yellow Submarine." He was also playing both the drums and guitar.**

Rico: In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed to sea. And he told us of his life in the land of submarine.

 **Private and Kowalski stared at Rico. Rico banged the drum and played the guitar.**

Kowalski: This is horrible!

Private: Have confidence Kowalski.

Kowalski: I can't! Why did Skipper have to loose his voice?

Rico: We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

Kowalski: Next song Rico.

Rico: What would you think if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Kowalski: You're not singing out of tune, you're playing out of tune. You can't play George's guitar and Ringo's drums. It doesn't work that way!

Private: What happened to having fun?

Kowalski: Private, we will have fun, but we need to have four of us as the Beatles.

Rico: Better idea. Why don't we just call ourselves The Penguins?

Kowalski: There is no group called The Penguins!

 **It is now eleven o'clock at night.** ** **The three penguins started playing, but it did not go well.** **

Kowalski: That's it! We're doing this tomorrow!

 **Kowalski, Rico and Private fell asleep. It was now seven thirty in the morning.**

Kowalski: I'm going to take a walk to the store.

Rico: What's the point of walking to the store?

Kowalski: It's called exercise Rico!

Private: Will you stop arguing?

Kowalski: I can't forget what happened yesterday!

Private: What happened yesterday?

Kowalski: Rico caused problems.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private were outside.**

Rico: So am I in trouble?

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Rico: Is that a yes or a no?

Kowalski: Do you remember what happened yesterday?

Rico: No.

Kowalski: Fine. I'll tell you. It was eleven thirty at night.

 **There was a flashback. The penguins were in Uncle Nigel's house. Skipper's asleep on the couch and the other three penguins on Skipper's team were pretending to be the Beatles. Uncle Nigel was watching them. The song that the three penguins were singing was "A Hard Day's Night." Rico was banging on the drum and playing on the guitar, but he lost control of the drumstick. The drumstick flew out of Rico's wing and it hit Kowalski in the head. Kowalski turned the music off.  
**

Kowalski: Hey! Rico!

Uncle Nigel and Private: Uh oh.

Rico: It slipped!

Private: Oh no.

Kowalski: Don't make me get you.

 **The flashback ended. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were still outside.**

Rico: Oh yeah. Sorry.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Private: What's wrong?

Kowalski: Why did Skipper have to get sick before the band?

Private: He was yelling so much that he lost his voice.

 **Back in Uncle Nigel's house, Skipper woke up. Kowalski walked in.**

Kowalski: Skipper.

 **Skipper looked at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Feeling better?

 **Skipper shrugged.**

Kowalski: Is your voice back?

Skipper: No. How was the band last night?

Kowalski: Awful!

Skipper: What happened?

Kowalski: Rico happened! He hit me in the head with the drumstick!

Rico: It slipped and I said I was sorry!

Kowalski: Well sorry doesn't count!

Skipper: Stop yelling! Private!

Private: Quiet!

 **Kowalski and Rico stopped yelling.**

Kowalski: Sorry Skipper and Private. I'm just angry at Rico.

Rico: Can I make it up to you?

 **Kowalski sighed and walked into the kitchen. Private followed Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Private, we need to get Skipper's voice back before ten o'clock pm.

Private: Sure.

Rico: Okay.

Skipper: I'm not sure if that's going to work Kowalski. Listen to my voice. I sound horrible.

 **It was now eleven o'clock am, Uncle Nigel was going to take Skipper and his team for a drive.**

Skipper: I feel like I should stay back here while you take Kowalski, Rico, and Private.

Uncle Nigel: Okay Skipper.

Private: Are you sure?

Skipper: I'm sure. Have fun.

Rico: Okay. Bye.

Kowalski: Call us if you need anything.

 **Uncle Nigel, Kowalski, Rico, and Private left. Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Oh well. I'm stuck here.

 **To Be Continued.**


	35. Summer Vacation Part 13

**Uncle Nigel, Kowalski, Rico, and Private got into Uncle Nigel's car. Nigel and Kowalski were in the front and Private and Rico were in the back. Private sighed.**

Rico: Something wrong?

Private: I feel bad for Skipper.

Rico: Me too. He just needs to rest his voice.

Kowalski: Okay boys! I'm the leader!

Rico: Oh no. Not this.

Uncle Nigel: What's wrong?

Rico: Every time Skipper's sick, Kowalski brags about being the leader.

Uncle Nigel: Oh.

Private: What do we have to call you?

Kowalski: Mr. Kowalski.

Rico: Of course.

Private: Yes Mr. Kowalski. I hope Skipper's voice gets better soon.

Rico: I hope so too. All we need now is Kowalski bragging.

Private: I know.

Kowalski: What's going on back there?

Rico and Private: Nothing!

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Then they were outside. Rico saw a sun flower.**

Rico: Hey look! A sun flower.

Kowalski: You will not take that with you!

Private: Guys. No arguing.

 **Then Rico saw a cage.**

Rico: Hey look! A bird size cage!

Kowalski: You're not going in!

Private: Guys! Stop!

Kowalski: I wish Skipper was here. He'll be able to deal with Rico.

Private: Skipper has a sore throat. He can't talk.

Rico: Yeah!

Kowalski: You're right. I forgot.

Rico: Oh you forgot alright.

Kowalski: Watch it!

Private: Oh come on. I can't have the sub leader arguing with Rico.

Kowalski: Then you lead.

Private: Alright. I'll lead.

 **Rico saw a phone booth.**

Rico: To the phone box!

Kowalski: It's not your private office and it's called a phone booth!

 **Rico ran into the phone booth.**

Rico: My new office! My private room!

 **Kowalski opened the door.**

Kowalski: Get out.

Rico: No!

Private: Rico.

Rico: Fine.

 **Then a few minutes later, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Uncle Nigel were all in the phone booth. Then they got out.**

Uncle Nigel: That was fun.

Private: It was.

Kowalski: Lets go back to the car.

Private: Kowalski, why are you acting like Skipper?

Kowalski: Somebody has to be serious.

Private: You can be serious but you don't have to be moody.

 **The penguins went back to the car.**

Rico: I had fun.

Private: Me too.

Uncle Nigel: Same here Private.

Kowalski: So did I, but I had to stop Rico.

Private: Okay. Here's when you're wrong. You don't have to stop him. You choose too.

Kowalski: Well you're the leader. You should relax.

Private: Kowalski, I got this.

Kowalski: Okay. I wonder how Skipper's feeling.

Private: I bet he's resting his voice.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: He is missing out of all the fun.

Rico: I'm hungry.

Private: Do you have gum?

Rico: No.

Private: Oh Rico.

Kowalski: Not surprising.

 **They were now outside of a restaurant called The Swan With Two Necks and it was almost five o'clock pm.**

Rico: Okay. One, two, three!

 **Rico ran to the restaurant and then banged into a chair.**

Private: Crikey!

Kowalski: Are you alright?

Rico: That was awesome!

Kowalski: You banged into a chair.

Rico: But it was fun.

Private: Alright. Quit it.

Kowalski: Private's right. We need to behave.

Rico: Yes Skipper. I mean Private. I mean Kowalski!

Private: Well this was nice and it's only five.

Kowalski: Yeah. I'm glad we did this.

Rico: Yeah. Me too.

 **Private took a picture.**

Kowalski: What are you doing?

Private: I'm taking pictures to show Skipper.

Rico: That's sweet Private.

Private: Thanks guys.

Rico: Should we call Skipper?

Kowalski: I'm not sure. We don't want to bother him.

Private: True but I do miss him.

Rico: Me too.

Kowalski: Yeah...lets do it.

 **Kowalski called Skipper. The phone rang in Uncle Nigel's house. Skipper was changing the TV channels and he was drinking tea for his throat. Then he picked up the phone. His voice was still weak.**

Skipper: Hello?

Kowalski: Hey Skipper.

Skipper: Hey. What's up?

Kowalski: Well Private's in charge.

Skipper: Is Rico behaving?

Kowalski: Eh. Sort of.

Skipper: Okay.

Kowalski: How's your throat?

Skipper: Still sore. Wow. You've been gone for a while.

Kowalski: Yeah. So what are you doing?

Skipper: Drinking some tea, changing channels on the TV, and talking to you. Kowalski, I'm not going to be able to do the Beatles tonight. Sorry.

Kowalski: Oh it's fine.

Skipper: I know Rico and Private wanted to do this. You also wanted to do it too.

Kowalski: It's alright.

Skipper: I feel awful.

Kowalski: You're getting sick?

Skipper: No. I let you guys down.

Kowalski: Don't blame yourself. It's Rico's fault. If he never caused problems, you wouldn't have lost your voice because of all the yelling.

Skipper: Okay. Well I'm going to hang up now and rest my throat.

Kowalski: Got it. See you later.

Skipper: Bye.

 **Skipper hung up. Kowalski hung up.**

Rico: Hey! How come you were the one who was allowed to talk to Skipper?

Kowalski: This is my phone.

Rico: You should have let me talk to him!

Kowalski: Don't have an attitude with me!

Private: Oh no.

Rico: I'm not having an attitude with you, you're doing it with me!

Kowalski: You started it. You wanted my phone!

Rico: I never wanted your phone! I just wanted to talk to Skipper!

Kowalski: You should have asked me!

Rico: You never let me!

 **Kowalski and Rico started arguing.**

Kowalski: That's right. Blame it on me?!

Rico: You blame everything on me so I should do it on you.

Kowalski: You just had to be George and Ringo.

Rico: I wasn't George or Ringo. I was Gringo!

Kowalski: There is no Beatle named Gringo!

Rico: Yes there is!

Kowalski: Liar!

Private: I think Gringo is George and Ringo combined together.

Kowalski: Oh.

Rico: That's what I said!

Kowalski: You didn't say that!

Rico: I did!

Kowalski: No you didn't!

Private: Stop! That's enough! You've been yelling since last night.

Kowalski: Yeah. I know.

 **Then when no one was looking, Rico took Kowalski's phone. He tried to call Skipper, but Skipper was asleep.**

Rico: Come on. Skipper, pick up.

Kowalski: Rico?

 **Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: Is that my phone!?

Rico: No?

Kowalski: What on earth are you doing!?

Rico: Nothing! Calm down!

Kowalski: I didn't say that you can have my phone!

Rico: This isn't your phone. Your phone is green, this phone is...oh. This is your phone.

Kowalski: Yeah. Can I have it back please?

Rico: Hmm. Sorry. Finders keepers.

Kowalski: You didn't find it! It was mine!

Private: Alright guys, stop fighting or I'll leave you two here in England!

 **There's total silence.**

Kowalski: Sorry Private.

Rico: My fault.

Kowalski: So you admit that it's your fault?

Rico: I didn't say that.

Kowalski: Yeah you did!

Rico: When?

Kowalski: A second ago!

Rico: I said I didn't say that!

Kowalski: You liar! Private!

Private: Not getting involved.

Kowalski: Private! You're the leader!

Private: That doesn't mean that I have to get involved!

Rico: Yeah it does.

Kowalski: Do you believe me?

Private: What are you arguing about?

Rico: Kowalski thought that I said it was my fault.

Private: What was?

Rico: The argument about Kowalski's phone.

Private: So you're arguing over an argument?

 **Kowalski and Rico nodded.**

Private: You're crazy.

Kowalski: Me or Rico?

Private: Both of you.

Kowalski: What did I do?

Private: You're acting like Skipper and Rico's not listening.

Rico: Man. You're good.

Private: Yeah. Now lets relax. No more yelling or you're staying in England.

Kowalski: Okay.

Rico: Wait. We're staying in England together?

Private: Yes.

Kowalski and Rico: What!?

Private: That's it! I'm out. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you guys yell at each other again.

Kowalski: Private?

Rico: Sorry.

Private: No more yelling. Understand?

Kowalski and Rico: Yes Private.

 **Then they were going back to the car. Kowalski and Rico were doing a race. Kowalski made it to the car first.**

Kowalski: I'm first! In your face!

 **Private told Rico not to get involved in the race, so Private had to stay with Rico so Rico doesn't cause problems. They went into the car.**

Private: Bragging penguin.

Rico: Again.

 **To Be Continued.**


	36. Summer Vacation Part 14

**This is the final chapter of the penguins on their summer vacation to England.**

* * *

Private: So today's the last night.

Kowalski: Of the world.

 **Private and Rico stare at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: What?

 **Uncle Nigel went into the car and started driving.**

Private: Nothing. So it's the last night.

Rico: Yeah and all day Skipper stayed back.

Kowalski: That was his rule. If someone didn't listen, they would stay back.

Rico: But Skipper behaves. That's what I don't get.

Private: He's just sick with a sore throat.

Kowalski: Oh. We need to help him.

Private: Well he can't talk.

Rico: Yep. And what are you going to do? Be Dr. Kowalski?

Kowalski: Maybe I should be Dr. Kowalski!

Private: Really Rico?

Rico: Oops. Now what is that? A game?

Private: We all know what happens when you become Dr. Kowalski.

Rico: Yeah.

Kowalski: But if I become Dr. Kowalski, I can cure Skipper.

Private: No. You'll start bragging. That's what you do.

Rico: Agreed.

Kowalski: I know what to do.

Private: Fine.

Rico: Whatever you say.

Kowalski: Yes!

 **Kowalski put his doctor outfit on and Private and Rico look at each other.**

Kowalski: I'm Dr. Kowalski! Rico, I need to make a siren noise.

 **Rico sighed and made an ambulance siren.**

Private: Oh Kowalski.

Kowalski: It's Dr. Kowalski.

Private: I can't believe that you took this to the trip.

Kowalski: Believe it. Now Private, you're the nurse.

Private: Kowalski, do I have to get involved?

Kowalski: Yes.

Private: Fine. Wow. Rico knows how to imitate an emergency siren.

Kowalski: Yes he does Private. Now focus. Hang on Skipper! Dr. Kowalski is coming.

 **Private rolled his eyes.**

Kowalski: We need to go faster.

Private: Kowalski, this is a car, not an ambulance.

 **Then they finally got to Uncle Nigel's house. Kowalski rang the door bell.**

Skipper: Who is it?

 **Kowalski walked in.**

Kowalski: Hello. I'm Dr. Kowalski and this is Nurse Private. You must be Skipper.

 **Private sighed. He didn't want to play this game.**

Kowalski: Play along Private.

Private: Okay. We're here to help you.

Rico: You're not feeling good right?

Skipper: It's just my throat.

Kowalski: Rico, go get some tea for Skipper.

Rico: Okay.

 **Rico walked into the kitchen.**

Skipper: Really guys. I'm okay.

Private: Skipper. You look after us, so we're going to look after you.

Skipper: Thanks guys.

 **Rico saw apple juice in the kitchen and started drinking it. Private walked into the kitchen and gasped.**

Private: Rico!

 **Rico spit the apple juice on Private.**

Private: Rico!

Rico: Private! I didn't see you.

Private: Yes you did! You just spit apple juice in my face!

 **Kowalski and Skipper walked in.**

Kowalski: What's with the yelling?

Skipper: Guys.

 **Skipper's voice sounded a little better.**

Kowalski: Hey. Your voice sounds better.

Skipper: Yeah. A little. I'm feeling a little better too.

Rico: That means we can do The Beatles!

Private: Hold it! Skipper still needs to rest his voice. He might be feeling better but he still needs to rest.

Skipper: You're right Private.

Rico: Then I can still be Gringo.

Kowalski: Again, there is no Beatle named Gringo!

Skipper: Back with the yelling.

Private: Skipper, your voice.

Skipper: Yeah.

 **It was ten o'clock at night. Skipper yawned and fell asleep.**

Kowalski: Goodnight.

Rico: You're going to bed?

Kowalski: No. I'm saying goodnight to Skipper.

Rico: I wish we can do the Beatles.

Private: Me too but Skipper's asleep. We need all of us.

Kowalski: And besides, he voice.

Rico: Uncle Nigel!

Uncle Nigel: Sorry. I don't know about the Beatles.

 **Skipper was still asleep. He was snoring quietly.**

Rico: We can sing.

Private: We can't do it without Skipper.

Kowalski: Maybe tomorrow guys.

Private: But we're leaving tomorrow.

Kowalski: I know. Well lets go to bed.

Rico: Okay.

 **The penguins fell asleep. It is now seven forty-seven in the morning. Private, Rico, and Kowalski were awake.**

Private: Do we have to go back?

Kowalski: Afraid so Private.

 **Rico sighed sadly.**

Private: I'm gonna miss it here.

Kowalski: Me too.

Rico: We didn't do the Beatles concert.

Kowalski: I know. We'll see how Skipper feels.

Private: I wish we didn't have to go.

Kowalski: Me too.

 **Skipper woke up and yawned. His voice was back.  
**

Skipper: Private, I don't want to go back either. I'll miss the peace and quiet. Back home, all I hear is loud music and an obnoxious lemur!

Kowalski: Well at least you'll be able to yell again.

Skipper: Yeah, but still I don't want to go back. Yesterday, I was relaxed and my throat feels better too.

Private: Well take it easy.

Skipper: I will.

Rico: Maybe we can do the band on the plane.

Skipper: Kowalski?

Kowalski: No! You are not doing that!

Rico: Sorry. When did you start acting like Skipper?

Skipper: Guys, stop. Lets get up. Good news, my friend got us to the lounge in the airport.

Rico: Cool!

Private: Lets try not to cause problems.

Skipper: That's right.

Kowalski: I just hope that no one talks about the solar eclipse.

Skipper: I thought we got over that.

Kowalski: You, Rico, and Private did, but not me.

 **Skipper rolled his eyes.**

Rico: So who's in charge of the team?

Skipper: Well I'm the leader, but I think I should still rest my throat. So...

Kowalski: I'm in charge again! Now you must call me Mr. Kowalski!

Skipper: No. They will not call you Mr. Kowalski. You're not allowed to brag. Do you understand?

Kowalski: Yes Skipper.

Skipper: I've got to keep an eye on him.

Rico: Okay.

Kowalski: Now everyone must listen to me! Because I'm the leader.

Private: More like a bragging penguin.

 **Private and Rico laugh.**

Kowalski: You are not allowed to laugh at me.

Skipper: Alright. Stop! That's not what I do. I don't brag. Maybe I should make someone else the leader.

Kowalski: I can change.

Skipper: Okay.

 **They went into Uncle Nigel's car. The penguins put their suitcases in the trunk.**

Private: Bye England.

Skipper: It's alright Private.

Rico: Lets do the Beatles!

Kowalski: No! Rico!

Skipper: Kowalski, you'll be the next one who will loose their voice.

Kowalski: Rest yours.

 **Skipper nodded.**

Rico: The airport is coming soon.

Private: Yeah.

Kowalski: Terminal two.

 **Then they got to the airport. They said goodbye to Uncle Nigel and went into the airport. They checked in three bags and went passed security. Rico's bag was stopped.**

Skipper: What did you put in that bag Rico?

Rico: I don't know!

Kowalski: Skipper, I know you're feeling better, but you need to rest your voice.

 **Then Rico got his bag.**

Rico: There. I got it!

 **Then the penguins had to do a survey for fifteen minutes.**

Kowalski: This is driving me nuts.

Skipper: Guys.

 **Kowalski tapped his foot on the floor. Then the survey was over.**

Skipper: Finally! We were sort of in a rush!

Kowalski: That was a lie.

Skipper: I did it for a reason. Now lets get to the lounge and relax.

 **The penguins went to the lounge.**

Private: It's so quiet.

Skipper: Yeah. Peace and quiet.

Rico: Lets get some food.

Skipper: Eat some gum.

Kowalski: No. They actually have food here.

Skipper: Oh. That's better.

 **Private saw a sign that said "No one under sixteen is allowed."**

Private: Crikey! No under sixteen's allowed.

Skipper: Oh Private. It's okay. Calm down.

Rico: I'll take a walk.

Skipper: I'll go with you.

Kowalski: No. You need a break. I'll go.

Private: Me too.

Skipper: Okay. I'll stay. I'll be able to rest my throat. I think I over did it.

Kowalski: Of course you did. Come on.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private left. Skipper sighed in relief. Kowalski took Rico and Private out of the lounge and they were in the normal place in the airport.  
**

Rico: Any travelators?

Kowalski: No. We're not playing around.

Private: How about the stores?

Kowalski: We'll look.

 **Then Private heard an announcement.**

Private: Is that us?

Kowalski: Unless we're going to Hong Kong, the answer is no.

 **Private laughed. Then Private heard another announcement.**

Private: I hear our flight.

Kowalski: Unless you want to go to Florida, I don't think that's us.

 **Meanwhile, Skipper was relaxing in the lounge until Kowalski, Rico, and Private came back.**

Skipper: Perfect time. Lets go.

 **The penguins left the lounge and went on the airplane and that airplane went back to New York.**


	37. Julien's Jobs

**Note: Beakers are like penguin retainers and Rico goes to a different school district than Skipper, Kowalski, and Private.  
**

* * *

 **It's been five days since the penguins got home from their vacation. While they were on vacation, King Julien was trying to get a job. He got a job as an orthodontist. His first day was today. Kowalski needed to get penguin retainers for his beak. The penguins were in their HQ.  
**

Skipper: Hey boys, rumor has it that Kowalski needs to get braces.

Kowalski: Actually it's not a rumor and it's called retainers.

Private: I thought penguins don't have teeth.

Kowalski: It's for my beak.

Private: Ah. So they're called beakers.

Rico: I thought beakers were things that you measure with.

Kowalski: No Rico. Not that kind of beaker and they're not called beakers. They're called retainers!

Skipper: Why are you screaming?

Kowalski: Private and Rico are not listening.

Skipper: Yep. We're not on vacation anymore. I miss it.

 **Julien walked in.**

Julien: Hello penguins! Good news!

Skipper: You're done bothering me.

Julien: No. I got a job.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **The penguins went to their car.**

Skipper: I hope he didn't get a job as an orthodontist.

Private: Yeah. I know.

Rico: That won't happen.

Kowalski: Lets hope not.

 **In the lemur habitat, Julien started to leave until Maurice stopped him.**

Maurice: Julien, what are you doing?

Julien: I got a job. I'm an orthodontist. I get to help Kowalski with his new beakers.

Maurice: Oh no. You caused enough problems.

Julien: Trust me, everything will be fine. Bye.

 **Julien left. The penguins went to the orthodontist office. Kowalski sat down in a chair and Skipper went with Kowalski. Julien walked in.**

Julien: Hello! I'm Dr. King Julien.

Kowalski: Oh no.

Skipper: Ringtail!?

Julien: Hey Skipper.

Skipper: Oh no. Why?

 **Julien took out a case that had Kowalski's beakers.**

Julien: Okay Kowalski, here are your beakers for your beak.

Kowalski: So you're going to help me?

Julien: Yes.

 **Then Julien took out another case and started juggling the two cases.**

Skipper: What the?

Kowalski: Julien.

Julien: Hang on. I'm on a role right now.

Skipper: Ringtail! This isn't a circus!

 **Private and Rico are in the waiting room. They're playing a game on the i-pads. Julien was still not listening.**

Skipper: Ringtail!

Kowalski: Can I have the beakers?

Julien: Not yet. I need to practice my juggling.

Skipper: Stop!

Julien: Oh come on!

Skipper: This isn't a game! Stop juggling those beakers right now Ringtail! I'm sorry Kowalski.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Skipper: You're killing me Ringtail.

Julien: Fine. I'll stop.

 **Kowalski now had the beakers in his mouth. The next thing Julien does it juggle the things that Kowalski needs with the beakers like a toothbrush, toothpaste, and other things.**

Skipper: For the last time Ringtail. This is not a circus! This is an orthodontist office! It's kind of like a dentist.

 **Kowalski gasped. He's afraid of the dentist.**

Skipper: Oh no. Why did I say that?

Kowalski: I'm in the dentist!?

Skipper: Calm down. Ringtail, stop juggling those objects that Kowalski needs!

Julien: Wow. You are a party popper.

Skipper: Just stop being annoying!

Julien: Fine.

 **Julien stopped. Skipper grabbed the objects that Kowalski needed and left. Kowalski followed Skipper. Private and Rico saw Skipper and Kowalski.**

Skipper: Lets go.

 **The penguins went back to the HQ. The next day, Rico was going to look at his new middle school. Julien got fired from his job. He sat on his throne.**

Maurice: So how was your job at an orthodontist?

Julien: I got fired.

Mort: Why?

Julien: Because I was juggling.

Maurice: Your majesty, it wasn't a circus.

Julien: I know. Well I have a new job. I'm going to be a teacher.

 **The penguins were in their HQ.**

Rico: First year of middle school.

Private: Yes. It's exciting and scary.

Kowalski: Oh he'll be fine Private.

Skipper: The good thing is that Ringtail is not a teacher in the school.

 **Maurice was talking to Julien in the Lemur Habitat.**

Maurice: So what grade will you be teaching?

Julien: A middle school.

Maurice: Good luck.

Julien: Thanks.

 **Julien left. The penguins were in their car again.**

Kowalski: So are you nervous Rico?

Rico: Not really.

Private: I am.

Skipper: Private, you're not in middle school. Rico is.

 **They arrived to Rico's school and they went in.  
**

Rico: Wow. Look at this place!

Skipper: Yep. This is it. I was in a different middle school.

Kowalski: So was I but this is nice.

Private: Wow.

 **Julien walked into the school and put music on. Skipper heard the music.**

Skipper: What's that?

Kowalski: It sounds like music. That can't be Julien right?

Skipper: I hope it's not.

 **Julien saw the penguins.  
**

Julien: Hello neighbors!

 **Skipper turned the music off.**

Skipper: Ringtail! What are you doing here!? I thought you were an orthodontist.

Rico: Yeah.

Julien: Well I was but I got fired. So now I got a job in here.

Rico: What!? No!

Skipper: You're kidding me.

Julien: I'm not.

Rico: So what do we call you?

Julien: You will call me Mr. Julien.

Private: Oh great.

Kowalski: Back to annoying lemurs.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: Now as the new teacher, I want everyone to start dancing.

 **Julien put his music on again.**

Skipper: Could this get worse?

Kowalski: I'm not sure.

 **Then Dr. Blowhole came back.**

Dr. Blowhole: So this is where Rico is. In this school.

 **Dr. Blowhole laughed. Skipper heard the laugh.  
**

Skipper: That laugh. It couldn't be.

Dr. Blowhole: Pen-gu-in! We meet once again.

Skipper: Blowhole!? What are you doing here?

Dr. Blowhole: Well Skipper, I was tracking you down and I couldn't find you or your brothers in England. Thanks to the Wi-Fi signal, but now I found you.

 **Dr. Blowhole laughed.**

Skipper: Look Blowhole, we can fight later. This is a school.

Dr. Blowhole: Oh. Don't believe that. I will have my revenge. School or not, I will get you.

Private: Crikey!

 **Rico regurgitated a binder.**

Kowalski: How will a binder stop Dr. Blowhole?

Rico: I'll throw it at him.

Kowalski: Yeah, I'm not seeing that.

 **Dr. Blowhole saw Julien**

Dr. Blowhole: Oh look. Julien. I remember you. You're Skipper's best friend.

Julien: Yes. I am Skipper's best friend.

Skipper: We are not best friends. We're neighbors.

Dr. Blowhole: Whatever. I'll see you around Skipper.

 **Dr. Blowhole left. He drove away with his scooter.**

Skipper: That crazy, mad, and evil dolphin!

Kowalski: So what room number are you in Julien?

Julien: What?

Kowalski: Where is your classroom?

Julien: Oh. I'm in Room 104.

Private: Can we see?

Julien: Sure.

 **The penguins and Julien went to room 104.**

Julien: Now I need to set up. I got it. I need the bag.

 **Kowalski handed Julien the bag.**

Julien: Perfect.

 **Julien was now standing on Skipper's head.**

Skipper: Ow! Ringtail! Get off my head.

Julien: Not yet. I just need to...there. Now stay.

 **Julien put a disco ball on the ceiling and then he was dancing in the hallway**

Rico: What the?

Kowalski: This isn't a night club or _Saturday Night Fever_.

Skipper: Well you and start on the sixth Rico. Kowalski and I start on the fifth.

Private: What about me?

Skipper: Well you're in fourth grade Private. You also start on the fifth. Only Rico has an extra day off.

Rico: Yahoo! I be home by myself!

Skipper: But you have to behave.

Rico: I will.

Skipper: I meant Ringtail. Hey, where is he?

Kowalski: Skipper, he's still dancing in the hallway.

 **Julien was still dancing in the hallway. Skipper sighed.**


	38. Penguin School

**On the fifth of September, I started school. What if the penguins went to a penguin school?**

* * *

 **The penguins are in their HQ. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private are asleep until the alarm clock rings. Skipper woke up and turned the alarm off.  
**

Skipper: Rise and shine boys.

Private: Morning Skipper.

Rico: Oh Yeah! I get to be alone today!

 **Kowalski was still asleep. He was snoring.**

Skipper: Rico!

 **Rico regurgitated a pillow.**

Skipper: Perfect.

 **Skipper threw a pillow at Kowalski.**

Skipper: wake up!

 **Kowalski woke up and screamed.**

Kowalski: Oh hey.

Skipper: School starts today.

Private: Oh yeah. I start fourth grade.

Skipper: It's not that bad Private.

Private: How come you don't start today?

Skipper: Rico goes to a different school.

Kowalski: Yeah.

Skipper: We better start going. Come on.

Kowalski: Okay. Bye.

Rico: I'll drop Private off.

Skipper: Thanks Rico.

 **Skipper and Kowalski left.**

Rico: Okay. Get ready Private.

Private: Yes Kowalski!

Rico: I'm not Kowalski!

Private: I mean Rico.

 **Kowalski and Skipper were in the car. Kowalski was driving.**

Kowalski: So high school.

Skipper: Yep. Your first year and my last year.

Kowalski: Yeah.

 **They went to the high school. Skipper walked in.**

Skipper: Come on.

Kowalski: Wow. Nice place.

Skipper: Lets get to class.

Kowalski: Well we have the same class first period.

Skipper: Okay.

 **They went to their first period class. Room 817.**

Skipper: A new school year. What can go wrong?

 **Then Julien walked in.**

Julien: Good morning penguins!

Skipper: Ringtail!? What are you doing here!?

Kowalski: I thought you were in the middle school that Rico's in.

Julien: I was but I got fired from that job. So now I'm in here!

 **Julien took out a radio and turned it on.**

Skipper: Oh no.

Kowalski: Seriously Julien?

Julien: Hold it! It's Mr. Julien!

Kowalski: Mr. Julien?

Julien: Yes!

 **Skipper groaned and put his wings over his ears.  
**

Kowalski: Skipper, he's only the teacher for this class. What can happen?

Skipper: You're right. What can happen?

 **The bell rang. Skipper went to his next class. It was an English class and the room was 211. Skipper walked in and inhaled.**

Skipper: Good. No lemurs. I am free.

 **Skipper sat down in a desk. Then Julien walked in.**

Julien: Hello everyone!

Skipper: What the?

Julien: So I am the Contemporary Literature/College writing teacher.

Skipper: How!? You're the Resource Room teacher!

Julien: That is where you're wrong. I'm now the English teacher. Lets party some more!

Skipper: No!

 **Then after Julien's "English class," Skipper had an off period and went to the school library. He was talking to Kowalski on Skype. Skipper told Kowalski the news.**

Skipper: Ringtail's back!

Kowalski: Again? How is that possible?

Skipper: I don't know! But I know one thing. It's my worse nightmare.

Kowalski: Well on the positive side, he's not where you are.

Skipper: True. Hey, where are you?

Kowalski: Biology. You?

Skipper: I'm off. A free period. I'm in library.

Kowalski: Skipper, relax. Just think positive.

Skipper: Great. Thanks Mr. Positive.

Kowalski: Well you have fun. I'll see you later.

Skipper: Bye.

 **Skipper turned his phone off.**

Skipper: I just hope the rest of the day is Ringtail free.

 **It was now eleven sixteen in room 607. For two periods, Julien was Skipper's teacher again.**

Skipper: Unbelievable! Ringtail was my teacher again! This is crazy! He's making today, the worst first day of school!

 **Meanwhile, Rico was by himself in the Penguin HQ. He didn't have school until the next day.**

Rico: This is fun. Just me and...me.

 **Rico sighed.**

Rico: Man. This is boring.

 **Rico called Maurice and Mort so he would have more fun.**

Rico: Hey guys, come over.

 **Two minutes later, Maurice and Mort came into the Penguin HQ.**

Mort: Hello Rico.

Maurice: Hey Rico. Where's Skipper and the others?

Rico: At school.

Maurice: Why aren't you at school?

Rico: I go to a different school district unlike my brothers. I have one more day off. Today's my last day of summer.

Maurice: Oh that's cool. You have this HQ all to yourself.

Rico: Yeah but it's boring. I need to talk to someone.

Mort: You can talk to us.

Rico: That's what I was thinking.

Maurice: Okay. Have you've seen Julien?

Rico: No. He must be at my school.

Maurice: No. He got fired from his job at that job.

Rico: Then where is he?

Maurice: I'm not sure.

 **Back at the high school, Skipper and Kowalski were talking in Room 709. Skipper told Kowalski what happened.**

Kowalski: Wow.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: Skipper. Look I know Julien's a pain, but just ignore him.

Skipper: How can I ignore him? He's in every class that I'm in.

Kowalski: Well think positive.

Skipper: What are you? Mr. Positive?

Kowalski: In fact, I am. I'm Mr. Positive. I think of the good things.

Skipper: Let me get this straight. You call yourself Mr. Kowalski when you're the leader, you call yourself Dr. Kowalski when you're a doctor, and you call yourself Mr. Positive because you think of good things?

Kowalski: Yes.

Skipper: I wish I had your confidence Kowalski.

Kowalski: Relax. It's just Julien being a nut. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

Skipper: I hope you're right.

 **Then the final bell rang. Skipper and Kowalski went to the car and Kowalski drove back to the Penguin HQ.**


	39. The Late Night Argument

**It was eight thirty at night in the Penguin HQ. The penguins had to go to bed early because they had school the next day.  
**

Skipper: Alright boys. It's getting late and we all have school tomorrow. So get to sleep. Goodnight.

 **Skipper fell asleep.**

Private: Goodnight Skipper.

 **Private fell asleep. So did Kowalski and Rico. It was quiet until Rico started to snore very loudly. Kowalski opened his eyes and put his pillow over his head.**

Kowalski: Oh come on! Why does Rico have to snore very loudly?

 **Kowalski threw the pillow down and then picked it up.**

Kowalski: Rico? Rico? Rico!

 **Kowalski put his pillow by Rico's hair. Rico woke up.**

Rico: What!?

Kowalski: You're snoring too loud.

 **Rico laughed. He thought Kowalski was joking.**

Rico: I do not snore Kowalski. Goodnight.

Kowalski: You do to!

Rico: Liar.

Kowalski: Hey! Are you calling me a liar!?

Rico: Yes! Because you are one!

Kowalski: Whoa! You take that back! You're the liar Rico! Everything was fine until you started snoring!

 **Rico got annoyed.**

Rico: No way! You're so wrong Kowalski! It was fine until you started yelling and hitting me with the pillow!

Kowalski: I did not hit you Rico! It was just a little tap.

Rico: You're still touching my hair! I don't like that!

Kowalski: You never told me that!

Rico: I did, but you didn't listen!

Kowalski: Oh I get. Blame all this stuff on me.

Rico: Well this is your fault!

Kowalski: What!? Rico! That is not true! It is not my fault!

Rico: Yes it is!

Kowalski: No it's not!

Rico: Is to!

Kowalski: Is not!

Rico: Is to!

Kowalski: Is not!

Rico: Is to!

Kowalski: Is not!

Rico: Is to!

 **All the yelling woke Private up.**

Private: Guys!? What's with the yelling?

Kowalski: Oh no. Private!

 **Kowalski stared at Rico.**

Rico: What?

Kowalski: Nice job Rico!

Rico: What did I do!?

Kowalski: You woke Private up!

Rico: I didn't! You started it!

Kowalski: No you did with your snoring!

Rico: Well at least I didn't wake Skipper.

Kowalski: Hah! You admit that it was your fault!

Rico: I did not say that!

Kowalski: Yes you did!

Private: Okay. Without yelling, please tell me what happened.

Rico: Love to. So it was...

Kowalski: Wait a minute. You get to tell it!? I wanted to!

Rico: But Private told me that I can tell it!

Kowalski: He didn't tell you! He told me!

Private: I didn't tell Kowalski or Rico to tell what happened.

Rico: Once again, you're lying Kowalski!

Kowalski: I was lying? No! You were!

Rico: No I was not!

Kowalski: All your lying started this argument!

Rico: Who cares!? All I care about is that Private wanted me to tell the story.

Kowalski: No! He told me!

Rico: Wrong!

Kowalski: You're wrong!

 **Private was furious.**

Private: I don't care who tells it! Just tell me the story!

Rico: Deal. Kowalski, you tell it.

Kowalski: No Rico. You tell it.

Rico: No. You tell it.

Kowalski: You tell it.

Rico: I'm not kidding. You tell it!

Kowalski: Rico! I'm being nice here! I want you to tell it!

Rico: No! You!

Private: Guys! Just tell me the story!

Kowalski: Fine. I was asleep until Rico was snoring.

Rico: You snore too Kowalski.

Kowalski: Not as loud as you! Wait a minute! I don't snore and even if I did, I wouldn't be loud like you!

Rico: Oh yeah!?

Kowalski: Yeah!

Private: You guys?

Rico: Yeah!?

Kowalski: Yeah!

Rico: Fine! Then prove it!

Kowalski: How can I!? We're not asleep!

Private: Guys! Hey! This is a stupid argument. It means nothing. Now go back to sleep.

Kowalski: I can't sleep. What if Rico starts snoring again?

Rico: And what if Kowalski wakes me up from his snoring?

Kowalski: Again, I don't snore. Unlike Rico here.

Rico: You do!

Kowalski: Why do you keep lying?

Rico: I should be asking you the same question!

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: Kowalski!

Private: Stop!

Kowalski: But I...

Private: Stop.

Rico: Fine.

Kowalski: I forgot something!

Private: What? At school?

Kowalski: No. I forgot to clean my phone. You know how many germs there are? A lot. I swear a lot of...

Rico: Boring! Just clean your phone!

Kowalski: Okay. Don't be bossy.

Rico: I'm not bossy!

 **Private looked at Skipper who was still asleep.**

Private: How can Skipper sleep through all this yelling?

 **Well it turns out that Skipper was not asleep.**

Skipper: I can't Private. All I hear is Kowalski and Rico yelling at each other.

 **Private stared at Kowalski and Rico.**

Kowalski: Sorry Skipper, I just need to clean my phone and then I'll go to bed.

Skipper: Fine.

 **Kowalski walked over to his phone but he didn't see the alcohol spray bottle that he uses to clean his phone.**

Kowalski: Now where's the spray bottle that cleans my phone? Oh come on! It was right here.

 **Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: Rico! Rico!

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: Rico, get over here!

Rico: What?

Kowalski: What did you do to the spray bottle?

Rico: I didn't do anything! You can't blame this one me!

Kowalski: Rico, I know it was you! Private and Skipper didn't touch it.

Rico: So that means that I took it!?

Kowalski: Yes. It does.

Rico: I did nothing!

Kowalski: Really?

Rico: Yeah!

Kowalski: Then prove it! Regurgitate everything that's in your mouth right now!

 **Rico regurgitated every object that he had. He only vomits objects. Kowalski looked at all the objects.**

Kowalski: Okay. You're off the hook.

 **Skipper fell asleep.**

Private: Good. Then we can go back to sleep. It is nine o'clock and we all have school tomorrow.

Kowalski: Yeah. I guess we can...

 **Then Kowalski saw a bag.**

Kowalski: A-ha! You liar! You did take my spray bottle!

Rico: Look I can explain.

Kowalski: Oh you can explain? Okay. Then explain!

Rico: Okay. I will. I forgot that it was in my mouth.

Kowalski: That's your explanation?

Rico: Yeah.

Kowalski: That's the lamest excuse ever!

Rico: It's better than your excuse when you woke me up.

Kowalski: That was different! You were snoring!

 **Once again, Kowalski and Rico got into another argument. Private had to break it up.**

Private: Alright! I don't want to hear it anymore! Stop! It's too late to start arguing!

Kowalski: Fine.

Rico: Alright.

Private: Thank you.

 **Kowalski and Rico fell asleep. Then Rico started snoring.**

Kowalski: Quit snoring!

Rico: You keep complaining!

Private: Shh!

 **Kowalski and Rico fell back asleep.**

Private: Finally.

 **Then Private fell asleep.**


	40. Claustrophobic Kowalski

**Note: I don't speak Spanish or French.  
**

* * *

 **It was a new school day. Rico and Private walked into Skipper and Kowalski's high school. Skipper and Kowalski saw Rico and Private.  
**

Kowalski: Rico!

Skipper: Private? I thought you were in fourth grade.

Kowalski: And I thought you were in the middle school!

Rico: I was but I got bored.

Private: Then he took me out from my school.

Rico: So now I'll be in tenth grade and Private will be in ninth grade. Kowalski, you can be in eleventh.

Kowalski: Rico!

Skipper: Alright stop yelling! Kowalski, Rico, take a walk around the school before school starts.

Rico: Okay.

Kowalski: Fine.

 **Kowalski and Rico walked away.**

Private: Do you think they'll be alright?

Skipper: Yeah.

Kowalski: I can't believe you!

Rico: I said that I was sorry!

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: Kowalski!

 **Then Dr. Blowhole came and grabbed Kowalski and Rico. Kowalski gasped.**

Rico: Blowhole?

Dr. Blowhole: Kowalski and Rico.

Kowalski: Hey!

Rico: Let us go!

Dr. Blowhole: Never!

 **Dr. Blowhole laughed. Rico growled.**

Kowalski: This is your fault Rico! If you never came to the high school, this wouldn't have happen!

Rico: Whatever.

 **Dr. Blowhole trapped Kowalski and Rico in the janitor's closet and locked the door.**

Rico: Oh great. Can things get worse?

Kowalski: Yes! Things can! I'm trapped in here!

Rico: Oh cool it. I'm pretty sure the door is open.

 **Rico tried to open the door.**

Rico: Come on. Open! Yep. We're trapped.

Kowalski: No! No! Not now!

 **Kowalski screamed. Rico looked at Kowalski.**

Rico: Wow Kowalski. I had no idea that you were claustrophobic.

Kowalski: Well I am.

 **Kowalski sat down on the floor and started rocking back and forth. He was also shaking.**

Rico: You never told me.

Kowalski: Yeah! I never told you! Hah, hah!

 **Kowalski was laughing. He had a crazy laugh. He was going insane.**

Rico: Okay now you're crazy. Don't worry. I'll have us out of here!

Kowalski: Help me! I'm stuck in a small closet!

Rico: Whoa! Kowalski, don't freak out on me.

Kowalski: Don't you get it man!? I'm already freaking out!

 **Kowalski started screaming. Rico sighed. Skipper and Private were in the hallway. Skipper was listening to music and Private was reading a book.**

Private: Skipper?

Skipper: Yeah?

Private: What's taking Kowalski and Rico so long?

Skipper: I'm not sure.

Private: Crikey! What if something happened to them!?

Skipper: Now Private, calm down, but you could be onto something. Come on. We have to find them.

 **Back in the janitor's closet, Kowalski was still rocking back and forth and Rico was thinking of a plan.**

Rico: Lets see. Okay first of all, it's way too dark in here.

 **Rico regurgitated a flashlight.**

Rico: Better. Now where's the light switch.

 **Kowalski looked around and started shaking. Rico was getting annoyed at the claustrophobic Kowalski.  
**

Rico: Kowalski, get off your lazy butt and start helping me find a way to get out of here.

 **Kowalski gulped.**

Rico: This is going to be harder than it looks.

 **Then Kowalski stood up and picked up Rico.**

Kowalski: Try anything man! Please! You have to find a way to get us out!

Rico: Okay, okay. Calm down, and please put me down.

 **Kowalski put Rico down and started hitting the wall.**

Kowalski: Get me out of here!

Rico: Okay! I'll just call Skipper. If I had signal. Kowalski, where's your phone?

 **Kowalski was speechless.**

Rico: Kowalski, where is your phone? Hello?

Kowalski: I'll check.

 **Kowalski was looking for his phone.**

Kowalski: I don't have it! I must have left it in my school bag!

 **Meanwhile, Skipper and Private were going to look for Kowalski and Rico. Skipper grabbed Kowalski's school bag so it doesn't get stolen.**

Private: Why did Kowalski leave his bag?

Skipper: I don't know, but I know something's up.

Private: Me too.

 **Skipper took out a map from his folder. Private and Skipper looked at the map.**

Skipper: They could anywhere.

Private: Okay. So you're saying that we have to search everywhere?

Skipper: Yes.

Private: Okay.

Skipper: Lets move!

 **Kowalski was freaking out. He never freaked out in his life until today.**

Kowalski: I can't stand it!

Rico: Kowalski! You've got to cool it! What is your problem!?

Kowalski: I am freaked out!

Rico: Oh Kowalski.

 **Rico tried to open the door again.**

Rico: That rotten Blowhole trapped us!

 **Kowalski put his head by the wall.**

Rico: Relax. I'm pretty sure Skipper and Private already know that we're gone and he and Private are going to find us.

Kowalski: I hope so.

 **Skipper and Private were in the foreign language wing of school.**

Skipper: I don't think they're here. This is the world language area.

 **Private started to speak Spanish.**

Private: Hola, ¿Cómo está?

 **Skipper had no idea what Private was saying.**

Skipper: What?

Private: ¿Qué es eso?

Skipper: Private, I don't speak Spanish. I only speak English.

 **Then for fun, Private started to speak French.**

Private: Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous?

Skipper: Private! Please stop speaking in different languages!

Private: Sorry Skipper. I was just practicing.

Skipper: They're not here.

Private: Well we can cross out the foreign language section.

Skipper: Yeah.

 **Private and Skipper walked up the stairs to the math wing.**

Skipper: Now we're in the math section.

Private: If I were you, I'd check the science area. Kowalski loves science.

Skipper: Good idea Private. Lets move!

 **Skipper and Private ran to the science wing. Back in the janitor's closet, Rico banged on the door.**

Rico: Man! That didn't work either.

 **Rico shined the flashlight at the door but he was not banging on the door. Instead, he was banging on the wall. He laughed.**

Rico: Oops. How are you doing Kowalski?

 **Rico shined the flashlight on Kowalski. Kowalski's on the floor and he was still rocking and shaking.**

Rico: Well you hang in there man. I'm going to try to get a signal on my phone.

 **Rico held his phone in the air, but his phone was not getting a signal.**

Rico: Oh come on! Why isn't it working?

 **Kowalski was going to say something but he didn't. Rico shined his flashlight on the phone but it wasn't his phone. Rico was holding his textbook.  
**

Rico: Oops. I did it again.

Kowalski: Wha..what is it?

Rico: By accident, I had my textbook in the air. I thought it was my phone but it wasn't. No wonder why my phone was so heavy.

 **Rico laughed and Kowalski sighed.**

Rico: So are you more relaxed?

Kowalski: No! I'm not Rico!

Rico: Hey, hey. Breathe. Stop freaking out. We will get out of this situation.

 **Kowalski kept shaking.**

Rico: Shaking is not the answer! Now help me here.

 **Kowalski nodded and banged on the door over and over. Rico rolled his eyes. Private checked every science room.**

Private: None of these science rooms worked.

Skipper: What?

Private: I don't see Kowalski or Rico.

Skipper: Great. Now what?

Private: How about the planetarium?

Skipper: Yeah. Lets check.

 **Skipper and Private looked into the planetarium.**

Skipper: Kowalski?

Private: Rico?

 **Skipper shook his head.**

Skipper: They're not here.

 **In the janitor's closet, Kowalski lied down on the floor.**

Rico: We're stuck.

Kowalski: Help!

 **Skipper and Private were walking downstairs. Skipper sighed. Then Private heard someone yelling the word help.**

Private: Skipper, do you hear that?

Skipper: Yeah. I do. It sounds like it's in the janitor's closet.

 **Then Skipper saw a key and picked it up. Private saw the closet.**

Private: Here's the closet.

 **Skipper put the key in the lock. Rico was going to open the door one more time. This time he opened the door and saw Skipper.**

Rico: Skipper.

Kowalski: Skipper?

 **Kowalski gasped and ran out.**

Private: How did you get trapped?

Rico: Dr. Blowhole!

 **Kowalski hugged Skipper.**

Skipper: You're safe Kowalski.


	41. Skipper's Driving Lesson

**One day, my dad and I went to a indoor raceway and he let me drive the car. It wasn't a real car. What if Skipper was the one who drove in that car?**

* * *

 **Kowalski was in his lab. He was reading about a place called Karts.  
**

Kowalski: Hmm. Hey. This can help Skipper learn how to drive.

 **The other three penguins were doing a lot of things. Rico was blasting the TV as usual, Private's sick with the flu. The team was doing a very important mission, but then after falling into icy cold water, Private got a cold and instead of resting, he pushed himself. Skipper is trying to help Private as much as he can. Kowalski ran out of his lab.**

Kowalski: Guys! I've got great news!

 **Skipper was not interested but he pretended to be.**

Skipper: What is it?

Kowalski: I found a place where you can learn how to drive and I will teach you.

 **Then Skipper became excited.**

Skipper: Really? Cool!

 **Rico was annoyed.**

Rico: Hey! How come I can't teach him!?

Kowalski: I've seen you drive and you're not a good driver! Come on.

Skipper: But what about Private?

Private: I'll be alright Skipper. You have fun.

Skipper: You sure about this Private?

 **Private nodded.**

Private: I'll be fine.

Skipper: Okay. Private, if there's a problem, just call me and we'll come straight back.

Private: Okay.

Rico: This I have to see. Bye Private.

Private: Bye.

 **Rico followed Kowalski and Skipper. They were in the car.  
**

Rico: Guys! Guys, wait! I changed the license plate.

Skipper: Oh no. What did you change it to?

Rico: 4PENS!

 **Kowalski got offended.**

Kowalski: We're not pens Rico! We're penguins!

Skipper: I think the name pens is the nickname for penguins.

Rico: It is. You see, I didn't have a lot of room to put the word penguins on the license plate.

Kowalski: Oh.

 **Then Rico went into the car and Kowalski drove to Karts Indoor Raceway.**

Rico: Where are we going?

Kowalski: Karts. It's an indoor raceway.

Rico: Cool! I didn't know that we were racing with shopping carts.

Kowalski: Not shopping carts Rico!

Skipper: You know what race cars are?

Rico: Uh huh.

Skipper: It's an indoor race track.

Rico: Oh. Okay.

Kowalski: It's like a driving test.

Skipper: Cool.

Rico: Who will teach him?

Kowalski: Me.

Rico: Fine.

 **They got to the indoor raceway.**

Skipper: Okay how is this going to help me learn how to drive?

Kowalski: Well the two of us will be in the car together. Usually I'm the one who drives but this time, you will drive and I will help you.

Skipper: Okay.

Rico: And what do I do?

Kowalski: Nothing!

Rico: No fair!

Kowalski: Hey! Stop!

 **Skipper looked around. The entire place was empty.**

Skipper: There's like no one here! Great! How are we going to get to the cars now!?

Rico: We can always pretend to drive.

Kowalski: Guys. Relax.

Skipper: Fine.

Rico: I would like to teach you Skipper.

Kowalski: Rico, like I said. I've seen you drive and it's not good driving and not a chance!

 **Rico growled. Kowalski stared at Rico. Thirty minutes passed. Skipper and Kowalski were finally in the car.**

Skipper: Finally.

Kowalski: Ready?

Skipper: Yeah.

 **Skipper started to drive the car.**

Skipper: Kowalski, do you see this?

Kowalski: Yep. You're driving!

 **While Skipper and Kowalski were having a great time, Rico was jealous.**

Rico: Now I'm jealous.

Skipper: Rico.

Rico: It's true. I am jealous! Kowalski's better than me.

Kowalski: Don't worry. It's not your fault that I'm a better driver.

Skipper: Yeah not helping Kowalski.

Kowalski: But I am correct. I'm a better driver than Rico.

Skipper: Now what did I tell you about bragging?

Kowalski: You always tell me not to brag.

Skipper: That's right. Now stop.

 **Skipper is staring at the road.**

Kowalski: You know if this was a real driving test, you could almost pass and then you will get your penguin license.

Skipper: Really?

Kowalski: Yeah.

Skipper: Sweet.

Rico: I can drive too Kowalski! I have a penguin license too!

Kowalski: I'm not sure how you got your license Rico.

Rico: Penguin license!

Kowalski: Whatever. Okay Skipper, go nice and easy.

Skipper: I know.

Kowalski: Now park over there were the other cars are.

Skipper: Okay.

 **But by accident, Skipper's car banged into another one.**

Skipper: No! Oh no! I am so sorry!

Kowalski: Skipper, calm down. You're fine.

Skipper: Okay. It's just that...

Kowalski: Skipper, it's fine. Remember, this isn't a real driveway. No one is going to get annoyed at you.

 **Skipper sighed and got out of the car.**

Kowalski: You did it Skipper! Minus the crash, you could have passed.

Rico: You call that driving!? I'll show you driving!

 **Rico jumped into a car and started speading.**

Kowalski: Oh no you don't!

 **Then Kowalski jumped into a different car and started chasing after Rico.**

Kowalski: Get back here!

Rico: You can't catch me. You can't catch me!

 **Kowalski growled.**

Skipper: Guys! Stop! This not how we're supposed to behave!

Kowalski: Get back here Rico!

Rico: No way!

Kowalski: Rico! How did you even get a penguin license!?

Rico: I did!

Kowalski: But how!?

Rico: I'm not telling you!

Skipper: That's right guys. Chase each other in race cars. I can't believe that a thirteen year old penguin and an eleven year old penguin are chasing each other in an indoor raceway.

Kowalski: Believe it.

Skipper: We were supposed to be back at the penguin HQ now.

Rico: We still have time.

 **Rico regurgitated his penguin license.**

Rico: See? I have a penguin license!

Kowalski: I'm just glad that we didn't let you drive on the other side of the road in England.

Rico: Well you never let me drive!

Skipper: Guys, I...

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: I have a license! I have a license!

Kowalski: Focus on driving before you crash into something!

Rico: I won't man!

 **The car that Rico was in, crashed into the wall.**

Kowalski: You were saying?

Rico: I mean I will man!

Skipper: Ooh! That's worse than what I did. Alright guys. You had fun. Lets go.

Kowalski: Fine, but I'm driving home.

Rico: In your dreams!

 **Skipper smacked his head with his wing.**

Skipper: Kowalski drives.

Kowalski: Yes! In your beak!

 **Rico sticks his tongue out at Kowalski.**

Skipper: Cool it!

Rico: Fine.

Skipper: Guys, get out of the cars.

Kowalski: Not until Rico apologizes.

Rico: Me!? Why me!? You started it you're the one who helped Skipper with this thing!

Kowalski: Rico!

Skipper: Stop! Out of the car! Now!

Kowalski and Rico: Yes Skipper.

Skipper: Lets go.

 **The penguins went back to their regular car that was in the regular driveway. Back in the Penguin HQ, Private was asleep. The phone was next to him. When the other three penguins got back, Kowalski and Rico were in Kowalski's lab. They were arguing and** **Skipper walked to Private.  
**

Skipper: Private? Private?

 **Private woke up.**

Private: Ooh. Skipper.

Skipper: Hey. You missed a lot of arguing from Kowalski and Rico.

Private: Oh no.

Skipper: However, the good news is that I was finally able to drive in the indoor raceway.


	42. Annoying Lemur

**Note: The things that Julien did in the mall, happened in real life. But I didn't knock over the clothing rack and/or put Christmas stuff in the mall.  
**

* * *

 **It was a normal day at the Penguin HQ.**

Skipper: Guys, I'll be back in a few minutes. While I'm gone, Kowalski will be in charge until I get back.

 **Skipper walked out.**

Private: Okay.

 **Kowalski was excited. He was smiling.**

Kowalski: Yes! I'm in charge! I'm the leader!

 **Rico was jealous that Skipper picked Kowalski over him. He rolled his eyes.**

Rico: Don't brag.

Kowalski: I won't.

 **Skipper was still in the Penguin Habitat. He was in the pool. It was twelve o'clock pm. Some people who were visiting the zoo were taking pictures of Skipper. Skipper got annoyed.**

Skipper: What? Okay I can handle it.

 **Skipper sighed. The only reason why he went into the pool was that he wanted to relax and also the pool that he was in had no chlorine in it. Kowalski made sure of that.**

Skipper: I never get to relax these days.

 **He decided to get out of the pool. King Julien saw Skipper. He wanted to say hi.**

Julien: Hello Skipper!

Skipper: Ringtail!?

 **Skipper wasn't watching where he was going and he tripped on the floor.**

Skipper: Ow!

 **Skipper groaned. He twisted his ankle. Back in the Penguin HQ, Kowalski was leading the team but he had a question. He came out of the HQ.**

Kowalski: Hey Skipper, I just need...

 **Kowalski saw Skipper on the ground. Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: Skipper! Are you alright?

 **Skipper looked at Kowalski and shook his head.**

Kowalski: Oh no.

 **Kowalski carried Skipper back to the HQ. Private and Rico were talking. They saw Kowalski and Skipper.**

Private: Kowalski, is everything alright?

 **Private gasped.**

Private: Skipper!

Rico: What happened?

Skipper: Ringtail saw me and he distracted me. I didn't watch where I was going and I hurt myself.

Rico: Ooh.

Kowalski: Don't worry Skipper. Dr. Kowalski will cure you.

 **Skipper sighed. He was worried because every time Kowalski's the doctor, he always brags and he never gets his work done. Private was shaking in fear.**

Kowalski: Private, don't worry.

 **Kowalski carried Skipper to Kowalski's lab. Rico and Private followed him.**

Kowalski: Rico, I need a chair.

 **Rico regurgitated a chair.**

Rico: Ta-da!

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski put Skipper in the chair. Private walked over to Kowalski.**

Private: Will he be alright?

Kowalski: Yes. Now I need you guys to leave now.

 **Rico got insulted. He and Private left Kowalski's lab. Kowalski took out a needle. Great. Skipper's greatest fear. Skipper gasped.**

Kowalski: Okay. I know you don't like needles but this will make the pain go away.

 **Skipper gulped.**

Skipper: Is there anything else you can use instead?

 **Kowalski shook his head.**

Kowalski: I'm sorry Skipper. There's not.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper held out his wing.**

Kowalski: This goes in your leg.

Skipper: Oh. Sorry.

 **Skipper held up his leg that was hurt. Just when Kowalski was about to put the needle in Skipper's hurt leg, Julien came in and distracted Kowalski.  
**

Julien: Hello!

 **Kowalski screamed and dropped the needle on the floor.**

Kowalski: Julien!

Julien: Oops.

Skipper: Ringtail! Get out of Kowalski's lab.

Julien: Oh come on! I'm having fun!

Skipper: No! Stop!

Julien: Okay. Just kidding! I'm not going anywhere!

 **Julien started dancing on Skipper's head. Skipper growled and screamed. Private and Rico heard Skipper screaming and they ran in.**

Private: What happened?

Kowalski: Oh it's just Julien.

Rico: Oh. Well I'm bored.

Kowalski: Guys, go to the mall and walk around.

Private: Okay Rico, can you drive me there?

Rico: Yeah.

Kowalski: One more thing. Take him with you.

 **Kowalski pointed to Julien. Julien waved to Kowalski.**

Rico: Why?

Kowalski: He's bothering me.

Rico: And that means he can bother me?

Kowalski: Yes! You're not busy!

Rico: Kowalski!

 **Kowalski and Rico stared at each other.**

Private: Okay we'll take Julien.

Kowalski: Thanks.

 **Rico was still staring at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: I'll make it up to you.

Rico: Okay. Let's go Private.

Private: Ready. Come on Julien.

Julien: Ooh.

 **Rico, Private, and Julien left. Kowalski went back to work.**

Kowalski: Okay. Where were we?

Skipper: The needle?

Kowalski: Oh. Right.

 **Kowalski picked up the needle that was on the floor. He cleaned it and then he put in Skipper's leg. Skipper groaned.**

Skipper: Ow.

Kowalski: It's alright. Now this will make you tired and you will fall asleep.

 **As soon as Kowalski said that, Skipper fell asleep.**

Kowalski: Now I can work.

 **Rico was driving Private and Julien to the mall. Julien looked at the license plate on the car.**

Julien: Hey what does 4PENS mean?

Private: Four penguins.

Rico: We told you that three times.

Julien: You did? Oops. I forgot.

Private: What do you have? Short term memory loss?

 **Rico laughed.**

Julien: Does this car have a radio?

Rico: Yeah but I use the I-pod and...

 **Julien tried to turn the radio on but it didn't work.**

Julien: Why won't it work!?

Private: Oh Rico. I mean Julien.

Rico: You didn't let me finish! The I-pod is dead.

Julien: Oh. Now what music do we listen to?

Private: Shh!

Rico: How about we all meditate?

Private: Rico, you can't meditate.

 **Rico got insulted.**

Rico: FYI, I can.

Private: No. I mean you can't do that now because you're driving!

Rico: Oh. I thought you were insulting me.

Private: Rico, be reasonable.

Julien: So what do I have to do?

Private: You have to be quiet.

Julien: Fine.

Rico: We're here.

 **They went into the mall. Julien put his music on and he was dancing.**

Private: You've got to be careful. We don't want you crashing into anything.

Julien: I won't crash into anything!

Rico: I bet he'll crash into the clothing rack.

 **Private nodded.**

Julien: I'm the party king!

 **By accident, Julien knocked over the clothing rack.**

Rico: Told you.

Julien: I am the party...ooh. Whoops.

Rico and Private: Julien!

Julien: Sorry.

 **Julien ran off.**

Private: Perfect!

Rico: Come on. Let's clean this stuff.

Private: Okay. Julien? Julien?

Rico: Where is that annoying lemur?

Private: I'm not sure. Julien!

Rico: Great! Now we have to clean this up all by ourselves!

Private: I know. What will Kowalski say?

Rico: Or should we say Dr. Kowalski.

Private: Yes.

 **Back in Kowalski's lab, Kowalski put a bandage on Skipper's twisted ankle.**

Kowalski: Perfect!

 **Skipper was still asleep. Kowalski carried Skipper out of the lab and put Skipper in the lowest bunk.**

Kowalski: Okay. Now I need a chair.

 **Kowalski put a chair by Skipper and sat down. Meanwhile, Private and Rico were trying to pick up the clothing rack that Julien knocked over.**

Private: On three. One, two, three!

 **Private and Rico picked up the clothing rack.**

Rico: Finally. Now lets go.

 **Private and Rico walked out of the store. Then they saw Christmas stuff all over the mall.**

Private: Okay. What's this?

Rico: Christmas stuff?

Private: First of all it's not Christmas and it's not even fall. What about Halloween?

Julien: Hello neighbors! Who needs Halloween when you got Christmas?

Rico: Seriously? You knock over a clothing rack and then you rush the holidays?

Julien: Yeah. Isn't that fun?

Private: No!

Rico: You're annoying!

Julien: You guys are party poopers.

Private: No! You're nothing but an obnoxious lemur!

Rico: Yeah!

Julien: Well I...

 **Julien ran away. Private and Rico were now running after Julien.**

Rico: Get back here! Wow. This reminds me of being chased by Kowalski in that indoor raceway. Julien's getting away! Faster!

Private: I can't run that fast Rico.

Rico: I'll carry you.

 **Rico carried Private and kept chasing Julien.**

Rico: Julien!

 **Back in the Penguin HQ, Kowalski got up from the chair and walked to the table. Private, Rico, and Julien walked in. Kowalski saw them.**

Kowalski: Hey guys. How was the mall?

Private: Crazy!

Kowalski: Oh no. What happened?

Rico: Julien happened!

 **Julien laughed and walked away.**

Kowalski: What did he do?

Rico: He banged into the clothing rack and knocked it down.

Kowalski: Oh no.

Private: And then he put Christmas items around the mall.

Kowalski: Hang on. Christmas?

Rico: Yep.

Kowalski: It's not Christmas...it's not even fall!

Private: That's what I said!

Kowalski: Well I'm going to check my laundry.

Private: But we don't wear clothes.

Kowalski: I do. My doctor outfit.

Private: Oh. So how's Skipper?

Kowalski: He's doing better. I fixed his leg and I didn't brag.

Private: That's wonderful Kowalski. You cured Skipper without bragging.

Kowalski: Thanks. Be back.

 **Kowalski walked away.**

Rico: Hey where's Julien?

Private: Crikey.

 **Kowalski came back. He was holding his doctor outfit. It had red stains on it.**

Kowalski: Okay. Who put a red stain on my lab coat?

 **Private screamed.**

Private: Blood!

Kowalski: I thought it was, but it's not. I saw more stains. It looks like food coloring.

Rico: Food coloring?

Private: It's not Easter.

Kowalski: Yeah.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private looked at Julien.**

Julien: Oops.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private: Julien!


	43. Kowalski The Ball Chaser

**I'm the ball chaser. I chase balls in gym. I hate that.**

* * *

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private were at the high school. Skipper stayed back at the HQ. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were outside. They had gym.  
**

Rico: So today's the first day of gum.

 **Kowalski stared at Rico.**

Kowalski: Gym! Not gum!

Private: And it isn't the first day of gym, it's the first day that we're doing something in gym.

Rico: Oh.

Kowalski: Yeah. Hmm.

Private: What's up?

Kowalski: I'm just wondering what we're doing today.

Private: Yeah. Where is Julien?

 **King Julien was the gym teacher. He was hiding behind Kowalski and then scared him.**

Julien: Boo!

 **Kowalski screamed and Julien laughed.**

Kowalski: Oh my gosh. Julien! Don't do that!

 **Julien was annoyed. When the penguins are at school, they have to call him, Mr. Julien.**

Julien: Ah, ah, ah. It's Mr. Julien.

 **Kowalski had an annoyed look on his face and sighed.**

Kowalski: Fine Mr. Julien, what are we doing today?

Rico: In gum.

Kowalski: Rico! It's gym!

Julien: Good question. We're doing tennis.

Kowalski: And that's an individual sport?

 **Julien nodded. Kowalski knew that Julien was lying. He knew that Tennis was a team sport.**

Kowalski: Alright.

Rico: Oh cool!

 **Private looked at Rico.**

Private: Do you even know how to play tennis?

 **Rico shook his head.**

Rico: No. First of all, I don't even know what tennis is.

 **This made Kowalski furious.**

Kowalski: Oh Rico! You're got to be kidding me! Okay. So tennis is a game plays by two to four players. They strike a ball with rackets over a new that is stretched across a court.

Rico: Oh.

Kowalski: Get it?

Rico: Yeah.

 **Private, Rico, and Kowalski grabbed a racket. When they were getting the balls, they didn't see them.**

Kowalski: Okay. Where are all the tennis balls?

 **Rico regurgitated a tennis ball.**

Private: In Rico.

 **Kowalski groaned.**

Kowalski: Alright. Let's get this over with.

Private: Kowalski, I have a confession to make. I'm not good at this game.

Kowalski: Neither am I. I always get hit in the head with a ball. In fact, I get hit by a lot of different balls.

Private: Crikey.

Kowalski: Yeah and also, I'm the ball chaser.

Private: What's a ball chaser? I don't remember that in the game.

Kowalski: It's not part of the game. I'm the one who had to chase balls.

Private: I don't think that will happen Kowalski.

Kowalski: I hope not.

Julien: And...go!

 **Rico, Private, and Kowalsi were playing.**

Private: Here it comes Kowalski!

 **When Private hit the ball with the racket to Kowalski, Kowalski missed it. He was annoyed.  
**

Kowalski: Great!

Private: It's alright.

Rico: Now grab the ball and then we can try again.

Kowalski: What am I? The ball chaser?

Rico: I don't know what that is but sure. You can be the ball chaser when Private and I play.

Kowalski: I did not sign up for this!

 **Kowalski sighed. Even though he didn't want to do this, he did it anyway.  
**

Rico: Ready Private?

Private: Ready. Wait we have to wait for Kowalski.

Rico: Oh right. The ball chaser.

 **When Kowalski came back, Rico and Private were ready to start again.**

Kowalski: I'm back. Okay. Start playing.

 **Private and Rico are playing tennis while Kowalski is watching them.**

Kowalski: Who made me the ball chaser? Oh yeah. Rico.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Private: Okay I got it!

 **Private missed the ball.**

Private: Well I almost had it.

Rico: Oh ball chaser, we lost the ball.

Kowalski: Will you stop calling me the ball chaser!? This is why I don't like playing with balls! I'm always the one who has to chase them when they run away.

 **Rico laughed.**

Rico: Oh Kowalski. You know that balls don't run off on their own.

Kowalski: Rico! You know what I meant! Here's the problem! You keep throwing them too hard! Oh my gosh. I know what you're doing! You're doing this on purpose!

Rico: No I'm not!

Kowalski: Why am I the one who has to chase balls!? It's not fair!

Rico: Kowalski, you know what else isn't fair? You! We all have jobs in tennis. Private and I are the ones who play the game and you're the ball chaser.

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: Oh Kowalski!

Kowalski: I will not be the ball chaser!

Rico: Come on! It's fun.

Private: Guys. Focus. We have to keep playing.

Rico: Alright. Coming your way Private!

 **By accident, Rico hit the tennis ball the wrong way and it hit Kowalski in the head. Kowalski was very annoyed. He was mad like Skipper.**

Kowalski: Ow! Seriously!?

Rico: Sorry.

Kowalski: Good thing you didn't hit me with it hard.

Rico: Hold it man! I said that I was sorry! No need to have an attitude about it!

Kowalski: I wasn't having an attitude Rico! You were when you made me the ball chaser!

Rico: You wanted to do that.

Kowalski: That's where you are wrong! I never wanted to be the ball chaser!

Rico: Well why did you ask to be the ball chaser?

Kowalski: I did not ask if I can be the ball chaser! I said this! What am I? The ball chaser?

Rico: Lying.

Kowalski: No! You're the liar!

Rico: You are!

Kowalski: No you are!

Rico: No way! You are!

Kowlaski: Again, you're lying.

Rico: Wrong! You're lying!

Kowalski: You are!

Rico: No you are!

 **Kowalski and Rico are arguing. Private had to do something. He didn't want Kowalski and Rico to argue about a game of tennis in gym.  
**

Private: Stop! Why am I the mature one when Skipper's absent? Now lets stop arguing!

Rico: Alright.

Kowalski: Okay.

Private: Thank you.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private keep playing the game until the gym class was over.**


	44. Skipper's Migraine

**Note: I don't own the song** ** **"December, 1963 (Oh, What A Night)"****

* * *

 **It was a new day in the Penguin HQ. Skipper woke up. He felt horrible. His left wing was numb.**

Skipper: Oh no. This isn't good.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private woke up.**

Kowalski: What's wrong Skipper?

Skipper: My wing's numb. I hate that.

Kowalski: Oh deer.

Rico: Where's the deer?

Kowalski: There is no deer! There is a problem.

Private: What is it?

Kowalski: Skipper's wing is numb.

Private: It's not a migraine is it?

Kowalski: I'm not sure. I'll take him to school and if he doesn't feel good, I'll come straight back. Guys, I need you to behave.

 **Then Skipper's arm, and his leg was numb but he ignored it.**

Private: Okay.

Rico: Cool.

 **Kowalski and Skipper were in the car. They were driving to the high school.**

Kowalski: How's your wing?

Skipper: I'm alright.

Kowalski: Good. Well we're almost there. We'll leave at 1:55.

Skipper: Deal.

 **Kowalski parked the car.**

Kowalski: Lets go in.

Skipper: Sure.

 **When Skipper and Kowalski got into the school. Skipper's eyes were acting a little off, but he ignored it.**

Kowalski: One again we're early.

 **Skipper and Kowalski sat down in the two chairs by their first class. Kowalski was eating some gum that he had in his school bag. Skipper was writing something. It was now six fifty-five in the morning. King Julien, was walking to the penguins. Skipper's head was hurting him.**

Julien: Hello silly penguins!

Kowalski: Hi Julien.

Skipper: Kowalski, I'm not feeling well.

Kowalski: Okay. We'll go to the nurse.

 **Skipper nodded his head.**

Julien: Okay. Feel better Skipper.

Skipper: Thanks Ringtail.

 **Kowalski took Skipper to the nurse.**

Kowalski: Good morning.

Nurse: Good morning. Can I help you?

Skipper: Yeah. I'm not feeling well. I have a migraine.

Nurse: Okay.

 **The nurse took Skipper's temperature. He did not have a fever.**

Skipper: I have to go home Kowalski.

Kowalski: Okay.

Nurse: Do you have someone who will drive you?

Kowalski: Yes. Me. I will take my brother home.

Skipper: Okay but I need to lie down.

Nurse: Okay. Your name is...

Skipper: Oh. I'm Skipper. S-K-I-P-P-E-R.

Nurse: Got it.

 **The nurse signed Skipper in. Then she opened the door and Skipper lied down on the bed. Kowalski sat down in a chair and he was listening to music. Then the nurse walked over to Kowalski.  
**

Nurse: What is your name?

Kowalski: Kowalski. I'm Skipper's brother. Do you need to see my penguin license?

Nurse: No. That's fine.

 **Skipper was lying down on the bed for fifteen minutes. Then Kowalski knocked on the door.**

Kowalski: Lets go.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper got up slowly. Then Kowalski took Skipper to the car and Kowalski drove back to the Penguin HQ. Meanwhile, back in the Penguin HQ, Private and Rico were talking. Then they got a text from Kowalski.**

Private: Crikey.

Rico: What?

Private: Skipper has a migraine.

Rico: Yikes.

Private: I know.

 **Quickly, Rico and Private ran to the bunk beds and set the lowest bunk for Skipper**

Rico: There.

Private: Nice work.

Rico: You too.

 **Then Kowalski and Skipper walked in.**

Private: Hey. You're back.

Rico: What happened?

Kowalski: I'm Dr. Kowalski.

Skipper: I'm sick guys.

Private: Okay. Skipper follow me.

 **Private took Skipper to the bunk beds and Skipper lied down on the lowest bunk. Kowalski put his lab coat on.**

Rico: Oh no. This looks familiar.

Private: I know. The return of Dr. Kowalski.

 **No one knew that Julien drove to the Penguin HQ. He parked the car and went in. No one heard the door open. Skipper was asleep and Kowalski was next to him.**

Julien: Hello.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private: Julien!

Julien: I heard that Skipper was sick, so I came to cheer him up.

 **Kowalski shook his head.**

Kowalski: I got this.

Julien: What are you? A doctor?

Kowalski: Yes. I'm Dr. Kowalski.

Rico: Whenever something happens to us like if we get sick, Kowalski's always the doctor.

Julien: Oh. Hello Skipper.

 **Skipper moaned and groaned.**

Skipper: Oh no. Ringtail.

Kowalski: Julien, stay away from Skipper. Private and Rico, I have a job for you. Keep an eye on Julien. Make sure he doesn't do anything crazy.

 **Rico and Private nodded.**

Kowalski: Thank you.

Julien: So I can't talk to Skipper?

Rico: No.

Private: You're going to make him feel worse.

Julien: Okay. Sorry.

 **It was now eight twenty-nine. Skipper was asleep, Kowalski was watching Skipper, Private was trying to stop Julien, and Rico was changing channels on the TV, while Julien was dancing to his music.**

Rico: Hmm. It's quiet and there's nothing on. Man. If I was in charge of the TV, I would choose all my favorite shows on every channel.

Private: Of course you would.

Rico: Yeah. I would.

 **Rico was now totally bored. So was Private. They took out some old videos. It's like a routine. Whenever Skipper's sick, Private and Rico decide to watch old videos from the past and that seems to make Skipper feel better.**

Private: Let's watch this one.

Rico: Yeah.

Private: Wait where's the remote?

Rico: What? Oh no.

Private: Great. We can't watch this video without the DVD remote.

Rico: Lets tell Kowalski.

Private: Okay.

 **Kowalski was reading Skipper's medical file.**

Private: Dr. Kowalski.

Kowalski: What?

Rico: We can't find the remote.

 **Kowalski put the file down.**

Kowalski: Seriously?

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: Where was the last time you saw it?

Rico: I don't know.

Private: We haven't watched any movies or old videos ever since we came back from England.

Kowalski: You're right. Wow. That was a long time.

Private: Yeah.

Rico: Now we want to watch some old videos.

Kowalski: Why do you guys do that during the worst time?

Private: It's kind of like our routine.

Kowalski: A routine?

Rico: Yeah. Whenever Skipper's ill, we watch old videos and they make Skipper feel better.

Kowalski: Yeah. I see that those videos do make Skipper feel better.

Rico: Yeah. Now where's the remote!?

Kowalski: How should I know where the remote is!?

Rico: Kowalski! You have to help us!

Kowalski: I can't do it right now and it's Dr. Kowalski!

Rico: Well, well, well. Back to the bragging.

Kowalski: I am not bragging!

 **Kowalski and Rico were now arguing again. All the yelling woke Skipper up.**

Skipper: What's going on?

Private: Skipper.

Skipper: Why are we all yelling again?

Private: Sorry.

Rico: Kowalski hid the remote!

Kowalski: I did not hide the remote!

Rico: Yes you did!

Skipper: Stop yelling! Now tell me what happened.

Private: We want to watch some old videos from the past.

Rico: But we can't find the remote.

Kowalski: And then Rico starts blaming me!

Skipper: Oh come on guys. This is ridiculous!

 **Skipper put the blanket over himself and fell back asleep.**

Kowalski: Okay Rico, I did not take the remote. You'll have to live without it.

Rico: Okay.

Private: Unless Rico and I look for the remote.

Kowalski: Good idea. You and Rico look for the remote.

Private: Okay.

 **Private and Rico were looking for the remote. Skipper opened his eyes.**

Skipper: Did they find the remote?

Kowalski: Nope. They're looking for it now. How are you feeling Skipper?

Skipper: Eh. I'm still not well.

Kowalski: You rest.

 **Skipper fell asleep.**

Rico: So what happened to the remote?

Private: I don't know.

 **Private saw Julien dancing and having fun.**

Private: Or maybe I do. I think I know what's going on here!

Rico and Kowalski: What?

Private: I think Julien did something. He must have known that Skipper wasn't feeling good today and he knows our routine. So he must have hid the remote so we have to have a search party!

Kowalski: That actually is a reasonable answer to your remote question Private.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private looked at Julien.**

Julien: Okay. If you're trying to blame all this on me, don't. I didn't do anything.

Private: Really?

Rico: It has to be you!

Julien: Liar!

 **Kowalski kept staring at Julien while Private and Rico were looking for the remote. Rico knocked over the colored pencils.  
**

Kowalski: No! Rico, we're trying to clean this pig sty not make it worse.

Private: Oh Rico.

 **Then Kowalski looked around and saw a huge mess. There were white paper towels all over the hallway.**

Kowalski: Oh my...

Private: What?

Rico: What happened?

Kowalski: Who made this mess? It's like someone had a party.

Rico: Well it wasn't me.

Private: Rico's right. We were looking for the remote.

Kowalski: Then it had to be Julien. This isn't funny.

 **Kowalski sighed and picked up the mess.  
**

Kowalski: Did you find the remote?

Private and Rico: No!

Kowalski: Great. This is the worst day of the world.

Rico: I thought the song was called " _The Last Night Of The World_."

Kowalski: That's Miss Saigon! This is reality!

Rico: Oh.

 **It was now eleven twenty-nine am. Private Rico gave up on finding the remote. Then Rico remembered something. The remote was in his mouth the entire time. He regurgitated the remote and then Private and Rico were able to watch the videos.**

Kowalski: So it was in your mouth the enitre time!?

Rico: Yeah.

Kowalski: Then that means you owe someone an apology.

Rico: Sorry Julien.

Julien: It's fine.

Kowalski: Not Julien! Well him and someone else.

Rico: Who?

Kowalski: Oh my gosh. Me!

Rico: Oh. Sorry Kowalski.

Kowalski: It's Dr. Kowalski!

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Guys. What happened?

Kowalski: We found the remote.

 **Skipper yawned.**

Skipper: Good.

 **Private and Rico were dancing to a song called** **" _December, 1963 (Oh, What A Night)_ " by The Four Seasons.**

Private: Oh, what a night. Late December, back in '63. What a very special time for me as I remember, what a night.

Rico: Oh, what a night. You know, I didn't even know her name but I was never gonna be the same. What a lady, what a night.

Kowalski: Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room. Hey, my. As I recall, it ended much too soon.

 **Skipper sat up in his bunk.**

Private: Oh, what a night. Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me. She was everything I dreamed she'd be. Sweet surrender, what a night.

Rico: And I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder. Spinning my head around and taking my body under. Oh, what a night.

Kowalski: Oh, I. Got a funny feeling when she walked in the room. Hey, my as I recall, it ended much too soon.

Private: Oh, what a night. Why'd it take so long to see the light? Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right. What a lady, what a night.

Rico: Oh, I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder. Spinning my head around and taking my body under.

Kowalski: Oh, what a night!

Rico and Private: Do do do do do, do do do do.

Kowalski: Oh, what a night!

Rico and Private: Do do do do do, do do do do.

Kowalski: Oh, what a night!

Rico and Private: Do do do do do, do do do do.

Kowalski: Oh, what a night!

Rico and Private: Do do do do do, do do do do.

Kowalski: Oh, what a night!

Rico and Private: Do do do do do, do do do do.

Kowalski: Oh, what a night!

Rico and Private: Do do do do do, do do do do.

Kowalski: Oh, what a night!

Rico and Private: Do do do do do, do do do do.

 **After the song was over, Kowalski, Rico, and Private ended in a pose. Skipper cheered.**

Skipper: Nice job guys!

Kowalski: So, are you feeling better?

Skipper: You bet I am!

 **All the penguins and Julien cheered.**


	45. Skipper's Eighteenth Birthday

**Today is my eighteenth birthday.**

* * *

 **It was twelve o'clock in the Penguin HQ on the sixteenth of September. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private were asleep. Rico woke up.  
**

Rico: Morning.

 **Kowalski heard Rico and woke up.**

Kowalski: Rico, it's midnight. It's way too early!

 **Private woke up.**

Private: Morning. Wait. It's too early.

Kowalski: Yeah.

Private: Why are we awake?

Kowalski: Someone named Rico woke me up!

Rico: Hey! I woke you for a reason! Today's Skipper's birthday.

Private: You're right. Happy birthday Skipper!

 **Skipper woke up. He was still half asleep.**

Skipper: Thanks guys. Now why are we all awake?

Kowalski: No reason. Oh wait I do know why. Rico!

Rico: Hey!

Skipper: Okay. Well I'm going back to sleep.

 **Skipper closed his eyes.**

Private: Goodnight.

Kowalski: Okay Rico, what do you want?

Rico: I have a great present for Skipper.

Kowalski: Oh yeah? What is it?

Rico: Kowalski, Private, follow me.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private left the HQ. They were now outside.  
**

Kowalski: It's very late. I mean early in the morning.

Rico: Oh I know. Come on.

 **Kowalski and Private followed Rico. Rico went to the Lemur Habitat. King Julien, Maurice, and Mort were asleep.**

Private: Why are we here?

Kowalski: Yeah. Why?

Rico: You know how Julien's annoying to Skipper?

Kowalski: Yes. But why...

Rico: We will tell Julien to be quiet.

 **Julien woke up.**

Julien: What!? I want a party!

 **Kowalski shook his head.**

Rico: But you've been annoying to Skipper every day. Today's Skipper's birthday.

Julien: I know that. I have this entire party ready for him.

Private: Oh no. Skipper's not a fan of parties. You can't throw him a party.

Kowalski: And you're also not allowed to talk.

Julien: But...

Kowalski: No!

Julien: Fine. But you have to have a dance party all day tomorrow.

Kowalski: Fine.

Private: Sure.

Rico: Whatever.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private went back to the Penguin HQ at five thirty in the morning.  
**

Kowalski: It's all set!

Private: Yay!

Rico: Julien will be quiet all day!

 **Skipper woke up.  
**

Skipper: Who will be quiet all day?

Kowalski: Skipper, we know that today's your eighteenth birthday, so we thought of a great idea.

Skipper: Okay. I'm listening. What is it?

 **Skipper was still half asleep.**

Kowalski: Julien will be quiet all day!

 **Skipper was surprised.**

Skipper: You're kidding!

Kowalski: Nope.

 **Skipper was one hundred percent awake. He was smiling.**

Skipper: Yes! You don't know how happy I am guys! Amazing! I'm so proud of you guys!

Rico: He's not moody!

Skipper: Why would I be? You guys found a way to stop Ringtail!

Private: But Skipper, it's only for one day.

Skipper: I know.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: Lets have some fun.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper got up from his bunk.**

Rico: One more thing!

 **Rico regurgitated a banner that said "Happy Eighteenth Birthday Skipper!"**

Skipper: Nice. Thanks Rico.

 **Private was holding a present for Skipper.**

Kowalski: Oh and wait until you see this!

 **Kowalski brought of a birthday cake.**

Skipper: Sweet! You guys did this all for me?

Kowalski: Yep.

Private: You're our brother and we love you Skipper.

Skipper: I love you guys too.

Rico: Can we take a ride?

Skipper: Sure.

 **Skipper looked at the clock.**

Skipper: Six o'clock am. Lets do it.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private took a ride in their car. Rico was driving, Skipper was next to Rico, Private was behind Skipper, and Kowalski was behind Rico. Skipper sighed in relief.**

Skipper: It's so nice and quiet without Ringtail.

Private: Yeah, but don't you miss having Julien around and his dancing?

 **Skipper stared at Private.**

Skipper: Heck no!

Private: Okay. Sorry I asked.

Skipper: It's fine Private.

 **The otter, Marlene saw the penguins.**

Marlene: Hey guys!

 **Rico stopped the car so the penguins can have a chat with Marlene.**

Kowalski: Hello Marlene.

Marlene: Happy birthday Skipper!

Skipper: Thanks.

 **The chimps, Mason and Phill walked over to the penguins car.**

Mason: Who's birthday is it?

Skipper: Mine.

Mason: Happy birthday Skipper.

Skipper: Thanks Mason.

 **Phil, since he can't talk, signed to Mason.**

Mason: Phil also says happy birthday.

Skipper: Thanks guys.

 **Maurice and Mort were talking in the Lemur Habitat.**

Maurice: Hey Mort, did you know that it's Skipper's birthday?

Mort: No. I didn't.

 **Maurice and Mort left the Lemur Habitat.**

Maurice: Hey Skipper!

Skipper: Yes?

Maurice: Happy birthday.

Mort: Happy birthday Skipper!

 **Skipper smiled at Maurice and Mort.**

Kowalski: Wow. All of our friends know that today's your birthday.

Skipper: Yep. Keep driving Rico.

 **Rico started the car and the penguins drove away.**

Skipper: This is perfect. A very quiet day. Once again guys, thanks.

Private: Anytime.

Kowalski: We wanted you to be happy.

Rico: Oh you forgot to open this present.

 **Private handed Skipper the present. Skipper opened it.**

Skipper: Thanks. Headphones. Lets see if this works.

 **Skipper put them on. He couldn't hear a thing with those headphones. Kowalski thought of an idea.**

Kowalski: Rico, put loud music on.

 **Rico put the radio on and put the volume louder.**

Rico: Can you hear it!?

Skipper: What? I can't hear you.

Kowalski: Turn it off!

 **Rico turned the music off.**

Kowalski: Skipper?

Private: Can you hear us?

Skipper: What?

 **Skipper took the headphones off.**

Skipper: I couldn't hear you. They work!

Private: Hooray!

 **Back at the Lemur Habitat, Julien was still not talking.**

Maurice: Your majesty? Why are you quiet?

 **Julien was not supposed to talk so he wrote something for Maurice to read.**

Maurice: "Because today is Skipper's birthday and he wants me to be quiet." Okay.

 **The penguins were still driving around.**

Rico: So now what?

Private: We're just relaxing.

Rico: Okay.

 **Rico regurgitated a party hat.**

Kowalski: Rico, Skipper doesn't do parties.

Skipper: Nah. Guys, it's fine.

 **Skipper put the hat on.**

Private: So now we know that it's your birthday.

Skipper: Cool.

Rico: So where are we going?

Kowalski: Good question. Wait a minute, you're the one who's driving!

Rico: If you start, I'll get you.

Private: Oh no. Please no.

Skipper: I don't want to hear you arguing. Another thing. For my birthday, I want you to get along. Just for today.

Kowalski: Okay.

Rico: I'm sorry.

Kowalski: I wouldn't be annoyed if Rico let me drive.

 **Skipper put his headphones on before Kowalski and Rico started arguing. Private looked at Skipper.**

Private: Oh no.

Rico: Nice job Kowalski!

Kowalski: Okay. What the heck did I do?

Rico: Oh you know!

Private: Stop!

Skipper: There goes that present that I wanted. I don't really want to hear Kowalski and Rico arguing.

 **Kowalski and Rico look at Skipper.**

Rico: Sorry.

Kowalski: Oops.

 **Skipper took his headphone off**

Skipper: Lets go back to the HQ.

Private: I thought we were going to take a ride.

Skipper: I'm not going to sit in this car and hear Kowalski and Rico arguing.

Kowalski: We'll stop.

Skipper: Thank you.

 **Rico's stomach was growling.**

Rico: I'm hungry. I want some of that birthday cake.

 **Skipper laughed.**

Skipper: Later Rico.

Rico: Alright.

Skipper: Oh Rico.

 **Kowalski rolled his eyes.**

Private: Wow. Nice ride.

Kowalski: Yeah.

Skipper: Alright guys. It's time to go back.

Rico: Sure.

Skipper: We'll take a drive later.

Kowalski: Sure.

 **The penguins went back to the Penguin HQ.**

Skipper: I've never been happy like this before.

Private: True. You normally yell at Julien.

Skipper: I can't thank you enough for telling Ringtail to be silent.

 **Marlene walked in.**

Marlene: Hey. You're back. How was the ride?

Skipper: Eh. It could have been better.

 **Skipper was drinking some coffee.**

Marlene: Oh.

 **Maurice walked in.**

Maurice: Skipper, you're gonna hate this but Julien wants you to make him talk again.

 **Skipper spit the coffee out.**

Skipper: No way!

Maurice: I know. I was just telling you.

 **Mort ran to Skipper.**

Mort: Please! I want King Julien to talk.

Skipper: No can do sad eyes. I want a Ringtail free day.

 **Skipper was drinking his coffee.**

Marlene: Skipper.

 **Skipper shook his head.**

Skipper: Marlene, I don't want to hear him all day! And that's final!

Kowalski: True. It's what Skipper wants.

Private: And it's his birthday.

Marlene: Okay. I'll see you later.

 **Marlene left.**

Maurice: Just think about it. Come on Mort.

 **Maurice and Mort left.**

Skipper: I don't know why everyone's annoyed.

Private: Well Julien loves to talk.

Skipper: Private, I made my decision! Ringtail must be quiet! End of story!

 **Maurice and Mort walked back to the Lemur Habitat. Julien looked at Maurice and Mort. Maurice shook his head.**

Maurice: Sorry your majesty. Mort and I tried to talk to Skipper but that didn't work.

 **Julien whimpered.**

Mort: I'm sorry King Julien.

 **There was total silence in the Penguin HQ.**

Skipper: Listen to this noise.

 **There was no noise at all.**

Kowalski: I don't hear anything.

Private: Skipper, it's quiet.

Skipper: That's what I mean. I love this. No dance parties and no loud music.

Rico: Doesn't he understand that Julien misses talking?

Kowalski: Yeah. Skipper doesn't miss Julien's parties.

Rico: Can I have some of that cake?

Skipper: Rico, it's noon.

Rico: Oh.

 **Private sighed.**

Kowalski: What's wrong Private?

Private: Does this party seem kind of boring?

Rico: This isn't a party.

Kowalski: I know but Private's right. This is boring.

Skipper: I never get to have this.

 **Skipper drank his coffee and then he looked at Kowalski, Rico, and Private. They are bored. They sighed.**

Skipper: Guys?

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: This is my fault. I'll be right back.

 **Skipper put his cup of coffee down and walked out of the Penguin HQ. He went to the Lemur Habitat. Mort ran to Julien's feet and touched them.**

Mort: The feet!

 **Julien snapped his fingers.**

Maurice: Okay. Come on Mort.

 **Maurice got Mort off Julien's feet and Skipper walked in. He exhaled.**

Skipper: Okay. I can do this. Lemurs? I have something to say.

 **Maurice and Mort were annoyed at Skipper.**

Skipper: My brothers are also annoyed at me. They're also bored. Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted peace and quiet. You blast music all the time and it drives me crazy. Ringtail, I'm really sorry about telling you to be quiet. Can you start talking again? I understand if you don't want to.

 **Skipper walked away.**

Julien: Skipper? Is that true?

Skipper: Yeah. I'll never get to have peace and quiet but I also can't have everyone annoyed at me for what I did.

Julien: You'd give up your birthday present just so I can talk again?

Skipper: Yeah.

 **Julien picked up Skipper and hugged him.**

Skipper: Okay! Okay! You're welcome. Now no more hugs! And put me down!

 **Julien put Skipper down. Skipper walked away.**

Julien: Yes! An all night dance party!

Maurice: Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. You're not doing that. Just because Skipper said that you can talk again, it doesn't mean that there will be an all night dance party.

 **Then Maurice thought of an idea.**

Maurice: I've got a better idea.

 **Maurice whispered something to Julien and Mort and then the lemurs went to the Penguin Habitat and Maurice whispered to Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Kowalski texted Marlene, Mason, and Phil.**

Kowalski: Yes!

Rico: Awesome!

Private: He'll love it.

Julien: Yeah.

 **Marlene walked in.**

Marlene: I heard about the party.

 **Mason and Phil walked in.**

Mason: So did we.

Julien: Sweet! I'll put blasting music on!

 **Kowalski stopped Julien before Julien put the loud music on.**

Kowalski: No! No way. We're not going to blast loud music. This isn't King Julien day.

Rico: Yeah it's not.

Kowalski: I just said that it wasn't!

Private: No arguing.

Marlene: Guys! Lets start this party!

 **Skipper was the only one outside. He sighed.**

Skipper: Maybe Ringtail's right. Maybe I am a party pooper. I really have to be careful with what I said. This is great. It's my birthday and everyone is against me.

 **Back in the Penguin HQ, everyone was getting ready.**

Private: We're ready.

Julien: Yes!

Kowalski: Perfect.

 **Skipper was close to the Penguin HQ.**

Rico: Here he comes!

Maurice: Lights off!

 **Mort turned the lights off. Skipper walked in. It was pitch black.  
**

Skipper: How come it's dark?

 **Maurice turned the lights on.**

Kowalski, Rico, Private, Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Mason: Surprise!

 **Skipper laughed.**

Skipper: Guys.

Julien: This was our idea.

Skipper: Thanks guys.

Mason: You're welcome Skipper. Maurice told us about this and we all helped.

Kowalski: Are you sure you're okay with this party Skipper?

Skipper: Are you kidding me? Of course I'm fine. Thanks for doing this.

Private: Anytime.

Marlene: Kowalski! The cake!

Kowalski: Oh yeah. The cake.

 **Kowalski brought the cake in and light the candles.**

Kowalski, Rico, Private, Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Mason: Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday dear Skipper. Happy Birthday to You.

 **Skipper smiled at his brothers and his friends.**


	46. Swimming Pool

**Alice, the zookeeper was cleaning the Penguin pool in the Penguin Habitat.**

Alice: Ugh. This is disgusting. Hey. I thought this pool had chlorine in it. I guess I'll have to put it in back in.

 **Alice got a huge bucket that had chlorine and then she put the chlorine in the penguin's pool.  
**

Alice: There. That will help.

 **Alice walked away. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked out of their HQ. It was very hot.**

Kowalski: Wow. It's very hot outside.

Private: Well at least we have a pool here.

Rico: Yeah.

Skipper: Alright boys. Let's go in.

 **But before Skipper walked into the water, Kowalski smelt something that was wrong.**

Kowalski: Hold up! I think there's a problem.

Skipper: What? What is it?

Private: Is everything alright Kowalski?

Kowalski: I smell chlorine.

 **Rico started drinking the water and then he spit it out at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Ah! Hey!

 **Kowalski smelled the water that was on his wing. Rico laughed.**

Rico: What are you doing?

Kowalski: Chlorine!

 **Skipper screamed.**

Private: Crikey!

Rico: Well it's fine with us!

 **Rico jumped into the water. He made a huge splash. Water hit Skipper. Skipper coughed and fainted.**

Kowalski: Oh no. Rico!

Rico: Oops.

Kowalski: That's it! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

 **Kowalski left the Penguin Habitat. Private and Rico took Skipper back to the Penguin HQ. Kowalski was hiding behind a wall. Alice was walking towards the wall. She had a walkie talkie. She was talking to another zookeeper.  
**

Alice: Good news. All the habitats are cleaned.

Zookeeper: That's good Alice.

Alice: Yeah, but I've got my eye on the Penguin Habitat. Every time, the pool gets so dirty. I always put chlorine in it but then the chlorine water is gone. I don't know what's going on.

Zookeeper: Could it be possible that one of the penguins is allergic to chlorine water.

Alice: Oh don't be ridiculous! None of the penguins is allergic to chlorine water Jeff.

Jeff: Alright Alice.

Kowalski: You obviously don't know anything about our medical files! And you call yourself a zookeeper. **  
**

 **Kowalski took out his walkie talkie out so he can talk to Private and Rico. Rico and Private were trying to help Skipper. Then they heard Kowalski's voice.**

Kowalski: Commander Kowalski to Cute Private. Come in Cute Private.

 **Private picked up the walkie talkie.**

Private: What's up Kowalski?

 **Kowalski growled.**

Kowalski: It's Commander Kowalski!

 **Private sighed.**

Private: Fine. What's up Commander Kowalski?

Kowalski: I've got some news. Alice always puts chlorine in the pool. You and Regurgitating Rico have to stop it.

Private: Got it Kowalski.

Kowalski: Commander Kowalski!

Private: Okay.

Kowalski: Over and out.

 **Private put the walkie talkie down. Rico ate the walkie talkie.**

Private: Rico!

Rico: What? I wasn't supposed to eat that?

Private: No!

Rico: Oops.

 **Meanwhile, Alice and Jeff were talking.**

Alice: Okay we've got to watch those penguins. Something is up with them.

Jeff: Why do you think something's up with those penguins?

Alice: Oh forget it! I'll do it myself.

 **Alice walked away. She walked to her office and Kowalski followed her. He tried not to be seen. He sent another message to Rico and Private.**

Kowalski: Commander Kowalski to Cute Private! Come in!

 **There was total silence.**

Kowalski: Cute Private! Cute Private, where are you!?

 **Private heard Kowalski yelling.**

Private: Commander Kowalski?

Kowalski: Cute Private? Is that you? I can't hear you!

Private: That's because Rico ate the walkie talkie.

Kowalski: Regurgitating Rico!

 **Rico laughed.**

Kowalski: I hear you laughing. Now stop laughing and regurgitate that walkie talkie right now so I can talk to Cute Private!

Rico: Really?

Kowalski: Regurgitating Rico, I'm not kidding!

Rico: Alright.

 **Rico regurgitated the walkie talkie.**

Kowalski: Come in Cute Private!

Private: Cute Private here. What's up Commander Kowalski?

Kowalski: Okay. News, Alice is going to take some notes about us.

Private: Crikey.

Rico: Hang on Commander Kowalski, what are we doing?

Kowalski: Regurgitating Rico! I told you already, but since you weren't listening, I'll tell you again. We've got to get rid of the chlorine that's in the water.

Private: Got it Commander Kowalski!

Rico: Wait! One question. What do we call Skipper in this game?

Kowalski: Regurgitating Rico, this isn't a game! Skipper's name will be called Serious Skipper.

Rico: Okay, but I was thinking of Moody Skipper.

Kowalski: Fine. His name is Moody Skipper. Now back to work! Over and out.

 **Alice got her paper and her pencil together and she walked out of her office. Kowalski gasped and he jumped into a garbage can.**

Kowalski: Oh no! I've got to warn Regurgitating Rico and Cute Private.

 **Back in the Penguin Habitat, Private and Rico were trying to get rid of the chlorine. Kowalski gave Private and Rico a message.**

Kowalski: Regurgitating Rico and Cute Private! I've got bad news! Alice is coming! You need to get rid of that water now!

Rico: Roger.

Private: Crikey! We'll never get this done!

Rico: Yeah.

 **Then Alice came over to the Penguin Habitat. Kowalski ran over to Rico and Private.**

Kowalski: Hey guys. I'm back. Did you get rid of the chlorine?

 **Private sighed and Rico shook his head.**

Kowalski: Guys! You were supposed to do that!

 **Skipper walked out of the HQ. Alice saw the penguins. She sighed.**

Alice: Alright penguins you have to listen to me. Look cute and cuddly.

 **The penguins did what Alice told them.**

Alice: Alright. Open your mouths.

 **All four penguins opened their mouths. Alice feed them.**

Alice: Now that you all ate, I want you all to jump into the water.

 **Kowalski gulped.**

Kowalski: I was afraid she was going to say that.

 **Private, Rico, and Kowalski jumped into the water. Alice saw Skipper. Skipper did not move. Alice walked away and then she came back with a very long piece of wood. She walked on it and grabbed Skipper out of the water.  
**

Private: Crikey!

Rico: No!

Kowalski: Skipper!

 **Alice put Skipper in the chlorine water and Skipper had an allergic reaction. Alice took Skipper out of the pool and took him to the vet.**

Doctor: Okay Alice, this little guy has an allergic reaction to chlorine water.

Alice: Oh.

Doctor: Don't put chlorine in it. If I were you, I recommend an ultraviolet light.

 **The next day, Alice walked over to the Penguin Habitat and took the chlorine out of the water. Skipper and the other three penguins sighed in relief.**


	47. Rico's Nautilus

**In my art class, I'm making a shell out of clay and my shell looks like a marine mollusk called a Nautilus.**

* * *

 **Skipper and Kowalski walked into their high school.**

Skipper: Another day, another test.

 **Skipper walked away.**

Kowalski: Yeah but think positive.

 **Rico walked in. He was holding a shell.  
**

Rico: Guys! Look at this!

 **Rico showed Kowalski the shell.**

Kowalski: What is that?

Rico: A nautilus.

Kowalski: No. I know what it is. Where did you find it?

Rico: In the habitat.

Kowalski: In the HQ?

Rico: No. In the pool! I found a nautilus in the pool!

Kowalski: That's not a nautilus! It's just a shell that looks like a nautilus.

 **Private walked over to Kowalski.**

Private: What's a nautilus?

Kowalski: A mollusk. You can't keep a mollusk.

Rico: I can!

Kowalski: Fine. Keep it.

Rico: Thank you.

 **The penguins went to Room 211. Skipper was quiet, Private took out a binder, and Rico put his shell on an empty desk. Kowalski looked at Rico.**

Kowalski: What are you doing?

Rico: I'm just putting my little nautilus on the empty desk.

Kowalski: Oh Rico.

Rico: What?

 **Rico regurgitated some paper and a black pen. Private saw what Rico was doing and he laughed. Private was laughing because Rico put the pen and the paper by the shell. Kowalski sighed.**

Rico: What?

Kowalski: Nothing.

Rico: Okay.

 **Then Rico started petting the nautilus. All four Madagascar penguins were in the hallway. Kowalski was talking to Skipper and Private.  
**

Kowalski: It's crazy! Look at Rico!

 **Rico's holding the nautilus in his left wing.**

Private: I don't see what's very wrong with it.

Skipper: Yeah. He probably just likes having it.

Kowalski: How are you okay with this!?

Skipper: I'm not. I'm just being neutral.

Private: I think it's cute.

Kowalski: It's a shell! It's not a real nautilus!

 **Skipper rolled his eyes.**

Private: Okay. Man Kowalski. Calm down.

Kowalski: I can't! I don't know what Rico will do with that nautilus!

Skipper: Do I have to get involved?

Kowalski: Yes you do. We're going to some spying.

Private: On Rico?

Kowalski: No on me, yes on Rico!

 **Private screamed.**

Skipper: Fine. Let's get this over with.

Private: You're okay with this Skipper?

Skipper: No but we need to do this so Kowalski doesn't go nuts.

Private: True.

Kowalski: Come on.

 **Kowalski walked away. Skipper and Private followed Kowalski. They were now in the West Gym. Rico put small clothes on his shell. Kowalski, Skipper, and Private peaked their heads in.**

Kowalski: There's Rico!

Private: Shh! Do you want to blow your cover?

Kowalski: You're right. I mean there's Rico. Well?

Private: Good.

 **Kowalski took out binoculars.**

Private: What do you see?

Kowalski: Let's see. What? He put clothes on that shell so it can play gym.

Skipper: Now that's strange. Well time to go.

 **Skipper started to leave but Kowalski grabbed onto Skipper's wing.**

Kowalski: Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're not done here yet. I need to get some more research.

Private: Okay.

 **Skipper sighed. Rico was holding a racket in his right wing.**

Rico: Okay little nautilus. This is a game called Pickle-ball. No you don't throw pickles at each other. It's like Tennis.

 **Private laughed.**

Kowalski: What?

 **Skipper put his stuff on the floor and sat down.**

Private: Rico's teaching the nautilus shell how to play Pickle-ball.

Kowalski: Okay now that makes no sense. Shells can't play games in gym.

Skipper: Yeah now lets stop this.

 **Skipper got up from the floor.**

Kowalski: Skipper, we're not even close to being done.

 **Skipper sighed and sat back down.**

Private: Kowalski, check this out.

 **Kowalski looked at Rico.**

Kowalski: Now he's being a nerd.

Rico: You're doing good little nautilus.

Kowalski: I'm going over there and grab that shell.

Private: Kowalski, that's embarrassing.

Kowalski: You know what's more embarrassing Private? Playing Pickle-ball with a shell that looks like a nautilus and that's what Rico's doing! Everyone will make fun of him!

Private: You're right.

Kowalski: Of course I am. Skipper, what do you think?

Skipper: I don't care.

Kowalski: Skipper.

Skipper: I don't want to play this game Kowalski.

Kowalski: Skipper, this isn't a game and even if it was, you wouldn't even have fun.

Skipper: The thing about me not having fun is true.

Kowalski: I know. Now let's go back to work.

Skipper: Thank you.

 **Skipper got up from the floor.**

Skipper: Well this was fun. I'll see you later.

 **Skipper started walking away but Kowalski stopped him again.**

Kowalski: What are you doing?

Skipper: You said that we're done.

Kowalski: I mean that we're done with talking. I never said the we were done with spying. I thought you like spying.

Skipper: Yeah at the Penguin HQ and not on one of us!

Private: Stop arguing!

Skipper: You know what, you and Private can spy. I'm out of here.

 **Skipper got his stuff and walked away.**

Kowalski: Oops.

Rico: You're doing great little nautilus!

 **Kowalski giggled.**

Kowalski: Okay I have to admit. This is funny.

Private: So now you like the idea?

Kowalski: He's not listening, but it is funny that he's playing Pickle-ball with that shell.

 **King Julien walked over to the penguins. He was holding a bucket that had pickles in it.**

Julien: Did I just hear that we're playing Pickle-ball?

Private: Yes. It's raining outside. We're playing Pickle-ball instead of Tennis.

Julien: Yes! Finally! Now I can use these pickles.

Kowalski and Private: Uh oh.

Kowalski: What are you going to do with those?

Julien: Play Pickle-ball of course.

Private: No. You don't use pickles in Pickle-ball.

Julien: Yes you do. Why else do they call it Pickle-ball? The pickle is the ball.

 **Then Julien saw Rico's shell.**

Julien: Ooh. Hey. A shell. I could use that.

 **Julien picked up the shell.**

Rico: Hey! That's my nautilus!

Julien: Now it's my na...na...whatever you just said. See you! I've got to put this in my locker.

 **Julien walked out. Private was confused.**

Private: How did he get a locker in the first place?

Kowalski: No idea.

Rico: I can't believe you. You spied on me so Julien can take my nautilus.

Kowalski: I'm sorry. It's just that you were acting weird with that shell. Rico, there's a time to have fun and there's a time to be serious. You get what I mean?

Rico: No I don't. Now we have to find my nautilus!

 **Skipper walked back in.**

Skipper: Hey guys. I forgot one of my books.

 **Skipper picked up his book.**

Skipper: I'll see you later.

Rico: Skipper wait.

Skipper: What happened?

Kowalski: While you were gone, Julien stole Rico's shell.

Rico: Nautilus!

Kowalski: Fine. Nautilus shell.

Skipper: Ringtail! Rico, as much as I think you're being weird with that shell, we will find it and get it back.

Rico: Yes!

Skipper: Men, Operation: Nautilus is a go!

 **The penguins were in the hallway on the east side of the school**

Skipper: So what happened?

Kowalski: Julien took the shell and he said that he'll put it in his locker.

Private: Which makes no sense because he's not a student. This is a penguin school, not a penguin and lemur school.

Skipper: Right.

Rico: Little Nautilus.

Skipper: Don't worry. We'll find it.

Kowalski: Very off topic but is it a male nautilus or female nautilus?

Rico: What's the difference?

 **Kowalski took out a book and opened it.**

Kowalski: Well the shell of a male nautilus is bigger than a female nautilus. So is it a male or female?

 **Private laughed and Skipper sighed.**

Rico: This is the only one I have.

Kowalski: Ah. So you need to compare it with another one.

Rico: Yeah.

 **The penguins went to the Student Center that was on the west side of the school. There were computers in the center. Kowalski ran to a computer.**

Kowalski: Okay here it is.

 **Kowalski stared typing something on the computer.**

Kowalski: There!

 **Skipper, Private, and Rico looked at the computer.**

Private: Uh Kowalski, are you sure this can solve Rico's nautilus problem?

Skipper: It's not going to Private! Ringtail has the nautilus and we don't know where his locker is!

Rico: Come on! We're coming nautilus!

 **Kowalski signed off the computer and he, Skipper, Rico, and Private left the Student Center. They were now in the hallway.**

Skipper: Does anyone else think that this is stupid? Come on, it can't just be me. And Kowalski, I thought you were against this!

Kowalski: I was, but after you left, I started to enjoy it.

Rico: Moving on! We need to find it.

Private: Okay. We'll find it.

Skipper: Team, look for a ringtailed lemur.

Kowalski: That's easy. Julien. Look for Julien.

Rico: He could be anywhere.

Private: Crikey! We'll never find him!

Rico: Nautilus!

Skipper: Now hold on! We're not going to give up! We're going to find that shell!

Kowalski: Skipper's right.

Private: Sooner or later, we're gonna find that shell. Sooner or later, don't you worry!

Kowalski: Private, what did we say about playing around with lyrics? It's almost illegal.

Private: Sorry.

Skipper: Kowalski, stop scaring Private. No one is going to jail.

Rico: Enough blabbering up a storm! We've got a nautilus to find!

Kowalski: You know Rico, if it means a lot to you, keep it home.

Private: He doesn't have a choice now Kowalski.

Skipper: Alright team. We have a...

Kowalski: And Julien's throwing pickles in the West Gym.

Skipper: What? I thought he was with Rico's shell.

 **Julien popped up.**

Julien: I was.

Skipper: Hands up Ringtail! Now!

 **Julien put his hands up, but Skipper didn't see the shell.**

Skipper: Where's the shell?

Julien: What shell? Oh yeah. I hid it.

Rico: Where?

Julien: I'm not telling you.

Skipper: Tell me now or I'll report you to a teacher and tell them that you're not really a teacher!

Julien: Okay! I'll give you a hint. It's in this school. Now I've got to play Pickle-ball with real pickles. Oh, one more thing.

 **Julien threw a pickle at Skipper.**

Skipper: Hey!

 **Julien left. Private looked at Skipper.**

Private: Ooh.

 **Kowalski was giggling.**

Skipper: Kowalski!

Kowalski: Sorry.

 **Rico looked at the pickle that was on Skipper's head. Skipper took the pickle off his head and he handed it to Rico.**

Skipper: Go nuts.

Rico: Yay!

 **Rico ate the pickle.**

Skipper: As I was saying, team we have not one, but two problems. We need to find the nautilus and stop Ringtail!

Rico: Yep.

Private: How do we find that shell?

Skipper: Hmm.

Kowalski: What if we do that game?

Skipper: What game?

Kowalski: Remember? Moody Skipper, Commander Kowalski, Regurgitating Rico, and Cute Private.

Rico: Yeah! Regurgitating Rico!

Private: That could work.

Skipper: Then let's do it!

Private: But who goes with who?

Skipper: I'll go with Commander Kowalski. Cute Private, you'll be with Regurgitating Rico.

Rico: Okay.

Skipper: We'll meet on the stage in the Auditorium in an hour. Commence operation now!

 **All four Madagascar penguins leave. Skipper and Kowalski were on the East Wing and Private and Rico were on the West Wing. Private and Rico walked to the first cafeteria.**

Rico: Cute Private?

Private: I'm here. Now do you see the shell?

Rico: No. My little nautilus is not here. Do you see it?

Private: No but I do smell food. I'm getting hungry.

Rico: Stay focus Cute Private. We're only here for a shell.

Private: Right. Sorry. Well it's not in here. Next.

 **Meanwhile, Skipper and Kowalski were in the Lecture Hall.**

Kowalski: I just don't get it! Why!?

Skipper: Shh! Look around.

Kowalski: Okay. Moody Skipper, it's too dark.

Skipper: Yeah it's not in here. Let's go.

 **Skipper and Kowalski left the Lecture Hall. Then Private gave Skipper a message on the walkie talkie.**

Private: Moody Skipper. Come in.

Skipper: What's up Cute Private?

Private: I can't find the nautilus.

 **While Private was talking to Skipper, Rico saw Kowalski's locker. He decided to open the locker and he gasped. Then he grabbed the walkie talkie.**

Rico: Get over here!

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper and Kowalski ran over to Private and Rico.**

Kowalski: What?

Rico: Nautilus!

 **Rico picked up his shell that was in Kowalski's locker.**

Rico: I can't believe you. All this time you had my nautilus.

Kowalski: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't do this!

Rico: Yes! You did!

Kowalski: Why would you accuse me of something I didn't do?

Rico: Oh you did this alright!

 **Kowalski and Rico stared at each other.**

Private: Oh great. There they go again. Guys, no arguing over stupid stuff.

Skipper: Hey! Stop yelling! You both didn't do anything. The guy we should blame is Ringtail! He's the one who took Rico's nautilus shell.

Kowalski: You're right Skipper.

 **The penguins went to the West Gym where Julien was throwing pickles at other penguins. Julien was laughing.**

Skipper: Hello Ringtail.

Julien: Hey Skipper. I see that Rico found his nautilus.

Skipper: Yeah. We all know that it was you who hid the shell in Kowalski's locker.

Julien: You got me.

Skipper: Yeah.

Julien: I'm sorry.

Rico: Okay.

Julien: Now let's play Pickle-ball with real pickles!

Skipper: You don't play Pickle-ball with real pickles! One day, I will tell someone about this.


	48. Miss Saigon

**I'm a huge fan of Miss Saigon. Note: I don't own the songs that Kowalski and Doris sing.**

* * *

 **It was four o'clock in the morning. All four penguins were asleep. Kowalski sighed. He was dreaming about missing Doris. He was outside by the water. Doris saw him and gasped.**

Doris: Kowalski.

Kowalski: Doris?

Doris: Oh Kowalski, I missed you.

Kowalski: I missed you too.

Doris: Hey are you still singing Miss Saigon songs?

Kowalski: Yes.

Doris: You want to do one with me?

Kowalski: Yes! _The Last Night Of The World_.

Doris: Oh I love that song.

Kowalski and Doris: A song played on a solo saxophone. A crazy sound, a lonely sound, a cry that tells us love goes on and on.

 **Back in reality, Private and Rico woke up. They heard Kowalski talking about Doris.**

Kowalski: Oh Doris.

Private: Uh Kowalski. Kowalski.

Kowalski: Doris.

Private: Kowalski.

 **Private looked at Rico. Rico laughed.**

Private: Kowalski!

 **Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Doris! Oh hey.

Rico: You were talking about Doris.

Kowalski: Yeah.

Private: What happened?

Kowalski: I had the best dream. Doris and I were singing _The Last Night Of The World_ from Miss Saigon.

Private: Kowalski, you're living in a fantasy world.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Rico regurgitated a pile of sewing fabric. Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Rise and shine team. Rico, what's with the fabric?

Rico: I leaned how to sew.

 **Skipper laughed. Then Rico regurgitated a small container.**

Skipper: What's that?

Rico: It's a container that holds the sewing needle.

 **Skipper was shocked. Needles.**

Skipper: N...needle?

Rico: Yeah.

 **Rico opened the container and took the needle out. As soon as Skipper saw the needle, he screamed and ran into Kowalski's lab.**

Private: What did you do?

Rico: I just showed Skipper the needle.

Private: Oh. Well in that case...wait. Needle?

Rico: Yeah. The sewing needle.

Private: Rico, Skipper's afraid of needles.

Rico: Oh.

Private: Now Kowalski, I'm going to help you get over Doris.

Kowalski: You don't understand. I don't want to get over Doris.

Private: Well it's not right to start crying over her twenty-four seven.

Rico: He's got a point Kowalski.

Kowalski: Okay.

Private: Now let's do an experiment.

Kowalski: In a place that won't let us feel. In a life where...

 **Rico took the needle out and poked a hole into the wall by accident. Private looked at Rico.**

Rico: Oops.

Private: Kowalski! Stop singing. Look, you need to stop living in a fantasy world.

 **Kowalski went to his lab and took out a picture of Doris. He looked at the picture. Skipper was hiding under a desk. Private walked in.**

Private: This is crazy.

Kowalski: You are sunlight and I...

Private: Kowalski, we're trying to get over her.

Kowalski: I don't want to! I want her back!

 **Kowalski ran out of his lab and jumped to his bunk. He put a pillow over his head.**

Kowalski: I'll never be happy again.

 **Private walked out of the lab.**

Private: Stop.

 **Kowalski took the pillow off his head and started singing.**

Kowalski: In a place that won't let us feel. In a life where nothing seems real. I have found you. I have found you.

 **Kowalski was whistling the female part. Then he went back to singing.**

Kowalski: Our lives will change when tomorrow comes.

 **Then Kowalski did the exact same thing that he did a second ago.**

Kowalski: And we have music alright tearing the night.

 **Then Kowalski's voice was breaking.**

Kowalski: A song played on a solo saxophone. A crazy sound, a lonely sound, a cry that tells us love goes on an on.

 **Rico was able to get the needle out of the wall.**

Rico: Got it. Hey guys, look at me! I have a weapon!

Private: Oh no.

 **Skipper walked out of Kowalski's lab.**

Skipper: I can do this.

Rico: Hey Skipper. Look at me! I have a very sharp needle.

 **Rico showed Skipper the needle. Skipper screamed and banged into the wall. Private sighed.**

Kowalski: Doris. Why?

 **Kowalski sighed and closed his eyes.**

Private: Poor Kowalski. Now stop playing with that needle Rico!

Rico: But this is my new weapon. Just in case Dr. Blowhole comes back, I can use this.

Private: Isn't there a less violent solution?

Rico: Nope.

 **Kowalski was now in his fantasy world. He was outside by the water. Doris saw Kowalski.**

Doris: Kowalski, I love you.

Kowalski: I...I...I love you too Doris.

 **Kowalski was so excited. He was squealing.**

Doris: Are you alright?

Kowalski: I'm fine. I just love that we're together.

Doris: Let's sing that song again.

Kowalski: _The Last Night Of The World_.

 **Kowalski put the song on. The song started and Kowalski and Doris were singing.**

Kowalski: In a place that won't let us feel. In a life where nothing seems real. I have found you. I have found you.

Doris: In a world that's moving too fast. In a world where nothing can last. I will hold you. I will hold you.

Kowalski: Our lives will change when tomorrow comes.

Doris: Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums.

Kowalski: And we have music all right tearing the night.

Kowalski and Doris: A song played on a solo saxophone.

Kowalski: A crazy sound.

Doris: A lonely sound.

Kowalski and Doris: A cry that tells us love goes on and on played on a solo saxophone. It's telling me to hold you tight and dance like it's the last night of the world.

Kowalski: On the other side of the earth, there's a place where life still has worth. I will take you.

Doris: I'll go with you.

Kowalski: You won't believe all the things you'll see I know 'cause you'll see them all with me.

Kowalski and Doris: If we're together that's when we'll hear it again. A song played on a solo saxophone. A crazy sound, a lonely sound A cry that tells us love goes on and on. Played on a solo saxophone. It's telling me to hold you tight and dance like it's the last night of the world.

Doris: Dreams, they were all I ever knew.

Kowalski: Dreams, you won't need when I'm through.

Kowalski and Doris: Anywhere we may be, I will sing with you. A song...

 **Kowalski and Doris were dancing together.**

Kowalski and Doris: So stay with me and hold me tight and dance like it's the last night of the world.

 **The song ended.**

Doris: I just love that song Kowalski. It's one of my favorite song from Miss Saigon. In fact, it's my favorite song.

 **Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: Your favorite song from Miss Saigon is _The Last Night Of The Wold_?

 **Doris nodded.**

Doris: Yes.

Kowalski: It's also my favorite.

Doris: Kowalski. We have so much in common.

Kowalski: Yeah.

 **Back in reality, Rico was going back to work.**

Rico: Now back to work.

Private: What now?

Rico: I'm going to start sewing.

Private: Do you even know how to sew?

Rico: Of course I do.

Private: I don't believe you.

Rico: You should.

Private: But I don't.

Skipper: What's going on?

Private: Rico's going to start sewing with that needle.

 **Skipper was very worried.**

Skipper: You trust him!?

Private: What? No! Not one bit!

Rico: Hey.

Private: It's true.

Skipper: Who knows what will happen!?

Rico: Okay you two need to calm down.

Private: I am calm. It's Skipper who's not calm.

Skipper: Sorry. It's just he needles. I'm scared of needles!

Private: Yeah. We know.

Rico: Okay. Now I need total silence.

 **Kowalski's eyes were still closed. He was singing. Kowalski's singing distracted Rico and by accident, Rico threw the needle in the air. Skipper screamed and ran away. Private ducked his head so he doesn't get hurt. The needle hit the wall.**

Rico: Oops.

 **Private stared at Rico.**

Private: And that's why we can't trust you with needles. Now put that away!

Rico: No.

Private: Fine. Kowalski, I want you to...Kowalski? Oh no.

Rico: Since when are you the mature one?

Private: I remember in England that it happened.

Rico: What? Sewing?

Private: No. About me being mature. What's Kowalski up to?

 **Meanwhile, back in Kowalski's little fantasy world, Kowalski was holding onto Doris's flipper.**

Kowalski: I want us to be together forever.

Doris: Oh Kowalski.

Kowalski: You want to sing another Miss Saigon song? What other song do you like?

Doris: _Sun And Moon_. I'll turn it on.

 **Doris turned the radio on and the song started.**

Kowalski: Oh Doris.

Doris: You are sunlight and I moon joined by the gods of fortune. Midnight and high noon sharing the sky. We have been blessed, you and I.

Kowalski: You are here like a mystery. I'm from a world that's so different. From all that you are. How in the light of one night did we come so far?

Doris: Outside day starts to dawn.

Kowalski: Your moon still floats on high.

Doris: The bird's awake.

Kowalski: The stars shine too.

Doris: My hand still shake.

Kowalski: I reach for you.

Kowalski and Doris: And we meet in the sky!

 **Kowalski and Doris kissed.**

Doris: You are sunlight and I moon joined here bright'ning the sky with the flame of love.

Kowalski and Doris: Made of sunlight, moonlight.

Doris: You're a great singer Kowalski.

Kowalski: So are you.

Doris: Kowalski, you want to dance together in the water?

Kowalski: You bet.

 **Kowalski jumped into the water.**

Kowalski: This is so much fun.

 **Back in real life, Rico was playing around.**

Rico: This is so much fun!

Private: Rico! I thought you were sewing.

Rico: Okay here's the truth. I can't sew.

Private: Then what are you doing with the needle?

Rico: It's my weapon!

Private: No. You're not allowed to keep needles.

Rico: Why not?

Private: Because Skipper's afraid of needles!

 **Skipper nodded.**

Private: Okay how come I'm acting like Skipper?

Rico: Because Skipper's freaking out.

Skipper: Yes.

Private: Skipper, you're our leader.

Skipper: I know, but right now, I need you to lead. I'm too scared.

Private: You got it Skipper. Now I have to get Kowalski up.

 **In Kowalski's fantasy world, Kowalski and Doris were playing in the water. Doris was giving Kowalski a ride on her back.**

Kowalski: Yahoo!

Doris: This is great Kowalski.

 **Kowalski laughed.**

Doris: One more thing. Kowalski, wake up. Kowalski? Kowalski, wake up.

 **In reality, it turns out that Private was telling Kowalski to wake up.**

Private: Kowalski, wake up!

 **Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Hey.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: It was all a dream.

 **Then Private had an idea.**

Private: I have an idea. Let's go to the beach.

Rico: Can I bring my needle?

Private: No!

Rico: Aw.

Private: Let's go.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private left the Penguin HQ.**


	49. Spider Crickets

**It was a normal day at the Penguin HQ. Skipper looked around the HQ. He was drinking some coffee.**

Skipper: Okay I've got my coffee, Private's watching TV and Rico's with him and….where's Kowalski?

 **Kowalski was in his lab. He was making a new experiment.**

Kowalski: Yes!

 **Kowalski accidentally dropped one little drop of blue liquid into a beaker and the entire thing exploded. Skipper opened the door.**

Skipper: Kowalski?

 **Kowalski coughed.**

Kowalski: Hey Skipper. Sorry about this mess, but I created my newest invention. You've seen spiders and you're seen crickets, but now I created spider crickets!

 **Kowalski picked up a spider cricket and showed it to Skipper. Skipper groaned.**

Skipper: Oh! Kowalski!

 **Private and Rico walked in.**

Private: What?

 **Private screamed.**

Private: Crikey!

Rico: What is that?

Kowalski: A spider cricket.

Skipper: Kowalski's new invention.

 **Private ran out screaming.**

Kowalski: Wait Private!

Rico: Cool! I like these.

Skipper: Kowalski! You can't keep these in the HQ!

Kowalski: Oh come on Skipper. It's only one.

Skipper: Look again.

 **Kowalski looked around. He was wrong. There were more spider crickets.**

Kowalski: Oops.

Skipper: Great! Rico, drive me to a hardware store.

Rico: Okay. Why?

Skipper: We're getting traps for these pests.

Kowalski: No! You can't!

Skipper: Sorry Kowalski. These things are in the way. Look at them! They're invading!

 **Skipper looked at Private. Private sat down in his bunk and he was rocking back and forth. Skipper walked away. Rico regurgitated the car keys. Skipper and Rico went to their car. Skipper walked into the car and Rico turned the car on. Private ran out.**

Private: Wait! Skipper! Rico! Where are you going?

Skipper: We're going to get some traps for Kowalski's little spider cricket friends.

Private: Will the traps be like a bug catcher?

 **Skipper laughed.**

Skipper: Oh yeah. They will. Not really. It's more like a very violent trap! A killer.

Private: Crikey!

Rico: You want to tag along?

Private: Sure.

 **Private walked into the car. Rico drove away.**

Private: Skipper, why can't we just catch the bug with the bug catcher?

Skipper: Private. These bugs hop all over the place. They're half spider and half cricket.

Private: Okay.

Skipper: I can't believe him!

Rico: Who? Kowalski?

Skipper: No, Dr. Blowhole. Yes Kowalski! Why did he create spider crickets?

Rico: I don't know Skipper. I actually like these spider crickets.

 **Private shuddered.**

Skipper: I thought you and Kowalski didn't get along.

Rico: We don't but I'm a fan of Kowalski's new invention.

Private: I'm not. They scare me.

Rico: What about you Skipper?

Skipper: What?

Rico: Are you a fan of Kowalski's invention?

Skipper: Heck no!

Rico: Why not?

Skipper: They're gross.

 **Rico got offended.**

Rico: Who are you calling gross?

Skipper: Kowalski's spider crickets.

Rico: Oh. I thought you were calling me gross.

Skipper: What?

Rico: Never mind.

 **Private whimpered.**

Skipper: It's alright Private. We're gonna stop those spider crickets!

 **Private groaned. They made it to the hardware store.**

Skipper: Okay. Violent traps!

 **Private gulped.**

Rico: Look I know you don't like those spider crickets, but do we really have to use violent traps?

Skipper: Yeah!

Private: But Skipper. Everyone deserves to live. Including spider crickets.

Skipper: Too bad. Those little nuts are going down!

 **Skipper found the traps and then they went back to the Penguin HQ. Skipper walked in with Rico and Private.**

Skipper: We're back and we have the traps!

 **Kowalski gasped and put the spider crickets in his school bag.**

Kowalski: Hey Skipper.

Skipper: Where are the bugs?

Kowalski: I don't know.

 **Skipper stared at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: I really don't know where they are.

Skipper: Sure you do Kowalski.

Kowalski: No. Seriously.

Skipper: Okay, but I've got my eye on you.

 **It was now ten o'clock pm. Skipper, Rico, and Private were asleep. Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski jumped off his bunk.**

Kowalski: I'm safe.

 **Kowalski ran to his lab. Skipper started talking in his sleep.**

Skipper: Kowalski. What did I tell you? No more bugs.

 **Then Skipper stopped talking. Kowalski was in his lab and he sighed in relief.**

Kowalski: I'm safe. Alright.

 **Skipper opened his eyes and looked at his brothers.**

Skipper: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where's Kowalski?

 **Skipper growled.**

Skipper: I knew it!

 **Skipper went into Kowalski's lab. Kowalski heard someone.**

Kowalski: Oh no.

 **Kowalski hid the spider crickets. Skipper walked in.**

Skipper: Kowalski, are you in here?

Kowalski: Hey.

Skipper: What are you doing Kowalski?

Kowalski: Nothing.

 **Skipper didn't believe Kowalski at all. Skipper was going to say something else, but he was too tired to yell at Kowalski. So Skipper walked out of Kowalski's lab. It was now six o'clock on a Monday morning. Skipper and Kowalski were already awake. Rico woke up.**

Rico: Morning.

Skipper: Keep an eye on Kowalski.

 **Private woke up.**

Private: What's wrong with Kowalski?

Skipper: He's hiding something. I checked the traps and nothing was there.

Rico: Weird.

Private: They're probably scared of you.

Skipper: But why is Kowalski acting weird?

Private: I'm not sure.

Skipper: Let's go.

 **Skipper, Rico, and Private went to the car. Kowalski was already in the car. They drove to the high school. Once they got in, Skipper had a question for Kowalski.**

Skipper: Kowalski, what are you up to?

Kowalski: Skipper, I have a confession to make.

Skipper: What? Let me guess, you put the spider crickets in your school bag and took them to school, but then they got out and now there are spider crickets all over the school.

Kowalski: How did you know?

Skipper: Oh come on! I know you!

 **Rico started laughing. For once he didn't get in trouble by Skipper.**

Rico: You got in trouble and it wasn't me!

 **Kowalski stared at Rico. Rico kept laughing.**

Private: Great. Now there's a spider cricket on the loose.

Skipper: I know.

 **Rico was still laughing.**

Rico: You got in trouble!

 **Kowalski was ashamed.**

Skipper: Stop it! Rico, it's not funny!

 **They went to Room 211. They thought that a spider cricket could be in that classroom.**

Skipper: Do you see the spider cricket?

Kowalski: There are more spider crickets.

Skipper: I know that!

Private: This is not my day.

Skipper: Same here, young Private. What's next? A fire drill?

 **Meanwhile, King Julien was in the hallway. He wanted to have more fun, so he pulled the fire alarm. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private heard the alarm.**

Skipper: What the?

Rico: You were saying?

 **Skipper sighed.**

Private: Crikey! Skipper! I need the headphones.

Skipper: We can't use those. We're not allowed to!

Private: Oh.

Skipper: Alright team! Let's go out! Come on!

 **Skipper and his team left the room. Julien was dancing in the hallway.**

Skipper: Alright guys! Let's go!

 **Skipper saw Julien.**

Skipper: Ringtail!?

Julien: Hey Skipper!

Skipper: What are you doing!? There's a fire drill! We have to get out!

Julien: Oh silly penguin. I caused it.

Skipper: Why!?

Julien: It's a dance party!

Skipper: A fire drill is not the time to dance! We have to get out of here! Alright everyone! Out!

 **Everyone was outside. Julien sighed.**

Private: How are we going to get that cricket now?

Rico: Spider cricket.

Kowalski: We can always do that game. Remember the nautilus?

Skipper: Yes, we all remember and we're not playing around!

Kowalski: Man. Skipper's annoyed.

Private: You think?

Rico: You're the one who let the spider cricket in the school.

 **Kowalski and Rico were arguing. Skipper got so annoyed that he started screaming because he was frustrated. There was total silence.**

Julien: He's moody again.

 **Julien walked away. Then the fire alarm stopped and everyone walked back into the school.**

Kowalski: So are we….

Skipper: No.

Kowalski: Are you sure?

Skipper: I'm sure!

Kowalski: Because if you change your mind, we can….

Skipper: Kowalski!

Kowalski: Sorry.

 **Skipper sighed and Rico regurgitated a magnifying glass. Private rolled his eyes.**

Kowalski: What's going on?

Rico: Well we still can't find the spider crickets, so I'm going to find them with my magnifying glass.

Private: Which is not going to work.

Kowalski: No offense Rico, but I agree with Private.

Rico: Of course you would! You think that I'm trouble!

Kowalski: Which is one hundred percent true!

Rico: Okay look Kowalski, I'm not the one who let spider crickets in the school!

Kowalski: But at least I didn't pull the fire alarm!

Rico: I didn't even pull that alarm! It was Julien!

 **Kowalski and Rico kept arguing.**

Private: Alright enough!

Skipper: We need to find those spider crickets. Good thing I packed some of those traps.

 **Skipper put the traps down and he and his brothers walked away.**


	50. The Not So Good Concert Part 1

**I love the band called The Beatles. Note: I don't own the songs by The Beatles.**

* * *

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private are a fan of The Beatles. Since there are four Beatles and there are four penguins, they want to do a band. Each penguin will be a Beatle, but it failed when they were in England.  
**

Skipper: Okay. Let's try this.

Private: What are we doing?

Skipper: Remember we wanted to do a Beatles concert in England?

Kowalski: Yes, but you lost your voice.

Skipper: Correct, but I'm fine now and nothing else is happening. Let's do it!

Private: You're right. A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!

 **Kowalski turned on the radio. The song that was playing was "Yellow Submarine."**

Skipper: In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed to sea. And he told us of his life in the land of submarines.

 **Kowalski smiled at Skipper and then gasped.**

Kowalski: Skipper?

Skipper: So we sailed up to the sun till we found the sea of green.

Kowalski: Skipper?

Skipper: And we lived beneath the waves in our yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow...

 **Kowalski turned the music off.**

Skipper: Hey!

Kowalski: Skipper!

Skipper: What?

Kowalski: Where's Rico?

Private: Yeah. Where is he?

Skipper: I'm not sure. Rico? Where are you?

 **Rico was waiting by the door.**

Skipper: Are you alright?

Rico: Yeah I'm fine. I'm just waiting for a package.

Skipper: A package? What?

Rico: I ordered something from the internet.

Skipper: How come you didn't tell me that you ordered something?

Rico: You were too busy yelling at Kowalski after he made something explode last week and then it caught on fire.

Private: Yeah. I remember. I was running around screaming.

Rico: So now my package is supposed to come today.

Skipper: Okay but after you get the package, we have to practice singing Beatles songs.

Rico: Okay.

 **Then the door knocked. Rico opened the door and saw his package. He screamed in joy.**

Rico: Yes! It's here!

Kowalski: What did you order?

Skipper: I don't know.

Private: I don't want to know. Please don't be a zombie costume.

 **Rico opened his package. He ordered roller blades.**

Skipper: Roller blades?

Rico: Yeah.

Kowalski: But you already have roller blades.

Rico: But these are new and they're better.

Skipper: Whatever. Now let's keep going with our songs. We all live in a yellow submarine. Yellow submarine, yellow submarine...

Rico: Wait! I want to ride them.

Skipper: Not in the HQ.

Rico: Oh come on. One time.

Skipper: No.

 **Kowalski changed the song.**

Kowalski: You say yes, I say no. You say stop and I say go go go. Oh no. You say goodbye and I say hello. Hello, hello. I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello. Hello hello I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello.

Rico: I promise to go back to work after I try them out.

Skipper: Fine.

Rico: Yes!

 **While Skipper, Private, and Kowalski were singing, Rico put his roller blades on and he was playing around with them.**

Rico: Oh yeah! This is fun!

 **Rico left the Penguin HQ and he decided to roller skate around the Central Park Zoo.**

Rico: Wee! Look out! Roller skating penguin on the loose.

 **King Julien saw Rico with the roller blades.**

Julien: What? Rico has roller blades? No fair!

 **Julien was jealous. Back in the Penguin HQ, the other three penguins were playing another Beatles song.  
**

Kowalski: Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on brah. La-la how the life goes on.

Private: That's a fun song.

Skipper: Yes it is. Now where the heck is Rico?

Private: He's probably doing something that he's not supposed to do.

Skipper: True.

Kowalski: Honey disconnect the phone I'm back in the U.S.S.R. You don't know how lucky you are boy. Back in the U.S. Back in the U.S. Back in the U.S.S.R.

Skipper: And Kowalski's distracted.

Private: Yes. What time is it?

Skipper: It's getting late. It's about nine thirty.

Private: You want to stop now?

Skipper: Yeah. Lights out at ten. We should get ready.

Kowalski: You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to...

 **Private turned off the radio.**

Skipper: It's late Kowalski.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Private went to their bunks and fell asleep. Skipper was on the top bunk, Private was under Skipper, and Kowalski was under Private. Rico was still playing with his roller blades outside the Penguin Habitat.**

Rico: Woo hoo! I love these roller blades.

 **Then the zoo bell when it hit ten o'clock.**

Rico: Oops. I'm late.

 **Rico went back to the Penguin HQ. He saw his brothers. They were asleep.  
**

Rico: Okay. I guess I can go to sleep or I can sing a Beatles song while I'm on riding these roller blades. Yes!

 **Rico turned the radio on.**

Rico: Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. Don't want to leave her now. You know I believe and how. Somewhere in her smile she knows that I don't need no other lover. Something in her style that shows me. Don't want to leave her now. You know I believe and how. You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know. You stick around now it may show I don't know, I don't know.

 **Rico was playing his guitar and singing.**

Rico: Something in the way she knows. And all I have to do is think of in the things she shows me. Don't want to leave her now. You know I believe and how.

 **After the song ended, Rico went to his bunk and fell asleep. He was dreaming about him and his brothers singing Beatles. Kowalski was singing the song "Blackbird" in real life.  
**

Kowalski: Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life. You were only waiting for the moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for the moment to be free. Black bird fly, black bird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for the moment to be free. Black bird fly, black bird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

 **After Kowalski stopped singing, Private was singing a song.**

Private: Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields forever. Living is easy with eyes closed. Misunderstanding all you see. It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out. It doesn't matter much to me. Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields forever. No one I think is in my tree. I mean it must be high or low. That is you can't you know tune in but it's all right. That is I think it's not too bad. Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields forever. Always, no sometimes, think it's me but you know I know when it's a dream I think I know I mean a "Yes" but it's all wrong. That is I think I disagree. Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields forever. Strawberry Fields forever. Strawberry Fields forever.

 **Then Private stopped singing. Then it was Skipper's turn. He wasn't singing the parts that Private and Kowalski would sing.**

Skipper: What would you think if I sang out of tune. Would you stand up and walk out on me? Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key. Oh I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm I get high with a little help from my friends. Mm gonna try with a little help from my friends. What do I do when my love is away? What do I do when my love is away? How do I feel by the end of the day? No I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm I get high with a little help from my friends. Mm gonna try with a little help from my friends. I need somebody to love. I want somebody to love Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time. I can't tell you, but I know it's mine. Oh I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm I get high with a little help from my friends. Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends. I just need someone to love. I want somebody to love. Oh I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm gonna try with a little help from my friends. Oh I get high with a little help from my friends. Yes I get by with a little help from my friends. With a little help from my friends.

 **Then Skipper stopped singing. Rico woke up.**

Rico: Okay I can't sleep.

 **Rico started playing around with his roller blades, but by accident, his roller blades broke Kowalski's guitar. Rico gasped.**

Rico: Oh boy.

 **To Be Continued.**


	51. The Not So Good Concert Part 2

Rico: Oh my gosh. I need to do something. Uh...Oh I know!

 **Rico put the broken guitar in his mouth and then he went back to bed. Rico had a weird dream. In his dream, Kowalski, Skipper, and Private were ready to continue singing Beatles songs.  
**

Skipper: Alright team. Let's continue.

Private: Yes.

Rico: Alright.

Kowalski: Just let me find my guitar. Where is it? That's weird. It was right next to Private's.

Private: Well I didn't touch it.

Kowalski: I'm not blaming you.

Skipper: Then who took it? Ringtail!

Private: I don't think so. If Julien was here, he would have woken us up.

Skipper: True. Now where the heck is Kowalski's guitar?

Private: Well I'm innocent.

Kowalski: Skipper?

Skipper: Nope. I didn't steal it. I wouldn't touch it in the first place.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski stared at Rico. Rico was whistling.**

Kowalski: Rico, did you steal my guitar?

Rico: Me? No.

Kowalski: I know you're lying.

Rico: I'm not lying. Now come on. Let's go back to our band.

 **Rico turned the radio on.**

Rico: All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.

Private: Rico, that's my song.

Rico: All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need.

Kowalski: Rico, stop singing and tell me the truth.

 **Rico was silent.**

Kowalski: Alright.

 **Kowalski put his wing in Rico's mouth. He took out the broken guitar. Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: I knew it!

Skipper: Rico you are banned from being in the band!

 **Rico's dream ended. Rico woke up and screamed.  
**

Rico: Oh no.

 **Private woke up.**

Private: What's wrong?

Rico: Oh nothing.

 **Skipper and Kowalski woke up.**

Skipper: Alright! Back to our band.

 **Skipper got his drums, Private got his guitar, and Rico got his guitar.**

Kowalski: Uh guys?

Rico: Let's do this.

Kowalski: Guys!

Skipper: What?

Kowalski: I can't find my guitar!

Private: Where did you see it last?

Kowalski: It was right next to yours Private.

Skipper: That's weird. I wonder who stole it. Dr. Blowhole!

Kowalski: What? No. He's probably somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

 **Skipper laughed.**

Private: Okay. So if it's not Blowhole, could it be Julien?

Skipper: Ringtail!

Kowalski: No Skipper. If it was Julien, we would hear him blasting music.

Skipper: True. None of our friends would have taken it. Then it has to be one of us.

Private: Crikey!

Skipper: Calm down.

Rico: Anyway, let's go back to our band.

Skipper: Rico, we can't play the band without Kowalski. He's doing Paul's part.

Rico: I can do his part.

Skipper: Uh you can't.

Rico: I can! I'll be Peorge!

Skipper: What is Peorge?

Rico: The combination of Paul and George.

Skipper: Oh, so this is like Gringo?

Rico: Yeah, but this time, you can call me Peorge.

Skipper: You can't be two Beatles! Heck, Paul is left handed! You can't play two guitars! That's worse than playing a guitar and drums.

Rico: Oh come on! Let me try it. Heck, we lost Kowalski's guitar.

Skipper: Fine.

 **Kowalski sat down on his bunk and watched the other penguins play. Rico was singing a song and he was playing the guitar. The band sounded off key because there were only two guitars.**

Rico: In Penny Lane there is a barber showing photographs of every head he's had the pleasure to have known. And all the people that come and go, stop and say hello. On the corner is a banker with a motorcar. The little children laugh at him behind his back. And the banker never wears a mac in the pouring rain, very strange. Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes. There beneath the blue suburban skies, I sit, and meanwhile back. In Penny Lane there is a fireman with an hourglass And in his pocket is a portrait of the queen. He likes to keep his fire engine clean. It's a clean machine. Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes. A four of fish and finger pies in summer, meanwhile back. Behind the shelter in the middle of a roundabout. The pretty nurse is selling poppies from a tray. And though she feels as if she's in a play, she is anyway. In Penny Lane the barber shaves another customer. We see the banker sitting waiting for a trim. And then the fireman rushes in from the pouring rain, very strange. Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes. There beneath the blue suburban skies, I sit, and meanwhile back Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes. There beneath the blue suburban skies. Penny Lane.

 **The song ended.**

Rico: That was fun.

Private: Yeah. It was.

Skipper: There's only one problem. We were playing off key.

Rico: Well it's not my fault. I don't know what happened to Kowalski's guitar.

Skipper: Okay. I didn't take it.

Private: Neither did I.

Skipper: Are you sure it's missing Kowalski?

Kowalski: It is!

Skipper: Okay. Sorry.

Kowalski: Great. Now I can't play. This reminds me of what happened in England.

Private: But in England, Skipper lost his voice.

Kowalski: I know. Now I lost my guitar.

 **Kowalski sighed and walked to his lab.**

Private: Poor Kowalski.

Skipper: I know. We have to help him.

Rico: Or we can still play more Beatles songs. It can just be the three of us.

Skipper: That's not how the Beatles works Rico.

Rico: No?

Skipper: Not even close.

Rico: Oh.

Private: And why would you want to do this without Kowalski?

Rico: No reason.

Skipper: You're up to something aren't you?

Rico: Me? No! Why do you think that?

Skipper: Oh come on Rico! Nothing can get past me.

 **Rico sighed.**

Rico: Okay. You got me.

 **Rico regurgitated Kowalski's guitar. Private gasped.**

Private: You were right Skipper. Rico was up to something.

Skipper: Yeah. So this is where Kowalski's guitar was the entire time.

 **Rico nodded.**

Private: Skipper, it's broken.

Skipper: Rico, how did this break?

Rico: Well I was playing around with my new roller blades and I didn't watch where I was going and by accident, I broke Kowalski's guitar. I'm really sorry.

Skipper: Well I've got to tell Kowalski.

 **Skipper walked to Kowalski's lab.**

Skipper: Kowalski?

Kowalski: Yeah? What's up?

Skipper: It's Skipper. I found your guitar.

Kowalski: Really?

Skipper: Yeah.

 **Kowalski walked out of his lab.**

Kowalski: Where was it?

Skipper: In Rico's mouth. He broke it.

Kowalski: Let me guess, it was destroyed by Rico's new roller blades.

Skipper: Yep.

Kowalski: Oh well.

 **Kowalski walked away.**

Private: What about the concert?

Skipper: We'll have to reschedule.

Private: Alright.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private went back to their normal activities and Skipper was trying to fix Kowalski's guitar.**


	52. Nursing A Sick Lemur

**It's been a week since Skipper left the Penguin HQ to do a top secret mission by himself. Skipper went on a top secret mission because he didn't have the correct materials to fix Kowalski's broken guitar. Today he was coming back. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Skipper walked into the Penguin HQ. He looked very pale and didn't look well at all. Kowalski saw him. Skipper felt very tired and he went to his bunk. Kowalski put a thermometer in Skipper's mouth. Skipper groaned.**

Private: Poor Skipper.

Rico: What does he have?

Kowalski: Nothing. Just a very bad cold and a fever.

Rico: Oh good. I thought he had a deadly disease.

Private: Crikey!

Kowalski: Cool it! He's not deadly ill.

Private: Okay.

Rico: Let's just leave him alone.

Kowalski: Yes and that means that….

 **Kowalski ran to his lab. Rico and Private knew what Kowalski was going to do.**

Rico: Oh no.

Private: He better not be…

 **Kowalski came out of his lab. He was wearing his doctor lab coat again.**

Kowalski: Doctor Kowalski!

Private: Of course.

 **Rico sighed. He hated when Kowalski did this.**

Kowalski: Don't worry Skipper, I will cure you. I'm Doctor Kowalski!

 **Rico put some music on.**

Rico: All you do is brag. All you do is brag. All you do is brag, brag. Bragging all you do.

 **Skipper coughed and looked at Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Could things get worse? Yes. Then King Julien came in.**

Julien: Hello silly penguins!

Private: Julien! Not now! Skipper's ill! Don't bother him!

Julien: Bother him? I don't bother anyone. Ooh. Cool outfit Kowalski.

Kowalski: It's Doctor Kowalski and this is my doctor outfit.

 **Julien laughed.**

Rico: All you do is brag.

Kowalski: Julien, get out.

Julien: No. Hello Skipper.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Oh Ringtail. What on earth are you doing here?

Julien: What's up?

 **Skipper sniffled.**

Skipper: Ringtail, I'm sick.

Julien: I can make you feel better.

Skipper: No. That's alright. I don't want you to bother me. Now please, get out. You're gonna catch my cold.

Julien: I'm having fun.

Skipper: If you don't get out. I will….ah-choo!

 **Skipper sneezed on Julien.**

Julien: Hey!

Skipper: Sorry.

 **Skipper whipped his beak with a tissue.**

Skipper: Ugh. I feel awful.

Kowalski: And that's why you need to leave! Out!

Julien: Fine.

 **Julien left the Penguin HQ.**

Skipper: Thanks Kowalski.

Kowalski: Anytime Skipper. Now get some sleep.

 **Skipper closed his eyes.**

Private: Feel better Skipper.

Rico: Yeah.

Private: Now. Next order of business. Kowalski, stop bragging.

Rico: All you do is brag.

 **Kowalski stared at Rico. Julien went back to the Lemur Habitat. He felt weird. He sighed.**

Maurice: What did you do this time?

Julien: That bossy penguin sneezed in my face.

Maurice: He did what now?

Julien: You heard me. He sneezed in my face.

Mort: Are you alright?

Julien: Yes.

Maurice: Sounds like Skipper has a cold.

Julien: Yes. He does.

Maurice: Just be careful King Julien. All we need is you catching Skipper's cold.

Julien: I know.

 **Julien coughed and Maurice looked at him.**

Julien: I'm fine.

 **It was now seven o'clock pm in the Penguin HQ. Everyone was quiet.**

Private: Skipper's been in bed all day.

Rico: Yeah and Kowalski has been bragging all day.

Kowalski: Well Private, Skipper needs to rest if he's going to get better and Rico, I do not brag!

Rico: You do!

Kowalski: Wrong!

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: What are you doing?

Kowalski: Skipper! Sorry about waking you.

Skipper: It's fine Kowalski.

 **Skipper looked better.**

Private: Feeling better?

Skipper: Yeah I'm feeling alright, but I'm going to bed now.

 **Skipper drifted off to sleep.**

Kowalski: And I'm in charge.

 **Private and Rico sighed. It was now five o'clock in the morning. Maurice woke up. Mort was awake.**

Mort: Morning.

Maurice: Morning Mort. King Julien? Julien?

 **Julien opened his eyes. He sat up and groaned.**

Maurice: It's a beautiful day.

 **Julien sighed and lied back down. Maurice and Mort knew that something was up.**

Mort: Oh no.

 **In the Penguin HQ, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were already awake. Skipper woke up. Skipper was feeling better.**

Skipper: Alright boys, we've got work to do.

Kowalski: Someone sounds better.

Skipper: Yep.

Private: Yes!

Rico: You're better!

 **Maurice and Mort were trying to wake Julien up.**

Maurice: Your majesty, wake up. Hello?

Mort: This isn't good.

Maurice: This will get him up. Party at the zoo today.

 **Julien opened his eyes.**

Maurice: See? I told you.

Julien: I know you're lying Maurice.

 **Julien sniffled.**

Maurice: Are you alright?

 **Julien sighed and shook his head.**

Julien: I don't feel so good.

Maurice: Wait didn't Skipper sneeze on you? You should have been more careful. You must have caught his cold.

Julien: Yes. I did.

 **The penguins were still in their Penguin HQ. It was very quiet.**

Private: Skipper, why is it so quiet?

Skipper: Good question.

Rico: What is?

Kowalski: Do you even pay attention?

Rico: I do!

Kowalski: No you don't!

Skipper: Quit arguing! Now Private was wondering why it's quiet.

Kowalski: Ah. Everyone's playing the no talking game.

Skipper: That doesn't exist.

Private: Well there is something called the quiet game.

Skipper: We're not in a class with immature kids. Now why is it quiet? I'm going to find out.

 **Skipper left the Penguin HQ and he looked around.**

Skipper: Huh? Where are the lemurs? Now that's just weird. Normally I see Ringtail bothering me.

 **Maurice walked over to Skipper.**

Maurice: Skipper, we need to talk.

Skipper: This is about Ringtail right?

Maurice: Yes. Skipper, what happened when Julien came to the Penguin HQ yesterday?

Skipper: Well he was just being annoying as usual and then by accident, I sneezed in his face.

Maurice: A-ha! That's it!

Skipper: What is?

Maurice: Julien caught your cold.

Skipper: What?

 **Skipper went back to the Penguin HQ.**

Kowalski: Skipper?

Private: Are you alright?

Rico: What's up man?

Skipper: I made Julien sick!

Rico: Huh?

Private: I'm confused.

Kowalski: Skipper, explain this.

Skipper: Well remember when I sneezed on Ringtail yesterday?

Kowalski: Yes.

Skipper: Well he caught my cold.

Kowalski: Oh. Well I'll be the doctor.

 **Skipper rolled his eyes.**

Rico: All you do is brag!

Private: Agreed. No arguing!

Skipper: Private, I got this.

Private: Thank you. You're better at this than I am.

Skipper: But you were good stopping Kowalski and Rico.

Private: Not as good as you.

Skipper: Thanks for subbing in when I was ill.

Private: Anytime.

Kowalski: Now I'm Doctor Kowalski.

Rico: No!

Skipper: Come on team.

 **Maurice was walking around in the Lemur Habitat and Mort was crying. Skipper's team walked in.**

Skipper: Okay. We're here.

Maurice: Thank goodness.

Private: Hello Maurice.

Mort: Please! You have to save King Julien!

Kowalski: We'll do our best.

Skipper: Now where is the sick Ringtail?

Maurice: On the bounce house. We've set up a little bed for him.

Rico: Wow.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: This is all my fault. I know Ringtail Is always annoying, but I shouldn't have done this.

Maurice: I know, but since you did this, you have to nurse him back to health.

Skipper: Me!? Why!?

Maurice: You caused this.

Skipper: Alright.

Private: But who will be the king?

 **Kowalski took the crown and put it on.**

Kowalski: Me! I'm King...no, Professor Kowalski!

Rico: What?

Skipper: That's the next thing I'm worried about.

Private: Relax. What can happen?

Kowalski: I'm Professor Kowalski! You must all bow down to me!

Private: I was wrong. It's horrible.

Kowalski: Rico and Private, you are my new servants!

Rico and Private: Servants!?

Kowalski: Yes!

 **Julien coughed.**

Skipper: Hello Ringtail.

Julien: Skipper.

Skipper: I told you this was going to happen.

Julien: Afraid so my feathered friend.

Skipper: It could be worse. You can be one of the servants or Professor Kowalski.

Julien: Who to the what now?

Skipper: Until you're back to the royal pain you are, Kowalski's taking over as king and he's being very obnoxious. He's bragging and he made Rico and Private his servants.

Private: That is horrible.

Rico: Yep.

Kowalski: I'm Professor Kowalski!

Skipper: See?

Julien: Yes.

Skipper: I'm very sorry Ringtail.

Julien: It's fine.

Skipper: How can I help?

Julien: I need something.

Skipper: Yeah? Like what?

Julien: Hey Skipper?

Skipper: What?

Julien: Sorry about bothering you.

Skipper: Really? Or are messing with me?

Julien: I mean it.

Skipper: He's kidding right?

Maurice: I'm not sure.

Skipper: Where's Kowalski, Rico, and Private?

Maurice: Look on the throne.

 **Skipper looked at Julien's throne and he saw Kowalski ordering Private and Rico to do something.**

Kowalski: Servant number one! Rico! That's you!

Rico: What?

Kowalski: Go get me my experiments.

 **Rico growled.**

Rico: Sure thing Kowalski.

Kowalski: It's Professor Kowalski!

 **Julien sneezed and Mort whimpered.**

Private: Alright! That's enough! Kowalski, stop this! I'm not getting involved!

 **Private walked away. Skipper nodded to Private.**

Skipper: Good.

Mort: Maurice, what's going to happen to King Julien?

Maurice: He'll be alright. Skipper's taking good care of him.

Skipper: Hmm.

Julien: Well? What's up Doctor Skipper?

Skipper: Ringtail, I'm not a doctor, but I'll help you.

 **Skipper put his wing on Julien's head.**

Skipper: Yikes!

Maurice: What is it Skipper?

Skipper: Ringtail's head is hot!

 **Mort gasped.**

Mort: King Julien.

Skipper: I need an ice pack! Stat!

Maurice: Okay.

 **Maurice grabbed an ice pack and handed it to Skipper.**

Skipper: Perfect!

 **Skipper put the ice pack on Julien's head.**

Maurice: What else can we do?

Skipper: Hmm. Oh I got it!

Maurice: What?

Mort: What is it?

Skipper: When I'm sick, my brothers make me soup.

Rico: Because you can't wash soup.

Maurice: That could work Skipper.

Skipper: Okay. You guys have like a stove or something?

Mort: Yes.

Maurice: Right on the desk.

Skipper: Thanks.

 **Skipper walked to the stove.**

Kowalski: I'm Professor Kowalski!

 **Private rolled his eyes and shook his head.**

Private: That Kowalski.

Skipper: I know.

Private: What are you doing?

Skipper: Cooking soup for Ringtail.

Private: Mind if I help?

Skipper: Not at all. Come on. We've got stuff to do. So Kowalski's still being Professor Kowalski?

Private: Yes.

Julien: Where's Doctor Skipper?

Maurice: He's making soup. Just rest your majesty.

Kowalski: Servant Rico! Fetch me a cup of tea.

Rico: What am I? Fetch boy?

Kowalski: Yes!

 **Rico sighed.**

Rico: Yes Kowalski.

Kowalski: Professor Kowalski!

Skipper: What is wrong with him?

Private: Who? Rico or Kowalski?

Skipper: Kowalski. Or should I say Professor Kowalski.

 **Mort walked over to Skipper and Private.**

Private: Hello Mort.

Mort: Is the soup ready?

Private: Just about.

Skipper: Hey, are you still angry at me?

Mort: I was, but not anymore.

Skipper: Oh. Good.

Private: Soup's done!

Skipper: Perfect.

 **It was now eight o'clock pm, Julien was better.**

Julien: I'm back! I'm King Julien and I am cured!

Maurice: Thanks guys. I owe you one.

Skipper: No problem. Our work here is done.

 **Skipper and his brothers left the Lemur Habitat.**


	53. Dr Blowhole's Friend

**Note: This is not the movie. I just want Dave and Dr. Blowhole to team up.**

* * *

 **Dr. Blowhole was in his evil lair. He groaned.  
**

Dr. Blowhole: I never get to attack those pen-gu-ins! It's not fair!

 **Dr. Blowhole saw something purple.**

Dr. Blowhole: What is that?

 **Dave, the octopus came out.**

Dave: Did I hear you say penguins?

Dr. Blowhole: Yeah. Why?

Dave: As in Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private?

Dr. Blowhole: Yes. How do you know them?

Dave: They're my enemies too. I knew them years ago when they were just babies.

Dr. Blowhole: Really. Then maybe you would like to help me track them down.

 **Dave nodded. Back in the Penguin HQ, Skipper was thinking of something.**

Private: Skipper? What are you doing?

Skipper: I'm just thinking of the next diabolical plan from Blowhole!

Rico: Ah. Who needs him? He's a jerk.

Kowalski: Yeah. Come on. Let's take a walk.

 **The penguins left the Penguin HQ.**

Private: Will Blowhole ever come back and attack us?

Skipper: I bet he would!

Kowalski: Oh relax. What the heck do you think will happen? A cage will come down on us?

 **Kowalski was right. A huge cage fell down. Private moved out of the way so he didn't get trapped. However, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were trapped in the cage.  
**

Private: Crikey!

 **Private ran away.**

Dr. Blowhole: Pen-gu-ins!

Skipper: Blowhole!

 **Rico growled.**

Kowalski: Well this can't get worse.

Dr. Blowole: That is where you're wrong Kowalski! I've got a new friend. Oh Dave!

Rico: Huh? Why does that name sound familiar?

Kowalski: I'm not sure. Skipper?

Skipper: Oh no! It's that psycho octopus, Dave!

Dave: Yep. I'm back,

Dr. Blowhole: Hey where's Private?

Dave: Yeah. Where is that cute penguin?

Kowalski: How come you remember him?

Skipper: Oh come on. Haven't you've heard the song "He Is Dave?"

Rico: That song was about him?

Skipper: Yeah. He is Dave! He's riding the wave of evil! You can run, you can hide. He'll smell the fear in your eyes. He is Dave! He's coming to hunt down our friends, dressed in black and white...

Kowalski: Hang on. He could be after anything that's black and white. Like zebras.

Rico: Signs that are black and white.

Kowalski: That character from Disney. Mickey Mouse.

Rico: Cotton candy!

Kowalski: Cotton candy? No. That's not black and white. That's pink.

Rico: I know, but I want some right now.

 **Kowalski stared at Rico.**

Skipper: Or he could be after penguins which is us.

Dave: And you are correct. Now where's Private!?

Skipper: He's right here.

 **Skipper gasped.**

Skipper: Private?

Kowalski: He must have taken off.

 **Private was screaming. Skipper heard Private screaming.**

Skipper: Private!

Kowalski: Oh no.

 **Dr. Blowhole saw Private.**

Dr. Blowhole: Well, well. Private.

 **Private gasped.**

Skipper: Private! Run!

 **Private ran away. Rico regurgitated every weapon.**

Kowlalski: Okay. Now let's see. How can we get out of this cage?

Dr. Blowhole: You chase Private. I've got the other pen-gu-ins.

Dave: Alright.

 **Dave ran after Private.**

Skipper: Poor Private. Out there, without us.

 **Skipper sniffled and wiped his eyes.**

Kowalski: We're not giving up! Come on!

 **Kowalski banged into the cage.**

Kowalski: Ow! That hurts! Oh my wing!

Rico: Real smart.

 **Kowalski stared at Rico. Private hid in a bush.**

Private: I think I'm safe.

Dave: Think again!

 **Private screamed and ran away.**

Dave: Come back here!

Private: Leave me alone Dave! Why do you need me?

Dave: My friend, Dr. Blowhole needs you.

 **Private gulped. Rico was hitting the cage with all of his weapons.**

Dr. Blowhole: Sorry Rico. You won't be able to get out now. You failed pen-gu-ins.

Skipper: I'm not going down without a fight!

Kowalski: Uh Skipper, we're stuck in this cage. The only person who can save us is Private.

Rico: Private? But He's getting chased by Dave.

Skipper: Private.

 **Private was still running.**

Private: This is not good. What do I do? What do I do?

Dave: I know you're here Private.

Private: Alright! No more running. I have to save my brothers! They're counting on me! I can do this!

Dave: I found you!

Private: Yes, you did, but not for long!

 **Private threw a smoke bomb.**

Dave: What?

 **Private ran to where Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were.**

Kowalski: We'll never be able to get out.

Skipper: Wait! Weren't you the one who said we can't give up!?

Kowalski: Yeah, but not anymore.

 **Rico sighed.**

Skipper: So that's it? We're just going to live in a cage forever?

 **Kowalski and Rico nodded.**

Skipper: No. We're not just going to let Dave and Blowhole win! Sure the weapons don't work and Private's gone, but that doesn't mean we're going to give up! Who's with me!?

 **Kowalski and Rico raise their wings.**

Skipper: Now that's what I want to hear! Let's take this dolphin down!

 **Dr. Blowhole laughed.**

Dr. Blowhole: How? You're stuck in this cage!

 **Then Dr. Blowhole fell to the ground. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were confused. Then they saw Private. Skipper gasped.**

Private: Hi guys.

Kowalski: Private!

 **Private grabbed Dr. Blowhole's remote and pressed the button. The cage went up.**

Rico: Hooray! We're free!

 **Skipper picked up Private.**

Skipper: Private, you saved us. I'm so proud of you solider.

 **Private smiled at Skipper. Then Dr. Blowhole got up from the floor.**

Dr. Blowhole: Not so fast! Sure you guys are free, but I also trapped someone else.

Dave: That's right!

Kowalski: Who?

Dr. Blowhole: Your neighbors!

 **Dr. Blowhole showed the penguins Julien in the cage with Maurice and Mort.**

Skipper: Ringtail?

Julien: Help!

 **Mort was holding onto Julien's feet.**

Julien: Mort, no touching the royal feet.

Mort: But I need a hug.

Julien: Maurice?

 **Maurice grabbed Mort and then he saw Dave.**

Maurice: Who's the octopus?

Dave: I am Dave!

Julien: Yeah sorry. Don't know you. What is your back story?

Dave: There's actually a song about me.

 **Skipper started singing.**

Skipper: He's a creature from deep down in the ocean. He's been dreaming while we sleep, of a deadly potion that will have all his enemies falling at his feet and put his name on every neon sign. From People's Square to 42nd Street. He is Dave! He's riding the wave of evil! You can run, you can hide. He'll smell the fear in your eyes. He is Dave! He's coming to hunt down our friends, dressed in black and white, better run for your life! He's turning the day into night!

 **Mort whimpered.**

Maurice: Wow.

Dave: Wait, there's more.

 **Skipper kept singing.**

Skipper: He's out of his mind, demented with jealousy. In his eyes I see vengeance and lunacy. He can instill more terror than 10,000 Goliaths can. He's a tyrant, a crazy animal mega-maniac Leviathathan with a terrifying master plan. He is Dave! He's riding the wave of evil! You can run, you can hide. He'll smell the fear in your eyes. He is Dave! He's coming to hunt down our friends, dressed in black and white, better run for your life! He is Dave. You can run, you can hide. He'll smell the fear in your eyes  
He is Dave! He's coming to hunt down our friends, dressed in black and white, better run for their lives. He's turning the day into night! He is Dave!

Dave: Now are you scared of me?

 **The lemurs nodded.**

Dr. Blowhole: Thank you for that song Dan, but I'm the pen-gu-in's arch enemy!

Kowalski: This better not be a competition over who's the better enemy to us.

Private: Let's just take them down!

Dave: I don't think so.

 **Dave grabbed Private.**

Private: Crikey!

Skipper: Private!

 **Dave and Dr. Blowhole left with Private. Kowalski and Rico let Julien, Maurice, and Mort out of the cage. The lemurs left.**

Skipper: Private.

Kowalski: Great.

Skipper: What are we going to do now?

Kowalski: We have to stop Dave.

Rico: And Blowhole.

Skipper: Yes.

 **Skipper and his team went back to the Penguin HQ to regroup. Meanwhile Dr. Blowhole and Dave were in Dr. Blowhole's lair. They put Private in a cage.**

Dr. Blowhole: Do you have Private?

Dave: Yes. I do. In fact, he's in the cage.

Private: Skipper! Skipper! Help!

Dave: Too bad. Skipper's not here.

Private: Crikey. What do I do?

Dr. Blowhole: Zit it!

 **Private gasped. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were thinking of a plan to save their little brother from the two enemies that could possibly kill him.**

Skipper: We have to save Private!

Kowalski: Agreed!

Skipper: I've got a plan. Let's go!

Rico: Can we eat first?

Skipper and Kowalski: No!

Rico: Sorry.

 **Back in Dr. Blowhole's lair, Private wanted to start over.**

Private: Okay. We got off badly. Let's start over again.

Dave: Really!?

 **Dave laughed.**

Dave: No!

Dr. Blowhole: I got him Dan.

Dave: It's Dave!

Dr. Blowhole: Oh. Oops.

 **Private whimpered. Then Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico ran in.**

Skipper: Stop right there Blowhole and Dave!

Dr. Blowhole: Pen-gu-ins!

Private: Guys!

Skipper: I'm here Private. Alright boys! You know the drill.

Rico: Yeah, yeah.

Kowalski: Hey Dave and Blowhole! Come over here!

Dave: What?

Dr. Blowhole: This better be good.

 **Kowalski nodded at Rico and Rico nodded at Kowalski. Kowalski and Rico were supposed to make Dave and Dr. Blowhole against each other while Skipper saves Private.  
**

Kowalski: Blowhole come with me.

Rico: And Dave, you come with me.

Dave and Dr. Blowhole: Alright.

Kowalski: Dave says that he's a better enemy to us than you.

Dr. Blowhole: What!? That's not true!

Rico: Blowhole thinks that he's better than you.

 **Dave growled.**

Dave: Blowhole!?

Dr. Blowhole: Dave!

 **Dr. Blowhole and Dave started arguing. Kowalski and Rico fist bumped each other and they gave Skipper a signal. Skipper jumped on the cage that Private was in.**

Skipper: I'll have you out in a minute Private.

Private: Thanks Skipper.

Rico: Oh! And Dr. Blowhole thinks that you're so annoying.

Dave: Seriously!?

Dr. Blowhole: He wouldn't.

Kowalski: Oh he would. I just heard him say that you're not cool.

Dr. Blowhole: But I'm a mad scientist! All he does is walk around on eight legs.

Kowalski: Yeah, but he also says that eight legs are cooler than dolphin tails.

Rico: He said that you're not cool because you don't have a scooter like him.

Dave: I can't ride on a scooter because of my eight legs!

Rico: That's just what I heard from Blowhole over there.

Skipper: Got it!

 **Skipper unlocked the cage. Private held onto Skipper. Skipper carried Private.**

Skipper: Let's go. Kowalski! Rico! Let's go!

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private left.**

Dr. Blowhole: No! You did this on purpose!

Dave: What! No way! You started it!

 **The penguins went back to the Penguin HQ. They had a very important meeting.**

Skipper: Kowalski.

 **Kowalski took out a book and opened it.**

Kowalski: Private, we are so proud of what you did. You saved us when we were in that cage. Thirty-five points for that.

Private: But then I got captured. Minus twenty!

Skipper: But you were still brave and I'm proud of that.

 **Rico regurgitated a file.**

Skipper: You improved solider and for that, you are now allowed to read our top secret filed.

Private: Oh! Thank you!

 **Private opened the file and saw a funny picture of Skipper. Private started laughing. Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Remember Private, you didn't see anything.


	54. October 13th

**Today is** **Friday is the thirteenth of October, so I want to make this.**

* * *

 **It was five o'clock in the morning on a Friday in the Penguin HQ. Skipper was drinking his coffee and he was reading a newspaper. Kowalski was cleaning his glasses while Rico and Private were watching TV.**

Skipper: Hmm. Today's Friday the thirteenth.

 **Private screamed.**

Skipper: Private? What's wrong?

Private: Did you just say that it's Friday the thirteenth?

Skipper: Yes.

 **Private gasped.**

Private: The superstitions!

Skipper: Oh they're so stupid. I hate those stupidstitions.

Private: They're called superstitions.

Skipper: I know, but they're so stupid, so I call them stupidstitions.

Private: Can I hide in my bunk?

Skipper: Alright, but we've got to leave soon.

 **Private ran to his bunk.**

Skipper: Poor Private. Kowalski, Rico, come over here.

Kowalski: Hey Skipper.

Rico: What's up?

Skipper: Today's the thirteenth of October.

Rico: Ooh. Friday the thirteenth.

Skipper: Now about Friday the thirteenth, it does not exist at all! Do you understand me?

Kowalski and Rico: Yes Skipper.

Skipper: Good.

Kowalski: Where's Private?

Skipper: Freaked out.

Rico: What made Private freak out?

Skipper: Friday the thirteenth.

Kowalski: Oh poor Private.

Skipper: No stupid superstitions.

Kowalski: Got it.

 **Rico walked into Kowalski's lab. Kowalski sat down at the table.**

Skipper: It's just a normal day. Private, come on.

Private: Alright.

Kowalski: Let me just get my school stuff.

 **Kowalski went to his lab. Rico was hiding under a desk. Kowalski grabbed his school books and he saw a note.**

Kowalski: Huh? What?

 **Kowalski opened the note. It was from Doris.**

Kowalski: _Dear Kowalski, this is Doris. I know you have a crush on me, but I never want to see you ever again._

 **Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: Doris! Oh no!

 **Kowalski walked out of his lab. When Kowalski left, Rico came out from under the desk and switched one of Kowalski's experiments. Skipper looked at the clock.**

Skipper: We've got to go soon. Come on guys!

Private: Okay.

 **Rico walked out of Kowalski's lab.**

Rico: Hey! You've got to hear this awesome song!

 **Rico put the song on. The song was called _Live and Let Die_ by Paul McCartney and Wings. Then Kowalski almost forgot his project for Biology.**

Kowalski: My project!

 **Kowalski ran back to his lab.**

Skipper: We don't have time Rico.

Rico: Live and let die.

 **Something exploded.**

Skipper: What the?

 **Rico was dancing to the song.**

Private: Did you hear that explosion?

Skipper: Yeah. It sounded like Rico's song.

Rico: It was my song.

Skipper: No. I heard something else.

Rico: It was my song Skipper.

 **Kowalski ran out of his lab.**

Kowalski: My whole entire experiment exploded! First I got a note from Doris, saying that she never wants to see me ever again and now my experiment for Bio exploded!

 **Then Kowalski heard a crack.**

Kowalski: Oh no.

Skipper: What happened?

Kowalski: My glasses broke.

Rico: Wow. That sounds like a lot of bad luck. Huh?

Skipper: Now what did I tell you?

Kowalski: About what?

Skipper: About the thirteenth. There's no such thing as superstions or stupidstitions.

Kowalski: Alright.

Skipper: Now let's go.

 **The penguins went to their high school. Rico regurgitated a list.**

Rico: Yes! Now I need to follow this list and gen Kowalski will get bad luck!

Private: Are you sure there's no such thing as Friday the thirteenth?

Skipper: Private, I'm positive.

 **Rico saw a ladder.**

Rico: Hey Kowalski, walk under this ladder.

Kowalski: No. I've got better things to do.

Rico: Oh come on.

 **Then Rico took Kowalski's phone and he threw it under the ladder.**

Kowalski: Hey!

Rico: Now you have to go under the ladder.

Kowalski: Okay I'll go under the ladder.

 **Kowalski walked under the ladder and a bunch of ice cold water fell on Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Hey!

Rico: I didn't do it.

Skipper: I'll get some paper towels.

 **Skipper walked away. Private gasped.**

Private: It's Friday the thirteenth!

 **Rico looked at his list.**

Rico: Okay. Next is breaking a mirror. I know what to do.

 **Rico regurgitated a mirror. Kowalski sighed. Skipper ran back paper towels.**

Skipper: Hey. I have the towels.

Kowalski: Thank you. Now what's with the mirror?

Skipper: I don't want to know.

 **Kowalski looked at the mirror. Rico was hiding behind the mirror. Then he moved out of the way and threw a rock at the mirror and the mirror broke.**

Kowalski: What the? I'm going to get a snack.

 **Kowalski walked to the vending machine. He took out a dollar and tried to put the dollar in the machine, but the machine wouldn't accept the dollar.**

Kowalski: Oh come on! Great. I can't put the dollar in! Skipper?

 **Skipper walked over to Kowalski. Kowalski told Skipper what was happening and Skipper took out his dollar and put in the machine and the machine took it.**

Skipper: You were saying.

Kowalski: Never mind.

Private: Could this be Friday the thirteenth?

Skipper: Private!

 **Rico took a huge stage light from the auditorium and he turned it on. The light was in Kowalski's eyes.**

Kowalski: Oh come on!

 **Kowalski opened his school bag.**

Kowalski: Of course. None of these things will work.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Rico: Why don't you use the umbrella?

 **Private gasped.**

Private: No! You can't open umbrellas indoors! You'll upset the sun gods!

 **Kowalski opened the umbrella.**

Private: Crikey!

 **Kowalski walked to the library. He was typing on the computer, but when he was trying to use the shift key, the computer shocked him.**

Kowalski: Ow!

 **Skipper heard Kowalski and walked over to him.**

Skipper: You alright?

 **Kowalski didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed Skipper's wing and went into the hallway.**

Skipper: What?

Kowalski: I'm cursed!

Skipper: What!?

Kowalski: I've got bad luck!

Skipper: Kowalski, there's no such thing as Friday the thirteenth and you know that.

Kowalski: But look at the facts! I got a note from Doris. She never wants to see me ever again, my Biology experiment exploded, my glasses broke, I got hit with ice cold water after walking under a ladder, my money won't go in the vending machine after I saw a mirror break, and after I opened an umbrella, I got a shock from that computer!

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Kowalski, listen to me. These stupidstitions don't exist. Someone's playing with your head.

Kowalski: Well it's not you.

Skipper: Of course it's not!

Kowalski: I know it's not Private.

Skipper: Seriously? You think Private's doing this? Kowalski, Private's scared of this stupid thing!

Kowalski: I said it's not Private.

Skipper: Oh.

Kowalski: Then it has to be...

 **Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: Rico!

Skipper: Yeah. It does sound like Rico, but I'm not sure. We can't assume. Come on, let's check this out.

 **Skipper and Kowalski went to the small cafeteria. Rico was spilling salt all over the cafeteria and then he ran out just before Skipper and Kowalski walked in. Skipper and Kowalski felt something on their feet.**

Skipper: Why does my foot hurt?

Kowalski: Mine too.

 **Kowalski saw the salt.**

Kowalski: Salt? Why? Oh no. Salt! Another superstition!

Skipper: Stop.

 **Private walked in.**

Private: Friday the thirteenth!

Skipper: No. There's no such thing. Something is going on here.

 **Rico walked in. He checked his list.**

Rico: And check. Sweet! I'm almost done. I just need to bring the cat and then that's it.

 **Rico wasn't watching where he was going and by accident, he bumped into Skipper.**

Rico: Hey Skipper.

Skipper: Hey Rico, someone has been making Kowalski have bad luck. Do you know who's...

 **Skipper saw a list in Rico's hand.**

Skipper: What's that?

Rico: Homework.

Skipper: Let me see.

Rico: No it's fine.

Skipper: No I mean it. Let me see that homework.

 **Skipper grabbed Rico's list.**

Skipper: "Friday The Thirteenth Superstitions To Play On Kowalski!?"

 **Rico laughed.**

Kowalski: You're the one doing this to me!?

Rico: It was an accident. I was just having fun. No need to be so moody.

 **Kowalski stared at Rico.**

Rico: Oops.

Skipper: See Private, there's no such thing as Friday the thirteenth or stupidstitions.

Kowalski: I want to get back at him.

Skipper: No. It's no use.

 **Kowalski listened to what Skipper said and the rest of the day was normal.**


	55. Tennis

**I'm playing tennis in school, and it's so boring.**

* * *

 **The penguins are in gym class. They were outside playing tennis.**

Kowalski: Alright! We've got a tennis tournament.

Skipper: I hate tournaments.

Rico: Don't worry. I'll help you Skipper.

Kowalski: Skipper's on my team!

Private: Alright. Then Rico's on my team.

Kowalski Bring it on!

Skipper: Guys, it's a stupid tournament.

Rico: Skipper, have some fun.

 **Rico saw some geese.**

Rico: Wow. Look at the geese. I want to chase them.

Private: No Rico! We need to focus!

Skipper: Does anyone else think this is stupid? It can't just be me.

Kowalski: Skipper.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: Now where are the tennis rackets?

Private: Don't know.

Skipper: And I don't care.

Kowalski: Anyway, does anyone know where the rackets are?

 **Rico had them. He regurgitated the rackets.**

Private: Oh Rico has them.

Kowalski: Now let's start this tournament!

Private: Yes!

Rico: I really want to chase those geese.

Private: No geese chasing!

Rico: Fine.

Kowalski: So how many games can we do?

Private: I say we do three games.

Kowalski: Deal!

Rico: And you're the ball chaser.

Kowalski: No!

Skipper: I was never a fan of being competitive.

Kowalski: Try to get in the competitive spirit Skipper.

Private: And try not to get distracted by those geese Rico.

Rico: I'll try not to.

Private: Good.

Rico: So can someone explain to me why I can't bother the geese?

Private: If you start chasing geese, then Kowalski's team will win!

Rico: You're right! Oops. I'm just a fan of chasing geese.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: What's the rules of getting points in tennis?

Kowalski: Well for beginners, we have to understand the way tennis points are scored. The player can serve from the left side of the ball line for the second point of the game and the opponent can continue to alternate right and left to start with each point of the game.

Private: Okay.

Kowalski: If supposing we win the first point, then at the start of the next point, the score must be announced first.

Skipper: Now these rules are making me bored. Can't we just do something else?

Rico: How about we chase geese.

Private: No.

Kowalski: The points will be love-zero, then fifteen, thirty, and then forty.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: Now Skipper, if we win the points and if our opponents also get point till forty, then it becomes a deuce.

Skipper: Speak English Kowalski!

Kowalski: I am!

Skipper: Oh. Then these rules are boring me.

Kowalski: Skipper, please.

 **Skipper groaned.**

Kowalski: If you're going to get moody, go stand by the fence.

Skipper: Fine! I will!

 **Skipper walked over to the fence and leaned on it.**

Private: Well now it's not fair. We can't have one penguin vs two.

Rico: Does that mean I can chase geese?

Private: Fine. Go nuts, but you are playing against Skipper in the next round.

Rico: Alright.

 **Rico ran off to chase the geese.**

Rico: I'm coming geese!

 **The geese flew away.**

Kowalski: Now let's play.

Private: Alright!

 **Skipper groaned again.**

Skipper: Great. Can this get worse? One, I'm not doing anything, two, we're doing a very annoying tournament, and three...there is no three.

Kowalski: Well you choose not to do anything!

Skipper: Don't!

Private: No arguing you two. Where's Rico?

Kowalski: Chasing geese like he's a dog.

Rico: Hi geese! My name is Rico!

 **It was now 9:09 in the morning. Kowalski won the first round.**

Kowalski: Yes! I won!

Private: Good game.

Kowalski: You too Skipper, you're up!

Private: You too Rico.

Rico: Alright. Geese, I'll see you later.

 **A goose honked at Rico.**

Skipper: This better be good.

Private: Now you know the rules?

Rico: Yep!

Kowalski: What about you Skipper?

Skipper: I don't know and I really couldn't care less. It's not the end of the world if we loose and it's not the beginning of the world if we win.

Kowalski: But we have to win.

Skipper: Like I said, it's no big deal. It's not the end of the world or the beginning of the world.

Kowalski: Real funny Skipper.

Skipper: I mean it.

Kowalski: Alright.

Skipper: Let's just get this over with.

 **Rico regurgitated the tennis ball.**

Private: No. You're supposed to serve, not regurgitate.

Rico: Oh.

Skipper: This is so boring!

 **Then a nurse walked to the penguins. She was the same nurse who helped Skipper when Skipper got sick on the fifteenth of September.**

Nurse: Hello penguins.

Private: Hello.

Nurse: I need all ninth graders to the East Health Office.

Kowalski: Okay.

Rico: I need those geese.

Skipper: Do you need any seniors? You know, twelfth graders? I'd be happy to go.

Nurse: Nope. Seniors are done.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: I'll be back.

 **Kowalski and the nurse left.**

Skipper: I wish I didn't have to stay here.

Private: Let's keep going!

Rico: Okay.

Skipper: How about you play against Private.

Rico: Sure.

Private: You sure you don't want to play?

Skipper: I'm sure.

 **Skipper walked away.**

Private: Alright Rico, it's me vs you.

Rico: Okay!

 **Skipper sat on the floor. Five minutes later, Kowalski came back.**

Kowalski: I'm back.

 **Kowalski saw Skipper.**

Kowalski: Skipper, are you alright?

Skipper: I'm bored to death and I can't even hit a stupid ball!

Kowalski: Relax.

Skipper: Fine.

Kowalski: So what's the score?

Private: Love, fifteen.

Rico: Love? Who's in love? A better question, who's in love with fifteen people?

Private: Oh Rico.

Kowalski: No! Love means zero in tennis!

Rico: Oh. So what does fifteen mean?

Kowalski: That's the other side!

Rico: Oh. Got it.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Skipper: Time?

Kowalski: Yeah. We're done.

Skipper: Finally.

Rico: Okay. Nice game.

 **Private and Kowalski nodded. Then Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private went to the locker rooms.**


	56. Pep Rally

**So today is the 20th of October. It also is the day of the pep rally in my school.  
**

* * *

 **The penguins are at their school.**

Skipper: A pep rally? Oh no. Not that thing.

Private: I know. It's so noisy.

Skipper: Agreed.

Rico: What's a pep rally?

Kowalski: Oh Rico! A pep rally is a meeting aimed at inspiring enthusiasm, especially before a sporting event.

Rico: Oh. And why doesn't Skipper and Private like them?

Kowalski: What is this? "Ask Kowalski day!?"

Rico: Sorry. I just wanted to know.

Skipper: What is ask Kowalski day?

Kowalski: Made up.

Rico: Now why don't you like pep rallies?

Skipper: They're boring to me and they're too loud for Private. I can't stand loud noises either. It's mainly that.

Kowalski: Oh. Got it.

Rico: Me too, but I want to see this pep rally.

Skipper: We're not going to.

Kowalski: Right.

Private: What time is it?

Kowalski: Very close to the pep rally.

Skipper: Kowalski, let's go home.

Rico: No way! We're going to the pep rally.

Skipper: What?

Private: Sure. It's boring for me but okay.

Kowalski: So you got mixed up. Private, you're mainly bored and it's too loud for Skipper.

Private: Yes.

Rico: Please? Can we watch the pep rally?

Kowalski: Why are you begging?

Rico: Who cares? Let's go!

 **Private rolled his eyes.**

Skipper: Great. I bet Ringtail is behind this.

 **It was now 12:05pm. The pep rally is starting.**

Rico: Come on!

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: Rico.

 **Rico regurgitated headphones for Skipper and Skipper put them on.**

Kowalski: Better?

 **Skipper nodded.**

Private: Let's start off with sitting in bleachers and being bored for two hours.

Kowalski: Private!

 **They went to the West Gym. Skipper had to take his headphones off. A teacher stopped him.**

Rico: Okay this is boring.

Private: Told you.

Rico: I have an idea.

Kowalski: I don't want to know.

Skipper: Come on. I can't take it anymore.

 **The penguins went to the hallway.**

Skipper: Finally!

Kowalski: Well what are we going to do for two hours?

Rico: You didn't let me finish. We're going to walk around the school.

Kowalski: What!? Great! Let's get in trouble!

Skipper: I'm with Kowalski with this one.

Private: Agreed.

Rico: Who cares? Let's go.

 **The penguins started walking. They did not know that Dave and Dr. Blowhole were spying on them.**

Dr. Blowhole: Now Dave!

 **Dave came down and grabbed Skipper. Skipper screamed. Rico heard the screaming, but he didn't know that Skipper was gone. Neither did Kowalski or Private.**

Rico: Shh! We need to be quiet.

Kowalski: Fine but where are we?

Rico: By the English rooms.

Private: Okay Rico, what are we doing? Causing problems?

Rico: Yes.

 **Kowalski and Private stared at Rico. Rico laughed. Then he realized something.**

Rico: Hey guys, where's Skipper?

Kowalski: What? He's right...

 **Kowalski turned around and he didn't see Skipper. Kowalski gasped.**

Private: Crikey!

Kowalski: Great! You made us leave the pep rally so Skipper can get captured!

Rico: No! It wasn't that. I swear!

Kowalski: Don't lie to me!

Rico: Lie!? I'm not lying!

Kowalski: Oh I know you are!

Private: Stop! We have to save Skipper. Who knows what Dr. Blowhole and Dave are doing to him.

 **Dr. Blowhole and Dave were in a quiet room.**

Skipper: Let me go right now! I mean it Blowhole and Dave!

 **Dr. Blowhole and Dave laughed.**

Skipper: What's so funny?

Dave: Oh Skipper.

Dr. Blowhole: Silly pen-gu-in. You're not going anywhere.

Skipper: Stop this right now before I get a teacher!

Dr. Blowhole: Who? Julien?

 **Dave laughed. Skipper growled.**

Skipper: Ringtail is not a teacher!

Dr. Blowhole: Too bad. He won't come to the rescue.

 **The other three penguins were in Room 554.**

Rico: This way!

Kowalski: Are you sure this is where Skipper is?

Rico: Yeah!

Private: Just listen to the sub leader.

Kowalski: Alright and who made you in charge!?

Rico: I did.

 **Kowalski stared at Rico.**

Rico: What? You always make yourself the sub leader so now I will make myself the leader.

Kowalski: Fine. Where's Skipper?

 **Rico opened a cabinet.**

Rico: Yes!

Kowalski: You found Skipper?

Rico: You're safe!

Private: Yes! Skipper! You're back!

 **Rico didn't find Skipper. Instead, he found his shell that looked like a nautilus.**

Rico: I'm here nautilus.

Kowalski: Nautilus? No! You were supposed to find Skipper, not your crazy nautilus!

Rico: Oh, but I want to show my little nautilus the pep rally.

Private: Wait. I thought you were bored. First you like the pep rally, then you don't, now you do? Make up your mind!

Kowalski: I know.

Private: Now come on! We have to save Skipper!

 **Rico and Kowalski nodded. Dr. Blowhole and Dave were in the East Nurses Office. They had Skipper.**

Skipper: Listen up Dr. Blowhole and Dave! Let me go!

 **Dave laughed.**

Dave: No way.

 **Then Dave took out a needle. Skipper gaped.**

Skipper: Needles.

 **Skipper screamed.**

Skipper: Needles!

 **The other three penguins were in the hallway. Kowalski heard screaming.**

Kowalski: Did you hear that?

Rico: I don't know. All I heard is...

 **Rico screamed just like Skipper.**

Rico: Needles!

Kowalski: That's what I heard! That's Skipper!

Rico: How do you know?

Kowalski: Who else would scream if they see a needle?

Private: Actually a lot of people are scared of needles.

Kowalski: You're right.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Private: Wow. This is weird. It's the 20th of October and it's the pep rally, but instead, we're trying to stop Dr. Blowhole and Dave.

Kowalski: Agreed.

 **Skipper was still screaming in the East Nurses office, but this time he was calling Kowalski, Rico, and Private for help. Kowalski heard Skipper.**

Kowalski: Now I know that's Skipper!

Rico: How?

Kowalski: Who else would yell Kowalski, Rico, and Private?

Private: Right. We're coming Skipper!

 **Dave and Dr. Blowhole were still laughing in the nurses office on the east side. Skipper gulped. Kowalski, Rico, and Private peaked in.**

Kowalski: Hey. How did Dave get my needle?

Rico: What?

Private: Huh?

 **Kowalski walked in.**

Kowalski: Hey! Dave! How did you get my needle!?

Rico: Better question. How did he get a needle in the first place?

Private: True.

Skipper: Kowalski!

Kowalski: Hey. Now Dave, how did you get my needle. And let Skipper go!

Dr. Blowhole: Don't Dave.

Dave: I won't.

Dr. Blowhole: Good.

Kowalski: Rico! Regurgitate that fish!

Rico: How do you know about my fish?

Kowalski: You keep that crazy toy fish in your mouth. I've seen it!

 **Rico growled.**

Private: Not now.

 **Rico regurgitated his fish. The fish hit Dave and Dave dropped Skipper. Kowalski caught him.**

Skipper: Thanks.

Kowalski: Let's get out of here.

Skipper: Yes.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private went to the car and Kowalski drove them home. Luckily no one found out that four penguins were wandering around the school during the pep rally.**


	57. Haunted House

**It was two days before Halloween. Private's least favorite holiday. He woke up and gulped.**

Private: It's almost Halloween. I'm so nervous, but I can do this.

 **Just for fun, Rico sneaked up from behind Private.**

Rico: Boo!

 **Private screamed.**

Private: Crikey!

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Private! Are you alright?

 **Rico laughed.**

Skipper: What did you do!?

Private: He scared me.

Skipper: Rico! Now Private, I know you're scared of Halloween, but you have to remember that it's all make believe. Look, I have an idea. Guys, we're going to a haunted house today.

Rico: Woo hoo!

 **Private gasped.**

Skipper: I'll be with you. No worries. Now can someone get Kowalski up?

Rico: Sure. Kowalski, wake up!

 **Kowalski woke up and started singing** ** _All My Loving_** **by The Beatles.**

Kowalski: Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you.

 **Skipper looked at Kowalski.**

Skipper: Why are you singing a Beatles song?

Kowalski: All my...oh. Sorry. Hey. What's up?

Skipper: We're going to a haunted house today.

Kowalski: Okay. Sounds like fun. I'm in.

Skipper: Let's go.

 **The penguins went to the car. Rico was driving.**

Kowalski: Turn the raido on.

Rico: Alright.

 **Rico turned the radio on and** ** _All My Loving_** **was playing.**

Kowalski: Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true.

Rico: That song's in Kowalski's head.

Skipper: Yeah. Anyway, Private none of the things will be real. You trust me soldier?

Private: Yes Skipper.

Rico: We're here.

 **Private gulped.**

Skipper: I'm right here.

Kowalski: All my loving. I will...

Rico: Shh!

 **The penguins got out of the car.**

Rico: Whoa!

 **Skipper knocked on the door and King Julien was talking on the loudspeaker in a scary voice.**

Julien: Enter if you dare!

Private: Wow. Scary voice.

Skipper: Relax.

 **The penguins walked into the haunted house. It was very dark.**

Rico: Here it is.

 **Private whimpered because it was too dark for him. He's only nine years old. His brothers are much older than him.**

Skipper: Private? What's wrong?

Private: Skipper? Is that you?

Skipper: Yeah.

Private: It's too dark!

Skipper: Okay. Rico?

 **Rico regurgitated a flashlight and turned it on.**

Skipper: Is that better?

Private: Yes.

Skipper: Good.

Kowalski: All my loving to you. I'll pretend...

 **Rico sighed.**

Rico: This is a haunted house, not a Beatles tour.

Kowalski: That I'm kissing the lips I am missing.

 **While Kowalski was singing, he started walking away.**

Rico: Oh boy.

Skipper: Rico, can you find Kowalski?

Rico: Sure.

 **Rico handed Skipper the flashlight and walked away. Private gasped.**

Skipper: Calm down. What can happen?

 **Then Skipper and Private heard thunder. Private gasped.**

Skipper: It's just thunder.

 **Then a bat flew past Skipper. Skipper got surprised.**

Skipper: Whoa!

 **Skipper laughed. He wasn't afraid.**

Private: Bats?

Skipper: Yeah. Cool.

Private: You're not scared?

Skipper: Oh Private. Nothing scares me.

 **Then Skipper saw a real needle and screamed. When he screamed, he almost dropped the flashlight, but he caught it.**

Skipper: Needles. Except needles.

 **Private shuddered. Meanwhile, Rico was looking for Kowalski. He was no where near Skipper and Private.  
**

Rico: Kowalski! Where are you!

 **It didn't take him too long to find Kowalski because Rico can hear Kowalski singing.**

Kowalski: All my loving! I will send to you!

Rico: Kowalski! Don't do that! Come on. We have to get back to where Skipper and Private are.

Kowalski: Alright, but where are we?

Rico: Oh no. We're lost. Great!

 **Back where Skipper and Private were, Private felt something on his head.**

Private: Skipper?

 **Skipper shined the flashlight on Private and there was red liquid on his younger brother. It wasn't blood. It was red paint, but Private and Skipper thought it was blood.**

Skipper: Whoa. Blood.

Private: Blood!?

 **Private screamed in fear and banged into Skipper. When Private banged into Skipper, Skipper let go of the flashlight.**

Skipper: No!

 **The flashlight broke. Skipper and Private were now in complete darkness.**

Private: Great. We're in a dark haunted house, the flashlight broke, and Rico and Kowalski are lost!

Skipper: How do you know they're lost?

Private: They haven't come back!

Skipper: Yeah. You're right. We can find them.

Private: Alright.

Skipper: How are you doing Private?

Private: I'm freaking out!

 **Then Private saw something.**

Private: Skipper! Look!

 **Skipper looked at the object that Private saw. It was a scary pumpkin.**

Skipper: It looks like a scary pumpkin.

 **Private whimpered.**

Private: You're not scared?

Skipper: Private, I told you. Only needles scare me.

 **Then Private saw a ghost and screamed.**

Private: Ghost!

Skipper: Oh Private. There's no such thing as ghost.

Private: Skipper, I know you're eighteen and you're too old for ghosts, but there is a ghost in here!

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Let's keep moving.

Private: Okay, but there was a...

Skipper: Private!

 **Then Private felt something on his arm.**

Private: Skipper, are you holding my arm?

Skipper: No.

 **Private saw a spider on his arm.**

Private: Crikey! A spider is on me!

Skipper: Private! Stop!

Private: I'm sorry Skipper.

Skipper: It's fine.

 **Rico and Kowalski were walking around.**

Rico: We are lost.

 **Kowalski was humming the song that is still stuck in his head.**

Rico: Don't hum the song. We've got to focus! Skipper and Private are somewhere.

Kowalski: All my loving! I will send to you. All my loving, darling I'll be true.

Rico: Kowalski! Focus! Skipper and Private are lost and all you care about is singing _All My Loving_ by The Beatles!

Kowalski: Sorry.

Rico: Come on.

 **Skipper looked around and Private was holding onto Skipper's wing.**

Skipper: Relax. Chill.

 **Then Skipper stepped in a puddle.**

Skipper: Tell me that's water.

Private: I don't know Skipper. I can't see anything!

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: This doesn't feel like water. Oh no. Um Private?

Private: Yes?

Skipper: I think I stepped in blood.

 **Private screamed.**

Private: Skipper, I don't like it here! I want to go home!

Skipper: I know you do, but I can't find the exit and Kowalski and Rico are still lost.

 **Private got disturbed and groaned. He was getting sick to his stomach. Skipper picked up Private.**

Skipper: I got you.

 **Kowalski was singing again!**

Kowalski: I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing and hope that my dream will come true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you.

 **Rico growled.**

Rico: Kowalski!

Kowalski: All my loving I will send to you. All my loving, darling I'll be true.

 **Skipper heard Kowalski singing.**

Skipper: Do you hear that?

 **Private heard someone, but it wasn't Kowalski singing. It was someone screaming. A woman.**

Private: Yes Skipper. I heard a woman screaming.

Skipper: No, not that. I heard something else.

 **Then there was moaning and groaning. The sound was coming towards Skipper and Private.**

Private: Do you hear that? _  
_

 **Skipper did.**

Skipper: Moaning and groaning. That's not a good sign.

Private: It's coming towards us!

Skipper: Let's go!

 **Skipper put Private on his back and started running away.**

Kowalski: Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true.

Rico: Shh! Kowalski! For the last time, we're in a haunted house, not a Beatles concert!

Kowalski: All my loving ooh. All my loving, I will send to you.

Rico: And you're not listening to me. Man. Now I know how it feels to be ignored, but come on Kowalski!

 **Skipper kept running and he still had Private on his back.**

Private: Is it gone?

Skipper: I think so.

 **Then they heard an evil laugh coming from a mysterious scary person.**

Skipper: Nope!

 **Private screamed.**

Private: We're dead!

Skipper: Private, we'll be fine as long as there's no...

 **The mysterious scary person took out s needle.**

Skipper: Needles!

 **Skipper screamed. Private jumped off Skipper's back and was standing in front of Skipper. Private was not going to run away.**

Private: No more running. Show yourself!

 **Julien was still talking in an evil voice.**

Julien: Never!

Private: Who are you?

Julien: You'll never know! Now Skipper, come over here so I can put this needle in you!

 **Skipper screamed. Private shook his head.**

Kowalski: And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday.

Rico: Kowalski!

 **Private heard Rico and Kowalski.**

Private: Wait. Is that Kowalski and Rico? Kowalksi! Rico!

Kowalski: And I'll send all my loving to you.

Rico: Quiet. I heard a voice.

Private: Kowalski! Rico!

Rico: Private!

Kowalski: Where?

Private: Kowalski! Rico! I'm here!

Kowalski and Rico: Private!

Rico: You're alive.

Private: For now. Where were you?

Rico: Lost. How did you find us?

Private: Kowalski's singing and you yelling at him.

Kowalski: See? I told you that my singing was important.

 **Rico rolled his eyes.**

Rico: Anyway, where's Skipper?

Skipper: Private, we have to get out of here. There are needles everywhere.

Kowalski: Needles? Where?

Private: Someone was chasing us and they had a needle.

Rico: Any chance it was this guy?

 **Rico regurgitated a flashlight and shined it on the mysterious person. It turned out to be Julien. Julien was now using a normal voice.**

Julien: Oh hello neighbor.

Skipper: Ringtail!?

Private: You're the one who chased us with the needle?

Julien: Yes. This is my haunted house.

Kowalski: Your haunted house?

Skipper: Great. We walked into Ringtail's haunted house.

Private: But it was scary.

Julien: Yes! I scared you!

Skipper: Yeah, yeah. We got scared. Now we're out of here. Let's go team.

 **The penguins went back to their car. Rico was driving again.**

Private: We freaked out. It was so scary.

Skipper: All those needles. I really have to get over that.

Rico: I was so annoyed. Kowalski kept singing over and over.

Kowalski: You know I love that song.

Private: I'm glad that's over.


	58. The Missing Agenda Book

**Rico and Kowalski are in room 554 in their penguin high school. Rico opened his bag.**

Rico: Ooh. Hey Kowalski.

Kowalski: Yeah?

Rico: I have to get something from my locker.

Kowalski: Okay.

Rico: But I also need your agenda book. Thanks.

Kowalski: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Why?

Rico: I forgot mine.

Kowalski: Fine, but you are responsible to give it to me. Wow. That was bad English.

Rico: Sweet!

 **Rico took Kowalski's agenda book and left the room. He was now in the hallway by his locker. He opened his locker.**

Rico: Okay now to get my...

 **Rico didn't finish his sentence because he smelled cookies in room 204.**

Rico: Hmm. I smell cookies. Awesome.

 **Rico put the agenda book down and closed his locker.**

Rico: I'm coming cookies!

 **Rico went to get a cookie and then came back and grabbed the agenda book and went to the restroom. Meanwhile, Skipper and Private were watching a presentation. The presentation was about a blood drive in the school. Since Skipper is eighteen, he is now able to do the blood drive. The nurse was talking about needles, Skipper's greatest fear. Skipper freaked out. Private sighed.**

Skipper: Needles!

Private: Okay breathe. Look, I know you hate needles, but it's for a good reason.

 **Skipper gulped.**

Private: I know you and needles. Okay. How about I go with you?

 **Skipper shook his head.**

Private: Look, you're the only one who can do this. You're eighteen.

Skipper: Private, I can't.

 **Private sighed. Back in room 554, Kowalski was getting impatient.**

Kowalski: Okay. What's taking Rico so long?

 **Rico walked in. He was eating a cookie.**

Rico: Hey.

Kowalski: Hello Rico. I didn't know that you had to get cookies in your locker.

Rico: No. While I was on my way to my locker, I smelled some cookies in room 204. So I went to room 204. Anyway, thanks for letting me borrow your agenda book.

Kowalski: Hey speaking of agenda books, where is my agenda book?

 **Rico gasped.**

Rico: About that...um...I lost it.

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: I'm sorry.

Kowalski: You had to loose my agenda book! It was your responsibility to bring it back! Thank you for loosing it!

Rico: You're welcome.

Kowalski: I was being sarcastic!

Rico: Oh. So this is my fault?

Kowalski: Yes!

Rico: What!? It's your fault! You're the one who wanted me to use your agenda!

Kowalski: Rico! That's not even close to how it happened!

 **Kowalski and Rico were arguing. Private thought of an idea. He dragged Skipper into room 554 where Kowalski and Rico were. Then Private saw Rico and Kowalski arguing.**

Private: What are you arguing about this time?

Kowalski: Rico lost my agenda book!

Rico: Kowalski!

Kowalski: It's true!

Rico: You know what?

 **Kowalski and Rico kept yelling until Private stopped them.**

Private: You guys...hey...stop it! Can you guys fight later? I have a major problem. Skipper's freaked out about the blood drive. I'm trying to tell him that it's a good thing, but he doesn't believe me.

Kowalski: Private, you know Skipper's fear of needles.

Private: I know, but...

Kowalski: Private, I would like to talk, but I'm dealing with an irresponsible penguin right now.

Rico: You think I'm irresponsible?

Kowalski: I don't think, I know.

Rico: Dude!

Kowalski: This is all your fault! If you didn't loose my agenda book, none of this would have happen!

 **Kowalski and Rico growled at each other.**

Private: Guys, stop!

Skipper: Needles.

Private: Skipper. Fine. I'll solve the problem myself.

 **Private grabbed Skipper and walked away.**

Kowalski: Okay. Now where's my agenda book? Oh yeah. You lost it.

Rico: I'm sorry.

Kowalski: Sorry doesn't count! You have to help me find it!

Rico: Okay. Have fun.

Kowalski: No, no, no. You're with me.

Rico: Fine.

 **Kowalski and Rico left room 554 and went into the hallway.**

Kowalski: Okay Rico, where was the last time you saw it?

Rico: Saw what?

Kowalski: My agenda book!

Rico: I went to get cookies and then went to the bathroom.

Kowalski: Then it has to be in the bathroom!

Rico: Agenda books play around in the bathroom?

Kowalski: No you weirdo! It could still be there because you left it there!

Rico: Oh. I volunteer to go in the bathroom!

 **Rico ran into the bathroom.**

Kowalski: Remember, look for an agenda book!

 **Fifteen minutes later, Rico was still in the restroom. Kowalski was reading a book. Then Rico walked out of the bathroom.**

Kowalski: Well?

Rico: Well what?

Kowalski: Did you find my agenda book?

Rico: No, but good news! I finished your science homework!

 **Kowalski stared at Rico.**

Kowalski: What is wrong with you?

Rico: I don't know.

Kowalski: Come on. Let's keep looking.

 **Kowalski and Rico ran past room 301. Rico stopped running.**

Kowalski: Why did you stop?

Rico: Room 301.

Kowalski: What about room 301?

Rico: I remember the agenda book being in that room!

Kowalski: Okay but what were you doing in room 301?

Rico: Playing around?

Kowalski: Rico! I can't believe you!

Private: Look Skipper, it's time you got over this fear.

 **While Private was talking to Skipper, Private accidentally banged into Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Ow!

 **Thinking that Kowalski said the word now, Rico regurgitated a needle. Skipper screamed.**

Skipper: Needles!

Private: Okay stop!

Skipper: Sorry.

Private: Now what's going on?

Kowalski: Rico lost my agenda book so he has to help me find the book.

Private: I know that, but what's with the needle?

Rico: he told me to regurgitate the needle by saying the word now.

Kowalski: I said ow because Private banged into me.

Private: Sorry.

Kowalski: It's fine Private.

Private: Cool. Okay see you later.

 **Private dragged Skipper and they left.**

Rico: Bye.

Kowalski: Alright. Let's open the door and get my book back.

Rico: Alright.

 **Rico tried to turn the door knob, but the door didn't open.**

Rico: Huh?

 **Rico tried to turn the knob again, but it still didn't open.**

Rico: What?

 **He kept trying to open it over and over.**

Kowalski: Okay stop! You're going to break the door. You need a key.

Rico: Where are we going to find a key?

Kowalski: A teacher, the main office, the east office, the janitor?

Rico: I'll just pick the lock.

Kowalski: No.

 **Rico regurgitated a paper clip.**

Kowalski: This is not going to be good.

 **Rico tried to pick the lock with the paper clip.**

Kowalski: Wait until we get caught by someone.

Rico: Quit worrying.

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: Shh! Alright. I give up. Why don't you just get a new one?

Kowalski: Fine. I'll get a new one.

 **Kowalski went to the East Office. He was talking to a teacher.**

Kowalski: Excuse me, I lost my agenda book.

Teacher: That's five dollars.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski handed the teacher five dollars and the teacher handed Kowalski a new agenda book.**

Kowalski: Thank you.

 **Kowalski went into the hallway and saw Rico.**

Kowalski: Two things Rico. You owe me five dollars and you are not allowed to borrow my agenda book ever again!

Rico: Alright.

 **The two penguins went back to room 554 where they saw Private and Skipper.**

Private: So what happened?

Kowalski: I decided to get a new one.

Private: Okay.

Rico: What about you?

Skipper: There's not way I'm doing that blood drive with that needle!

Rico: Alright.

Kowalski: Who knows where my agenda book is?

 **Somewhere in the school, King Julien saw Kowalski's agenda book and took it.**

Julien: Hmm. Ooh.


	59. The Batpenguin

**It was five o'clock in the morning on Tuesday, October thirty-first. All four penguins were awake.**

Kowalski: Yes! It's Halloween! I get to be Doctor Kowalski!

Rico: This sounds familiar.

Private: Yes, but no one's sick.

Rico: True. What are you?

Private: I'm a butterfly. You?

Rico: I'm one of the Beatles.

Skipper: Let's go team!

Private: Skipper, what are you going to be?

Skipper: Be for what?

Kowalski: For Halloween.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Nothing. I'm too old for Halloween guys.

Rico: What?

Kowalski: You're never too old to have fun.

Skipper: Well I am.

Private: Oh Skipper.

Skipper: Now just because it's Halloween, it doesn't mean we can play around.

Rico: Fine.

 **The penguins went to their penguin high school. All the other penguins were dressed up.**

Kowalski: See? Everyone's dressed up. It's not just the four of us.

Skipper: Three.

Kowalski: Right. Three.

Private: Oh Skipper. Stop this.

Skipper: Fine.

 **King Julien walked over to the penguins. He is dressed up as a superhero.**

Julien: Super Julien is here!

Skipper: Ringtail! What are you doing?

Julien: I'm a superhero.

Skipper: Oh Ringtail. Only students can get dressed up, not teachers.

Julien: What are you talking about?I can do whatever I want. Heck, I'm not really a teacher.

Skipper: Oh yeah. I forgot.

 **Rico went to his locker and opened it. He saw a bat. It was not a baseball bat.**

Rico: Cool! A bat!

 **Rico put the nocturnal mammal in his school bag.**

Private: Julien, don't cause problems.

Julien: Oh I'm fine. I won't get in trouble.

Kowalski: So let's get to class and then we can talk about Halloween costumes.

 **It was now 1:45pm. The penguins had fifteen minutes until school was over.**

Kowalski: Wow. Time flew by.

Private: Yeah and no one cared about our costumes.

 **Rico sighed.**

Skipper: That's because Halloween is a childish thing for people and penguins who are in elementary school, not high school!

 **Kowalski and Private sighed. Rico was laughing.**

Kowalski: What's so funny?

Rico: Oh nothing. Except that I have a bat!

Kowalski: A bat!?

Skipper: Oh Rico.

Private: Crikey!

 **Private hid behind Skipper.**

Kowalski: Where did you find it?

Rico: It was in my locker.

Skipper: Of course.

Rico: Can I keep it?

Skipper: No.

Kowalski: You can't keep that bat! It's extremely dangerous!

 **Private nodded.**

Rico: No it's not. Look!

 **Rico opened his bag and the bat flew out. Private screamed.**

Skipper: Whoa!

Rico: See? It's totally safe.

 **Then the bat bit Skipper.**

Skipper: Ow!

 **Private gasped.**

Kowalski: Skipper! Are you alright?

Skipper: Yeah.

 **Kowalski stared at Rico. Rico's bat was not safe.**

Rico: I'll get rid of the bat.

Kowalski: Good. Now let's go.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked away. Skipper was frozen. He stared at his wing and then gasped. His right wing became a bat wing.**

Kowalski: Skipper?

Skipper: Huh?

Kowalski: Come on.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper hid his wing from his brothers. Kowalski knew something was up.**

Kowalski: You okay?

Skipper: Yeah.

 **The penguins went to Kowalski's car and Kowalski drove them home.**

Rico: What a boring school day.

Private: We dressed up and no one cared!

Kowalski: Guys, stop being immature.

 **Skipper took out a mirror and looked at himself. He gasped. Skipper now has fangs.**

Kowalski: They really should have recognized me as Doctor Kowalski!

Private: Who? The teachers or the students?

Kowalski: Everyone!

Rico: Well not a lot of kids know who the Beatles are.

Private: Yeah.

 **Private looked at Skipper.**

Private: Skipper? Why is Skipper so quiet?

Kowalski: I'm not sure. He's acting weird.

 **The penguins went to their HQ. Rico wanted to go trick or treating right away.**

Rico: Trick or treating! Trick or treating!

Private: Ooh! I can't wait until we get candy.

Kowalski: Yes!

 **Rico and Private stared at Kowalski. Kowalski laughed nervously.**

Kowalski: I mean good.

Rico: Weirdo.

Private: Anyway...um Kowalski? Where's Skipper?

 **Then a crazy bat flies in and screeches at the penguins. Kowalski, Rico, and Private screamed.**

Private: A bat!

Rico: Whoa!

 **Kowalski looked closely at the bat.**

Kowalski: Hang on. Look at the bat. See the orange beak and the orange feet?

Rico: Yeah.

Private: What about it?

Kowalski: This isn't a normal bat. It's a...a...batpenguin!

 **Rico gasped.**

Rico: What?

Private: What's a bat penguin?

Kowalski: Oh you know. Half bat, half penguin.

Rico: That is a very lame answer.

Kowalski: But it's true. Wait a minute, Rico! I thought I told you to get rid of that bat!

Rico: I did and the bat wasn't part penguin. It was one hundred percent bat.

Kowalski: Okay. This is weird. Hang on! Didn't that bat bite someone?

Private: Yes. It bit...

 **Private gasped.**

Private: Crikey! It bit Skipper!

Kowalski: Oh my gosh. That batpenguin is Skipper!

 **Rico and Private gasp. Skipper screeched at the penguins.**

Private: What do we do?

Kowalski: This looks like a job for Doctor Kowalski!

Rico: Oh please.

Kowalski: What?

Rico: We're getting old with Doctor Kowalski.

Kowalski: Oh Rico, you're no fun.

Rico: Now you're wrong! I am fun! It's you who's not!

Private: Guys, now is not the time for arguing, we've got a batpenguin on the loose!

Kowalski: You're right.

Private: Skipper, listen to me. It's me, Private.

Rico: Skipper?

 **Skipper's not in his correct mind right now. He opened his mouth. It was like he was going to bite his brothers. The other penguins screamed. Kowalski noticed a stinger.**

Kowalski: Hang on. Look at the sharp stinger.

Rico: Stinger?

Kowalski: Please tell me you know what a stinger is.

 **There was total silence. Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: A singer is a sharp organ that are found in arthopods. Normally bees and wasps have them

Rico: Okay.

Private: But what does that have to do about Skipper?

Kowalski: Private, Skipper has a singer!

Private: Crikey!

 **Skipper was about to sting Kowalski, Rico, and Private. However, he got stopped by Julien.**

Julien: Super Julie. To e rescue!

Kowalski: Julien?

 **Julien tried to fly but he can't. Instead, he fell down. Skipper saw him.**

Rico: Oh Julien. What are you supposed to be?

Julien: A superhero. Look! I'm Super Julien!

 **Once again, Julien tried to fly but he fell down.**

Private: What is wrong with you Julien?

Julien: I have no problems.

 **Kowalski cringed. It wasn't correct English. Skipper tried to attack Julien.**

Julien: Whoa! Skipper! Cool it! It's me, Julien! You know who I am.

 **Skipper flew over to Julien and tried to grab him with his foot that was now a claw. Julien screamed and ran away.**

Private: Thanks for the help!

Rico: Not!

 **Private and Rico laughed but when Skipper growled at his brothers, penguins screamed.**

Private: Doctor Kowalski, what do we do?

Rico: Don't even ask him. He's not even a doctor! He's a Halloween doctor!

Private: What's a Halloween doctor?

Rico: Someone who dresses up like a doctor on Halloween.

Private: The answer is kind of lame, but whatever. Now we have to stop him.

Rico: Who? Kowalski or Skipper?

Private: Skipper! Well Kowalski too, but mainly Skipper.

Rico: Okay.

Private: What's the plan?

Kowalski: I say we let me be Doctor Kowalski!

 **Kowalski walked to his lab.**

Private: Alright stop it

 **Skipper flew to Private and tried to sting him. Private screamed.**

Rico: Private!

 **Rico regurgitated a shield.**

Rico: I got you.

 **Skipper growled.**

Rico: Run Private!

 **Private ran away. He ran into Kowalski's lab.**

Private: I should be safe in here.

Kowalski: Hey.

 **Private screamed.**

Private: Oh. It's just you Kowalski.

Kowalski: Yep. Just me. What's up?

Private: What are you reading?

Kowalski: I'm trying to find a cure for Skipper.

Private: Any luck?

Kowalski: Nothing.

 **Kowalski and Private can hear Rico yelling. Rico saw Kowalski and Private.**

Rico: Help! Guys! Why are you hiding?

Kowalski: I'm not hiding. I'm trying to find a cure.

Private: I'm hiding.

Rico: Well quit hiding and help me!

Private: Fine.

 **The three penguins left Kowalski's lab. Kowalski fond a cure.**

Kowalski: Okay on three, we grab him. One, two...

 **Unfortunately, their plan failed. Skipper tied Kowalski, Rico, and Private.**

Kowalski: Three.

Rico: Nice job bird brain.

Kowalski: Don't insult me!

Private: I don't think that's an insult anymore.

 **Skipper laughed and Private and Rico screamed. While this was happening, Kowalski put a needle in Skipper's arm. Skipper fell down. Rico regurgitated a knife and cut the rope that he, Private, and Kowalski were in. The three penguins fell down and ran to Skipper.**

Private: Skipper! Are you alright?

 **Skipper opened his eyes.**

Skipper: Private, men. What happened?

Kowalski: Skipper!

Rico: You're back!

Kowalski: Come on. Let's get you into your bunk.

 **Kowalski carried Skipper to his bunk.**

Skipper: What time is it?

Rico: 5:30.

Skipper: Is it still October thirty-first?

Private: Yes. It is.

Skipper: Alright.

 **Skipper groaned.**

Kowalski: Okay here's the plan. Skipper, we will let you recover for an hour and then we'll go trick or treating.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper closed his eyes.**

Rico: So who gets the trick and who gets the treat?

Kowalski: Oh Rico. That's not what trick or treating us.

Rico: Then what is trick or treating?

Private: Kowalski?

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: Do I have to explain everything?

Private: Just tell Rico what it is.

Kowalski: Fine. Okay. Trick or treating is a child's custom of calling at houses on Halloween with the threat of pranks if they don't get a gift.

 **Unfortunately, that answer was so wordy. Rico didn't understand.**

Rico: What?

Kowalski: It's just something that kids say on Halloween.

Rico: Oh.

Private: Okay. What's our plan?

Rico: I want all the candy!

Kowalski: I have a plan. We can get more candy at houses.

Private: How are we going to do that?

 **Kowalski pointed to Skipper.**

Rico: What does Skipper have to do about this?

Kowalski: We can use Skipper so he can scare everyone and we'll have the candy for ourselves.

 **The penguins walk to Skipper. Skipper was snoring softly.**

Kowalski: Skipper.

 **Skipper opened his eyes.**

Skipper: Yeah?

Kowalski: We have an idea.

Skipper: Okay. What is it?

Rico: We want a lot of candy, so we need you to scare everyone so we can get it.

Skipper: That's not a good idea.

Private: Come on Skipper.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Fine, but I know that this will not end well. Now give me ten minutes to rest and then we'll start.

 **Skipper closed his eyes. Rico was getting bored. He wanted to do it now. So he regurgitated an air-horn and blew it. Skipper woke up.**

Rico: Time's up! Come on!

Skipper: Fine. You're lucky that I can still fly.

 **Skipper flew out of his bunk. Skipper's fangs and stinger was gone.**

Kowalski: Oh no.

Skipper: What?

Kowalski: You lost your fangs and your bee stinger.

 **Luckily, Rico had an idea. Skipper put fake fangs in his mouth and he used a tooth pick and it looked like the stinger. Skipper also lost his bat wings. So Rico regurgitated a bat costume. Five minutes later, Skipper looked like the batpenguin that chased Kowalski, Rico, and Private two hours ago. They left the HQ and went trick or treating. Skipper scared everyone and the other three penguins got the candy. Then they went back to the HQ. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were eating the candy.**

Private: Want some Skipper?

Skipper: No thanks. I don't go crazy.

Rico: Oh well.

Kowalski: More for us.

Skipper: You do realize that your stomach will hurt you if you eat all that candy.

 **Skipper was right because one hour later, Kowalski, Rico, and Private have a stomach ache.** **The only thing that Skipper was eating was a bag of cheezy dibbles**

Skipper: I told you that this will happen. **  
**


	60. Rushing The Holidays

**Skipper, Kowalski, and Private were asleep until Rico woke them up with Christmas music.**

Rico: Wake up! It's Christmas!

Kowalski: What the!? Rico!

Private: It's November, not December.

Skipper: Are you rushing the holidays again?

 **Kowalski and Private were confused.**

Private: Again?

Kowalski: He did this before?

Skipper: Yeah. Remember last year?

 **There was a flashback to last November. Rico was singing Christmas songs.**

Rico: Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling "Yoo Hoo". Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Kowalski: Rico!

 **Private was laughing.**

Kowalski: Why!?

 **Skipper groaned. The flashback ended.**

Skipper: And the year before.

 **There was a flashback to the year before last November.**

Rico: A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland.

Kowalski: Turn it off!

Rico: No way! Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song as we go along walking in a winter wonderland.

 **The flashback ended.**

Kowalski: Yeah I know. Rico!

Rico: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way...

Skipper: Stop. Come on. Let's go.

 **Skipper and his team went to their car. Kowalski started the car.**

Rico: Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh. O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way...

Kowalski: It's November, not December!

Private: Give him a break.

 **Kowalski sighed and Skipper rolled his eyes.**

Private: I don't see what's so wrong with Christmas.

Kowalski: Private! Rico's rushing the holidays! It's another one of my pet peeves.

Skipper: What?

Kowalski: You see a pet peeve is...

Skipper: I know what a pet peeve is. My question is how is Rico singing Christmas songs a pet peeve?

Kowalski: Rico's rushing the holidays! Rushing the holidays is a pet peeve.

Skipper: Ah.

Private: Oh Kowalski.

Skipper: Rico always gets on his nerves.

Private: Yep.

Skipper: They're crazy.

Rico: Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!

 **Kowalski put his wings over his ears.**

Rico: 'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la.

 **Kowalski growled.**

Skipper: Kowalski, relax.

Kowalski: How can I!? I have two pet peeves! When someone doesn't use correct English, and when someone rushes the holidays!

Rico: O holy night! The stars are brightly shining. It is the night of the dear Savior's birth!

Kowalski: He's very getting on my nerves!

Skipper: Relax. We're almost to the school.

 **They walked into their school.**

Skipper: See Kowalski? Everythin's fine.

Rico: Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays.

Kowalski: You were saying?

Private: Never mind.

Skipper: Well at least the band isn't playing Christmas songs.

 **Then the band started playing "We Need A Little Christmas Now." Kowalski stared at Skipper.**

Skipper: Alright. Well at least I don't hear jingle bells.

 **The band started using some jingle bells in the song.**

Kowalski: Skipper!

Skipper: What about...

 **Kowalski put his wing over Skipper's mouth before Skipper predicts something else.**

Kowalski: Stop.

 **They went into room 817. Skipper put his books down and a fly came into the room.  
**

Skipper: What the!?

 **Skipper growled.**

Skipper: A fly! Get back here!

 **Skipper took out a fly swatter.**

Skipper: Come on you!

Rico: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away.

Kowalski: Stop!

Rico: This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.

 **Skipper closed the door so the fly won't get out.**

Skipper: You're not getting away now!

 **Private's stomach was bothering him.**

Private: Ooh.

 **Then Private left the room.**

Rico: Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance but you still catch my eye. Tell me, baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me.

Kowalski: Stop! Enough!

 **Kowalski and Skipper went into the hallway.**

Kowalski: I can't take it!

Skipper: You can't stand a lot of things that Rico does.

 **Skipper hit the wall with the fly swatter.**

Kowalski: I know, but now I crossed the line.

Skipper: Well put your music on.

Kowalski: Left my earbuds at home.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper jumped in the air and smacked the floor with the fly swatter.**

Kowalski: What are you doing?

Skipper: I'm trying to get that fly.

Kowalski: That was in room 817.

Skipper: Yeah, but flies can be anywhere. I will get it!

Kowalski: Only you.

 **Then Christmas music was playing on the loudspeaker.**

Rico: Hey guys! Listen!

Skipper: I hear it.

Kowalski: Christmas music.

Rico: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening. In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. walking in a winter wonderland.

Kowalski: Rico I...

Rico: Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song as we go along walking in a winter wonderland.

Skipper: Rico, Kowalski's...

Rico: In the meadow we can build a snowman.

Skipper: Alright. Well I'm going to hunt that fly down. See you later.

 **Skipper walked away and Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: Rico, stop!

Rico: Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh.

 **Kowalski walked away. Skipper was in room 211.**

Skipper: It must be here.

 **Skipper was holding the fly swatter like it was a baseball bat. The fly landed on a desk.**

Skipper: Hah!

 **Skipper smacked the desk with the fly swatter but failed. The fly flew away. Skipper groaned.**

Skipper: I hate that fly!

 **Then the fly landed on Skipper's head. Skipper smacked his head with the fly swatter.**

Skipper: Ow!

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: You're going down you little pest!

 **Then the fly flew out of the room. Skipper screamed and ran out of the room. Kowalski was by the bathroom in the two hundred wing.**

Kowalski: I should be safe here.

 **Then Kowalski saw Skipper running and screaming. He was chasing the fly.**

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Rico found Kowalski.**

Rico: You better watch out, you better not cry.

Kowalski: I'm not safe! Rico! Dude! Enough!

Rico: Alright.

Kowalski: Okay.

Rico: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling too.

Kowalski: Oh!

 **The fly that Skipper was chasing flew past Kowalski.**

Skipper: Oh come on!

Kowalski: Okay. Rico's singing Christmas songs, Skipper's chasing a fly, and I'm loosing my mind. Totally normal. Wait, where's Private? Private? Oh no. Rico! Where's Private?

Rico: He's riding in wonderland of snow.

Kowalski: I mean it!

Rico: What? He's gone!?

Kowalski: Skipper!

Skipper: Just a second. I got the fly exactly where I want it.

Kowalski: Private's missing!

 **Skipper dropped the fly swatter and started being paranoid.**

Skipper: Private!

Kowalski: We have to find him!

Skipper: No. Not Private.

Kowalski: I'm sorry Skipper. Private is missing.

Skipper: No.

Rico: Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling "Yoo hoo,". Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.

Kowalski: Stop rushing the holidays!

 **Skipper called Private, but Private didn't pick up.**

Skipper: He's not answering!

Kowalski: Relax. We can't always think the worst.

 **The fly flew into the East Nurses Office.**

Skipper: The fly!

 **Skipper ran into the East Nurses Office and Kowalski and Rico followed him.**

Skipper: Get back here fly!

Kowalski: Well? Did you get it?

Skipper: No.

Rico: Walking in a winter wonderland. Walking in a winter wonderland.

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!

Kowalski: Come on! We need to find Private.

 **Someone in the nurses office coughed.**

Skipper: Wait, do you hear that?

 **The fly was buzzing around.**

Kowalski: The fly?

Skipper: No.

Rico: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time.

Kowalski: Rico rushing the holidays?

Skipper: No! Something else.

 **Private was in a bed.**

Skipper: I hear something.

Kowalski: You're probably loosing your mind like me.

Skipper: No. I'm not loosing my mind!

 **Private heard Skipper and gasped.**

Private: Skipper?

 **Private's voice was weak.**

Private: Skipper, is that you?

Skipper: I'm not crazy.

Rico: Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

 **Kowalski growled at Rico.**

Private: Skipper?

 **Skipper heard his name. He looked around the room and saw Private.**

Skipper: Private!

Private: Hey.

Skipper: Are you alright?

 **Private shook his head.**

Rico: Let them know it's Christmas time again.

Kowalski: Rico!

Skipper: What happened?

Private: I don't feel good.

Rico: Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop.

 **Kowalski stared at Rico. The fly flew away.**

Skipper: Oh shoot! The fly is gone!

Private: My head and my stomach hurts.

Skipper: Don't worry Private. I'm right here.

Rico: You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear: voices singing let's be jolly. Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Rocking around the Christmas tree have a happy holiday. Everyone's dancing merrily in a new old fashion way!

Kowalski: Stop! Skipper, did you find Private?

Skipper: Yes. He's not feeling well.

Kowalski: Crikey. Wait that's Private's word.

Rico: I know how to help. Christmas music.

 **Kowalski cringed.**

Kowalski: No! No more Christmas music! I can't stand it when you rush the holidays!

Skipper: Okay Private. Stay here. I've got to get that fly.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico walked out to the nurses office.**

Skipper: Where did it go?

Kowalski: I'm not sure.

Rico: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Everywhere you go. Take a look in the five and ten, glistening once again with candy canes and silver lanes aglow.

 **Kowalski groaned. Then the fly flew into the East Office.**

Skipper: There it goes!

 **The three penguins walked into the East Office.**

Kowalski: How are we supposed to get the fly if we're not really allowed in here?

 **Skipper saw the fly. The fly was in the teachers mailbox.**

Skipper: Oh no. It's in the mailbox. I want to get it, but I don't want to ruin the paperwork in that mailbox.

Rico: I'll do it.

 **Skipper handed Rico the fly swatted and Rico started to hit the fly. While Rico was try to hit the fly, he was singing another Christmas song.**

Rico: Caroling, caroling, now we go. Christmas bells are ringing. Caroling, caroling though the snow. Christmas bells are ringing. Joyous voices sweet and clear. Sing the sad of heart to cheer. Ding dong, ding dong. Christmas bells are ringing.

 **Skipper started laughing.**

Skipper: Now that is funny! While he's hitting the mailbox, he's singing Christmas carols.

Kowalski: Skipper, Rico's annoying me and you think it's funny!? You never have fun!

Skipper: I know, but this is very funny.

Rico: Mark ye well the song we sing. Glad some tiding now we bring. Ding dong, ding dong. Christmas bells are ringing!

Kowalski: Quit bothering me!

Rico: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling too.

 **Skipper started whistling.**

Rico: Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

Kowalski: Rico! You're annoying me again!

Skipper: Did you get the fly?

Rico: No, but I made a mess.

Kowalski: Good. Rico! Now we have to clean this up.

Rico: Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh. O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way.

 **Kowalski sighed. Rico, Skipper, and Kowalski were cleaning up the mess that Rico made.**

Rico: On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: A Partridge in a Pear Tree.

Skipper: Almost done team.

Rico: On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

Kowalski: Will you stop it!? You've been doing this for four hours!

Rico: On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

Kowalski: Do you have to be annoying!?

Skipper: We're finished! Come on! We need to get out of here and I've got a fly to get.

 **The penguins left the East Office.**

Skipper: Now where did it go?

Kowalski: No idea Skipper.

Rico: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves, and a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

Kowalski: No more singing the twelve days of Christmas.

Rico: Okay.

Kowalski: Good.

Rico: Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

Kowalski: Rico!

Skipper: Will you stop screaming at each other? You're scaring the fly. I'll see you later.

 **Skipper left.**

Kowalski: Skipper? Skipper? Great. He's gone.

Rico: Gone away, is the blue bird, here to stay, is a new bird. He sings a love song, as we go along walking in a winter wonderland.

Kowalski: Will you stop that!?

Rico: Stop what?

Kowalski: Quit rushing the holidays!

 **Skipper walked into the East Health Office.**

Skipper: Oh forget about the fly! Come on Private.

 **Skipper picked up Private and Private sighed. Then Skipper found Kowalski and Rico. They left the school and went to the car.**

Rico: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling...

 **Kowalski sighed and drove away with the other three penguins.**


	61. Let 'Em In

**It was a normal day at the Penguin HQ at ten o'clock in the morning. Skipper was still asleep, Kowalski was singing a song called** ** _Let 'Em In_** **by Paul McCartney, and Rico and Private were talking about Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Someone's knockin' at the door. Somebody's ringin' the bell.

Rico: Oh great. Another song that Kowalski sings. Remember _All My Loving_?

 **Private nodded.**

Private: Yes.

 **Then Private looked at Skipper.**

Private: Skipper? Skipper? Guys, what's wrong with Skipper?

Kowalski: Hmm.

 **Kowalski put his wing on Skipper's head.**

Kowalski: Just as I thought. He's sick.

Private: Crikey!

Rico: Who's in charge?

Kowalski: I will be in charge. Someone's knockin' at the door.

Private: You?

Rico: Who made you in charge?

Private: Himself. He made himself in charge.

Kowalski: That's right!

 **Rico and Private sighed. They were never a fan of Kowalski being the leader because of the bragging. Rico hated it more. The three penguins went outside. Kowalski was still singing.**

Kowalski: Someone's knockin' at the door. Somebody's ringin' the bell. Someone's knockin' at the door. Somebody's ringin' the bell. Do me a favor, open the door and let 'em in.

Rico: Alright. Enough singing. You're the sub leader.

Private: Right. Don't get distracted.

Kowalski: Someone's knockin' at the door. Somebody's...

Rico: Okay what's with you and that song?

Kowalski: Okay. You know the Quartering Act?

Rico and Private: Yes.

Kowalski: Well I think this song is about the British are marching into the colonist's house. Someone's knockin' at the door. And then the British make up lies. They pretend that the people at the door are family.

 **Rico sighed.**

Rico: Again, who made him in charge?

Private: Again, himself.

Rico: When is it my turn to lead?

Kowalski: You're kidding right?

Rico: No. I mean it.

Kowalski: You? Never!

Rico: Why not?

Kowalski: If you were in charge, this place will be chaos.

Rico: Well if _you_ were in charge, this place will be ruled by a dictator!

Kowalski: I am in charge and I am not a dictator!

 **Private sighed.**

Rico: Private, help me here. Tell Kowalski to stop controlling the team!

Private: Who made me the mediator? Just because I stopped one of your problems, that doesn't mean that I have to solve all your problems!

Kowalski: Do me a favor, open the door and let 'em in. Someone's knockin' at the door. Somebody's ringin' the bell.

Rico: Dude! This is out of control! Remember _All My Loving_?

Private: He was singing that in a haunted house.

Rico: Weird.

Private: Tell me about it.

Rico: I just did.

Private: Never mind.

Kowalski: Someone...

 **Rico groaned.**

Rico: Enough already!

Kowalski: You know I'm ignoring you.

 **Rico growled.**

Rico: Mediator Private!

Private: What is that? A nickname?

Rico: Yeah. It's your new nickname.

Private: I thought I was Cute Private.

Rico: You were, but now you're Mediator Private.

Private: What?

Kowalski: Someone's knockin' at the door. Somebody's ringin' the bell.

Private: Kowalski!

Kowalski: Yeah?

Private: You're in charge of the team, but all you care about is that Paul McCartney song!

Rico: Yeah! If I was in charge, I would focus!

Kowalski: But you're not the leader, I am!

Private: Stop.

 **Rico regurgitated his phone and called Skipper.**

Kowalski: Are you going to call Skipper and tell him that you want to be the leader?

Rico: Yes! Got a problem with that?

Kowalski: Open the door and let em in.

Private: Kowalski.

Kowalski: Now put the phone away!

Rico: What are you? A teacher?

Kowalski: Yes! I'm Mr. Kowalski.

Private: At least you're not trying to be Paul McCartney.

Kowalski: I should be.

Private: No.

Rico: I'm so bored. Can we play basketball?

Kowalski: Sure. Someone's knocking at the door. Somebody's ringing the bell. Do me a favor, open the door and let em in.

 **Rico regurgitated a basketball.**

Rico: Come on Private.

Private: Alright.

 **Rico and Private were playing basketball until Rico threw the ball and it hit Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Ow! Rico!

 **Kowalski blew a whistle.**

Kowalski: Put it away!

Rico: Fine. How about we play volleyball?

Kowalski: Sure.

Rico: Come on.

Kowalski: Now where was I?

 **Kowalski continued to sing until a volleyball almost hit him. Kowalski screamed.**

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: Oops.

Kowalski: That's it! We're going back to the HQ!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked back to the Penguin HQ. Private sighed.**

Private: Today's going to be boring.

Rico: Agreed.

 **Then Rico regurgitated a sticker.**

Rico: Remember this?

Private: What is that? A voting sticker?

Rico: Not just a voting sticker, a penguin voting sticker.

Private: Where did you get that?

Rico: From Kowalski.

Private: Oh no. You didn't.

Rico: I did.

 **Kowalski was whistling the song that was still in his head, but then he couldn't find his penguin voting sticker.**

Kowalski: Hang on. Guys? Where's my penguin voting sticker?

Private: You have to return it.

Rico: Finders keepers.

 **Kowalski saw that Rico had the sticker. Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: Hi.

Kowalski: That's my voting sticker!

Rico: No way! Finders keepers!

Kowalski: You didn't find it! You stole it!

 **Rico laughed.**

Rico: Yeah right.

Kowalski: Give me my penguin voting sticker back so I can continue singing.

Private: Oh no.

Rico: I'm telling Skipper.

Kowalski: Rico!

 **Rico walked over to Skipper.**

Rico: Skipper?

 **Skipper woke up and sniffled. He had a little cold.**

Skipper: What?

Rico: Kowalski's singing a song and it's getting on my nerves.

Skipper: What song?

Rico: Let 'Em In by Paul McCartney.

Skipper: Oh Kowalski, stop bothering Rico and Private.

Kowalski: Fine.

 **Kowalski stopped singing, but then ten minutes later, he started singing again. The other three penguins rolled their eyes.**


	62. Private The Mediator

**It was four o'clock in the morning. All the penguins were asleep. Kowalski was snoring. Rico woke up.**

Rico: Kowalski? Oh come on! Wake up!

 **Rico threw a pillow at Kowalski. Kowalski opened his eyes.**

Kowalski: Ow! Rico! Why!?

Rico: You were snoring.

Kowalski: I don't snore.

Rico: You do too.

Kowalski: Wrong. You're the one who snores!

Rico: No I don't!

Kowalski: You do.

Rico: Do not.

Kowalski: Yes you do!

 **Kowalski and Rico were arguing. Private heard the arguing and woke up.**

Private: What are you doing?

Kowalski: Private.

Private: Why are you arguing at four am?

Rico: Kowalski's snoring!

Kowalski: Rico's lying!

Private: Quiet! Both of you! It's too early! You're lucky that Skipper's not awake.

Rico: Okay Mediator Private.

Private: Mediator Private? Oh yeah. That's my new nickname. I keep forgetting. Now we have to be quiet. Skipper's cold got worse, so we need to let him rest.

 **Kowalski raised his wing.**

Private: No. You are not going to be Doctor Kowalski.

Rico: Good.

Kowalski: You just watch it!

Rico: Sorry! Man you're so sensitive.

Kowalski: I'm not!

Private: Guys!

Kowalski and Rico: What!?

 **Skipper heard all the yelling. He woke up and groaned.**

Skipper: Team?

Private: Skipper! Hey.

Skipper: W...what time is it?

Private: Four thirty.

 **Skipper fell back asleep. Kowalski put the song _Let 'Em In_ on.**

Rico: Not that again! I thought you stopped!

Kowalski: Dude!

Private: That's it! Stop! Everyone back to bed!

 **Everyone went back to sleep until five o'clock in the morning. Kowalski opened his eyes and started whistling the song. Rico woke up.**

Rico: Oh come on!

 **Private woke up.**

Private: That's it. I'm up. No more arguing.

 **Skipper was sniffling. Kowalski walked over to Skipper.**

Kowalski: Don't worry. Doctor Kowalski will cure you!

Private: Kowalski!

Rico: Skipper, don't listen to him! He's not a real doctor!

Kowalski: Quit it!

Rico: You quit it!

Private: Not again. Boys! What have I told you!? That's it! I'm in charge of the team!

Kowalski and Rico: What?

Private: You heard me guys.

Kowalski: Alright.

Rico: Now what?

Private: Just try to get along.

 **Kowalski and Rico nodded.**

Private: Good.

Rico: Now I'm going to cook something.

Kowalski: Hold it! It's my turn to cook our breakfast!

Rico: No it's not.

Kowalski: You had your turn yesterday!

Rico: No I didn't!

Kowalski: Did to!

Rico: Did not!

Kowalski and Rico: Mediator Private!

Private: Okay. Instead of arguing, how about you both make breakfast.

Rico: Okay.

Kowalski: Deal.

 **Skipper opened his eyes.**

Skipper: Private? What's happening?

Private: Everything's perfect. I was able to stop an argument.

Skipper: What were they fighting about this time?

Private: Very stupid stuff. The recent argument was that Kowalski and Rico both wanted to cook breakfast. I told them to work together. It's crazy.

Skipper: I know what you mean. Good thing they're getting along now.

 **Then something broke.**

Private: Or not. Excuse me Skipper.

 **Private walked over to Kowalski and Rico. There was glass everywhere.**

Private: Alright. Who did this?

 **Kowalski and Rico pointed to each other. Private sighed.**

Private: Guys. How did this happen?

Kowalski: Well Rico here was throwing plates at me!

Rico: That's a lie! You were trying to balance them on your flat head!

Kowalski: Seriously? Now I know that's not true. I don't have a flat head. The only penguin who has a flat head is Skipper.

Rico: Then maybe Skipper did this.

Kowalski: How can he? He has a cold. He's resting!

Rico: He could be faking it. I saw a TV show that had the character pretend that he was sick.

Kowalski: This isn't a TV show!

Private: And I was just talking to Skipper before you caused this mess.

Rico: Oh.

Private: Now who broke the plate?

 **Kowalski said Rico while Rico said Kowalski.**

Private: Forget it! I don't care who broke it anymore. Just clean this up.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Private sighed and walked away. Then something exploded. Private ran over to Kowalski and Rico.**

Private: Now what?

 **Private gasped. He saw the explosion.  
**

Private: What happened? Wait, I don't want to know. Just clean it up.

Kowalski and Rico: Yes Private.

 **Kowalski walked away.**

Kowalski: I'm taking a shower.

 **Private walked back to Skipper.**

Skipper: What happened?

Private: Another stupid argument.

Skipper: Oh great.

 **Skipper sniffled. Private took out a tissue box and gave it to Skipper.**

Skipper: Thanks Private.

Private: Anytime.

 **Then Skipper and Private heard Kowalski screaming like a little girl.**

Kowalski: Crikey!

Private: What the heck?

Skipper: That sounds like Kowalski.

Private: Yep. Now I have to see what's going on.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper coughed and Private walked to the bathroom.**

Private: What happened?

Kowalski: Rico walked in the bathroom while I was taking a shower!

Rico: I didn't know that you were in here! You should have told me!

Kowalski: I did! You didn't listen!

Rico: That's a lie!

Kowalski: No it's not!

Private: Really? You start arguing over another stupid thing?

Kowalski: Anyway, I need to help Skipper. I'm Doctor Kowalski!

 **Kowalski saw Skipper. Skipper was blowing his nose. Kowalski walked over to Skipper.**

Kowalski: Hey Skipper. Your voice is not that strong because of your cold. I want you to rest it. Doctor Kowalski's orders.

Rico: Not a real doctor!

Kowalski: Rico!

 **Private sighed.**

Private: Stop!

Rico: What?

Kowalski: Sorry.

 **Rico stared at Kowalski.**

Private: Okay, instead of arguing, do something fun.

 **Kowalski had an idea. He gasped.**

Kowalski: Yoga! Yes!

Rico: What?

Kowalski: Yoga.

Rico: What is that?

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: It's a Hindu spiritual and ascetic discipline, a part of which including breath control, simple meditation, and the adoption of specific bodily postures, is widely practiced for health and relaxation.

Rico: What are you? A walking encyclopedia? Give me a simple answer!

Kowalski: It helps the body!

Rico: Oh. Like exercising?

Kowalski: Yes.

 **Kowalski took out some cards.**

Kowalski: Now we're going to do these poses.

Rico: Is regurgitating a pose?

Kowalski: No!

 **Private heard Kowalski yelling.**

Private: I hope you're not yelling at each other.

Rico: We're not.

Private: Alright.

Skipper: They're yelling.

Private: Yep. Feeling better?

 **Skipper shook his head.**

Private: Oh.

 **Then Private heard Kowalski and Rico disagreeing on something.**

Private: Great. There they go again. This better be good.

 **Private walked over to Kowalski and Rico.**

Private: What?

Rico: Kowalski made me do yoga!

Private: Okay, now you're just tattle tailing on each other. Do me a favor...

Kowalski: Open the door and let em in.

 **Rico sighed.**

Private: No. Go outside and work on your problems yourself.

 **So Kowalski and Rico went outside. Kowalski saw a coin. It was a one dollar coin.**

Kowalski: Whoa! A one dollar coin! Sweet!

Rico: Let me see that.

 **Rico took the coin out of Kowalski's wing.**

Kowalski: Hey!

Rico: Whoa. Cool man.

Kowalski: Alright. Now give it back.

Rico: Wait! I want to hold it.

Kowalski: Fine, but don't loose it.

 **Rico regurgitated a wallet.**

Rico: I'll put it in here.

 **Rico put the coin in the wallet.**

Rico: Now let's race.

Kowalski: Fine, but I'll warn you. I've got faster.

Rico: I'll believe it when I see it.

Kowalski: Let's just race.

 **While Kowalski and Rico were racing, Kowalski's coin fell out of Rico's wallet.**

Rico: You can't catch me! I win!

Kowalski: Fine. Now hand me my coin.

Rico: Okay.

 **Rico opened his wallet and he didn't see the coin.**

Rico: Oh boy.

Kowalski: What?

Rico: I lost the coin.

Kowalski: Rico!

 **Back at the Penguin HQ, Private heard Kowalski and Rico.**

Private: Oh no.

Skipper: Do I hear Kowalski and Rico?

Private: Yep. Right back.

 **Private left the Penguin HQ.**

Private: Okay. What?

Kowalski: Rico lost my coin!

Private: What coin?

Kowalski: I had a one dollar coin, but then Rico took it and lost it!

Rico: Wrong! I put it in my wallet!

Kowalski: Well it's not in your wallet anymore! Is it!?

 **Kowalski and Rico growled at each other.**

Private: Easy! Get along and get back inside.

 **The three penguins walked back to the Penguin HQ. Skipper was moaning in his bunk. Private walked over to Skipper.**

Private: Skipper, you wouldn't believe what happened.

Skipper: What happ...

 **Skipper couldn't finish his sentence because he had a sneeze attack. He sneezed fourteen times and Private said "Bless you" fourteen times. While this was happening, Rico wanted to listen to Christmas music.**

Rico: I want to listen to jingle bells.

 **Rico turned the song on and Rico was singing.**

Kowalski: Oh no!

 **Skipper sniffled.**

Private: That was fourteen times.

Skipper: I know.

Private: Alright guys, it's late.

 **The penguins went to bed. Skipper was coughing in his sleep. Then at 11:48pm, Skipper was still coughing and this time, he woke Kowalski, Rico, and Private up. Kowalski opened his eyes.**

Kowalski: Who woke me up!? Rico!

Rico: Don't look at me! I didn't do it!

Kowalski: Rico! I know you did!

Private: Should I even ask what happened?

 **Skipper kept coughing.**

Kowalski: Rico woke me up!

Rico: I did not!

Kowalski: Did too!

 **Private looked at Skipper.**

Private: I don't think Rico did. Skipper?

Skipper: Huh?

Private: Did you wake us up?

Skipper: Yes. I'm sorry.

Kowalski: Doctor Kowalski...

Rico: You're not a doctor! I'll never forget the first time you did this! You poisoned one of us!

 **Rico got up.**

Kowalski: It was an accident!

Private: Guys, it's almost midnight. Now we should all go back to bed.

 **Skipper fell asleep while Rico put _Wonderful Christmas time_ on.**

Kowalski: Oh no. Rico!

Private: Wow. We're really at each others necks these days. I hope tomorrow is better. From Skipper's cold getting worse to Rico and Kowalski yelling. It's crazy.

 **Skipper opened his eyes.**

Skipper: Boys. I'm sorry.

Kowalski: Skipper, you're fine. If it was Rico, I would be mad. Go back to sleep.

 **Skipper went back to sleep. Rico changed the song. Kowalski stared at Rico.**

Kowalski: It's not Christmas!

Rico: Liar!

Private: No. Not again. Guys, stop!

Rico: Yes!

Private: It's too late.

 **Private turned the music off and everyone went to bed. It was now five am. Private woke up and sighed.**

Private: Finally. No yelling.

 **Then there was a crash.**

Private: I spoke too soon.

 **Private got up. Rico ran out of Kowalski's lab.**

Rico: I got it!

 **Kowalski ran out of his lab.**

Kowalski: Give it back Rico!

Rico: Yeah right.

Private: What did you do?

Kowalski: Rico stole my beaker!

Rico: I need it!

Kowalski: For what?

Rico: Nothing. I just like it.

Kowalski: Mediator Private!

 **Private grabbed the beaker.**

Private: This is out of control!

 **Private walked to Skipper. Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: What happened now?

Private: Rico and Kowalski. Alright! That's it!

 **Kowalski and Rico made a line with red and green chalk and they combined the colors together. Kowalski's color was green and Rico's color was red. Then Private walked in the middle on the line.**

Private: Can't we just get along?

Kowalski and Rico: No!

 **Rico heard Christmas music on the radio.**

Rico: Yes! It's on!

Kowalski: Oh no. Rushing the holidays!

Skipper: Private?

 **There was a lot of arguing. Kowalski and Rico were screaming at each other and Skipper is trying to tell Private something.**

Private: This is out of control! I want you to apologize right now!

 **Kowalski and Rico looked at each other. First they sighed and then they apologized.**

Kowalski: Sorry.

Rico: Me too.

 **Skipper fell asleep.**

Private: My work here is done.

 **Then there was more chaos five seconds later.**

Private: Of course.


	63. Thanksgiving

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

 **It was November 23rd, 2017. Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Well it's Thanksgiving.

 **Kowalski turned the radio on and the radio was playing Christmas music.**

Kowalski: Of course.

 **Rico woke up.**

Rico: Yes!

Private: Happy Thanksgiving.

Rico: You too. Hey, how come there are no Thanksgiving songs?

Kowalski: There are not.

 **Skipper opened his eyes and started singing a song by the Beatles.**

Private: You sound better.

Skipper: In fact, I feel better!

Kowalski: Yes! You're back!

Private: Hooray!

Skipper: Kowalski, thanks for taking over in my absence.

Kowalski: Anytime.

Rico: On the first day of Thanksgiving the turkey said to me. Gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble!

Kowalski: Oh great. Hey did you guys know that I got my agenda book back?

Private: Yes. You told us that all time last week.

Skipper: Wait. He got his agenda book back?

Rico: Yep.

Skipper: Where was it?

Kowalski: Julien had it.

Skipper: Oh great. What was he doing? For the past week?

Kowalski: Juggling.

Skipper: Juggling? Juggling what?

Kowalski: Bananas.

Skipper: What?

Private: Yep.

Rico: The first Thanksgiving, the turkey did say. Gobble, gobble, gobble...

Kowalski: Zip it!

Skipper: Now back to Ringtail. What was he doing?

Kowalski: Juggling bananas.

Skipper: Yikes.

Kowalski: Then he tripped on a banana peal and now he was juggling pink balls.

Skipper: Oh Ringtail. So what's today?

Private: Thanksgiving.

Rico: They better watch out. They better not cry. They better not pout I'm telling them why. We are going to eat them.

Kowalski: Stop making up Thanksgiving songs!

Private: Oh come on guys! Stop!

Skipper: Here we go again, Rico and Kowalski are at each others necks and Private's the mediator. That's normal. Well let's just start cooking.

 **Then King Julien came in and he was juggling.**

Julien: Hello penguins! Look at me. I'm juggling six balls.

Skipper: Yep. We see you.

Rico: We eat them when they're sleeping. We know when they're awake. We know if they've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake.

Julien: Uh what's he singing?

Private: Rico's making up some Thanksgiving songs.

Kowalski: By changing real lyrics from Christmas songs.

Julien: Oh. Hey Skipper. You're feeling better.

Skipper: Yeah. I am. Now what are you up to?

Julien: I'm juggling six balls.

Skipper: Why!?

Julien: To cheer you up. When you were sick, I decided to juggle some bananas but that didn't go well. Remember that?

Skipper: Uh...

 **There was a flashback to last week. Kowalski was in charge of the team, Skipper had a cold, Rico was jealous of Kowalski, Private was the mediator, and Julien was juggling bananas.**

Kowalski: I'm in charge.

Julien: Come on Skipper. Doesn't this make you smile just a little bit?

Skipper: No Ringtail. I am very ill.

Julien: You just have a cold.

Skipper: Yeah but I feel awful.

Julien: Well don't worry. This will turn your frown upside down.

 **Julien was juggling bananas. Then he tripped over a banana peel and Rico started laughing. Private and Kowalski were laughing too.  
**

Private: And that's why we don't juggle.

Julien: I'm alright. What else can I juggle.

 **Julien made Rico regurgitate six pink balls.**

Julien: Yes!

 **Julien started to juggle the balls. The flashback ended.**

Skipper: So that's why you're juggling six balls.

Julien: Yes. I also joined a circus.

Skipper: Ringtail, I'm busy.

 **Then Julien left.**

Skipper: Finally. Alright we have to make brownies.

Rico: Yes! I'll help you!

Kowalski: No way! I will!

Rico: I asked first Kowalski!

Kowalski: Go back to making Thanksgiving songs. I will help Skipper!

Rico: No I will!

Kowalski and Rico: Mediator Private!

Private: I thought I stopped the arguments. Skipper, you choose. Who should help you?

Skipper: Do I have to choose? Okay. I'm thinking of a number between one and ten.

Rico: Twenty-four!

Skipper: Rico. I said between one and ten. Not one and thirty.

Kowalski: Six?

Skipper: Yes.

 **Kowalski cheered and Rico growled.**

Skipper: Let's start.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Rico regurgitated some powder and threw the power everywhere.**

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: Oops.

Skipper: Great. Now the HQ is a mess.

 **Private walked in.**

Private: Was there an explosion?

Skipper: Nope.

Kowalski: Just a bag of powder went everywhere. Blame Rico!

Rico: No! Kowalski did this! I didn't do this!

Kowalski: Liar! You did all of this!

Rico: No!

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: There goes the brownies. I'll clean this up.

 **Skipper grabbed a mop and started cleaning.**

Private: Guys! This is out of control again. You're ruining things again.

 **Kowalski walked over to Skipper. Skipper was cleaning up.**

Kowalski: Hey. Sorry about what happened. Can we start over with the brownies?

 **Skipper put the mop down and nodded.**

Kowalski: Good.

Rico: Yeah. I'm sorry too. How about this, we work together.

Skipper: Deal. Come on guys. Let's start.

 **Private smiled and walked away. Rico regurgitated a cart of eggs and jumped on the huge microwave that Kowalski built last week.**

Kowalski: Nice. Okay.

 **Rico cracked an egg open but the egg fell on Skipper's flat head.**

Skipper: Ah!

Kowalski: Why did you do that?

Rico: Hey! It's not my fault that you built a huge microwave!

 **Kowalski growled at Rico.**

Private: Oh no.

Skipper: Perfect. Not! Now if you excuse me, I need to wash this egg yoke off!

 **Skipper walked away.**

Private: Okay. Who did it?

 **Kowalski pointed at Rico and Rico pointed at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Whoa. I didn't do this. You did!

Rico: Nope. You did it!

Kowalski: You jumped on the microwave!

Rico: You built it!

 **Private walked over to Skipper.**

Private: Hey.

Skipper: What's up young Private?

Private: Are you alright?

Skipper: I'm so sick of Kowalski and Rico arguing.

Private: I know. It's crazy. And it's Thanksgiving. They shouldn't be after each other.

Skipper: Agreed.

 **Kowalski and Rico saw Skipper and Private talking.**

Kowalski: Oh man. We really did it this time.

Rico: Yep. Come on Kowalski. I have an idea. We'll cook the brownies ourselves.

Kowalski: Yeah.

 **Kowalski and Rico started cooking.**

Private: Do you want to keep cooking?

 **Skipper shook his head.**

Skipper: I'm not in the mood.

Private: Aw.

Kowalski: We're doing good Rico.

Rico: Oh yeah!

 **Private heard Kowalski and Rico.**

Private: What are those two up to?

 **Private slid on his stomach. He went to Kowalski and Rico.**

Private: What are you two doing?

Kowalski: Hey Private. Okay now put it in the oven.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Rico put the uncooked brownie mix in the oven and then he and Kowalski fist bumped each other.**

Private: I don't believe it. Kowalski and Rico are getting along! This is great!

Kowalski: Now we just have to wait and then we can eat the brownies. Let's go get the other things.

Rico: Okay.

 **Private ran to Skipper.**

Private: Skipper, Skipper! Kowalski and Rico!

Skipper: Oh no. Are they at each other again?

Private: No. They're getting along!

Skipper: What? Really?

Private: Yes! I'll show you.

 **Rico and Kowalski were holding plates. Rico's plate had mashed potatoes and Kowalski's plate had stuffing. Then they collided into each other. There was a crash. Skipper and Private heard the crash.**

Private: Oh no.

Skipper: What was that?

Private: I'm not sure. Come on.

 **Private and Skipper saw what happened.**

Private: Oh no.

 **Skipper gasped.**

Private: Okay. Who did this?

 **Once again, Kowalski pointed to Rico and Rico pointed to Kowalski.**

Kowalski and Rico: He did!

Skipper: I'm out.

 **Skipper walked away.**

Private: Seriously guys?

Rico: Uh oh.

Kowalski: You're busted.

Rico: No you are!

Kowalski: You are!

Rico: You are!

Private: Both of you are!

Kowalski: Private.

Private: Look at you. It's Thanksgiving and you're fighting with each other. I am not going to hang out with two penguins who fight all the time! Come on Skipper.

 **Skipper sighed. Then he and Private walked away.**

Kowalski: Come on. We better clean this up.

Rico: No way.

Kowalski: Rico!

 **Kowalski inhaled and exhaled.**

Kowalski: Okay. Just print out a picture of a turkey.

Rico: Alright.

 **Rico left the Penguin HQ. While Kowalski was cleaning up, Rico was looking for a turkey.**

Rico: Now where can I find a turkey?

 **Then Rico saw a turkey.**

Rico: Cool! Come on turkey.

 **Rico picked up the turkey and took it back to the Penguin HQ. Kowalski finished cleaning.**

Kowalski: Finally. I cleaned up that mess! What was that penguin thinking!?

 **Rico walked in.**

Rico: Hey.

Kowalski: Did you get a picture of a turkey?

Rico: No. I got something better. A real turkey!

 **Kowalski saw the turkey.**

Kowalski: Rico! You were supposed to get a picture of a turkey! Not a real one!

Rico: I'm sorry.

Kowalski: I can't believe you!

Private: What are you arguing about now?

Kowalski: Rico was supposed to print out a picture of a turkey, but instead he got a real turkey!

 **Kowalski and Rico were arguing. Skipper growled and screamed. There was total silence.**

Skipper: That's it! I can't take it anymore!

 **Skipper ran out of the Penguin HQ. Private stared at Kowalski and Rico.  
**

Kowalski: Skipper, wait! I'm sorry.

Rico: Yeah. Kowalski and I didn't mean to.

Private: Come on. Let's find Skipper.

 **The penguins left the Penguin HQ. They saw Skipper. Skipper sighed.**

Private: Are you alright?

Skipper: Private. I'm stressed out. Kowalski and Rico can't stop arguing.

Private: Skipper.

Kowalski: Sorry.

Rico: Yep, yep.

 **Skipper sighed and walked away.**

Private: Hey. I have an idea. Let's work together and cheer Skipper up.

 **Kowalski and Rico nodded. They went back to the Penguin HQ and started working. Two hours later, they finished. The HQ was decorated for Thanksgiving.**

Private: Finished!

 **Skipper walked in.**

Skipper: Hey.

 **Then Skipper saw what Kowalski, Rico, and Private did. Skipper gasped.**

Skipper: Wow! Did you do this?

Kowalski: Yes. Skipper, we're really sorry.

Skipper: This is perfect. Where did you get the real turkey?

Kowalski: Rico.

Rico: Yeah.

Skipper: Thanks guys. Now this is Thanksgiving.

Private: We had to make it up to you.

Rico: Can we eat now?

Skipper: Sure. Remember last year?

Private: Yes.

 **There was a flashback to last year. The penguins were supposed to go to a party but they didn't know when it starts.**

Skipper: When are we going to this party and what time does it start!?

Private: Don't worry. Be happy.

 **Kowalski and Rico were arguing. Kowalski doesn't need glasses. He was just showing off.**

Kowalski: Give me my show off glasses back!

Rico: You don't need them! You don't need glasses Kowalski!

 **The flashback ended.**

Skipper: And that's why we have our own Thanksgiving here.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private: Happy Thanksgiving Skipper.

Skipper: You too. Happy Thanksgiving.


	64. Kowalski's New Phone

**The penguins were decorating the tree.**

Skipper: I'll be right back.

 **Skipper walked away. He got a ladder and climbed up to the attic. Then Rico walked over to Skipper.**

Rico: What are you doing?

Skipper: I have some presents.

Rico: Can we have them?

Skipper: No! You can't have an early Christmas present!

Rico: Aw!

Skipper: Do me a favor, put these presents under the tree and don't open them.

 **Skipper gave Rico the presents.**

Rico: Okay.

 **Kowalski and Private were still decorating the tree.**

Kowalski: I can't believe that we're rushing the holidays.

Private: Oh Kowalski.

 **Rico ran over to Kowalski and Private.**

Rico: Guys! We have presents! Kowalski, Skipper said that you can open yours.

Kowalski: Really? Cool.

 **Rico handed Kowalski the present and Kowalski opened it. Skipper climbed down the ladder.**

Skipper: There. Now I will...

 **Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: A new phone! Yes!

Skipper: Oh no. Rico! I told you to put the presents under the tree! Great.

Private: Cool

Kowalski: Thanks Skipper! I've got a new phone!

Private: What are you going to do with your old one?

Kowalski: I'm not sure. I think I'll put it in my collection with my older phones.

Rico: You have a phone collection?

Kowalski: Yep. It's in a very secret spot. Be right back.

 **Kowalski pressed a button on a remote and an elevator appeared. Kowalski went into it and put his old phone in the collection.**

Kowalski: Yes! I have a new phone!

Rico: Oh great. The return of bragging Kowalski. I can hear him screaming downstairs.

Skipper: Yep. Wait, what?

Private: Skipper, just be glad that they're not arguing.

Skipper: Alright.

 **Kowalski came back up.**

Kowalski: I'm back! Now I can play around with my new phone.

Rico: Okay Kowalski. This is getting annoying. Stop bragging before I change your nickname to Bragging Kowalski.

Kowalski: But it's my new phone.

 **Rico sighed.**

Rico: Well then try it out.

Skipper: I'm not getting involved. I'll be back. I'm taking a walk.

Rico: Wait Skipper. Take Kowalski with you.

Skipper: Alright, but what about the tree?

Rico: Private and I can finish the tree.

Skipper: Okay. Kowalski, come with me.

 **Skipper and Kowalski left the Penguin HQ. Rico and Private were decorating the tree. Skipper and Kowalski were out of the Central Park Zoo.**

Skipper: So Kowalski, that phone was supposed to be a Christmas present.

 **Kowalski stared at his phone.**

Kowalski: Okay. Cool.

Skipper: Well now that you have that phone, what do you want for Christmas? Private knows the true meaning and Rico wants a huge fish.

 **Kowalski put his phone down.**

Kowalski: Skipper, what I want for Christmas is...I want Doris to come over for Christmas.

Skipper: Ooh. That might be hard Kowalski, but I'll see what I can do.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski looked at his phone.**

Skipper: Try not to use all of the battery because if we get lost, it won't be good.

Kowalski: Alright Skipper.

Skipper: Now let's just walk around and talk.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Two hours later, Skipper and Kowalski were in the woods and it was getting dark.**

Skipper: Alright it's time to go back. Wait, where are we? Oh no.

 **Skipper looked at Kowalski. Kowalski was playing with his phone.**

Skipper: Kowalski, where are we?

Kowalski: I don't know.

 **Kowalski was still playing on his phone.**

Skipper: Kowalski! Stop playing with that phone for one minute! We're lost!

Kowalski: We're not lost, we're...

 **Then Kowalski put his phone down.**

Kowalski: Yep. We're lost. Cool. We're in the woods.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Please. Let's just find a way back.

Kowalski: Oh sure.

 **Kowalski put the phone by his beak.**

Kowalski: Okay Google, where are we?

Skipper: Can we try to find our way back without technology?

Kowalski: But...

Skipper: Kowalski.

Kowalski: Okay.

Skipper: Okay. We came in through...ah it's too dark to know where we are.

 **Kowalski turned the flashlight on. It was on Kowalski's phone.**

Skipper: What's that?

Kowalski: The flashlight on my phone.

Skipper: Put the technology away huh!?

Kowalski: But Skipper, if we use my phone, we might have Wi-Fi.

Skipper: So?

Kowalski: Then we can have internet connection and if we have internet connection, we can find a way out of here.

Skipper: That's great! You can use your phone.

Kowalski: Thanks.

 **Kowalski was now raising his phone in the air.**

Skipper: What are you doing?

Kowalski: I'm trying to get some signal.

 **Kowalski looked at his phone.**

Skipper: How about you put the phone on Bluetooth. I don't even know what that even is. Is that a tooth that is blue?

Kowalski: Rico!

Skipper: I'm not Rico.

Kowalski: Oh my gosh. I mean Skipper. I am so sorry. Normally Rico asks me these things.

Skipper: I'm sorry!

Kowalski: You're fine.

 **Then Kowalski told Skipper what Bluetooth is. It was very wordy.**

Skipper: Oh. Thanks.

Kowalski: You still don't understand don't you?

Skipper: No I do not.

Kowalski: Hey, don't worry. I'm not annoyed.

Skipper: Alright. Time?

Kowalski: Nine eleven.

Skipper: Oh man.

 **Back in the Penguin HQ, Private was freaking out.**

Private: Skipper! Where are they!?

Rico: Calm down Private.

Private: They've been gone for too long!

Rico: Yeah. They have. Two hours!

Private: More than two hours!

Rico: Oops. My bad.

 **Kowalski was still having Wi-Fi issues.**

Kowalski: Oh come on! Get Wi-Fi already!

Skipper: Well this is great. We're still in the woods.

Kowalski: Shh. I need total silence.

Skipper: Oh. Sorry.

Kowalski: Now let's think. We came through this...

 **Then the song _Jingle Bell Rock_ starts playing.**

Kowalski: What the?

Skipper: Jingle bell, jingle bell. Jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun. Jingle bell, jingle bell. Jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time. Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square. In the frosty air!

Kowalski: Rico! Not now! What did I...

 **Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: Skipper? Whoa!

 **Skipper screamed and turned the music off.**

Skipper: Sorry.

Kowalski: No. You're fine.

Skipper: I stopped singing.

Kowalski: Skipper. I thought you were Rico.

Skipper: I still don't understand why you're so angry at Rico.

Kowalski: Don't worry. It's nothing that you need to worry about. It's a long story.

Skipper: Well since we're stuck here, you can at least tell me.

Kowalski: Okay. Well remember when we were in England?

Skipper: Let me guess, Gringo?

Kowalski: Yes. Then after that, I got very angry at Rico.

Skipper: But it was just one little thing. Why would you get angry at Rico just because of that?

Kowalski: There's more. Remember the nautilus?

Skipper: Yeah?

Kowalski: And all the other things that happened.

Skipper: Okay. It still sounds confusing.

Kowalski: Never mind.

Skipper: Alright.

 **One hour later, Skipper was getting bored.**

Skipper: Well we're stuck here all night.

Kowalski: Stop thinking negative.

 **Skipper sighed. Then Kowalski saw the exit.**

Kowalski: I see the exit!

Skipper: Finally! Let's go!

 **Skipper dragged Kowalski out of the woods.**

Skipper: Woo! Let's get back to the Penguin HQ!

 **In the Penguin HQ, Private and Rico were going to sleep. Private sighed.**

Private: We'll never see Skipper and Kowalski ever again.

Rico: I know. Goodnight.

 **Private and Rico fell asleep. One tear fell down from Private's eyes. Skipper and Kowalski made it back to the Penguin HQ.**

Kowalski: We're back.

 **Skipper knocked on the fishbowl. The knocking woke Rico and Private.**

Private: Who's that?

Rico: No idea.

 **Skipper kept knocking.**

Kowalski: We are knocking on the door. We are ringing the bell. Do us a favor, open the door and let us in.

 **Rico opened the fishbowl.**

Rico: Skipper! Kowalski!

 **Private gasped.**

Private: You're back!

Skipper: We were lost in the woods, but we're back.


	65. The Wheel

**So I take a ceramics class, and on the 1st of December, I went on the wheel to make a cylinder.**

* * *

 **Private, Skipper, and Kowalski were walking in the hallway.  
**

Private: I can't believe that we're going on the wheel!

Kowalski: Yeah. It's interesting!

 **Rico ran over to his brothers.**

Rico: Guys! I have a riddle!

Kowalski: You don't even know the answer to it! Why would you tell it to us if you don't know the answer!?

Skipper: It doesn't matter team.

Private: Hey, are you alright Skipper?

Skipper: Yeah. I just don't want any problems.

Rico: Okay. I'll read it. What eight letter word can have a letter taken away and it still makes a word? Take another letter away and it stills makes a word. Keep doing that until you have one letter left. What is that word?

Kowalski: Ooh. That's a tough one. Hmm. I'll think about it.

 **The penguins went into Room 554. They were on the wheel.**

Private: Whoa! I'm on the wheel!

Kowalski: Private, calm down.

 **Five minutes later, Private finished his** **cylinder, Kowalski and Rico turned their wheels off. They finished too. However, Skipper was having a hard time. He sighed.  
**

Skipper: This is crazy. My brothers are doing better.

Rico: Thanks Skipper! Oh man I am awesome at this!

Kowalski: Really? Are you awesome at the riddle?

Rico: Nope. Not yet.

Private: Guys, it's a riddle.

Rico: I bet that I'm the best at riddles, no wait! I've got a better idea. I bet that I'm better at making things on the wheel than you, Kowalski!

Kowalski: Oh it's on!

Private: Great. Another argument.

 **Rico regurgitated a huge piece of clay.**

Private: Really? You're going to use all that clay? How many cylinders are you making?

Kowalski: Fifty!

 **Private laughed. He thought Kowalski and Rico were joking.**

Private: I'm sorry. Did you say fifty?

Rico: Yep.

Private: Oh no. You are not going to that.

 **Rico turned his wheel on.**

Rico: Oops.

 **Kowalski took a piece of clay and turned his wheel on.**

Private: Guys, put the clay away. You made one cylinder five minutes ago.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Rico: We're still going!

Kowalski: Oh come on Rico! Mine is better than yours!

Rico: In your dreams!

Private: Guys.

 **Kowalski and Rico were making a lot of cylinders in five minutes.**

Skipper: Oh come on! This is crazy! I can't work on this wheel!

 **Kowalski made another cylinder.**

Kowalski: Hah! I second one! I win!

Rico: Look again Kowalski. I've got two more done!

 **Kowalski cringed.**

Private: Oh guys. Can we behave? Skipper, what's going on?

Skipper: Private, I'm stressed out!

Private: Calm down Skipper.

Rico: Private! Look now!

 **Kowalski and Rico made thirteen cylinders. Private gasped.**

Private: How do you do this so fast? And wow, they look great.

Kowalski: Thank you Private, but yours is the best.

Private: Thanks.

Rico: I know mine is better than Kowalski's.

 **Kowalski stared at Rico.**

Kowalski: Liar! Mine is better!

Rico: No way! Mine is!

Kowalski: It took me five minutes to make mine!

Rico: Well it took me two seconds for me to make mine!

Private: How do you make something on the wheel in two seconds?

Kowalski: Exactly! He's cheating!

Rico: Cheating? Oh no. I'm not cheating, you are.

 **Then Kowalski and Rico started arguing again.**

Private: Okay, who is cheating?

 **Kowalski and Rico point at each other and yell "He is!" Private sighed.**

Private: You're kidding me. Stop arguing and stop wasting clay!

Kowalski: We're not wasting it Private.

Rico: We're using it.

Private: Why? So you can make fifty cylinders that look the same?

Kowalski and Rico: Yes.

Private: Yep. You're wasting the clay. Skipper, how are you doing?

 **Private gasped.**

Private: Skipper, that looks great.

Skipper: No it's not.

Private: Skipper.

Kowalski: Admit it Rico! You're cheating! No one can make a cylinder on the wheel in two seconds!

Rico: Says the penguin who makes a cylinder in five minutes!

Kowalski: At least I don't brag.

Rico: Are you kidding me!? You brag all the time! For now on, you're new nickname is Bragging Kowalski!

Kowalski: Oh really?

Rico: Yeah!

Private: That's enough! This is crazy! You always make me the mediator and I'm sick of it!

 **Skipper sighed.**

Private: Skipper, what's wrong?

Skipper: I'm not in the mood.

Private: Stop being jealous.

 **Then Private saw a lot of cylinders next to Kowalski and Rico.**

Kowalsk and Rico: Ta-da!

Private: What the heck!? How many is that?

 **There was silence.**

Private: I mean it. How many cylinders did you make now?

Kowalski: Thirty...

Rico: Two!

Private: Thirty-two!? Seriously!?

 **Skipper saw the cylinders that Kowalski and Rico made.**

Skipper: I can't even make one.

 **Skipper put his wing over his eyes. He was ashamed.**

Private: Skipper, don't worry. Kowalski and Rico, stop showing off. I mean it boys. You two are showing off.

Kowalski: No we're not.

 **Private sighed.**

Private: Alright. Put the clay away. Now!

Rico: Oh Private, you don't understand.

Private: Oh I understand. You don't. Now I've got to fix Skipper's problem. When I'm done, you better put the clay back. Understand?

 **Kowalski and Rico nodded. Thirty-five minutes later Skipper finished the cylinder and Kowalski finished his last cylinder.**

Kowalski: Hah! Fifty cylinders are finished!

 **Rico made fifty-one.**

Rico: I made fifty-one. Oh well, you lost.

Kowalski: No I didn't! I made fifty cylinders!

Rico: Ah, but you were supposed to make fifty-one.

Kowalski: No! We said fifty!

Rico: Fifty-one!

Kowalski: No, fifty!

Rico: Fifty-one!

 **Skipper looked at Private.**

Private: Alright! Game over! Clean it up.

 **Kowalski and Rico started cleaning up the mess that they made. Skipper sighed.  
**

Private: Skipper, you did good. Don't be so hard on yourself.

Skipper: You're right Private.


	66. Christmas Presents

**It was eleven o'clock at night. Rico woke up and saw ten presents under the tree.**

Rico: Hey. Private and Kowalski.

 **Private woke up.**

Private: What?

 **Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Why did you wake us up?

Rico: Oh. Um...hey, I have a riddle. Name four days that start with the letter t.

Kowalski: That's not possible. There are only two days that start with the letter t.

Private: I think he means Tuesday, Thursday, Today, and Tomorrow.

Rico: Yes! That's it!

Kowalski: Okay Rico, no more games. What's the real reason why you woke us up?

Rico: How did you know that's not the real reason why I woke you two up?

Kowalski: Because you wouldn't tell us a riddle at night!

Rico: Oh. You got me.

Kowalski: Yeah. Alright Rico, what's the real reason?

Rico: Well...

 **Rico looked at Skipper. Skipper was asleep. He was snoring.**

Rico: Okay. I see presents.

Private: Oh.

Kowalski: So? Wait a minute. I know what you're up to! You're trying to open Christmas presents early!

Rico: Shh! I don't want Skipper to find out.

Kowalski: He should.

Rico: Don't!

Private: Kowalski's right.

Rico: I'll make it up to you. I won't get on your nerves.

Kowalski: Fine.

Rico: Yes!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private left their bunks. Rico walked over to the tree and grabbed a present. Kowalski looked at Skipper.**

Kowalski: If we get caught, I'm blaming you.

Rico: You always blame me!

Kowalski: I do it for a good reason!

Private: Guys, this is crazy. Do I have to get involved?

Kowalski: Yes. If Skipper catches us, you have to help me.

Private: Of course. You guys always relay on Mediator Private. I like that nickname.

 **Then Skipper started talking in his sleep.**

Skipper: No. Do not...open the presents Rico.

 **Private gasped.**

Private: Crikey.

Kowalski: Oh man. We're going to get busted.

Private: You think?

Rico: Oh come on guys. I want to open some presents.

Kowalski: It's not even Christmas!

Rico: So?

Kowalski: Oh my gosh. You can't open presents before Christmas.

Rico: Says who?

Kowalski: The rules!

Rico: Oh.

Kowalski: Now stop it!

 **Skipper was moving around in his bunk. Kowalski gasped.**

Private: Everyone shush!

 **Skipper opened his eyes.**

Skipper: Who's there?

 **There was silence. Skipper fell asleep. Kowalski, Rico, and Private sighed in relief.**

Private: That was so close.

Kowalski: Yeah. Way too close. Okay.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Rico: Quickly! Let's open these presents before Skipper wakes up again.

Kowalski: Why would we do that?

Rico: Who knows? One of those presents could be Doris.

 **Kowalski gasped.**

Private: Seriously Rico? A dolphin cannot fit in a box.

Rico: Whatever.

 **Rico opened the first present. He could not believe what the first present was.**

Rico: Huh? What? Band-aids?

 **Kowalski laughed.**

Kowalski: That's funny.

Rico: Okay. Let me try the second present.

 **Rico opened the second present and he was surprised about this one. It was the penguins TV remote.**

Rico: The TV remote? That's weird. Who would put that in here?

Kowalski: No idea.

Private: What else?

Rico: I'm looking.

 **Rico opened the third present and he had face on. The third present was a paper clip.**

Rico: A paper clip!? That's not right.

Private: These are weird gifts.

Kowalski: Tell me about it.

Rico: Maybe the next one will be better.

 **Rico opened the fourth present.**

Rico: An empty water bottle?

 **Then Rico opened the fifth present and picked up the object.**

Rico: A very small pencil?

Kowalski: What kind of presents are these?

 **Private shrugged. Rico opened the sixth present.**

Rico: A stapler?

 **Rico opened the seventh present.**

Rico: White out?

Private: What is this? Christmas at Staples?

 **Rico opened the eighth present.**

Rico: Post its? Two more presents. I hope that these are good.

 **Rico opened the ninth present and found a protractor.**

Rico: A protractor?

Kowalski: Alright. There's one more.

Private: These presents are not normal.

Rico: Yeah, but there's one more present.

 **Rico started to open the last one.**

Rico: This has got to be the best thing in the...world?

 **Rico found out what the last present was, a scissor.**

Rico: A scissor?

Private: Ten bad presents in a row?

Kowalski: Weird.

 **Skipper woke up and smiled at his brothers.**

Skipper: Busted!

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private screamed.**

Kowalski: It was all Rico's fault!

Rico: Sorry. I just want to know what was in the presents, but now I know. Band-aids, the TV remote, a paper clip, an empty water bottle, a very small pencil, a stapler, white out, post its, a protractor, and a scissor.

 **Skipper laughed.**

Rico: What's so funny?

Skipper: Those weren't the real presents.

Rico: Huh?

Skipper: I know you were going to open the presents early. So I hid the real ones somewhere else.

Kowalski: Ah. Clever.

Skipper: Yeah. Now why are you two awake?

Kowalski and Private: Rico.

Skipper: Of course. Alright guys, it's midnight. Back to sleep.

 **Skipper fell asleep. Kowalski and Private went back to their bunks. Rico was looking around and he saw a sign that said _The Real Presents_. Rico gasped and walked over to the sign, but then the alarm went off. Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Don't even think about it Rico.

Rico: Oh man! I just want some presents.

Skipper: Well you're not getting any! Go back to sleep!

 **Skipper fell asleep. Rico mumbled to himself and went to sleep. Then Rico had a dream about opening a present and finding a huge fish.**

Rico: Fish!

 **Rico started eating the fish in his dream, but in reality, he was eating his pillow and the dream ended. Rico woke up and spit the pillow out.**

Rico: Aw. I thought it was fish.

 **Rico sighed. Then he had an idea.**

Rico: Kowalski?

 **Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: I am not going to help you find those presents!

 **Kowalski went back to sleep.**

Rico: Alright.

 **Then Rico went back to sleep.**


	67. A Singing Penguin

**It was the next day. The song called** ** _I saw Her Standing There_** **started playing. Skipper woke up and he started singing.**

Skipper: Well she was just seventeen. You know what I mean. And the way she looked was way beyond compare.

 **Private woke up.**

Private: Do you hear that?

 **Rico woke up.**

Rico: Yeah. It's Kowalski.

 **Then Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Guys, that's not me.

Private: If it's not you, then who is it?

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private looked down to the bottom bunk. Skipper was still singing.**

Skipper: How could I dance with another? Whooh! When I saw her standing there!

Kowalski: Skipper?

Skipper: Well she looked at me, and I, I could see that before too long, I'd fall in love with her.

Rico: Skipper, why are you singing?

Skipper: She wouldn't dance with another. Whoa! When I saw her standing there.

Private: Skipper...

Skipper: Well my heart when boom when I crossed that room and I held her hand in mine.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private: Skipper!

Skipper: Oh. Hey.

Private: Why are you singing?

Skipper: I was just having fun.

Kowalski: Okay, wait, you never have fun.

Skipper: Oh come on. Everyone needs a break. No missions today boys.

Kowalski: Alright.

Private: Yes Skipper.

Rico: Yahoo!

 **Meanwhile, in Dr. Blowhole's lair, Dr. Blowhole and Dave were excited.**

Dr. Blowhole: Yes! My new invention worked!

Dave: Yeah. Wait, what did?

 **Dr. Blowhole sighed.**

Dr. Blowhole: Remember our plan? We're supposed to distract Skipper and then attack the others.

Dave: Right.

Dr. Blowhole: Now that Skipper is too busy singing a Beatles song, he's not focused! Let's attack those pen-gu-ins.

Dave: Penguins.

Dr. Blowhole: Pen-gu-ins.

Dave: Whatever.

 **Dr. Blowhole and Dave left Dr. Blowhole's lair. Back in the Penguin HQ, the penguins were relaxing.**

Rico: Who else likes this? We all can have a break.

Kowalski: I do.

Private: But what if Dr. Blowhole and Dave come back?

Kowalski: Private, that won't happen.

 **Then the alarm went off.**

Private: Crikey!

 **Rico turned the TV on and he saw Dr. Blowhole on the TV.**

Skipper: Now I'll never dance with another. Whoa! When I saw her standing there. Well my heart when boom when I crossed the room and I held her hand in mine.

Dr. Blowhole: Greetings my flightless foes.

Rico: Blowhole!

Private: Oh dear.

Dr. Blowhole: Now that I got your leader out of the way, my partner and I will come to your HQ.

 **Dr. Blowhole laughed.**

Kowalski: Hang on. You caused this?

Dr. Blowhole: That's right Kowalski.

Private: Rico, change the station.

Rico: On it!

 **Rico tried to change the station, but he couldn't.**

Dr. Blowhole: Nice try Rico. I hacked into your TV!

 **Dr. Blowhole laughed again.**

Skipper: Whoa we danced through the night...

Kowalski: Wait, how did you cause this?

Dr. Blowhole: With one of my buttons on my scooter! This yellow one is able to get a song and put it in someone's head! See you soon pen-gu-ins.

 **Dr. Blowhole turned the camera off.**

Skipper: Now I'll never dance with another. Whoa! Since I saw her standing there.

Private: We've got to get Skipper back.

Skipper: Oh since I saw her standing there.

Kowalski: This isn't right. Skipper's never like this.

Rico: Yeah. It's normally you.

Kowalski: Rico!

Private: No arguing! We've got to snap Skipper out of it and stop Blowhole and Dave.

Rico: Normally I blame Kowalski, but this is not his fault.

Kowalski: That's right!

Private: Argue later. Right now we need to protect ourselves from our two arch enemies.

Skipper: Well my heart went boom when I crossed that room and I held her hand in mine.

Kowalski: Skipper, come on! Focus! Dr. Blowhole and Dave are after us! They're coming here!

Private: We're going to die!

Kowalski: Rico, slap the Private.

Rico: Okay.

 **Rico slapped Private.**

Private: Ooh.

 **Then there was a knock on the fishbowl.**

Private: Crikey!

Kowalski and Rico: Private!

 **Dave and Blowhole were in the Penguin Habitat. They were the ones who were knocking on the fishbowl.**

Dave: Well. They're not answering.

Dr. Blowhole: Don't worry. Let's try the secret way.

Dave: Who said I was worried?

Dr. Blowhole: Shush! Man. You're like a rookie on my team.

Dave: I'm still new to your team.

Dr. Blowhole: I met you on October sixth! It's now December!

 **Back in the Penguin HQ, Private was shaking and Skipper was singing.**

Skipper: Whoa we danced through the night and we held each other tight and before too long, I fell in love with...

 **Kowalski slapped Skipper.**

Skipper: Her. Now I'll never dance with another. Whoa! When I saw her standing there.

Rico: Skipper, stop! Dave and Dr. Blowhole are coming!

 **Then there was a crash. Kowalski gasped.**

Private: Crikey!

Dr. Blowhole: Guess who pen-gu-ins.

Rico: Oh boy.

Private: Dr. Blowhole!

 **Dave came in.**

Dave: And Dave!

Kowalski: Great.

 **Rico regurgitated a weapon and Private ran to Skipper who was still singing.**

Skipper: Well my heart went boom when I crossed the room...

Private: Get a hold of yourself Skipper! Our two arch enemies are here!

 **Dr. Blowhole laughed.**

Dr. Blowhole: He can't hear you Private. He's too busy singing.

Kowalski: We have to do this without Skipper.

Rico: Oh no.

Kowalski: He would have wanted that way. Alright guys, let's do this.

Rico: Wait, so you're in charge?

Kowalski: Do not start with me Rico!

Rico: I just did!

Kowalski: Stop! I'm busy here!

Rico: Fine.

Kowalski: Alright boys, take Dave and Blowhole down!

Rico: Yeah!

 **Dave grabbed Private. Private screamed.**

Private: Guys! I'm captured!

Kowalski: Private!

Rico: No!

Kowalski: Rico, keep fighting Blowhole, I've got to get Skipper back.

Rico: Okay.

Kowalski: Skipper, I need your help.

Skipper: Now I'll never dance with another. Whoa! Since I saw her standing there.

Kowalski: Skipper! Private just got caught!

Private: Skipper!

 **Dr. Blowhole and Dave laughed.**

Rico: Did you snap Skipper out of it?

Kowalski: What do you think?

Rico: Yes?

Kowalski: No!

Rico: Oh.

Private: Skipper!

Skipper: How could I dance with another? Whoa! When I saw her standing there!

 **Kowalski and Rico slapped Skipper. Skipper shook his head.**

Skipper: Blowhole!? Dave!? Alright team! Let's take them down!

 **Skipper saw Private and gasped.**

Skipper: Private!

Private: Skipper!

 **Skipper ran to Dave. He attacked him and grabbed Private.**

Skipper: Are you alright?

 **Private nodded. Then there was a battle between the penguins and their arch enemies. In the end, the penguins won. Skipper grabbed Dave.**

Skipper: Now leave!

 **Then Dave and Dr. Blowhole left.**

Private: Yes!

Rico: You did it Skipper!

 **Skipper laughed.**

Kowalski: What's so funny?

Skipper: I was messing with you guys. I can stop singing when I wanted to.

Rico: Skipper!

Skipper: What? I can't have fun? Oh never mind. We've got work to do. Let's go!


	68. Skipper's Bite

**The Penguins were in the Penguin HQ. Private was putting ice on Skipper's left leg. Skipper sighed. Kowalski saw everything.**

Kowalski: What the heck happened?

Skipper: Something bit me. Rico and I were doing yoga and I got bit. The nurse in the school says it could be a spider bite.

Private: Crikey!

Skipper: I'll be okay Private.

Kowalski: Wait, did you say Rico?

Skipper: Yes?

Kowalski: Oh my god. I know what's going on. Rico!

Rico: What?

Kowalski: You did this!

Rico: What are you talking about?

Kowalski: Oh nothing. Except that you bit Skipper!

Rico: I did not bite Skipper.

Kowalski: Liar!

Rico: I am not a liar!

Kowalski: You are.

Skipper: Guys, relax. It's no big deal. I said that I will be fine.

Kowalski: Skipper, that bite of yours does not look good, and Rico, you did this.

 **Rico growled.**

Rico: No I didn't!

Kowalski: That's it. We need a trial.

Private: What?

 **Kowalski sat at the table and he took out a gavel.**

Rico: What is that?

Kowalski: A gavel.

 **Then Rico threw gravel at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Rico! What was that for!?

Rico: You said that judges use gravel.

Kowalski: I said gavel, not gravel!

Rico: Oh.

 **Private laughed. Kowalski banged the gavel on the table.**

Kowalski: Order in the court!

Skipper: What's happening?

Kowalski: Rico's on trial.

Skipper: Why?

Kowalski: Because he bit you!

Rico: For the last time, I did not bite Skipper!

Kowalski: I knew it was you! You just had to bite Skipper!

Private: Seriously? They're arguing again?

Rico: How many times do I have to tell you!? I did not bite Skipper!

Kowalski: Stop lying!

Rico: Kowalski!

Kowalski: Rico!

Private: Can we stop arguing? Why don't we just take Skipper to the doctor?

Kowalski: Good idea. I'm Doctor Kowalski!

Private: We mean a real doctor.

Kowalski: I am a real doctor.

Rico: No you're not.

Kowalski: Fine. Let's go.

 **The penguins went into their car.**

Kowalski: I'm a real doctor.

Rico: Now you're lying.

Kowalski: Rico! Just keep driving.

Rico: Fine.

 **The penguins took Skipper to the doctor. It was now eight o'clock pm. The penguins were back in their Penguin HQ.**

Private: Good thing it's not infected.

Skipper: Yeah.

Kowalski: But you need to rest it.

Skipper: Alright.

Kowalski: Now Rico, you're still in big trouble! I heard there's snow tomorrow.

Rico: Yes!

Kowalski: But you can't play in the snow this time Rico!

Rico: Why not?

Kowalski: How many times do I have to repeat myself!? You know what, you have to shovel the snow tomorrow!

Rico: What!?

Kowalski: You heard me!

Rico: Fine.

 **It was the next day. Skipper saw the snow.**

Skipper: Guys, it's snowing.

Rico: Yes!

Kowalski: Hold it! You're not allowed to play around. Start shoveling!

 **Rico went out of the Penguin HQ and he started shoveling. Kowalski was watching him.**

Rico: Man this is boring.

Kowalski: Well then maybe you should have think before you start biting Skipper!

 **Rico dropped the shovel. He picked up a piece of snow and made it into a ball.**

Rico: I did not bite Skipper!

 **Rico threw the snowball at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Oh. So that's how you're going to play it huh? Okay.

 **Kowalski threw a snowball at Rico. Then Rico and Kowalski stared at each other. Rico growled.**

Kowalski: Alright Rico, we're going to have a little snowball fight!

Rico: Bring it!

 **Kowalski and Rico started throwing snowballs at each other. Private looked around in the Penguin Habitat and he saw Kowalski and Rico.**

Private: What are you doing?

Kowalski: He started it.

Rico: No, you did! You made me shovel snow.

Kowalski: You bit Skipper!

Private: Guys, Rico didn't bite Skipper. Remember what the doctor said yesterday? It was a spider bite.

Kowalski: He might be telling the truth, but I don't think that doctor was a real one.

Rico: He was a real doctor! The only one who's not a real doctor is you!

Private: Stop it! You guys are bothering me!

Skipper: What in the world is happening?

Private: See for yourself. I'll give you a hint. A thirteen year old penguin and an eleven year old penguin are arguing.

Rico: Oh I love that joke!

 **Kowalski groaned.**

Kowalski: It's not a joke Rico, Private's talking about us! We're arguing.

Rico: Oh.

Skipper: Private, are they still arguing about my bite?

Private: Yes.

Kowalski: But Skipper, this is...

Skipper: Enough! Guys, this has got to stop! No one bit me.

Rico: Yay! I'm off the hook.

Skipper: Yes you are.

Rico: Woo hoo!

Kowalski: But...

Skipper: Kowalski, you can't blame Rico. He didn't do anything.

Kowalski: Skipper...

Skipper: Kowalski!

Kowalski: Okay. Rico, I'm sorry.

Rico: It's alright Kowalski.

 **Kowalski and Rico shook each others wings. Skipper smiled and sighed in relief.**

Skipper: Good. I'm glad that's over.

 **Two minutes later, Kowalski and Rico got into another argument.**

Skipper: You've got to be kidding me.

 **Kowalski and Rico have their backs turned against each other.**

Skipper: I thought we moved on boys.

Private: Skipper, what happened?

Skipper: Kowalski and Rico are still at each other.

Private: You're kidding.

Skipper: Nope.

Private: Ignore them. They'll get over it.

Skipper: Alright.


	69. Doctor Skipper

**The penguins were in their HQ. It was six o'clock in the morning. Skipper was the first one up. He turned the news on. There was a nasty virus going around.  
**

Skipper: Whoa! A virus? I hope my team is alright. They aren't up yet.

 **Thirty minutes later, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were still asleep.**

Skipper: Yeah this isn't right. Guys, wake up. Guys!

 **Then Kowalski, Rico, and Private woke up.**

Skipper: Finally. Why didn't you get up?

Kowalski: We're up now.

 **Kowalski coughed.**

Skipper: Kowalski, are you alright?

Kowalski: What do you mean? Of course I am.

 **Then Kowalski sneezed.**

Skipper: Bless you.

Kowalski: Thanks.

Skipper: You don't look so well Kowalski.

Kowalski: I'm fine Skipper.

 **Then Rico woke up. He didn't feel so well either.**

Skipper: Rico?

 **Rico moaned and groaned.**

Skipper: Are you okay?

 **Rico shook his head.**

Rico: No. I feel sick.

Kowalski: Me too.

 **Then Private was coughing in his sleep. Skipper ran over to Private.**

Skipper: Private!

 **Private woke up.**

Private: Morning Skipper.

Skipper: How are you feeling?

Private: Sick.

Skipper: Is everyone sick except for me?

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private nodded.**

Skipper: Great. You guys need a doctor.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private were looking at Skipper.**

Skipper: Why are you guys looking at me?

Kowalski: You can be the doctor. You never brag like me.

Rico: Hah. You admit it.

Kowalski: I'm not in the mood Rico.

Skipper: Alright. I'll cure you guys.

Private: Can we call you Doctor Skipper?

Skipper: Sure. Now I've got to get three bells. Be right back.

 **Skipper went to get three bells in the closet. Five minutes later, he came back.**

Skipper: I'm back.

 **Skipper handed the bells to Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Each bell sounded different so Skipper knows which penguin was calling him. Then Skipper made three separate beds on the floor for his brothers. After Kowalski, Rico, and Private were in their own bed, Skipper went to the kitchen and he started cooking breakfast for himself.**

Skipper: Well this should be easy. No missions today. My team is sick. If Ringtail comes in, I'll get him.

 **Then Skipper heard a bell. It was Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Doctor Skipper?

 **Skipper turned the stove off and walked over to Kowalski.**

Skipper: Yes? How can I help you?

Kowalski: I'm freezing. Is there an extra blanket around?

Skipper: Yeah. I'll get it.

 **Skipper got a blanket and put it over Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Thank you.

 **Then another bell rang. It was Private.**

Private: Doctor Skipper!

Skipper: Coming Private. What's up?

Private: My throat hurts. Can you make some tea?

Skipper: Yes Private.

 **Just before Skipper can get back to the kitchen, he heard another bell.**

Skipper: That has to be Rico.

 **Skipper went to Rico who was ringing the bell.**

Skipper: Yes Rico?

Rico: I need another tissue box.

 **Kowalski and Private were ringing the bell.**

Kowalski: Me too.

Private: Same here.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: To make things a little bit easier, you three are going to share the tissues.

Kowalski: Okay.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private picked up a tissue and blew their nose at the same time.**

Skipper: Wow. I hope I don't get this.

 **Skipper walked back to the kitchen and he started cooking again. He turned the stove on and he was making tea for Private until he heard Rico's bell.**

Skipper: What Rico?

Rico: Doctor Skipper, I want some hot chocolate.

Skipper: Okay, just as soon as I make Private's tea.

Rico: But I want it now!

Skipper: You have to wait!

 **Kowalski rang his bell.**

Kowalski: Doctor Skipper, I'm thirsty.

 **Skipper smacked his head with his wing and then he started making three different drinks. Tea for Private, hot chocolate for Rico, and juice for Kowalski.**

Skipper: This is crazy! Guys, stop whining! I'm only one penguin!

 **Then Skipper gave Kowalski the juice.**

Kowalski: Thanks Doctor Skipper.

 **Skipper nodded. Then he made hot chocolate for Rico and made tea for Private.**

Skipper: There you go guys.

Private and Rico: Thank you Doctor Skipper.

Skipper: You're welcome.

 **Then Skipper made his breakfast. It was now nine o'clock in the morning. Skipper was cleaning the dishes until he heard Private's bell ring. He walked over to Private.**

Skipper: Yes Private?

Private: My stomach is hurting. I need some pills.

Skipper: Let me check the medicine cabinet.

 **Skipper walked over to the medicine cabinet and got the pills for Private's stomach. Skipper ran back to Private.**

Skipper: I've got it Private.

Private: Thank you Doctor Skipper.

 **Kowalski was ringing his bell.**

Kowalski: Doctor Skipper?

Skipper: Yes Kowalski?

Kowalski: My head hurts. Is here an ice pack?

Skipper: Do you need an ice pack or pills?

Kowalski: I need...

Rico: No way! I get the pills! No wait, I need the ice pack!

Kowalski: You can't have both!

Rico: I can.

Kowalski: Cannot!

 **Kowalski and Rico were arguing.**

Skipper: Wow. Even when they're sick, they argue.

 **Private groaned and rang the bell. Skipper walked over to Private.**

Private: Doctor Skipper, can you tell them to stop fighting. They're hurting my ears.

Skipper: Got it.

 **Skipper walked over to Kowalski and Rico.**

Skipper: Guys stop arguing. Private can't rest.

 **Kowalski and Rico stared at each other and then they had their backs turned against each other.**

Skipper: Anyway, Kowalski what did you need?

Kowalski: An ice pack.

 **Skipper handed Kowalski an ice pack. Then Rico rang his bell.**

Rico: Doctor Skipper, I don't feel good. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

 **Quickly, Skipper got a bucket and put it by Rico.**

Skipper: Do it in this bucket.

Rico: Okay Doctor Skipper.

 **Private rang his bell. Skipper walked over to Private.**

Private: Doctor Skipper, I think I have a fever.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper got a thermometer and put it in Private's mouth.**

Skipper: I'll check on you in a few minutes.

 **Private nodded.**

Private: Yes Doctor Skipper.

 **Skipper went back to cleaning the dishes. He put a timer on twenty minutes so he can check Private's temperature. Rico regurgitated a shoe into the bucket. Kowalski looked at him.**

Kowalski: Why would you put a shoe in your mouth?

Rico: I was hungry.

Kowalski: You're a goat.

Rico: A goat!?

 **Then Rico regurgitated a plunger.**

Kowalski: A plunger? What are you, a plumber?

 **Rico shrugged and regurgitated a remote.**

Kowalski: So that's where the TV remote went. I was looking for that yesterday.

 **Private's thermometer beeped and the timer rang. Skipper went to Private's bed and took out the thermometer.**

Skipper: Yep. You've got a fever of one hundred and five.

Private: Crikey.

Skipper: You'll be alright.

 **Kowalski rang his bell. Skipper walked over to Kowalski.**

Skipper: Yes Kowalski?

Kowalski: I need a heating pad.

Rico: Wait what? First you need something cold, now you need something hot? Make up your mind!

 **Kowalski threw a pillow at Rico. Then Rico threw a pillow at Kowalski. After that, there was a pillow fight.**

Skipper: What the heck? Seriously guys? Stop throwing pillows at each other.

 **Then Kowalski and Rico stopped. Skipper got the heating pad for Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Thank you Doctor Skipper.

Rico: Doctor Skipper, can you take my temperature now?

Skipper: Alright.

 **Skipper took out a second thermometer and he put it in Rico's mouth. Then he set the time for twenty minutes. Kowalski was having a coughing fit. He rang the bell.**

Skipper: Okay, maybe I should take those bells away.

Private: No.

Kowalski: *while coughing* Doctor Skipper, I need a cough drop.

Skipper: Coming right up Kowalski.

 **Skipper grabbed a bag of cough drops and he put them by Kowalski's bed. Kowalski took a cough drop.  
**

Kowalski: Thank you.

 **Skipper nodded. Private sighed and rang the bell.**

Skipper: Now what Private?

Private: I need another tissue box.

Skipper: I thought you were sharing it with Rico and Kowalski.

Private: We used it up already.

Skipper: Fine.

 **Skipper put six tissue boxes by Private, Rico, and Kowalski.**

Skipper: Is that better?

Private: Yes.

 **The timer rang and Rico's thermometer beeped. Skipper checked it.**

Skipper: You have a fever too and it's the same temperature as Private's.

 **Kowalski rang his bell.**

Kowalski: My turn Doctor Skipper.

 **Skipper sighed and took Kowalski's temperature and once again, he set the timer for twenty minutes.**

Skipper: You guys are taking advantage of this!

 **Private sneezed into his wing three times and then blew his nose. Rico regurgitated another shoe.**

Kowalski: *with thermometer in his mouth* What are you a shoe thief?

 **Rico laughed until he started coughing. Kowalski cleared his throat.  
**

Private: I'm bored.

Rico: Same here.

Skipper: You guys can't leave the bed until you're feeling better.

Rico: I know Doctor Skipper.

 **Private closed his eyes. Skipper went back to work. He went back to cleaning the dishes. A few minutes later, Kowalski's thermometer beeped.**

Skipper: Let's check that temperature Kowalski.

 **Skipper looked at Kowalski's temperature and he had the exact same fever as Private and Rico.  
**

Skipper: All three of you have the same fever. I'll give you some medicine.

 **Skipper walked into Kowalski's lab and got some medicine. He gave it to Kowalski first.**

Kowalski: Thanks Skipper. I mean Doctor Skipper.

 **Then Skipper gave Rico the medicine.**

Rico: Thank you Doctor Skipper.

 **Skipper looked at Private. Private was still asleep, so Skipper didn't want to bother him.**

Skipper: I'll give Private the medicine when he wakes up.

 **Outside of the Penguin HQ, Alice was feeding the animals. She walked over to the Penguin Habitat.**

Alice: Feeding time!

 **Skipper looked at the time.**

Skipper: Wow. It's eleven o'clock already? Okay. Who wants some fish?

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private moaned and groaned.**

Skipper: Okay. I guess it's just me. I'll save you a fish.

 **Skipper left the Penguin HQ. Alice saw Skipper.**

Alice: What the? Only one? Where are the others? Hmm, whatever.

 **Alice was feeding Skipper. Skipper pointed to the fish and then the fishbowl. Alice sighed.**

Alice: Fine. I'll leave three fishes for the others.

 **Skipper smiled and nodded. Alice put three fishes on the fishbowl and then she continued to feed Skipper. Five minutes later, she was done.  
**

Alice: Great. I'm all out of fish.

Skipper: Alright. I'm good anyway.

 **Alice walked away. Skipper grabbed the three fishes and went back to the Penguin HQ.**

Skipper: Hey guys, I have three fishes. Who wants some?

Kowalski: Doctor Skipper, where were you?

Skipper: Getting lunch.

Rico: Kowalski was ringing that bell like there's no tomorrow.

Skipper: Oh my gosh. I am so sorry.

Kowalski: It's alright Doctor Skipper.

Skipper: Why do you keep calling me that?

Rico: You're the doctor.

Skipper: Oh.

 **For the rest of the day, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were resting and Skipper was cleaning the HQ. It was now ten o'clock at night. All four penguins were asleep. Skipper was sleeping on the top bunk while the other three were in their beds. The next day, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were back to normal. Kowalski woke up first.  
**

Kowalski: Nice! I feel perfect! Wake up Rico! We've got a lot of things to talk about!

 **Rico woke up.**

Rico: Is this about me and shoes?

Kowalski: Yes! You're a shoe thief!

Rico: No I'm not!

Kowalski: Admit it!

 **Kowalski and Rico were arguing. Private woke up and got out of bed.**

Private: Okay, okay! Cool it! No arguing! Hey. I'm feeling better.

Kowalski: Me too.

Rico: Same here!

Private: Woo hoo!

 **However, Skipper wasn't feeling too well. He was coughing and sneezing. Kowalski, Rico, and Private looked at Skipper.**

Kowalski: Oh no. He caught the virus that we had.

Private: Crikey.

Kowalski: Well I'll be Doctor Kowalski.

Rico: I'm Doctor Rico.

Private: And I'm Doctor Private.

 **The penguins walked over to Skipper and they did the exact same thing what Skipper did when they were sick.**


	70. Julien's Holiday Party

**It is December twenty-forth, 2017. King Julien gasped.**

Julien: I've got it! A party!

Maurice: Huh?

Julien: Oh Maurice, can you imagine? A huge party.

Maurice: Who would we invite?

Julien: Everyone! It will be a Christmas Eve party.

Mort: I like parties.

Julien: See Maurice? Mort is into the party. Let's do it!

 **Julien put some Christmas music on.**

Julien: I'll use invitations!

 **While Julien was making invitations, the penguins were in the Penguin HQ. The song called** ** _Wonderful Christmastime_** **started playing and the four penguins were singing.**

Skipper: The moon is right.

Kowalski: The spirits up.

Private: We're here tonight.

Rico: And that's enough.

The four penguins: Simply having a wonderful Christmastime. Simply having a wonderful Christmastime.

 **Julien walked over to the Penguin Habitat. He heard the penguins singing so he put the invitation on the fishbowl and walked away. Then he went to the Otter Habitat. Marlene was decorating her habitat and she was singing** ** _Deck The Halls_** **.**

Marlene: Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!

Julien: Marlene! You're invited to my Christmas Eve party.

Marlene: Thanks Julien. I'll be there.

Julien: Yes!

 **Julien left the Otter Habitat. Then he moved onto the Chimp Habitat. Mason saw the invitation.**

Mason: Phil?

 **Phil signed to Mason.**

Mason: A dance party? Christmas? Ooh. We are so in.

 **Phil nodded. Back in the Penguin HQ, the penguins were still singing.**

The four penguins: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Christmastime.

 **Then Private looked outside and he saw the invitation.**

Private: Skipper, I got something.

 **Private was holding the invitation.**

Skipper: Bring it over Private.

 **Private gave Skipper the invitation.**

Skipper: Hmm. What is this?

Kowalski: You're reading it upside down.

Skipper: Oh. Oops.

 **Skipper turned it around.**

Skipper: Oh. An invitation.

Rico: From who?

Skipper: Our annoying lemur, Ringtail.

Kowalski: Let me see that.

 **Skipper gave Kowalski the invitation.**

Kowalski: "You're invited to a Christmas Eve party at the Lemur Habitat."

Private: A party?

Skipper: At Ringtail's place!?

Kowalski: Yep. Well? Should we go?

Rico: Yes!

Private: I don't see why not.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Fine. We'll go to Ringtail's party. Remind me to slap myself later.

Rico: Okay. Now let's go to the party!

Kowalski: Wait. We have to sing a song there.

Private: _Wonderful Christmastime_!

Kowalski: Got it.

 **It's now four pm. Julien was getting impatient.**

Julien: Where is everyone?

Maurice: Give them some time.

Julien: I gave them some time and now it's four!

Mort: We're here.

Maurice: Right. Mort and I are here.

Julien: Maurice, you need more than two guests at a party.

 **Marlene walked over. She was the first one and she was holding a present in her hand.**

Marlene: Hey. Merry Christmas Eve!

Julien: Yes! Marlene! I see a present. Is that for me?

Marlene: Yeah. You said that we have to give you something. It said so in the invitation.

Julien: Yes!

 **Then Mason and Phil came in.**

Mason: Hello. Phil and I are here for the party.

Julien: Where's my present?

 **Phil was holding onto it.**

Mason: Phil has it.

Julien: Sweet!

 **Finally, the penguins walked in.**

Skipper: Let's just get this over with.

Julien: Welcome penguins! Where is my Christmas present?

Skipper: Excuse me?

Julien: You know, you were supposed to give me, your king, a present.

Skipper: Listen up lemur! We're not here to get bossed around by you!

Julien: But it said so on the invitation.

Skipper: That we will get bossed around by you?

Julien: No. Each guest should bring me a gift.

Skipper: My team came here ti relax, not to get bothered by you.

Julien: But I am the king.

Skipper: I don't care if you're the king of Siam or not! A real king will not boss anyone around or be a jerk to anyone! Come on team, we're leaving.

Rico: But what about the party?

Private: Yeah.

Kowalski: Can we stay?

Skipper: No. Let's go.

Julien: Wait. Skipper, I didn't mean to. You don't need to give me a gift.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Fine. We'll stay.

Julien: Yes!

Maurice: Now what songs are you going to sing?

Kowalski: We're doing _Wonderful Christmastime_.

Marlene: Mason and I will do a song together.

Mason: Yes. We will do _Last Christmas_. Phil will conduct.

Private: What about the lemurs?

Julien: Jingle Bells.

Mort: I like Jingle Bells.

Skipper: Alright. When are we doing that?

Julien: Silly penguin. That's in the end.

Private: What are we supposed to do now?

Maurice: Maybe we can dance.

Mason: That's a great idea.

Julien: Yes! An all night dance party!

Skipper: Please tell me that we're dancing to good music.

Julien: Maurice, turn on the holiday songs!

Maurice: Coming up.

 **Maurice put the holiday music on.**

Mort: Yay. I like holiday music.

Rico: Party!

Kowalski: Try not to break anything or you're in trouble.

 **Phil and Marlene are dancing together.**

Marlene: Wow. Nice dancing.

Mason: Yes Phil can dance and so can you.

 **Skipper sat down on a chair and drank something.**

Private: This is fun.

Skipper: Yeah. Real fun. Not really.

Marlene: Skipper.

 **Rico was whistling _Wonderful Christmastime_.**

Kowalski: Rico, that's later! Not now!

Julien: Isn't this great? All of my friends are here. Right?

Mort: Yay!

Maurice: Got to admit your majesty. This is one great party.

Private: Do you have food?

Julien: Of course I do. What's a party without food? Silly penguin.

Mason: Good.

 **After they ate, Maurice had some news.**

Maurice: It's time for some games.

Kowalski: Like what?

 **Rico threw a snowball at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Oh I see what's going on. Oh it's on Rico!

 **Kowalski threw a snowball at Rico.**

Maurice: Snowball fight!

 **Julien laughed.**

Maurice: Alright here's the game. You have to try to avoid the snowballs.

Kowalski: No problem.

 **Phil started to throw a snowball at Mason.**

Mason: Oh no you don't.

 **Mort threw a snowball, but it didn't go that far. Skipper was never a fan of getting hit with snowballs, so he decided to walk away slowly. Rico regurgitated a snowball and Kowalski ducked his head so he doesn't get hit. The snowball that Rico regurgitated, hit Private by accident. Private fell down on the floor. Skipper gasped.**

Skipper: Private!

 **Skipper ran to Private.**

Skipper: Private?

Maurice: Time out!

Rico: Oh no.

 **Everyone ran to Private. Kowalski stared at Rico.**

Kowalski: Nice job. Not only did you bite Skipper, but you also hurt Private!

 **Kowalski and Rico were arguing again.**

Skipper: Guys stop! Ringtail! This is your fault!

Julien: Oops.

Marlene: Oh my gosh.

Skipper: Private.

 **Skipper's voice was breaking. Private opened his eyes and started laughing.**

Private: That was funny.

Skipper: Private!

Private: I'm fine guys.

Kowalski: Good.

Mort: The penguin's okay.

Skipper: And the snowball fight is over! Well we wasted enough time here. Let's go team.

Rico: What?

Private: Skipper, I'm alright.

Kowalski: And we were only here for an hour.

Skipper: That's enough time. Thanks having us, we're out.

Julien: Wait! What about the singing?

Marlene: Skipper, give Julien a chance.

Mason: Yes. We are having fun.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Boys?

Rico: We want to stay.

Skipper: Sure. You guys can stay. I'll see you back at the HQ. Remember, curfew is at ten. No later.

 **Skipper walked away.**

Marlene: Wow.

Julien: He is such a party pooper.

Private: Yeah, but wait. We can't sing _Wonderful Christmastime_ now!

Kowalski: Sure we can Private.

Rico: Yeah.

 **Skipper went back to the Penguin HQ. He sighed.**

Skipper: Ringtail's parties are getting on my nerves.

 **Then Skipper started singing. Back in the lemur habitat, everyone was eating. It was now seven o'clock pm. The party was almost over.**

Mason: My look at the time. We should be off.

Julien: Not yet! It's time for singing. I, your king, will start. Maurice, Mort, get ready.

 **Maurice put the song _Jingle Bells_ on.**

Julien: Dashing through the snow on a one horse open sleigh.

Maurice: O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way.

 **Mort was laughing.**

Julien: Bells on bob tail ring, making spirits bright.

Maurice: What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight.

Julien: Oh Julien, Julien, you are awesome.

Rico: What?

Private: Those aren't the correct lyrics.

Kowalski: Of course not.

Julien: Okay. Who's next?

Mason: We are. Phil?

 **Phil started conducting.**

Marlene: Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.

Mason: Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me, baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me.

 **While Marlene and Mason were singing, a tear came down from Kowalski's eyes. Private looked at Kowalski.**

Private: Kowalski?

Rico: Whoa. Are you crying?

 **Kowalski wiped his tears away.**

Kowalski: No.

Rico: Oh you were!

Mason and Marlene: Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.

 **Kowalski started crying.**

Maurice: Whoa!

Julien: Why is the brainy penguin crying?

Mort: Uh oh.

Private: I'll tell Skipper.

 **Private ran to the Penguin HQ.**

Private: Skipper!

Skipper: What? What happened?

Private: It's Kowalski. He's depressed.

Skipper: Oh no.

 **Skipper and Private left the Penguin HQ. They went to the Lemur Habitat. Kowalski sighed. Skipper walked over to Kowalski.**

Skipper: Kowalski? What's wrong?

Kowalski: I miss Doris.

Skipper: Oh.

 **Skipper gasped.**

Skipper: I've got an idea. Be back.

 **Skipper walked away. Rico and Private were confused.**

Rico: Now where is he going?

 **Private shrugged. Skipper went back to the Penguin HQ and he called someone. The person he called was Doris, the dolphin.**

Doris: Hello?

Skipper: Hi. I want to speak to Doris.

Doris: Doris speaking.

Skipper: Hi. I'm Skipper.

Doris: You're Kowalski's brother right?

Skipper: Yep. Now the reason why I'm calling is because Kowalski misses you.

Doris: Aw. I miss him too.

Skipper: He wants you to come for Christmas.

Doris: Yeah. That would be good. So what time?

Skipper: Tomorrow, early.

Doris: Got it. See you then.

 **Doris hung up. Skipper did the same thing and he went back to the Lemur Habitat so his team can sing _Wonderful Christmastime_.**

Four penguins: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Christmastime.

Julien: Merry Christmas Eve and goodnight!


	71. Christmas Day

**Merry Christmas. I'm going to take a Hiatus for the holidays and I won't be back until January. Happy Holidays from Penguins005  
**

* * *

 **It is December twenty-fifth, 2017 at two am. Skipper woke up and left the Penguin HQ. He has a secret. He is Kowalski, Rico, and Private's secret Santa. Rico woke up and saw the presents.  
**

Rico: Yes! The real ones!

 **Rico got up and walked over to the presents. Then Private woke up.**

Private: Busted!

Rico: Private! I wasn't going to open presents early.

Private: Yes you were.

Rico: Okay. You got me.

 **Kowalski woke up and he walked over to the window.**

Private: Kowalski? Why are you awake? I'm up because I had to stop Rico before he opens Christmas presents early.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: I miss Doris.

Private: Oh. You miss Doris. That's right. You want Doris to come here for Christmas.

Kowalski: Yeah, but that will never happen.

Rico: Oh well, where's Skipper?

Kowalski: Probably doing a top secret mission. You know he does that.

Rico: Maybe, but on Christmas?

 **It turns out that Skipper wasn't doing a top secret mission. He was looking for Doris. He went over to the beach to find her.**

Skipper: Doris? Doris?

 **Doris came out of the water. She was on a scooter. Her scooter looked like her brother's. She saw Skipper.**

Doris: Hey Skipper.

Skipper: Ready?

Doris: Let's surprise Kowalski. Hop on.

 **Skipper jumped on the scooter.**

Doris: I'm coming Kowalski!

 **Doris drove away.**

Skipper: Woo hoo!

 **Back in the Penguin HQ, Rico was shaking a present.**

Private: Don't even think about it.

Rico: Aw man.

 **Kowalski was in his bunk.**

Kowalski: Doris.

Private: Poor Kowalski.

 **Rico was holding a different present.**

Private: No.

 **Kowalski sighed. Skipper walked in.**

Skipper: Hey boys.

Rico: Where were you?

Skipper: Doing things. Rico, this is for you.

 **Skipper handed Rico a present.**

Rico: Can I open it?

Skipper: Yes.

 **Rico opened the present and gasped.**

Rico: A huge fish! That's what I wanted!

Skipper: Private, I know you didn't want anything, but I got something.

 **Skipper handed Private a present.**

Private: Thanks Skipper.

 **Private opened the present.**

Private: Aw. A picture frame of all of us. That's the true meaning. You hang out with your family.

Skipper: Where's Kowalski?

Rico: In his bunk.

Skipper: Kowalski, I have a present for you.

Kowalski: I'm not in the mood Skipper.

Skipper: Now.

 **Doris came in. Private and Rico gasped.**

Doris: Hi.

 **Doris saw Kowalski.**

Doris: Kowalski.

Kowalski: Guys, I'm not in the...

 **Kowalski saw Doris and gasped.**

Kowalski: Doris?

Doris: Hey you.

Kowalski: Doris! What are you doing here!?

Doris: Well...Skipper?

Skipper: I told Doris what happened yesterday, and she came here today. You got your Christmas wish Kowalski.

Kowalski: Thanks Skipper.

Skipper: I've got something to tell you. I'm the secret Santa. Ho, ho, ho.

Rico: You?

Skipper: Yep. I just got that fish for you today Rico.

Rico: Cool!

Kowalski: Skipper, thank you so much for getting Doris.

Skipper: You're welcome Kowalski.

Doris: So do you want to get back together?

Kowalski: Yes. Well?

Private: What will Doris say?

Doris: I'd be happy to get back together.

Kowalski: Yes! I'm back with Doris!

Skipper: I'm glad you're happy boys.

Private: Yeah, but you don't have a Christmas present Skipper.

Skipper: I don't need a Christmas present Private. I rather give things to you guys.

Kowalski: Are you sure?

Skipper: Yep.

Rico: I hope these presents are good ones.

Skipper: Don't worry Rico. These are the real ones, not the fake ones.

Doris: Huh?

Skipper: I tricked my brothers on December seventh.

Kowalski: It was very clever. So what did you do on Christmas Eve?

Doris: Oh you know. I just relaxed and then I got a call from Skipper. You guys?

Private: We went to Julien's holiday party.

Doris: Oh. The lemur.

Kowalski: Yep.

Skipper: He was annoying.

Kowalski: Yeah.

Skipper: Alright guys, we can open presents later. Go back to sleep.

 **Skipper walked to his bunk and fell asleep.**

Doris: Goodnight.

 **Doris closed her eyes.**

Private: Night.

Kowalski: Hey, Rico and Private?

Rico: What?

Private: What's up?

Kowalski: We need to get Skipper something.

Private: But he said that he didn't want anything.

Kowalski: I know, but he gives up his time to get us something. We should do the same.

Private: Yeah, but what should we get him?

Rico: A new attitude?

 **Kowalski and Private stared at Rico.**

Rico: What? Skipper's so moody.

Kowalski: True, but he cares about us even when he's very moody.

Rico: True.

Private: What should we do?

Kowalski: Well what does he want?

Private: I told you. He just wants to help us with our Christmas presents.

 **Doris woke up.**

Doris: Well what does Skipper like? Food?

Kowalski: Doris, that's Rico.

Rico: Yep.

Doris: Oh come on boys. Think.

Private: He likes drinking fish coffee.

Kowalski: That's every morning.

Rico: Ooh!

 **Rico regurgitated a needle.**

Rico: Hmm?

Kowalski: Are you out of you mind!? You can't give Skipper that needle! He is afraid of them!

Private: Shh! Don't wake him up, but Kowalski's right Rico.

Rico: Oh.

Kowalski: How about an English lesson. Everyone needs to use correct English. Huh?

 **Private and Rico started laughing at Kowalski.**

Private: He doesn't have a grammar pet peeve, you do.

Rico: Imagine if we did grammar in school?

Private: Yeah. He would loose his mind if he saw a worksheet that had bad grammar.

Doris: Guys, this isn't about Kowalski, it's about Skipper.

Kowalski: Oops. Sorry.

Rico: How about we sing to him.

Private: That sounds good, but what should we sing?

Rico: How about every single Beatles song?

Kowalski: Again, are you out of your mind!? You can't sing every Beatles song!

Rico: You can't?

Kowalski: No!

Private: How about Christmas music? It is Christmas after all.

Doris: That's a good idea.

Private: Does anyone know what song we can sing to him?

Rico: _Jingle Bell Rock_!

Kowalski: No I was thinking _Sleigh Ride_.

Rico: No Kowalski. We're doing _Jingle Bell Rock_.

 **Kowalski started singing _Sleigh Ride_ while Rico was singing _Jingle Bell Rock_.**

Doris: Private? What song?

Private: How about we ask Skipper.

 **Everyone went over to Skipper. He was asleep until Kowalski wok him up.  
**

Kowalski: Skipper, what song should we sing? _Jingle Bell Rock_ or _Sleigh Ride_?

Skipper: Well I was thinking about the Paul McCartney song, _Wonderful Christmastime_. Anyway, why are you all awake at three thirty in the morning?

Private: No reason.

Skipper: Okay.

 **Skipper went back to sleep.**

Kowalski: _Wonderful Christmastime_. Doris, can you conduct us?

Doris: Sure,

 **Doris turned the song on and then she started conducting Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Guys?

Kowalski: The moon is right.

Rico: The spirits up.

Private: We're here tonight.

Kowalski: And that's enough.

Three penguins: Simply having a wonderful christmastime. Simply having a wonderful christmastime.

Rico: The party's on.

Private: The feeling's here.

Kowalski: That only comes this time of year.

Three penguins: Simply having a wonderful christmastime. Simply having a wonderful christmastime.

Rico: The choir of children sing their song.

Private: Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding Ohhhh. Ohhhhhhh.

Three penguins: Simply having a wonderful christmastime. Simply having a wonderful christmastime.

Kowalski: The word is out.

Rico: About the town.

Private: To lift a glass.

Kowalski: Ahh don't look down.

Three penguins: Simply having a wonderful christmastime.

Rico: The choir of children sing their song. They practiced all year long.

Private: Ding dong, ding dong. Ding dong, ding dong. Ding dong, ding dong.

Kowalski: The party's on.

Rico: The spirit's up.

Private: We're here tonight.

Kowalski: And that's enough.

Three penguins: Simply having a wonderful christmastime. Simply having a wonderful christmastime.

Rico: The moon is right.

Private: The spirit's up.

Kowalski: We're here tonight.

Rico: And that's enough.

Three penguins: Simply having a wonderful christmastime.

Private: Simply having a wonderful christmastime.

Kowalski: Simply having a wonderful christmastime.

Rico: Simply having a wonderful christmastime.

Three penguins and Doris: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Christmastime.

Kowalski: Merry Christmas Skipper. From Doris, Kowalski...

Rico: Rico...

Private: And Private.

Skipper: Thanks guys. That was an awesome Christmas gift.


	72. True Love

**Happy New Year! From Penguins005. Author's Note: I won't be on at midnight, so I'm putting this up now.  
**

* * *

 **It was New Years Eve in the Penguin HQ.**

Skipper: So, any New Year's resolutions?

Private: How about less arguing. Kowalski and Rico.

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: Yeah.

Rico: Uh huh.

Private: Does anyone know where Doris is?

Skipper: She went to get something for the party.

Kowalski: Oh yeah. I forgot.

 **Meanwhile, Dr. Blowhole and Dave were thinking of a plan.**

Dr. Blowhole: Alright Dave, let's start this!

Dave: Wait. It's New Years Eve. We should be watching the ball drop.

Dr. Blowhole: Oh come on. We'll be done before the New Year.

Dave: Alright.

 **Doris was outside by herself. She was holding the things that she needed for the New Years Eve party with the penguins. Doris was humming the song** _ **Copacabana**_ **. Dr. Blowhole and Dave were spying on Doris.**

Doris: Alright I have everything I need.

Dr. Blowhole: Now!

 **Dave popped up and he tied Doris up.**

Doris: Hey! Let me go! I have rights you know!

Dr. Blowhole: Sis. It's wonderful to see you again.

Doris: Francis! And who are you?

Dr. Blowhole: Doris, meet my friend, Dave.

Dave: Hello.

Dr. Blowhole: Dave, attack the pen-gu-ins, I got Doris.

Dave: Deal!

 **Dave went to the Central Park Zoo. He saw Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private waving to the people. Dave jumped into the water. He was holding onto a sleeping dart. Skipper heard the splash.**

Skipper: Whoa. Nice splash Private.

Private: Wasn't me Skipper.

Skipper: Rico?

Rico: No.

Skipper: Kowalski.

Kowalski: I don't think…..

 **Dave threw the sleeping dart at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Ooh! So.

 **Kowalski fell down and closed his eyes. The others saw what happened.**

Skipper: Kowalski!

Private: Crikey!

Rico: Oh no.

 **Then Skipper saw the dart and he picked it up.**

Skipper: Guys, look at this. It looks like a sleeping dart.

Private: It's got a sharp pointy end like a needle.

 **Skipper screamed. He dropped the dart.**

Skipper: Needles!

 **Skipper jumped into the water. Rico stared at Private.**

Private: Sorry it's not a needle, but I think Dave is behind this.

Skipper: He is Dave! He's riding the wave of evil! Wait, you think Dave is behind this?

Private: Yes.

Rico: Yep.

Skipper: Oh my gosh.

 **The penguins went back to the Penguin HQ. They put Kowalski in the second to lowest bunk.**

Private: What do we do Skipper? There has to be an options guy.

Rico: Yeah.

Skipper: Private? Rico? Who wants to do it?

Private: Rico.

Rico: Yes!

Skipper: Okay. Where's Doris?

 **Then the TV came on by itself. Dr. Blowhole was on the TV.**

Dr. Blowhole: Well, well, well. Pen-gu-ins. Good news, I have Doris!

 **Skipper and Rico gasped.**

Private: Crikey!

 **Dr. Blowhole laughed.**

Doris: Guys! You have to watch out! Dave has a sleeping dart and he's going to hit you with that!

Skipper: Too late Doris, Kowalski already got hit.

 **Doris gasped.**

Doris: Not Kowalski.

 **Dave laughed.**

Dave: Yes! It hit Kowalski!

Doris: Not cool Dave and Francis!

Dr. Blowhole: Sis, it's Dr. Blowhole. Happy New Year pen-gu-ins!

 **Dr. Blowhole laughed and the TV turned off.**

Skipper: We need a plan.

Private: Oh. This reminds me of true loves kiss. When the princess is asleep, only the prince can wake her. It's the most powerful thing in the world.

Rico: Ew.

Skipper: Private, you know how Rico gets grossed out when you talking about love.

Private: Sorry Skipper.

Skipper: We need a plan team. It's New Years Eve and Kowalski's asleep.

Private: That was my idea.

Skipper: What?

Private: True love's kiss. Doris had to kiss Kowalski and then he'll wake up in time for the ball to drop.

Rico: Two things, first, ew, and second, Doris is captured!

Skipper: You're right. But….

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: As much as I disagree with the idea, Private's right. We're going with the Private's idea.

Private: Yay!

Skipper: Rico, weapons check, I'll be the options guy, and Private, since this was your idea, you are in charge of the team.

Private: Really?

Skipper: Yes.

Private: Woo hoo! Alright! Operation: Rescue is a go!

Rico: Okay.

Skipper: The name needs a little work, but I'm with you.

Private: Let's do this!

 **The three penguins left the Central Park Zoo.**

Skipper: We've got to save Doris first. Rico, the weapons!

 **Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite.**

Private: Alright. We can break in.

Skipper: Deal.

 **Dave and Dr. Blowhole were in Dr. Blowhole's lair. Doris was in a cage and she was trying to get out.**

Dave: I'm just saying. Why can't we work in my sub?

Dr. Blowhole: Who's in charge?

Dave: You are.

Dr. Blowhole: That's right!

 **Then something exploded.**

Dr. Blowhole: What was that?

Dave: Don't look at me.

 **It turns out that it was the penguins. Rico's stick of dynamite exploded and the penguins ran in.**

Private: Go.

 **Skipper and Rico ran to the corner and Private followed them.**

Skipper: Now where's Doris?

Private: Keep looking.

 **Doris saw them.**

Doris: Skipper! Rico! Private!

Three penguins: Doris!

Skipper: We'll get you out of that cage. Rico?

 **Rico regurgitated a bomb.**

Skipper: Good.

Private: Hurry before….

 **It was too late. Dr. Blowhole and Dave saw them.**

Dr. Blowhole: Pen-gu-ins!

Dave: We meet again. Aw. You're trying to save Kowalski's girlfriend.

Private: Crikey.

Skipper: Private, remember. What would Skipper do?

Private: Attack!

 **Skipper, Rico, and Private were attacking Dr. Blowhole and Dave. Meanwhile, Doris was trying to get out of the cage using Rico's bomb that is not lit.**

Doris: Get them guys!

 **While the penguins were fighting, Doris found a way out.**

Doris: I'm out guys!

Private: Retreat!

 **The penguins and Doris left. They went back to the Penguin HQ. Doris saw Kowalski and gasped.**

Doris: Kowalski!

 **Skipper thought of an idea. He started rocking Kowalski so he would wake up.**

Skipper: Kowalski?

Rico: Not working Skipper.

Skipper: I know.

Private: New Year's is over!

Skipper: Wait! True love's kiss. Remember that Private?

Private: You're right Skipper! Doris! You have to kiss Kowalski.

Doris: I'd love to.

 **Doris went over to Kowalski.**

Doris: Kowalski, I love you.

 **Doris kissed Kowalski. Kowalski sighed in relief.**

Kowalski: Doris.

 **Kowalski opened his eyes.**

Skipper: And he's alive!

Rico: Thank goodness!

Private: Kowalski!

Kowalski: Hey. Oh no, did I miss the New Year?

Skipper: Nope. You still have five minutes left.

Kowalski: Good. Thanks Doris.

Doris: Anytime.

 **Kowalski and Doris kiss. Then Private turned the TV on and looked at the time.**

Private: It's time!

Skipper: Five...four…three…two…one!

The four penguins and Doris: Happy New Year!


	73. The Sequence

**Note: This chapter has a lot of flashbacks to the chapter called "Private The Mediator" and "The Wheel." If you didn't read those two chapters, I recommend that you read them first and then read this chapter.**

* * *

 **The penguins were in their HQ. It was early in the morning. Kowalski and Rico were arguing about something. Their arguing woke Private up.**

Private: Are you serious?

 **Private sighed.**

Private: They're arguing again.

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Yeah. I still don't understand.

Private: Oh yeah. I have to tell you this, but Skipper, it's really no big deal. You don't have to get involved.

Skipper: But we're a team. We should all know about it.

Private: Alright. I'll tell you. It all started in England.

Skipper: I know that one.

Private: Oh.

Skipper: I don't know what happened after.

Private: Oh. You don't know the sequence that happens every time you're absent.

Skipper: Nope.

Private: Alright. I'll tell you. So every time you're sick, Kowalski's in charge. He delegated himself. Then he brags about being the leader/doctor and that makes Rico jealous. They argue and then I have to get involved. I'm mediator Private.

Skipper: You are going to hate this, but I still don't understand.

Private: It's fine. I don't think you'll understand it right now. Let me tell you a story. Things got out of control the week before Thanksgiving. It happened after Rico lost Kowalski's agenda book. You had a cold, so you were knocked out. It started at four in the morning.

 **There was a flashback to the week before Thanksgiving. It was four o'clock in the morning. Kowalski was snoring and it woke Rico up.**

Rico: Kowalski? Oh come on! Wake up!

 **Rico threw a pillow at Kowalski. Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Ow! Rico! Why!?

Rico: You were snoring.

Kowalski: I do not snore.

Rico: You do too!

Kowalski: Wrong. You're the one who snores!

Rico: No I don't!

Kowalski: You do.

Rico: Do not.

Kowalski: Yes you do!

 **Kowalski and Rico started arguing and the flashback ended.**

Skipper: So they were arguing about who was snoring?

Private: Yes.

Skipper: What time was this again?

Private: Four am.

Skipper: They're crazy. What else?

Private: Then an hour later, Rico and Kowalski were arguing about making food.

 **There was a flashback.**

Rico: I'm going to cook our breakfast.

Kowalski: Hold it! It's my turn to cook our breakfast!

Rico: No it's not.

Kowalski: You had your turn yesterday!

Rico: No I didn't!

Kowalski: Did to!

Rico: Did not!

Kowalski and Rico: Mediator Private!

 **The flashback ended.**

Skipper: Yikes. So what did you do?

Private: I told them to work together. That worked for a few minutes until something broke. A plate. Glass was everywhere.

 **There was another flashback.**

Private: Guys. How did this happen?

Kowalski: Well Rico here was throwing plates at me!

Rico: That's a lie! You were trying to balance them on your flat head.

Kowalski: Seriously? Now I know that's not true. I don't have a flat head. The only penguin who has a flat head is Skipper.

Rico: Then maybe Skipper did this.

Kowalski: How can he? He has a cold. He's resting!

Rico: He could be faking it. I saw a TV show that had a character pretend that he was sick.

Kowalski: This isn't a TV show!

 **The flashback ended.**

Skipper: Wait. They accused me?

Private: Yes.

Skipper: And what was the TV show?

Private: Ot was just a TV show. Live action.

Skipper: Okay. Go on.

Private: With what?

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Private, the story. Remember?

Private: Oh yeah. Then Kowalski took a shower and Rico walked into Kowalski.

 **There was a flashback.**

Kowalski: Rico walked into the bathroom while I was taking a shower!

Rico: I didn't know that you were in there! You should have told me!

Kowalski: I did! You didn't listen!

Rico: That's a lie!

Kowalski: No it's not!

 **The flashback ended.**

Skipper: Seriously? Another argument over another stupid thing?

Private: Yep.

Skipper: I wonder what they're yelling about this time.

Kowalski: Rico's rushing the holidays!

Rico: No I'm not. I'm just getting ready for Easter.

Skipper: Easter?

Rico: Yep.

Skipper: Private, keep going.

Private: So I told them to do something fun and Kowalski wanted to do yoga. There was an argument. I told them to go outside and then there was another argument.

 **There was a flashback. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were outside.**

Kowalski: I had a one dollar coin but then Rico took it and lost it!

Rico: Wrong! I put it in my wallet!

Kowalski: Well it's not in your wallet anymore!

 **The flashback ended.**

Skipper: A one dollar coin. Wow. That's new.

Private: Yeah. I never got to see it.

Skipper: What happened next?

Private: Well it was getting late and we all fell asleep. Then something happened at 11:48.

 **There was a flashback to 11:48. Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Who woke me up!? Rico!

Rico: Don't look at me! I didn't do it!

Kowalski: Rico! I know you did!

Private: Should I even ask what happened?

Kowalski: Rico woke me up!

Rico: I did not!

 **The flashback ended. Skipper remembered that.**

Skipper: Oh yeah. I remember that. I was the one who woke you guys up. Sorry. I was so sick.

Private: It's alright Skipper. Then Rico was playing with Christmas music.

Skipper: At midnight?

Private: Yep. The next day, Rico stole Kowalski's beaker and then I told them to apologize. It worked for two seconds and then they were arguing again. And that's the story.

Skipper: That's crazy!

Private: Now do you understand?

Skipper: I think so. It's still a little confusing, but I'll get over it.

Private: Oh. I have another story. You were there, but you were having problems on the wheel.

Skipper: Oh yeah. What did Kowalski and Rico do?

Private: They did a competition over who can make fifty cylinders the fastest.

 **There was a flashback to the day the penguins were on the wheel. They were in Room 554 at the high school.**

Rico: I bet that I'm better at making things on the wheel!

Kowalski: Oh it's on!

 **The flashback ended.**

Skipper: What else?

Private: They made fifty cylinders in seconds.

Skipper: Wow. Thanks Private. I understand now.


	74. Rico The Leader

**It was nine o'clock at night. Skipper yawned. He was getting tired. He also didn't get enough sleep last night.**

Skipper: Guys, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep.

Private: Alright. Wait, who's in charge?

 **Skipper is half asleep.**

Skipper: Rico.

 **Then Skipper fell asleep in his bunk.**

Private: Alright.

 **Kowalski was shocked.**

Kowalski: Wait, did he just say Rico?

Private: Yeah. Why?

Kowalski: He always makes me in charge!

Rico: Yes! I'm in charge of the team!

Kowalski: Oh great.

 **Kowalski sat down on the floor with his wings crossed. He was insulted.**

Private: Oh no. Don't tell me that you're jealous.

Kowalski: I am jealous.

Private: Great.

Rico: I got an idea. Let's go outside.

 **The penguins, minus Skipper, went outside.**

Kowalski: Okay. Now what?

Rico: This!

 **Rico regurgitated two shovels.**

Kowalski: What's this?

Rico: You have to shovel.

Kowalski: What are you nuts!? It's nine o'clock at night!

Private: Let's just do it.

Kowalski: No!

Rico: Who's the leader?

 **Kowalski sighed.**

Kowalski: You are.

Rico: Now get to work.

 **Rico regurgitated a cup of hot chocolate.**

Kowalski: Seriously? You're drinking hot chocolate while the two of us have to work?

Rico: Yep.

Private: Come on Kowalski.

Kowalski: We are never making Rico in charge ever again.

 **Kowalski and Private started to shovel the snow. Rico jumped into the snow.**

Kowalski: Hey! Don't make a mess. I just shoveled.

 **Rico threw a snowball at Kowalski. Ten minutes later, Kowalski and Private were done shoveling.**

Private: Done.

Kowalski: Can we go back to the HQ?

Rico: No. I've got an idea. I want the two of you to jump into a pile of snow and bury yourself in. Stan in there for fifteen minutes.

Private: Okay, but remember the last time Kowalski was in a small area? He was claustrophobic.

Rico: Oh come on Private. He got over it, also it's a challenge.

 **Private and Kowalski buried themselves in a pile of snow,**

Rico: The challenge starts now!

 **Private sighed. He was bored.**

Private: It's been two seconds, and I'm bored.

Kowalski: I can do this. It's only fifteen minutes, not fifteen hours.

Private: How many minutes now?

Rico: Five seconds.

Kowalski: Five seconds!? I can't take it anymore! Get me out of here!

Private: There goes Kowalski. Well I'm bored. I'm out.

 **Just before Kowalski and Private can escape, Rico put another pile of snow over the pile that was already there.**

Kowalski: Oh no. I can't get out!

Private: Neither can I. It's like someone put a huge pile of snow over the pile of snow that's already covering us.

Kowalski: How long has it been?

Private: I don't have a watch.

Kowalski: Private, help! I'm claustrophobic!

Private: Kowalski, I wish I can help, but I can't. I'm stuck in the snow too and I'm bored!

Kowalski: There's only one thing to do.

Kowalski and Private: Skipper!

 **Unfortunately Skipper was asleep in the Penguin HQ. Four minutes passed.**

Private: He's not coming Kowalski.

Kowalski: That's it! We're stuck in here forever!

Private: Let's just go to sleep.

 **Kowalski and Private fall asleep in the pile of snow. Private was able to sleep without any problems. However, Kowalski had problems. Fifteen minutes later, both penguins were asleep for real.**

Rico: Wow. They did it.

 **Rico took the pile of snow off. Kowalski and Private were asleep.**

Rico: Guys?

 **Rico sighed.**

Rico: Alright.

 **Rico carried Kowalski and Private and went back to the Penguin HQ. He put Kowalski and Private in the bunks. The next day, Kowalski put a thermometer in Skipper's mouth. Private woke up.**

Private: Morning Kowalski.

Kowalski: Shh!

Rico: Hey!

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: What are you doing and why is there a thermometer in Skipper's mouth?

 **Private gasped.**

Private: Is he sick?

Kowalski: No, but I read somewhere that if you don't get enough sleep, your immune system gets weaker.

Rico: You also read that hot chocolate helps migraines.

Kowalski: Don't remind me.

Private: Wait, who's in charge?

Rico: Me.

Kowalski: Oh no. Alright Rico, what's the plan today? We are not doing that challenge again!

Rico: Calm down Claustrophobic Kowalski.

Kowalski: Claustrophobic Kowalski!? Don't tell me that's my new nickname.

Rico: Hey! I'm the leader! Now let's do something. I say we take a drive.

Kowalski: Alright.

 **Rico took Kowalski and Private to the car. The licence plate was still called 4PENS. They went in.**

Kowalski: Where exactly are we going?

Rico: We're taking a drive. We don't need you to be claustrophobic.

 **Kowalski heard Rico's grammar. Kowalski cringed.**

Kowalski: You mean cabin fever?

Rico: What's the difference between cabin fever and claustrophobia?

Kowalski: It's an idiomatic term for a claustrophobic reaction.

Rico: What? And what does idiomatic mean?

Kowalski: An idiom is a phrase or an expression that has a figurative or literal meaning.

Rico: Oh. Wait, what?

Private: Since when did this drive turn into an English lesson?

Rico: Ask smartie Kowalski.

Kowalski: Smartie Kowalski? Really?

Rico: What? You're the brainiac.

Kowalski: You don't even know what that means!

Rico: I do.

Kowalski: Really? Alright, tell me.

Rico: Uh…...yeah I don't know.

 **Kowalski facepalmed himself.**

Private: Here we go again. This should be a new sequence.

Rico: What does it mean?

Kowalski: It's an exceptionally intelligent person.

Rico: You're a walking encyclopedia!

Kowalski: Rico! Well at least I don't make you shovel the snow!

Rico: FYI, you did. Remember when Skipper got bit?

Kowalski: Oh yeah. You threw a snowball at me!

Rico: No you did!

Private: I don't care who threw a snowball at who! Stop arguing! It's getting on my nerves!

Kowalski: I'm sorry Private. Blame Rico.

Rico: Uh no! Blame Kowalski. If he was in charge, this place will be dictatorship!

Kowalski: Well if you were in charge, which you are, this place will be chaos, and it sort of is!

Rico: You never accepted me as leader!

Kowalski: I wanted to be the leader!

Rico: Well Skipper made me leader! Whether you like it or not!

 **Kowalski growled. Private sighed.**

Private: I need to tell Skipper this.

 **Then there was an argument between Kowalski and Rico. Private had it. He put earbuds on and he started listening to music. Private was listening to** _ **River Deep Mountain High**_ **by Celine Dion. Rico looked at Private and then looked at the road.**

Rico: This is all your fault.

Kowalski: How is it my fault?

Rico: You had to be jealous!

Kowalski: Well if Skipper didn't make you in charge, none of this would have happen!

 **Rico slammed the breaks. He was annoyed at Kowalski. Private gasped.**

Private: Whoa!

Kowalski: I….

 **Rico didn't say anything. He turned the car around.**

Kowalski: Where are we going?

Rico: Home. You are going to tell Skipper everything!

Kowalski: Alright.

 **Rico drove back to the Penguin HQ. When Skipper woke up, the other three penguins walked into the HQ.**

Kowalski: Hey Skipper.

Skipper: What's up and why are you guys angry?

Rico: Tell him.

Kowalski: I will alright!?

Skipper: Kowalski.

Kowalski: I'm sorry! I blamed you. I was so annoyed that you made Rico in charge!

Skipper: Excuse me?

Kowalski: You made Rico in charge last night.

Skipper: No. I made you in charge.

Kowalski: No. You made Rico.

 **There was a flashback to last night.**

Private: Wait, who's in charge?

Skipper: Rico.

 **Skipper fell asleep and the flashback ended.**

Skipper: Oh my god.

 **Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: I did.

Rico: Wait, I'm not supposed to be the leader?

Skipper: Well Kowalski was supposed to, but I wasn't thinking right and I said Rico.

Kowalski: So it was a mistake?

 **Skipper nodded.**

Rico: Oh. Well I'm sorry.

Skipper: It's fine. It was my fault.

Private: So who's in charge?

Skipper: Kowalski.

Rico: Okay.

Skipper: Wait! I have rules for you Kowalski. No bragging and no arguing with Rico. Private, you know the drill.

 **Private saluted to Skipper.**

Private: yes sir Skipper!

Rico: Oh well. I had fun being the leader.


	75. The Winter Storm

**So I had a snow day on January 4th, 2018.**

* * *

 **It was five thirty in the afternoon. Rico was staring at the TV. Skipper and Kowalski saw him.**

Skipper: Why is Rico mesmerized with the TV?

Kowalski: I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's not good.

Skipper: Whatever it is, I'm going to talk to him. Rico?

Rico: Shh! Not now!

Skipper: Okay.

 **Private walked to Skipper.**

Private: Don't worry about Rico. He just wants to see how much snow we're getting.

 **Skipper was confused. He didn't know that there was snow.**

Skipper: Snow?

Kowalski: Oh yeah. We might not have school tomorrow.

Private: Yes!

Rico: Awesome!

Skipper: Okay, why am I the last to know?

Kowalski: Oops. Sorry.

 **Then Rico took a break from the TV and he was now staring at the phone.**

Skipper: Why is Rico staring at the phone?

Private: He's waiting for that phone call.

Skipper: What phone call?

Kowalski: The snow day phone call.

Skipper: Guys, it could be nothing.

Private: We're under a blizzard warning.

Skipper: Well in that case…

 **Skipper ran to his bunk and he put his hat and his blue scarf on. Then he ran back to his brothers.**

Skipper: Alright! I'm ready for this storm!

 **Then Rico had an idea.**

Rico: Hey, how about we switch scarfs?

Skipper: Okay.

Rico: I call green!

Kowalski: You can't steal my scarf Rico.

Private: Let's just try it out.

 **The penguins switched scarfs. Skipper had Rico's red scarf, Kowalski had Private's yellow scarf, Rico had Kowalski's green scarf, and Private had Skipper's blue scarf.**

Rico: Cool! I have Kowalski's scarf. Well I'll be staring at the phone if you need me.

 **Rico walked to the phone.**

Kowalski: I told him not to steal my scarf.

Private: Whatever.

Skipper: Just be glad that Ringtail isn't causing problems.

Rico: I can't wait until the call! I get to play in the snow!

Skipper: Okay, a few things. Rico, you have to do some shoveling, and it might not be bad. We will have school tomorrow.

Rico: Skipper. There won't be school tomorrow. I'll prove it to you!

 **Rico stared at the phone.**

Skipper: Rico, it's not going to ring.

Rico: We'll see about that.

 **Kowalski took his chart out.**

Private: What are you doing?

Kowalski: I'm checking how much snow we're getting.

Skipper: Rico, it won't ring.

 **Rico was right. The phone did ring.**

Rico: You were saying.

Skipper: Okay, but that could just be a two hour delay.

 **Rico picked the phone up.**

Announcement on phone: Due to the hazardous road conditions, all schools will be closed tomorrow, Thursday, January 4th. All All after-school activities are canceled, including driver education classes and athletic events.

 **Rico hung up.**

Rico: I told you so.

Skipper: That's my line.

Kowalski: We're going to get a lot of snow.

Private: I know.

 **It was now the next day. Skipper woke up and he walked outside. He started shoveling. Then Private woke up. He didn't see Skipper.**

Private: Skipper? He's probably shoveling. I better help him.

 **Then Kowalski woke up.**

Kowalski: Alright. I'll get Rico.

 **Rico was snoring.**

Kowalski: Wake up Rico! You have to shovel!

 **Rico woke up.**

Rico: What!?

Kowalski: You have to shovel!

Rico: No I don't!

Kowalski: You do too! Skipper's already shoveling.

 **The two penguins heard the wind blowing.**

Rico: Whoa. Well I'm playing around.

Kowalski: No. You are going to shovel like everyone else!

Rico: Fine.

 **Kowalski, Rico, and Private went outside to help Skipper. Skipper was shoveling.**

Skipper: Wow. This isn't even the beginning.

Private: Seriously?

Skipper: I mean it.

 **Kowalski was carrying his first aid kit.**

Skipper: What are you doing?

Kowalski: I got my first aid kit.

Skipper: Why?

Kowalski: Just in case we get hurt or our nose runs.

Skipper: We have beaks.

Kowalski: Okay. Beak runs.

Skipper: Alright. Where's Rico?

Kowalski: Oh no.

 **Rico regurgitated a snow blower.**

Rico: Ta-da!

Skipper: Nice. We can use that to get rid of the snow.

 **Rico turned the blower on.**

Kowalski: Hey! Who said that you can plow the snow?

Rico: Me. It's mine.

Kowalski: You don't even know how to use it!

Private: Alright. Cool it.

Skipper: Yeah. No more arguing. Let's get back to work.

Rico: Dibs on the snow blower!

Kowalski: No way!

 **Kowalski and Rico growl at each other. Skipper sighed.**

Skipper: Private?

Private: Guys!

Kowalski: This is all your fault! You had to steal my scarf!

Rico: Well at least I don't brag!

Kowalski: Regurgitating Rico!

Rico: Bragging Kowalski!

Private: Are you kidding me?

 **There was an argument between Kowalski and Rico.**

Skipper: Alright! If we switch scarfs, will you stop arguing!?

Kowalski and Rico: Yes.

 **Then the penguins switch their scarfs again. Skipper has blue, Kowalski has green, Rico has red, and Private has yellow.**

Skipper: Better?

Kowalski: Yeah.

Rico: But I'm still keeping the snow blower.

 **Kowalski had it. He grabbed a snowball and he threw it at Rico.**

Rico: Oh. I see. Well then.

 **Rico did the same thing to Kowalski.**

Rico: Hah!

 **Then there was a snowball fight between Kowalski and Rico.**

Private: Are you serious?

Skipper: Just ignore them.

 **Skipper turned the snow blower on.**

Kowalski: Get back here Rico!

Skipper: There they go.

 **Skipper and Private went back to work.**


	76. Help!

**It was a normal day at the Penguin HQ. Skipper saw his brothers. He also saw guitars, and a drum set.**

Skipper: What are we doing?

Kowalski: We're playing the Beatles.

 **Rico regurgitated a red ring.**

Private: Ooh.

Skipper: What's with the ring?

Rico: It fell out of my mouth. It doesn't fit me, Kowalski, or Private.

 **Skipper put the ring on his right wing.**

Skipper: It fits me. Alright, I'll be right back.

 **Skipper walked away. Meanwhile, outside, something was happening. Dr. Blowhole and Dave captured Doris and they were looking for the same ring that was on Skipper**

Dr. Blowhole: Where's the ring!?

Dave: What ring?

Dr. Blowhole: Without that ring, I can't use it. It makes my new machine work.

 **Doris is in a cage.**

Doris: Why do you need that?

Dr. Blowhole: No reason.

Doris: Get me out of this cage.

Dave: No. Right Blowhole?

Dr. Blowhole: Of course not!

 **Doris sighed. Dave was looking around and he saw the ring.**

Dave: The ring!

Dr. Blowhole: Skipper. The pen-gu-ins have it!

Doris: Oh well. You can't get the ring now.

Dr. Blowhole: Nonsense! Dave, you know what to do.

 **Dave nodded and he left. He went to the Penguin Habitat. Skipper looked around. Then Dave popped up.**

Dave: Hello Skipper.

 **Dave grabbed Skipper.**

Skipper: Help!

 **In the Penguin HQ, Rico heard someone yell the word "Help." He thought someone was singing the song by the Beatles. So he started singing.**

Rico: I need somebody.

 **Skipper was in danger.**

Skipper: Help!

Rico: Not just anybody.

Skipper: Help!

Rico: You know I need someone.

Skipper: HELP!

Rico: When I was younger, so much younger than today…

 **Private turned the music off.**

Private: Seriously?

 **Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: Wait. Someone yelling help, the red ring. Yes! We're playing the movie _Help!_

 **Private and Rico stared at Kowalski. Skipper was outside.**

Skipper: Help!

 **The other penguins saw him.**

Kowalski: Skipper! Of course! He plays Ringo in our fake Beatles band and he has the red ring.

Skipper: Blowhole and Dave are after me!

Kowalski: And he's under attack! This is the movie _Help_!

 **Rico and Private attack Dave.**

Skipper: Thanks guys.

Dave: I'll be back!

Private: Kowalski, this is not the movie _Help_.

Kowalski: I wish it was.

Rico: Maybe we should take that ring off you.

Skipper: Yeah.

 **Skipper tried to get the ring off, but it wouldn't come off.**

Private: What?

Skipper: It's stuck.

Kowalski: Now I know this is _Help._

Private: You don't like listening do you?

Rico: No. He doesn't.

 **Meanwhile, in Dr. Blowhole's lair, Dave walked in.**

Dr. Blowhole: Did you get the ring?

Dave: No.

Doris: Hah! I knew you couldn't get the ring.

 **Then Dr. Blowhole thought of an idea.**

Dr. Blowhole: Wait. I can use Doris.

Doris: What?

Dave: You have to get that ring from Skipper.

Doris: There is no way I'm working with you two.

Dr. Blowhole: If you help us, we will let you go.

Doris: No way!

Dr. Blowhole: Dave?

 **Dave was moving his tentacles.**

Dave: You will help me. You will help me.

Doris: I will help you. I will help you.

Dr. Blowhole: Yes! Now go!

 **Dr. Blowhole let opened the cage and Doris got out.**

Doris: Must get that ring.

 **Back in the Penguin HQ, Skipper was still trying to get the ring off.**

Skipper: It won't come off.

Kowalski: Let's see what I can do.

Rico: We can always chop your wing off.

Skipper: No. No thanks.

Kowalski: Now I know this is _Help_.

 **Private sighed.**

Private: It's not _Help_!

Skipper: I need both of my wings.

Private: What were you thinking?

Kowalski: He wasn't.

Rico: Hey!

 **Doris came in.**

Kowalski: Doris!

Doris: Hello. Skipper, can I see you?

Skipper: Alright.

Doris: I...oh wait here.

Skipper: Weird.

 **Skipper put his right wing up in the air. Doris left the Penguin HQ. She went up to the Penguin Habitat. Then she saw Skipper's wing and Doris tried to bite the ring off.**

Skipper: Ow!

Rico: When I was younger so much younger than today. I never needed anybody's help in any way.

Private: Doesn't anyone understand that this is not the Beatles movie?

 **Doris stopped biting Skipper's ring and she shook her head.**

Doris: What am I doing!?

 **Doris gasped.**

Doris: Skipper!

 **Skipper walked out of the Penguin HQ.**

Skipper: Yes?

Doris: What am I doing?

Skipper: Biting my ring off? What is your problem?

Doris: Oh I'm so sorry. Dr. Blowhole and Dave did this. I was under a spell.

 **Doris gasped.**

Doris: Skipper, get your brothers. We have to hide.

Skipper: Alright.

 **Skipper walked into the Penguin HQ.**

Skipper: Guys, we have to hide.

Rico: Alright.

Private: In here?

Skipper: No.

Kowalski: Alright.

 **The penguins left the HQ.**

Skipper: We're here.

Doris: Let's go!

 **The penguins left. Doris dropped a music player into the HQ and then she followed the penguins.**

Kowalski: What is happening?

Doris: I'm keeping you safe from my brother and Dave. They're after the ring.

 **Skipper raised his right wing and pointed to the ring.**

Skipper: This?

Doris: Yep. They're after it.

Private: Why do they need it?

Kowalski: Sacrifice?

Private: What!?

Kowalski: Remember in _Help_ ….

Private: For the last time, this isn't _Help_. That was a movie, this is reality!

Rico: Yeah Kowalski.

Kowalski: Sorry.

 **The Penguins and Doris ran away. Dr. Blowhole and Dave ran to the Penguin Habitat.**

Dr. Blowhole: Over here!

 **Dave heard the music player.**

Dave: I hear them. What kind of music are they singing?

Dr. Blowhole: What?

Dave: The music.

Dr. Blowhole: You mean the artist?

Dave: Yes.

Dr. Blowhole: The Beatles. Come on. Let's blow this place.

 **Dave tried to pick the fishbowl up, but it was locked.**

Dave: No use! It's locked!

Dr. Blowhole: Oh great.

 **The Penguins and Doris were hiding in the woods.**

Skipper: How do we get this ring off?

Doris: This.

 **She took out a needle.**

Doris: This will make your wing shrink.

Skipper: Needle.

 **Skipper fainted. The other three penguins tried to catch Skipper.**

Kowalski: Sorry, he has a fear of needles.

Doris: Skipper, I just need to put this in you.

 **Skipper screamed.**

Doris: Skipper, please. I just need...whoa!

 **Doris tripped and the needle went into Kowalski. Then Kowalski shrunk.**

Private: Where's Kowalski?

 **Rico shrugged.**

Rico: I thought he was with you.

 **Doris got up from the floor.**

Skipper: Kowalski?

 **Kowalski looked at himself and then at his brothers. He found out that he shrunk.**

Kowalski: Wow. Now I know we're playing the movie _Help_.

 **The other three penguins sigh.**

Skipper: Great. We're in the woods and I still have this ring.

Rico: Well now we know why the guy is called Ringo.

Private: Well at least it's not Gringo.

 **Kowalski waved to his brothers.**

Kowalski: Hi.

Skipper: How long will he be like that?

Doris: It wears off.

Skipper: Good.

 **Dr. Blowhole and Dave saw them.**

Dr. Blowhole and Dave: A-ha!

 **Skipper gasped.**

Private: Crikey!

Doris: Run!

 **The penguins run away.**

Skipper: Come on! Get off! Get off!

 **Dr. Blowhole and Dave attack Skipper.**

Skipper: Ahh!

Private: Skipper!

 **Kowalski came back to his normal size.**

Kowalski: Oh no.

Skipper: Get off me!

 **The ring fell off.**

Skipper: The ring!

Dr. Blowhole: A-ha.

Dave: It's ours.

 **Just before Dave and Dr. Blowhole can get it, Doris destroyed it and the penguins ran away. They were safe.**


	77. Baby Private

**The penguins just destroyed the ring that Dr. Blowhole and Dave needed. The penguins were back in their HQ.**

Skipper: Well we're safe. Let's sing a Beatles song.

Private: May I choose the song?

Skipper: Sure Private.

Private: Can we sing _Eight Day A Week_?

Skipper: Sure.

 **The penguins started to play** _ **Eight Days A Week**_ **. However, something happened. In the middle of the song, there was an explosion that came from Kowalski's lab and a little speck of green liquid was flying around the Penguin HQ.**

Kowalski: Oh no.

 **The penguins stopped playing. Rico saw the tiny speck flying around.**

Rico: What is that?

Kowalski: My experiment.

Rico: Oh I should have known.

 **Private hid behind Skipper.**

Skipper: It's alright.

Kowalski: Duck!

 **Skipper ducked his head, but Private didn't. Private got hit with the green liquid and he turned into a baby. Private started crying and he put his wings over his eyes. The other three penguins gasped.**

Skipper: Private.

Kowalski: My experiment turned him into an infant.

Rico: He's so cute.

Skipper: Not as cute as that little duck. Oh great, now we can't do the Beatles.

Rico: What is the combination of George and John?

Kowalski: Don't even think about it Rico! You already did Gringo and Peorge.

Skipper: Oh yeah, he does two Beatles.

Kowalski: He's not allowed to.

 **Private crawled out of the Penguin HQ.**

Skipper: Is there a cure for this?

Kowalski: I'll find one.

Rico: Alright.

 **Skipper looked around and he didn't see Private. Skipper gasped.**

Skipper: Private? Private!

Kowalski: What's wrong?

Skipper: I can't find him.

Rico: Uh oh.

 **Private found himself at the Lemur Habitat where King Julien was. Julin saw the little penguin and he picked him up.**

Julien: Yes! The sky spirits gave me a baby!

 **The penguins heard Julien yelling about the sky spirits and a baby. There was only one baby at the Central Park Zoo and that's Private. They knew that Julien was behind this.**

Skipper: Ringtail!

Kowalski: Oh no. The baby!

 **Rico gasped.**

Skipper: Private!

 **The penguins left the Penguin HQ so they can save their baby brother. In the Lemur Habitat, Private looked around. He was very nervous. He was very scared of Julien. He made a little noise.**

Julien: You're so cute

 **Then the penguins came and they saw Private.**

Skipper: Leave Private alone!

Julien: What are you talking about? This is my baby.

Kowalski: No it's not.

Rico: That's Private.

 **Skipper grabbed Private from Julien.**

Skipper: You're alright Private.

 **Private looked at Skipper. He was giggling and he held out his wings. Skipper smiled.**

Julien: If that's not my baby, can I be the babysitter?

Skipper: No.

Rico: We need to find the combination of George and John.

Kowalski: We're not playing the Beatles.

Rico: Oh.

Skipper: Let's go team.

 **The penguins left.**

Julien: Don't forget! I have an all night dance party tomorrow night!

 **The next day, Skipper got up.**

Skipper: Guys, I have to leave today. I've got a lot of work to do. Kowalski and Rico, you have to keep an eye on the baby.

 **Skipper left. As soon as Skipper left, Private started crying.**

Kowalski: Rico! Calm him down! I've got work to do! I need to fix this.

Rico: Fine.

 **Rico was rocking Private.**

Rico: I'm hungry.

Kowalski: That's it. Maybe the baby's hungry.

Rico: No I said I'm hungry.

Kowalski: Make yourself some food Rico.

Rico: Alright.

 **Private was still crying. Rico regurgitated a bottle.**

Rico: Alright. I have a bottle.

Kowalski: Feed it to Private.

Rico: Back to bossy Kowalski.

 **Rico was feeding Private.**

Rico: Any chance Private's crying because he misses Skipper? Because yesterday, when Skipper saved him from Julien, Private was happy.

Kowalski: You could be right.

Rico: I'll ask him. Private, do you miss Skipper?

 **There was silence.**

Rico: Private, do you miss Skipper?

 **There was silence again. Rico sighed and regurgitated a picture of Skipper.**

Rico: Do you miss this penguin?

 **Rico showed Private the picture. Private squealed with joy and clapped his wings together.**

Rico: Yep. He misses Skipper.

 **Rico put the picture down. When Rico put the picture down, Private screamed and cried.**

Kowalski: The picture!

Rico: Okay, okay.

 **Rico grabbed the picture and he handed it to Private and Private stopped crying.**

Kowalski: Good. Now keep that picture with Private.

Rico: Alright.

Kowalski: Hang on. Did Julien say that he was going to have a dance party?

Rico: Yeah.

Kowalski: Well he shouldn't. He's crazy.

Rico: Yeah I know.

Kowalski: Rico, make a carriage for the baby.

Rico: Alright.

 **Rico put Private on the table.**

Kowalski: Rico! I'm working here!

Rico: But I need to make a carriage.

 **Kowalski sighed. It was now two o'clock. Skipper walked in.**

Skipper: Hey.

Kowalski: Hey Skipper.

Skipper: Did you find a cure yet?

Kowalski: No. Rico distracted me!

Rico: Hey! You didn't want to help me!

 **Skipper sighed. Private looked at Skipper and squeaked.**

Skipper: Hey Private. Now what were you two arguing about?

Kowalski: I told Rico to make a baby carriage.

Rico: But Kowalski didn't help me!

Skipper: Alright Rico. I'll help you.

Rico: Thanks.

 **Skipper and Rico went to work.**

Skipper: Alright. We need wheels.

 **Rico regurgitated twelve tires**

Skipper: What...Rico, we're making a baby carriage. We're not tire salesmen.

 **Skipper took four tires. They finished at seven o'clock pm.**

Skipper: There. We're done.

Rico: Sweet.

 **Rico put Private in the baby carriage and he put the extra tires away. Kowalski walked into his lab while Rico, Skipper, and Private were watching TV. Then, at eight twenty-five, something was wrong. Skipper put his left wing on his head. His left side of his head was hurting him.**

Skipper: Ow.

 **Rico looked at his older brother.**

Rico: You alright?

Skipper: I think so. Ow. Nope!

 **Skipper got up, but Rico stopped him.**

Rico: I'll tell him.

 **Rico got up from the floor and he walked over to Kowalski's lab. Kowalski was writing something down. Rico knocked on the door.**

Kowalski: Who could that be?

 **Kowalski opened the door and saw Rico.**

Kowalski: Hey Rico.

Rico: Bad news.

Kowalski: Oh no. Did Private get lost?

Rico: No. Skipper's sick.

 **Kowalski grabbed his lab coat and he put it on.**

Kowalski: I'm Doctor Kowalski!

Rico: I hate when you do this.

Kowalski: Put him in his bunk and I got this.

Rico: Okay.

 **Rico left Kowalski's lab.**

Skipper: What's going on?

Rico: Kowalski told me that you need to go to your bunk.

Skipper: Alright.

 **Skipper walked to his bunk. Private looked at Rico. He was concerned about Skipper.**

Rico: No worries.

 **Skipper went into his bunk. Kowalski ran out of his lab.**

Kowalski: I'm Doctor Kowalski!

 **The screaming made Private start crying.**

Rico: Why are you screaming that? That's annoying to me and you're scaring Private.

Kowalski: Oh yeah. I forgot. He's an infant. Sorry Private. Now don't worry Skipper. I will help you!

 **Rico always hated when Kowalski bragged, but then he had an idea.**

Rico: Hey, I got a better idea. Instead of doing this, let's play the Beatles!

Kowalski: Seriously?

Rico: Why not? Let's say we have an album to do, but things happen. John turned into a baby and Ringo falls ill.

Kowalski: You're an idiot! We're not playing the Beatles! We can't have John as an infant. He can't play a guitar. Or sing!

Rico: Oh come on Paul.

 **Rico regurgitated a Beatles wig. Kowalski was shocked.**

Kowalski: Did you just call me Paul?

Rico: Yes. You're Paul McCartney.

Kowalski: Normally I'd be happy, but we have problems.

Rico: I know. Ringo's sick and John's an infant. I'll be Gringo and you will be...what's the combination of Paul and John?

Kowalski: Stop combining Beatle names!

Rico: Sorry.

Kowalski: I'll be right back. I have some medicine for….

Rico: John or Ringo?

Kowalski: Rico, we are not the Beatles. Our names are not John, Paul, George, and Ringo. It's Private, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper.

Rico: I thought we were the Beatles.

Kowalski: We're penguins who are fans of the Beatles.

 **Skipper fell asleep at 8:48pm.**

Kowalski: Skipper's asleep. Now I need to cancel Julien's party.

Rico: What do I do?

Kowalski: Babysit the baby and leave Skipper alone.

Rico: Alright. I'll babysit John and I'll leave Ringo alone.

Kowalski: We're not the Beatles.

 **Kowalski left. Rico put a Beatle wig on Skipper and put the song** _ **Help**_ **on.**

Rico: Help!

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Rico?

Rico: Hey. I'm George and I know how to make you feel better, Ringo.

 **Private screamed. Rico ran over to Private.**

Rico: It's me, George. Calm down John.

 **Meanwhile, Kowalski went to the Lemur Habitat.**

Julien: Ah Kowalski. You're here for my dance party.

Kowalski: That's not happening. Two things, Private's an infant and he needs to go to bed early and Skipper's sick.

Julien: So what are you saying?

Kowalski: The party is canceled!

 **Back in the Penguin HQ, Rico is playing** _ **Back In The USSR**_ **, Private's screaming and crying, and Skipper's trying to sleep. Kowalski walked in.**

Kowalski: What on earth is going on here!?

Rico: Oh hey Paul. This is the Beatles!

Kowalski: Rico! Stop this! Turn it off! I told you to babysit Private and leave Skipper alone.

Rico: Yeah, but John wants attention and the only way to cure Ringo is to sing! So I tried to find his drums, but I can't find them.

Kowalski: Stop this Rico! For the last time, we are NOT the Beatles! We're just four penguins!

 **Kowalski turned the music off. It was now six o'clock in the morning on Saturday. Kowalski woke up and he took some notes. Rico woke up.**

Rico: Morning Kowalski.

Kowalski: Hi Rico.

Rico: I'm sorry about last night. I just wanted to do the Beatles.

Kowalski: It's fine.

 **Skipper woke up.**

Skipper: Hey.

Rico: Ringo! I mean Skipper.

Kowalski: We are not the Beatles.

Skipper: Did you cancel Ringtail's dance party?

Kowalski: I did.

Rico: What Beatle is Julien?

Kowalski: Rico!

Rico: Ringo, are you feeling better?

Skipper: Did Rico call me Ringo?

Kowalski: Yep. He called me Paul last night.

Skipper: Yeah I'm feeling better.

Rico: Can we walk around the mall?

Kowalski: Sure. Wait, we need a babysitter.

Skipper: I'd never thought I would say this, but do you want Julien to do it?

Kowalski: Yeah.

 **The penguins went to the Lemur Habitat.**

Julien: Really? You want me?

Kowalski: Yes.

Julien: Yes! I am King Julien and I am the babysitter.

 **Rico moved the carriage to Julien. Julien didn't see the baby.**

Julien: Where's the baby?

Kowalski: The baby is in the carriage.

Skipper: Yeah Ringtail.

 **Kowalski looked at Skipper and he saw the ring that Dr. Blowhole and Dave were after. Kowalski gasped.**

Kowalski: The ring! I thought we destroyed it.

Skipper: Me too. I don't know how that got on me.

 **It turns out that Rico put that on Skipper last night and the ring that got destroyed was a fake. The one that Skipper has on right now is the real one.**

Kowalski: Whatever. Let's go.

 **Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico went to the mall.**

Kowalski: So Rico, tell Skipper what happened last night.

Rico: Alright. I'll tell Ringo.

Kowalski: What did I say about the Beatles?

Rico: Sorry.

Skipper: Yeah. I remember.

 **Julien was babysitting Private in the Lemur Habitat.**

Julien: It's not fair! My dance party was canceled!

Maurice: What can I say? Of course it was canceled! Two penguins couldn't be the Beatles.

Mort: What are the Beatles?

Maurice: The Beatles were an English rock band. They formed in Liverpool. The members were John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr.

Mort: Oh. So who was who?

Maurice: Well Private was John before he turned into an infant. Kowalski's Paul, Rico's George, and Skipper's Ringo.

Julien: I'm going to get back at them.

 **Private whimpered. Julien left the habitat with Private. Back in the mall, Kowalski told Skipper what happened last night.**

Kowalski: And then that's what happened.

Skipper: Crazy.

Rico: I wonder if we're allowed to to play in here.

Kowalski: Seriously?

Rico: Or not.

 **Julien walked into the mall. He grabbed a huge speaker and he started blasting his all night dancing music. This made Private start screaming and crying. The other three penguins heard the music.**

Skipper: Does anyone hear music?

Kowalski: I hear it.

Rico: Me too.

 **Kowalski saw Julien and he gasped.**

Kowalski: Julien!?

Julien: Hello silly penguins!

 **Julien was dancing and Private was still crying.**

Skipper: Private!

 **Skipper grabbed Private from the carriage. Private stopped crying and smiled at Skipper.**

Kowalski: Seriously!? You blast music in the mall!?

Julien: What!? I can't hear you! The music's too loud!

 **Rico turned the music off.**

Kowalski: Let's go!

 **The penguins and Julien went back to the Central Park Zoo.**

Kowalski: Now what is wrong with you?

Julien: I'm sorry.

 **The next day, Rico woke up first.**

Rico: Morning.

 **Kowalski woke up and he realised something.**

Kowalski: Morning Rico. Now we didn't pay a lot of attention to Private for the past three days. So today, we have no excuses. We're going to play with Private today. Understand? Rico?

Rico: Alright.

 **But Rico had a better idea. He jumped out of his bunk and went over to Skipper's bunk.**

Rico: Wake up Ringo!

 **Rico put his Beatle wig on. Skipper woke up and put his Beatle wig on.**

Skipper: Morning George.

Kowalski: Guys?

 **Rico grabbed his guitar and Skipper grabbed his drumsticks.**

Kowalski: Guys, we're not playing the Beatles.

 **Then Private woke up. Kowalski walked over to him.**

Kowalski: Good morning Baby Private.

 **Private giggled at Kowalski.**

Kowalski: Guys, the baby's up. Boys?

 **Rico and Skipper were playing the song** _ **Help**_ **. Kowalski was annoyed. He walked over to the two penguins.**

Kowalski: Skipper! Rico!

Rico: I don't think you understand. My name is George and he's Ringo.

Kowalski: Fine! Play around!

 **Kowalski walked back to Private. Private was crying again.**

Kowalski: Oh it's alright Private. At least I'm here. I'll take care of you.

 **Kowalski took out a baby bottle and he was feeding Private. Private stopped crying.**

Kowalski: Good.

 **After Private finished eating, he looked around.**

Kowalski: Want to play with something?

 **Private pointed to the computer.**

Kowalski: No. You're too young to use that, but I've got something else that you will like.

 **Kowalski took out his baby rattle. He kept that all these years. He likes to keep his baby toys. He handed the rattle to Private. Private was shaking it.**

Kowalski: Yep. That's a rattle. I had that exact same one when I was your age. Heck, it was mine.

 **Private was still shaking the rattle.**

Kowalski: I'm glad you like it.

 **Then Private looked at Kowalski. Since he was an infant, he doesn't remember who Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, Julien, or anyone is in the Central Park Zoo. So Kowalski decided to introduce himself to Private.**

Kowalski: Oh I'm Kowalski. I'm Skipper's brother. Rico is also my brother.

 **Private pointed at himself.**

Kowalski: Oh and you're also our brother.

 **Private smiled.**

Kowalski: I just wish Skipper and Rico paid attention.

 **Kowalski walked over to Skipper and Rico. Skipper and Rico were playing Beatle songs.**

Kowalski: Guys! Stop!

 **Kowalski grabbed the instruments.**

Skipper and Rico: Hey!

Kowalski: You two are distracted with the Beatles, and you haven't been paying attention to the baby.

Rico: I found the combination of George and John. Gohn!

Kowalski: Seriously? I am not calling you Gohn! I need you two to focus. You both can't stop listening to the Beatles.

Skipper: Okay, relax. I'm just having fun.

Rico: Isn't that what our fake Beatles is about? Having fun?

Kowalski: It is, but we always play during the worst time. Now come on! We're hanging out with Private.

Rico: Fine.

Skipper: Alright.

 **Private looked at Skipper and smiled.**

Skipper: Hey.

Rico: Ringo, I'm so bored.

Skipper: I know.

 **Kowalski walked into his lab and he closed the door.**

Rico: Beatles?

Skipper: Yeah. Let's do it.

 **Skipper and Rico walked away. When they walked away, Private started crying. Then Skipper and Rico walked back to Private and Private stopped crying.**

Rico: What do we do Ringo? We're stuck.

Skipper: I understand George, but maybe Kowalski's right. First of all, we have to stop pretending to be the Beatles, and second, we have to help Private

 **Kowalski left his lab. He was holding a baby bottle that had some strange liquid in it. It was the cure.**

Kowalski: This should help.

 **Kowalski gave Private the medicine and then Private was nine years old again.**

Private: Kowalski, Skipper, Rico. What happened?

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico: Private!

Skipper: You're back.

Private: One minute, we're singing _Eight Days A Week_ , the next minute, I have this weird dream that I'm an infant.

Skipper: Oh it wasn't a dream.

Private: What? So I was really a baby?

Rico: Yep. And we're sorry that we didn't pay attention to you. We just wanted to play the Beatles. However, I did find the combination of George and John. Gohn!

Kowalski: Will you stop that!?

Skipper: I think we found your third pet peeve.

Private: Great. Now let's play the Beatles!


End file.
